Bella Traición
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •UA•Cuando ella supo que él la cuidaría le odió aún más sin saber que se transformaría en un apasionado amor prohibido hasta que su prometido descubre la infidelidad.
1. Alguien inesperado

_Disclaimer:__ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Resumen:__ Cuando ella supo que él la cuidaría le odió aún más sin saber que se transformaría en un apasionado amor prohibido hasta que su prometido descubre la infidelidad._

_¡Oh! ¿No pueden culparme verdad? Mi cabeza gira con ideas y sé que si no las publico jamás lo haré, horrorosamente sé que no he terminado ninguna de mis historias, pero bueno… no sean malas hoy es mi cumpleaños :)… Gracias a las personas que se acordaron y me lo dijeron por msn, por MP o por tarjetas virtuales… ¿acaso las arrugas se me notan ya? T.T Jajaja_

* * *

"Uno aprende que lo más importante en la vida es simplemente amar y ser amado a cambio"

* * *

**Alguien inesperado**

**Capítulo 1.**

Nunca me había puesto a pensar realmente quién sería mi esposo, las ideas de mis padres se encontraban demasiado arraigadas como para contradecirlos, y en cierto modo eso no me importaba del todo, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarlos? Decían que era una jovencita tonta y que por eso me protegían ya que no sabía realmente cómo era el mundo. Quizás no lo sabía, al menos no del todo, porque a pesar de todo me gustaba tener amigas y ser de una manera liberal, por fortuna mi prometido no era tan machista.

Me encontraba viviendo con él, la sociedad murmuraba a voces sobre que una jovencita siendo aun no desposada por el hombre estuviese viviendo con él, aunque no vivía del todo con él, lo habían acordado nuestros padres al estar juntos él y yo por más de cuatro años y habían puesto fecha ya para nuestro matrimonio. Me agradaba su forma de ser porque ¿cómo no podría gustarme si era su novia por cuatro años? Mis padres confiaban total y ciegamente en mi futuro esposo.

Yo no sé si podría hacer semejante cosa por mi hija o inclusive por mi hijo y no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijera la sociedad si no quizás un poco la incomodidad. Mi futuro esposo era un hombre de negocios, sumamente rico y poderoso, su familia era una leyenda en la región, se codeaban de vez en cuando con los reyes de nuestro país para así encubrir sus actos o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba de todos esos chismorreos de sus trabajadoras. Había madurado para unas cosas, aunque era sumamente torpe para otras, pero él me hacía pensar que tenía que valerme por mí.

No pude negarme a su oferta de casamiento (pese a que me lo pidió de forma amable) porque aunque ni lo amará tenía que decirle que sí, dado que así me habían dicho mis padres y así me habían educado a amar, a sonreír, a besar, a ser futura esposa, a ser coqueta sólo y exclusivamente con él. Lo recordaba perfectamente cuando se me había declarado, era un otoño frío y lluvioso, mi doncella se hallaba en un árbol y él me había besado mi mano enguatada y dicho las palabras, por supuesto dije que sí.

Las mujeres me tenían odio por casarme con él, y si era completamente guapo y con un cuerpo atlético, mucho más alto que yo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora pero era mucho mejor partido para ellas ya que era inmensamente rico. Realmente no supe en qué momento éramos novios ó en qué momento nuestros padres habían acordado que nuestras vidas deberían de estar juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas, tampoco sabía muy bien que todas las veces en las cuales salíamos o me compraba obsequios era el afín de estar a mi lado o que me estaba cortejando.

Pero le tenía mucho respeto, él había sido mi primer novio y estaba completamente segura que él sería el padre de mis hijos, siempre me había idealizado así, siempre en toda la vida que he estado llevando me han hecho pensar así, que yo soy para él, y que él será para mí. Todas las veces que pasaba me eran tan lindas a su lado.

Desde que era pequeña era mi amigo, siempre lo había visto de esa manera por eso nunca creí que él y yo fuéramos otra cosa más aunque había escuchado a algunas señoritas diciendo que a veces los amigos se vuelven esposos, me había detenido por unos cuantos segundos a clasificar lo que había escuchado y entonces supe que eso no ocupaba en mi vida. Porque lo amaba y lo quería pero en mi sano juicio de niña ese amor y ese cariño sólo eran de unos amigos.

Ahora era una señorita que me reía divertida ante lo que había escuchado hace tiempo, ahora tenía diecinueve años, y estaba completamente de acuerdo a lo dicho por aquellas señoritas en esa entonces, porque me encontraba en la casa de mi futuro esposo, leyendo un libro comprado por él y deteniendo a pensar en unos cuantos segundos lo que le estaba pasando a mi vida. La gente decía (si no era para habladurías nuestras) lo enamorado que se encontraba mi futuro esposo, no lo había tomado atención y comprobé con una sonrisa cálida que ¡era cierto!, sus ojos azules le brillaban, cada que podía no rompía contacto visual, en las fiestas de negocios siempre estaba conmigo, y cuando nos encontrábamos solos me decía palabras de amor tan románticas, nunca me he tomado la molestia de decirle cuándo realmente se enamoró de mí.

— Querida — se acercó a mí y su voz me tomó un poco desprevenida —. Nuevamente leyendo _Lo que el viento se llevó_.

— No lo puedo soltar — le sonreí y le di un pícaro beso en los labios, después él se acomodó entre el pequeño espacio que se encontraba el sillón que daba la vista hacía el jardín —. Sé que es la tercera vez que lo leo pero esta historia es tan — encogí de hombros al no darle una buena explicación —. No sé expresarme.

— Lo sé, lo sé ¿romántica? — Me abrazó más, haciendo todavía mucho más pequeño nuestro espacio.

— No romántica, sabes que no es tan romántica, es un poco extraña oh pobre Scarlett — meneé la cabeza cerrando el libro.

Me abrazó con ternura mientras me acariciaba mi pelo rubio. Diamante Black era muy delicado y considerado. Su padre y su madre habían ya fallecido y por eso siendo él un hombre mayor y de negocios quería que muy prontamente nos casáramos. Me llevaba ya once años y eso realmente no me importaba. Me gustaba enormemente que me acariciara de esa forma. Muchas veces deseé que algún día muy especial fuese suya, porque después de todo él sería el primero y el único, pero sencillamente me daba vergüenza comentarle sobre el hecho.

Ya llevaba una semana en su casa, por supuesto durmiendo en cuartos separados. Diamante salía por las mañanas a supervisar las fábricas aunque eso a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto, contaba los días para que mi apellido Tsukino cambiara al Black. Era gracioso y divertido pensar que en un momento de tu vida tu mejor amigo se convirtiera en tu primer novio, y esposo. La idea era divertida. Todo el tiempo se la quería pasar conmigo y eso en efecto me era gratificante.

Me veía a futuro con él, siempre le decía a mi confidente y mi mejor amiga Luna, quien me la habían asignado desde que yo era muy pequeña, todos mis pensamientos hacía con él. Luna era mi doncella, y era ocho años más grande que yo. Era a la única de la cual confiaba ciegamente por supuesto aparte de Diamante. Ella también se encontraba viviendo de momento no definido en la mansión de mi prometido, sé que mis padres le tienen respeto a los Black pero la sociedad no, y aunque no nos íbamos a casar con la sociedad, la sociedad comprendí que era un poder más fuerte (aparte de Diamante) que te podrían destruir y abandonar fugazmente.

Nunca comprendí del todo lo que realmente era sociedad, después de todo sólo era una palabra banal pero desgraciadamente muy poderosa en estos tiempos. Mi familia era rica pero no tanto, teníamos una finca por eso desde que era muy pequeña y aunque no comprendía mi pensamiento infantil del todo que los Black se quisieran emparentar con mi familia, hasta que recién tenía los ocho años supe el peso de formar en algún futuro ser una Black, no era algo que me agradará de pequeña pero después… después mi vida dio un giro que quiso ser una completa pariente de ese apellido tan renombrado.

— Dime en qué piensas amor — susurró en mi oído, no me había percatado del tiempo en que mi mente recordaba.

— En nada interesante — sonreí —. Aunque… pensaba en ti.

— ¿En mí? — Dijo algo maravillado.

— Sí, sí, en ti — me separé un poco para poder verlo a la cara y ver ese magnífico brillo en sus ojos —. En todo lo que nos ha pasado, en mis pensamientos infantiles — reí un poco avergonzada.

— Mmh — susurró en mi oído, fue un sonido cálido, su aroma era varonil, no sabría describir el perfume que ocupaba pero era magnifico —. En tus pensamientos infantiles, y dime Serena ¿cuáles son esos pensamientos infantiles?

Avergonzada metí mi cara en su fornido pecho, esos eran mi secretos, no podría contarle mis secretos, decirle que nunca lo vi como un esposo desde el principio y que no tuve la menor idea en qué momento me empezó a cortejar o en qué momento él y yo formaríamos una pareja para toda la eternidad oh no, eso jamás se lo podría decir, no podría herirlo, el padre de Diamante me había confesado antes de que muriera que él me amó desde que empecé a ser mujer, recordaba que había empezado a reír porque en esa entonces era una simple chiquilla, lo cierto es que mientras éramos amigos, Diamante salía con mujeres, cuando yo tenía diez años y por supuesto el veintiuno, se daba el lujo de andar con chicas, no comprendía del todo que era de "salir con chicas" ahora es más que claro. Pero nunca me sentí sola o celosa ¿cómo un señor qué podría ser mi hermano mayor pensaría en mí? La idea era un poco ridícula e inverosímil pero tan ilógica que era que se cumplió.

— Nada, mi querido Diamante — toqué su pecho y me separé de él —. Yo nunca había pensado que tú te podrías enamorar de alguien como yo, teniendo a muchas mujeres mucho más bonitas o inclusive más ricas que yo.

— Serena — se separó de mí y nos quedamos sentados, él miraba en donde se encontraba mi doncella (Luna me seguía a donde quiera que yo fuera) pero sin mirarla —. A mí no me interesa tu apellido, o si eres o no bonita para las demás a mí me importa esto… — me tocó mi cabeza —… y esto — señaló mi corazón —. Y muchas carecen de ambas cosas.

— Diamante — lo abracé con ímpetu —. Sabes que nunca fui muy buena para algunas cosas, y sin embargo tú me escogiste de entre todas las señoritas hermosas. Fui yo.

— Siempre serás tú — me regresó el abrazo —. Siempre serás tú a la que ame, sé que siempre en un momento llegamos a ser amigos de la infancia pero ahora verte convertida en toda una mujer. Nunca pasarás penurias a mi lado, nunca pasarás tristezas si me amas como yo te he amado, serás liberal todas las veces que tú quieras, sólo te pido que me ames de la misma forma en la que yo mismo te amo, sólo eso a cambio.

— Y así será — susurré en su oído —. No podría amar a ningún otro que no seas tú, porque si lo hiciera me quemaría en el infierno por pecar, porque tú eres mi todo, eres el hombre que será mi esposo.

Vi a Luna con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras seguía tejiendo en un rincón de la sala. Estaba segura de mis palabras porque lo amaba con mucha locura como para defraudarlo, lo extraño es que mi padre me veía casado con otro señorito pero no sé exactamente en qué momento o cuándo ocurrió cuando pasé a ser la prometida de mi querido Diamante. Mientras nos abrazábamos observé mi mano enguantada llevando el anillo de compromiso, ese día había sido tan importante, pensé que ese día sería toda suya pero mi querida Luna tan abierta de mente y comprensible me comentó que eso sólo se podría hacer cuando nos casáramos, no era que necesitará "eso" porque era pura, pero era en sí el hecho de estar juntos para siempre, como los cuentos de fantasías, con un beso del amor verdadero se rompía el hechizo, pero aquí no había hechizo, así que los besos no importaban del todo.

Las luces estaban tenues, me quedaría con Diamante hasta que mis padres arreglaran el testamento y lo de nuestra boda, Diamante me había insistido en que quería que yo formará parte de los arreglos de bodas, pero le había dicho que no, afortunadamente no me cuestionó de mi discrepancia pero lo cierto es que no sabía nada de bodas y yo sentía que iba a ser un fracaso rotundo, sé que se encontraba mi madre para alguna duda y realmente los quería mucho a ambos, pero no era el mismo cariño con que veía a Luna, si Luna hubiese sido mi madre entonces no dudaría ni un solo instante en armar mi propia boda. Por eso opté en que ellos se encargaran de todo esto y que me hablaran para mi vestido que aún no se compraba.

Diamante se encontraba meditando, iba a agarrar de nueva cuenta mi libro no tan romántico y más dramático cuando unos golpes se dieron en la sala. Diamante enarcó una ceja y mi vista se desvió a Luna quien se encontraba igual de desconcertada que yo, era nuestro tiempo, por eso realmente se me hacía tan extraño cuando nos interrumpieran a mí y a Diamante, sólo Luna tenía el derecho de estar con nosotros porque así se lo había pedido yo y porque así lo habían dictado mis padres y Diamante aceptó por ser un caballero ya que yo era una doncella. Por eso, cuando tocaron la puerta nos sorprendió a Luna y a mí, también pensé en Diamante pero por su acto, no gritó a diestra y siniestra por interrumpirnos sólo se había limitado a gruñir y pararse un poco fastidiado del sillón.

— Señor, lo siento mucho — susurró Rubeus.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dijo Diamante con un deje de fastidio.

— Llegó esto y… — escuché como el aire se rompía — Y…

— Ya vete Rubeus — dijo con fastidio, agarré rápidamente mi libro y Luna también agachó la cabeza para aparentar que seguía tejiendo.

No hice ningún comentario acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Rubeus era el mejor trabajador de Diamante era demasiado leal con él pero yo sabía que era así sólo para obtener más dinero a él no le importaba la causa de nadie o al menos eso siempre veía siempre le llegué a comentar a Diamante, pero él decía que era muy joven para decir quién era bueno o malo y no pude objetarle nada porque en primer lugar él tenía razón de que era joven y en segunda porque Rubeus llevaba trabajando con él desde muchos años, desde generaciones atrás ya que su familia siempre había trabajado con los Black pero eso no quitaba el hecho que me daba una muy mala espina.

Escuché el crujir de la madera, así que supuse que Diamante seguía caminado de un extremo a otro detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me había percatado en qué momento la chimenea se había encendido, hasta que sentí mucho más calor y un color rojizo en mis manos enguantadas y en mi libro. Fue cuando observé a Diamante con un papel, no pude ver bien lo que era realmente ese papel, se detuvo en seco en frente de la chimenea y empezó a gruñir y a decir palabras ininteligibles, muy raras veces veía a mi querido Diamante de esa manera, sólo fueron dos ocasiones y era el efecto de una plática con su padre dos años antes que muriera y otra cuando un trabajador de él quiso robarle. Así que supuse que era una nota horrible.

— ¡Bastardo! — Escuché con toda claridad, mientras su vista se posó de nueva cuenta en la hoja — Por eso había dicho a nuestro padre… agh maldito e infeliz bastardo.

Observé a Luna esperando que ella me diera a entender que podría hablarle, Luna agachó la cabeza de forma afirmativa, bajé con mucha cautela mi libro que a decir verdad no prestaba atención, carraspeé ligeramente y Diamante me miró con ojos de furia, me limité a sonreírle y él finalmente se sentó a mi lado y sonrió más tranquilo.

— Mi querida Serena — me acarició la mejilla —. Tú eres la única que apacigua mi alma endiablada.

— Oh Diamante, nunca me ha gustado verte así por alguien o por algo — musité comprensible — ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

— Mi hermano… — murmuró, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Hermano? ¿Acaso Diamante tenía un hermano? Supe de buena fuente que en efecto su madre tenía otro hijo pero que al nacer el pobre bebe murió, ya que también se sabe los Black se prenden mucho de la mujer de la que realmente se enamoran y su padre quiso darle vida a su mujer que a su futuro hijo, literalmente hablando, pero ahora escuchar la palabra hermano de sus labios me había tomado por sorpresa, si fuese así ¿por qué nunca supe de él?

— ¿Qué hermano querido?

— Es cierto, es cierto, nunca me tomé la molestia de hablar de él, pero… — encogió de hombros divertido — Para qué hablar de él, si ni siquiera es de la familia.

— Oh no digas eso Diamante — le reproché, odiaba que alguien no amparaba a otro alguien y ¡peor aún siendo alguien de la familia! —. Sigue siendo tu hermano, haya cometido errores o aciertos es de tu familia, amor.

— ¡Ja! El muy desgraciado… — arrugó el papel y lo aventó a la chimenea — Era un telegrama de él, vendrá a darnos su estúpida cordial visita.

— No hables así de tu hermano, querido, puede ser la última familia y…

— Él ni siquiera me importa y si se muere por mi mejor — sonrió amargamente.

No supe qué decir ante eso, porque no sabía quién era su hermano, yo lo defendía y posiblemente él había afectado a sus parientes ¿quién lo sabría? Pero todos cometíamos errores y los errores se podían arreglar, todo tiene solución menos la muerte ¿no era así? Entonces porqué tanto odio inútil. Diamante rió sarcástico y se paró del sillón.

— Viene sólo por la herencia de mi padre — explicó a ambas sin vernos —. Ya se me hacía raro que viniese, el muy desgraciado sólo le importa la herencia ¿acaso alguna de ustedes dos lo vio en el funeral de mis padres? — Las dos nos quedamos mudas — ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque nunca le interesó las cosas y ahora ¡me pide asilo! Aparte de ver que le heredó mi padre pide la herencia el muy maldito…

— Querido, tranquilízate — hablé pausadamente, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, siempre se vanagloriaba por ser un Black y por supuesto vanagloriaba a toda cuanta familia pertenecería a la suya pero verlo de esa manera y ¿su propio hermano?

— Sí, sí — habló sereno —. Tienes razón debo de despreocuparme, pero es que, tu no lo conoces ni lo entenderías.

Lo miré ceñuda, ¿cómo qué no lo entendería? ¿Me tomaba acaso por una inútil?, él lo notó y suspiró — No quise tratar de decir eso, sabes que nunca me gusta insinuar nada, pero si tan solo lo conocieras, nos abandonó.

— Diamante sus razones tendrá, ¿los abandonó? — Rectifiqué en la palabra, si los abandonó posiblemente era un mal hijo — ¿Acaso es más grande que tú?

— Nada de eso — encrespó su mano derecha —. Es mucho más chico que yo, sólo es un joven idiota que le gusta el dinero, nos abandonó cuando peleó con mi padre — se pasó su mano hacía su lacio pelo frustrado.

— Oh — musité sin entender muy bien, sólo en mi mente pasó que llegaron a tener problemas familiares, dejé a mi futuro esposo meditar por unos cuantos minutos, se veía un poco furioso, no le era muy grata la noticia del que su hermano viniera a visitarnos, pero él no me dejaba comprender la situación. Mi mente se detuvo de repente, él me había dicho que era mucho más joven que él y si así fuese ¿por qué nunca le vi? — Cariño — hablé dulcemente y él me miró —. Si tu hermano es más chico que tú ¿cómo es que no lo conozco?

Sonrió amargamente — Mi querida Serena, recuerda que nosotros no vivíamos en esta parte de Bretaña en la que solías vivir, ya que vivíamos aquí, en Escocia, y mi padre sólo me traía a mí y ya sabes que de vez en cuando a mi querida madre, no creímos o al menos nunca mi padre que sea prudente llevarlo a Bretaña ya que por ende soy hijo primogénito de mi padre ¿para qué molestarlo en traerlo a tierras que a él nunca le importará?

— Pero… — dudé — Yo pensé que por ser tu hermano bueno — encogí de hombros y desvié la vista —, lo traerías aquí, es tu hermano y…

— Sólo es mi hermano de palabra más no de apellido — dijo un poco más frustrado.

Miré a Luna y ella me negó con la cabeza para que así pudiese finalizar la conversación. Pero es que yo tenía tantas preguntas, ¿por qué no era su hermano de apellido? ¿Por qué nunca vino a Bretaña? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habían mencionado sus padres? ¿Por qué (porque estoy segura que es así) la sociedad no lo conoce? ¿Qué hizo su hermano para que lo odiaran? Si tan solo mi amado Diamante me dijera el por qué de su odio, estaría segura y casi sin dudarlo me pondría de su parte pero ¿por qué no me decía nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo de mi vida me la pasaría sin saber que mis futuros hijos tenían un tío?

De repente Diamante impotente salió por vez primera rompiendo el hábito de salir a cierto horario desde hace una semana que lo hacíamos en la habitación, desconcertándome me levanté de mi asiento y Luna hizo lo propio, ¿por qué no me decía nada? Si tan solo me dijera quién era su hermano, así lo entendería. Luna dejó el pedazo de estambre en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de mí. Me abracé a mi misma un poco triste, una vez Diamante me había prometido que nada me ocultaría y ahora después de diecinueve años de mi vida me enteró que tenía otro hermano y al parecer sólo venía por el dinero o las tierras o lo que le haya heredado su difunto padre. Luna me abrazó, me encantaba que ella me entendiera perfectamente inclusive como ahora que sólo el danzar de las llamas se veía, el viento golpeando la ventana y el sonido de nuestras respiraciones lo comprendiera, que mi silencio era de tristeza e incógnita.

— Mi niña – habló bajito después de unos minutos y se separó lentamente de mí, me separó mi flequillo rebelde —. No sé qué tan cierto es de lo que me enteré…

— ¿Te enteraste? — Abrió los ojos sorprendida — Entonces Diamante si…

— Si, Serena — sonrió —. En efecto el tiene un hermano, pero los Black lo odian sencillamente.

— ¿Pero por qué? — No entendía.

— Mi niña no sé qué tan cierto sea todo eso — pausó unos segundos y la miraba expectante —. Ya que lo escuché en el bajo mundo, pero el hermano del señor Black vendió varias cosas de la familia, es un apostador y un mujeriego sin cesar, escuché que ha dejado a señoritas embarazadas y que él no les corresponde como tal, el chico es la mancha negra de la familia Black querida y escuché que regresaría ya que la pequeña fortuna que se había hecho se terminó.

— Oh — fue la única cosa que pudo sacar mi mente y mi voz, ahora lo entendía y la verdad es que no dudaba lo que la gente decía sobre el señor Black, tan… tan… horrible persona que era, por eso Diamante le odiaba ¿quién no podría odiar a una gente así? Y todavía pese a que no lo conozco lo estaba defendiendo muy estúpidamente. Siempre salía a florecer mi solidaridad con la gente ¡qué tonta! Pero si sólo Diamante me hubiese dicho eso yo… oh ¡tonta!, ¡tonta! Le daba vergüenza y ¿a quién no?, teniendo a un hombre libertino y avaricioso y… y… ¡estaría en nuestra casa! Agh y pensar que dormirá bajo nuestro mismo techo, y entonces lo odié con creces, sus padres deberían de odiarlo por ser de esa manera, ahora entendía con toda claridad el por qué se enojaron hace dos años ¡claro! Ahora todo estaba mucho más claro su padre no le había prestado dinero por eso se había marchado. ¡Uy! Ojalá y se marchara el señor Black tan pronto pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre el testamento de su difunto padre ¿Cómo es que un señor tan gentil le heredaría a un persona de esa calaña? Ni por muy hijo que fuera mío lo haría o ¿sí? Suspiré frustrada, si, si lo haría porque ¿cómo no podría ayudarlo? ¡Caramba! Lo que se hacían por los hijos ahora lo comprendía un poquito más.

— Luna de ser cierto… — musité.

— Oh cariño a mi me importa un bledo si su hermano le hizo eso a la familia Black — la miré sin entender nada —. Me preocupa que si de ser cierto lo que me enteré eso quiere decir que vivirá en el mismo techo…

— Luna no te preocupes por cosas sin importancia — reí un poco divertida —. Diamante estará con nosotras y a lo sumo supongo que le dará asilo por unos dos días supongo, sabes o al menos acabamos de ver el odio que le tiene.

— Si en eso no se equivoca señorita pero siento un cambio y…

— Ay Luna tú y tus cosas — reí. Luna decía tener su sexto sentido muy desarrollado aunque extrañamente muy raras veces se equivocaba, pero dudaba mucho que el señor Black fuera un psicópata que nos quisiera matar por dinero ¿verdad? La idea me dio miedo, por supuesto que eso no ocurriría era tonta la idea, desvié la vista a mi ejemplar de _Lo que el viento se llevó_ y descubrí lo muy fantasiosa que era mi mente —. Iré con Diamante, espero que ya se encuentre mejor.

— Si, señorita — me acerqué la puerta color perla y giré el pomo —. Serena sé comprensible, tolerante.

Asentí, a veces era muy expresiva de sentimientos o muy enojona por el simple hecho que me escondió algo de suma importancia pero le perdonaba a mi Diamante, teniendo un hermano de esa forma, tirité de miedo al imaginarlo, ¿cómo sería? Posiblemente guapo o si no era guapo debía de tener dinero para que las mujeres lo asediaran de esa forma que dijo Luna, posiblemente ya que ¿para que más quería el dinero? Me topé con Rubeus quien me escudriñaba con la mirada, me daba un poco de miedo, esos ojos tan penetrantes que tenían, él dio una cabezada en seco, al menos juraba que él no podría hacerme nada, sabía de antemano que su amo me quería demasiado y si me pasaba algo, no creo que le fuera muy bien que digamos.

— Rubeus ¿dónde está Diamante?

— Está en la biblioteca señorita — habló sin expresión, ¿qué estaría pensando en estos momentos? No le contesté, me limité a sonreír forzadamente y el muy cretino no se quedó a ver mi sonrisa falsa, se había marchado a regañar a la servidumbre que supuse se hallaban cerca de la cocina. Diamante vivía en la mejor mansión del sitio. _Glasgow_ era un sitio industrial y de buena y linda vista, nos encontrábamos cerca del puerto por el río Clyde, era tan magnífico caminar cerca del río, sólo una vez fui con mi familia a nuestra pequeña cabaña que se hallaba cerca de Clyde Valley. Pero no me dejaban ir mucho allá, tenían la estúpida idea de que una mujer no podría estar sola ahí.

Llegué a la inmensa librería que era tenía una vasta colección, era _mi_ biblioteca porque mi querido Diamante me la había regalado solamente a mi cuando supo cierta afición hacía la lectura, era rústica y finamente decorada con unas gárgolas extrañas pero por muy irreal no me espantaban en lo absoluto, la puerta estaba segura que medía dos metros y era de una anchura grande, eran color cafés las puertas, toqué quedamente y escuché un gruñido en su interior. Dudé un momento de abrir después de todo nunca me había dado el permiso de invadir su privacidad y también que si lo irrumpía de ese modo sin siquiera decirle quien era se podría enojar. No sé porqué me debatía tonterías, hasta que sin darme cuenta él mismo había abierto la puerta, mis ojos sólo habían visto su caro y elegante traje varonil con el que siempre se le caracterizaba, me daba un poco de pena alzar la cara ya que era demasiado alto.

— Pasa Serena, sólo te quiero a ti — murmuró y percibí el licor entre su aroma.

Caminé lentamente hacía una mesita que era de lectura, sin embargo Diamante caminó en la otra chimenea de la casa, ahí veía algo o quizás su pensamiento se perdía de esa forma poco derrochada, mientras se servía lo que supuse era whisky siempre le había gustado el licor escocés. No sabía qué tan importante o significativo era que el señor Black se hospedara en nuestra casa, no, corregí mentalmente en _su_ casa ya que aún no me pertenecía al menos no de esa manera.

— Diamante — musité aventurándome a que él se abriera un poco conmigo ya que llegaba ser obstinado o encerrado de pensamiento —. Ya sé quién es el señor Black… tu hermano.

— ¿Lo sabes? — Dijo impresionado sin siquiera voltear a verme y apretó un poco más el vaso de shoot.

— Si — suavicé mi voz y caminé hacía donde él estaba.

— ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Cómo…? — Se atragantó con sus propias palabras mientras temeroso volvió a tomar el rasposo y fuerte whisky.

— No quiero decir nombres — dije avergonzada no quería poner en evidencia a mi amiga y mi segunda madre que era Luna —. Sé que es un apostador y por eso tu padre lo echó de su casa y que… — me ruboricé un poco — Y que es un libertino y eso.

— Oh — sonrió cálidamente —. Ya veo, ya veo, conque eso dice la gente de mi hermano, mejor — se sirvió más whisky mucho más tranquilo.

Me sentí extraña de momento entonces eso significaba ¿qué todo era mentira? — Diamante eso…

— Oh Serena, eso es… — calló meditando la situación ¿realmente la meditaba? ¿Por qué la meditaba? — Eso es cierto, Serena desgraciadamente es cierto ¿cómo pudo él hacer semejantes cosas? Sabes que somos demasiados orgullosos por llevar el apellido Black, le dimos todo lo que él quería nuestra madre siempre lo defendía y lo quería, no entiendo en qué momento pasó de esa forma, nuestro padre le heredó dos fábricas aquí, para mi sorpresa, la verdad es que nunca pensé que le dejaría algo en Bretaña pero supuse siendo mi padre más sabio que lo dejaría para que yo cautelosamente lo cheque, pero cuando tuvo la disputa de mi padre y se marchó, él siendo joven lo odié y no era porque se marchará nunca me cayó del todo bien, lo odie porque… — apretó el vaso y bebió el whisky con amargura — ¡Por su causa mi madre murió!

— Diamante — a penas casi si pude hablar —. Él… él… el señor Black no pudo haber matado a su madre, él no…

— Te dije que no lo conocías — me acarició la mejilla y cerró los ojos pesadamente —. Mi madre enfermó y él lo sabía, mi madre siempre lo quiso, siempre pero ¿qué hizo el bastardo? — Abrió los ojos, los vi rojos, melancólicos — Se fue, por no ser lo suficiente hombre ¡se marchó! La abandonó a pesar que él sabía que mi madre lo estimaba ¡la mató Serena! Se murió por no comer, mi padre nunca la había visto de esa manera, nunca creyó que realmente se haya encariñado con él de esa manera, por eso no me es de extrañar que mi madre haya influenciado en el testamento de mi padre para que le heredaran.

— Yo… — me había quedado sin habla ¿cómo podía existir semejante persona? Sin duda comprendía el dolor de Diamante, su propio hermano… él… sabiendo del lazo que unía a él y a su madre no le importó y se marchó, ahora comprendía todas las veces que la señora Black suspiraba y acariciaba el relicario que siempre portaba, sí, oh que maldito señor Black, todo por ser tan pecaminoso, maldito avaricioso ¿por qué existía gente así? Todo giraba en el dinero, todo, pero matar literalmente de esa manera a tu propia madre por banalidades, por… agh — Oh Diamante, que horrible es tu hermano — me acerqué a él para demostrarle que yo comprendía su pena, su odio y su dolor.

— Serena – escuché que dejó el vaso de shoot en la repisa que estaba de su lado izquierdo, y con la otra mano libre me acercó más hacía su cuerpo, solté un ligero quejido al sentir su mano en mi cintura, nunca habíamos tenido ese contacto tan de cerca, y no mucho menos ¡solos!, a pesar que llevaba el vestido sentía con toda claridad su mano acariciando cálidamente mi espalda, deseé que no me viera a la cara, ya que estaba completamente segura que toda mi cara se encontraba roja, mi aceleración se intensificó, ¿y si alguien nos descubría? Jugueteaba divertido en mi espalda, hasta que llegó al escote un poco recatado de mi vestido, sus masculinas manos contorneaban mis huesos, parte de mi clavícula, no era más que decir que en estos momentos sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar por nimiedades de caricias pero eran unos mimos tan suaves y divertidos. Después su mano se posó en mi cuello, oh entonces me maldije por haberme puesto en estos momentos el collar que me había obsequiado mi madre, me jaló suavemente, solté otro quejido y vi en sus ojos otro toque diferente, sonrió divertido —. Serena, Serena — se agachó un poco y pude verlo al igual que yo, su respiración era agitada, dejó de acariciarme la espalda para posar sus dos manos en ambas mejillas mías —. Oh eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta… — susurró mientras su frente reposaba en la mía.

Su aliento aún seguía siendo del fuerte whisky, me decía cosas románticas que mi mente ni siquiera comprendió, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras me perdía en esos ojos azules perfectos, me aterrorizaba un poco al saber que alguien podría interrumpirnos ¿por qué Diamante se comportaba así? ¡A quién le importaba! Era feliz así, susurrándome palabras, de repente me besó sin contenerse más el deseo de ello. Era casi la única boca que había probado en casi toda mi existencia, pensé que me iba a disgustar el sabor del licor, pero no era así, era fuerte y cargado de todo, separó una de las manos que me agarraba la mejilla y me instó a estar más cerca de su cuerpo, abrí la boca con cuidado y sentí su lengua jugueteando con la mía, explorando todo de mí, yo me embargaba con el aroma del whisky, hubo unos segundos de pausa y él respiró, yo también lo hice, dijo algo que de nueva cuanto no entendí. Mi cerebro daba tantas vueltas nunca me había dado un beso tan impetuoso pero no me molestaba, me agradaba completamente. Su mano volvió a juguetear mi espalda solté otro quejido, era un placer inaudito, era un placer tan cómodo. Volvió a besarme.

— ¿Sabes que te ves más hermosa cuando te sonrojas? — Habló entre pequeños jadeos —. Como en estos momentos, como te amo y te deseo.

— Yo también te amo — me alzó suavemente por poco soltaba un gritito de sorpresa al ser levantada del piso pero me mordí el labio y el grito estoicamente jamás salió de mi boca, ¿pensaba que yo me dejaría ser suya? La verdad es que esa pregunta en mi mente era estúpida porque le contestaría que sí, además que era la biblioteca fruto de mis tantas fantasías, la mano que jugueteaba con mi espalda se deslizó muy profesionalmente al escote de mi busto, solté un quejido y me ruboricé ¿eran mis quejidos muy altos? ¿Luna podría escucharme? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer? Me ruboricé más, yo debería de parar esto porque siendo yo una doncella debería de… hacer "eso" después del matrimonio aunque… ¡diablos! De todas formas nunca me casaría con otra persona que no sea mi Diamante, y él no se casaría con otra mujer que no sea yo así que… qué más daba si se adelantaba "eso" antes de nuestro matrimonio no creo que me vaya al infierno por hacer "eso" antes del matrimonio o ¿sí? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y fe que Dios me perdonará el único pecado que iba a infringir. Porque el placer de unas simples caricias era tan placentero.

Empezó a besar mi clavícula con vehemencia, en mi locura susurraba el nombre de mi futuro esposo, no sé exactamente en qué momento mi subconsciente hacía para sacar esas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo, oh, lo amaba, ¡amaba con locura a Diamante! Sentí como poco a poco quitaba el lazo que amarraba mi ajustado vestido, arqueé mi columna vertebral, deseaba realmente que Dios no me castigará por lo que estaba a punto de cometer oh Dios ¡un pecado! Un dulce y pecaminoso camino, lo abracé mientras dejaba que seductoramente y tranquilamente me quitara los lazos. Oh Dios iba a ser completamente e íntegramente suya. Suya y de nadie más. Hasta que horrorizada mi respiración se agitó y me sobresalté en sobre manera al escuchar dos golpes en secos en la puerta.

— ¿Quién demonios es? — Vociferó Diamante.

— Señor — carraspeó Rubeus —. Soy…

— ¡Ya sé quién demonios eres! — Dijo fastidiado, mientras me arreglaba de nueva cuenta los listones de mi vestido y me bajaba con cautela de su agarre —. Espero por tu bien que sea algo de suma importancia — desvió la vista unos segundos a la puerta, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro profundo, después los abrió y me miró tiernamente mientras me agarraba la mejilla — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Asentí.

¿Sentirme bien? Bueno si se refería al hecho que mi corazón palpitaba muy excesivamente, que la respiración me ardía porque quería saciarme de sus besos, que sentía un colorete profundo en mis mejillas, que todo mi cuerpo ardía y aspiraba sólo el deseo entonces sí, suponía que estaba completamente bien. Diamante caminó hacia la puerta sumamente tranquilo. Oh cómo lo envidiaba en esos momentos. Su comportamiento era tan tranquilo, su color blanquecino había regresado, su respiración era tan tranquila. Y entonces bruscamente abrió la puerta y tanto yo como el improvisto de Rubeus saltamos un poco del susto.

— Y bien, ¿sabes que me interrumpiste?

— Yo… yo… — Rubeus bajó la vista, balbuceaba y es que cuando mi querido Diamante se enojaba, daba un miedo infinito, él me juró que jamás lo vería enojado y eso esperaba — Lo que sucede es que… — en ese momento su mirada y la mía se cruzaron, yo me ruboricé porque segundos después empezó a buscar con la mirada a mi doncella y obviamente no lo notó — Perdón, señor.

— Ya no importa, pero tienes que disculparte con la señorita y futura dueña tuya ¿entendiste? — Dijo molesto mientras volteaba a verme, ¿por qué tenía que pedirme disculpas Rubeus?

— Si señor — carraspeó y después me miró —. Perdone señorita Tsukino por la intromisión y por lo demás — asentí, aceptando sus disculpas que no entendía ¿cómo qué por lo demás?

— Y a qué viniste… — cruzó de brazos ya más fastidiado que de costumbre.

— Lo que ocurre es que su hermano, el señor Black ya llegó.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Alzó su voz a una octava más — En su estúpido telegrama decía que vendría mañana, ¡mañana! Ese maldito bastardo bueno para nada — después suspiro —. Dígale que pasé, que más se puede hacer ahora — Rubeus asintió y Diamante cerró la puerta molesto.

Lo miré impávida. El odioso señor Black estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, dormiría bajo nuestro techo. Agh que fastidio, por su culpa habíamos arruinado… habíamos arruinado… ¡ojalá y se marchará tan pronto! No deseaba alojar en mi futura casa a un asesino literal, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser tan horrible, siempre pensé que la gente tenía otra oportunidad pero él no tenía corazón, ¡él no lo tenía! Entonces en unos cuantos segundos me aterroricé de tenerlo cerca de su hermano ¿y si había disputas? Oh esperaba con todas ansias que así no fuese que sólo si se quedará a pasar la noche hoy que le dijeran mañana sobre el testamento y que se marchará oh sí, que se marchara no deseaba tenerlo, ni que mis futuros hijos supieran de su tío. Diamante se acercó a mí y me besó la frente yo alcé la vista — Mañana se marchará ¿verdad?

— Shh, shh — me agarró de la mano —. No le temas no hay de qué preocuparse, lo conozco desde hace mucho, no lo niego, lo odio como no tienes idea Serena, pero tranquila, vamos — me agarró de la mano y yo suspiré ¿qué más podía hacer? Diamante se veía ya más sereno y tranquilo.

— Diamante — aventuré mientras cerraba la puerta de _mi_ biblioteca y caminábamos rumbo a la sala, escuché un 'mmh' de su parte así que proseguí —. Qué querías decir… bueno qué quería decir Rubeus con eso… a lo que me refiero ¿por qué se disculpó conmigo?

— Oh, eso — sonrió —. Bueno quiero recordarte Serena que tu doncella no se encontraba con nosotros, a parte de su horrible intromisión en algo de suma importancia para ambos que casi lo mataba con la pura mirada — rió divertido —. Conozco las múltiples miradas de un hombre hacía una mujer y conocí la de Rubeus, sé que se imaginaba exactamente lo que íbamos o más bien se planeaba hacer, pero él no debe ni siquiera pensar en esas cosas serás y eres mi mujer, quien quiera que piensa algo malo sobre tu persona lo lamentará.

— Oh — enarqué mis ojos de sorpresa —. Pero eso, bueno lo agradezco realmente no malinterpretes pero ¿no exageras?

— ¿Exagerar? — Me apretó suavemente mi mano mientras caminábamos un corredor que lo veía inalcanzable, ¿por qué no había pasado por él hace unos momentos? — No Serena eso no es exagerar, te amo sobre todas las cosas y odiaré a la persona que te haga una mal pasada o que piensa algo malo de ti, porque ¿me amas no es así?

— Por supuesto que sí — lo miré ceñuda —. Y me lo preguntas, esas cosas serían para mí una grosería.

— No dudo de ti Serena — nos acercábamos poco a poco a la sala —. Dudo de los demás ¿sabes cuantos hombres te desean?

— ¿Me… me desean? — Dije sin comprender, ¿había más hombres que me deseaban?

— Si Serena — vi como apretaba su mano izquierda furiosamente —. Los muy malditos te ven con caras de… de… agh, no es necesario hablar de esos… malditos enfermos.

No contesté ¿Diamante se encontraba celoso? ¡Vaya! Nunca se había mostrado de esa manera conmigo ni mucho menos lo había mencionado, lo cierto es que era sumamente despistada como para darme realmente cuenta que otros hombres se "prendaban de mí" ya que desde que fui novia de Diamante siempre había quedado en claro que yo era la galardonada por llevar el apellido Black, y verlo de esa manera tan… extraña, en esa faceta de hombre que siempre escuché pero más nunca vi, fue aunque mi cerebro aún no lo carburaba del todo bonito pero atemorizante. Era bonito sentir a la persona que me amaba con ese sentimiento humano que me sobreprotegía pero aterrador porque su forma seria de decir las cosas y ese brillo atemorizante. Después de cuatro años era la primera vez que veía a Diamante así y que supiera que había otros hombres detrás de mí (a pesar que ellos sabían de antemano que yo era de mi Diamante) ¡qué extraño!

Llegamos a la sala y se encontraba totalmente vacía, ¿pero y el señor Black? Diamante en ningún momento me soltó, ahí vi a mi querida y mejor amiga Luna, quien me veía un poco ceñuda, quizás algo notó en mi diferente ¡diablos! ¿Se habrá enterado lo que quería hacer en la biblioteca? Oh no, ¡qué vergüenza! Ahora le tendría que dar cartas en el asunto. Iba a preguntarle sólo por el señor Black pero Luna se acercó con pasos gráciles hacía ambos, a veces me he preguntado si a Luna le cae mal mi querido Black, cuando habla con él es otra persona totalmente diferente, seria muy seria, lo miraba a los ojos ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada como si temerían perder, pero en otras ocasiones cuando yo me encontraba con él en nuestros momentos de estar juntos era… tierna. Se paró en frente de nosotros me miró mí, ¡Dios! Esa mirada le tenía que decir lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y después miró a Diamante.

— Señor Black, en efecto llegan tarde — Diamante iba a protestar ¿tarde?—. Mandé a Rubeus a que les hablará desde hace quince minutos, y llegan — volteó la vista hacía el reloj —, media hora tarde, por ende se perdieron la hora del té, y la merienda, ahora sólo cenarán, supongo que a Rubeus le costó trabajo encontrarlos, le dije en más de una ocasión que los buscaran en la biblioteca.

— Se ve que aún no me conoce Rubeus, supongo que lo dedujiste Luna por tu doncella Serena ¿no es así?

— Señor Black — remarcó Luna sin ningún tapujo y no contestó a su pregunta —. El señor Black los esperaba, pero como tengo entendido que soy la que manda la casa cuando alguno de ustedes dos está ausente, invité a su hermano a que pasará al comedor en donde el señor Black los espera.

— Excelente elección Luna — aprobó Diamante —. Ahora, pues bien, llévanos al comedor.

Luna asintió y caminó unos cuantos pasos más adelantes que nosotros. El señor Black estaría en el comedor, por unos segundos mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y entonces me percaté que realmente me importaba mucho el señor Black, por supuesto que lo odiaba por ser un asesino, pero a fin de cuentas era parte de mi futura familia, alguien a quien jamás había visto, ¡ni siquiera en pintura o en una fotografía! Así que me interesaba saber, ¿sería como Diamante?, la única imagen que se me vino fue al señor Clayton o más bien vagabundo, ya que era demasiado rico pero las apuestas lo hicieron perder absolutamente todo y vivir ahora de la pobreza y de lo que la gente le daba (por supuesto que yo le daba y Diamante se enojaba), pero esa imagen con barba, el traje caro desaliñado, el aroma a licor, ¿podría vestirse así el señor Black?

Llegamos al comedor donde un señor de la servidumbre abrió la puerta, Luna entró seguido de nosotros, Diamante aún me agarraba la mano cosa que me sorprendió un poco, si me agarraba la mano pero… esta vez era un poco diferente. No pude visualizar bien al señor Black, estaba sentado del lado derecho del asiento de mi Diamante ¡Ja! Quise reírme por su osadía de sentarse a su lado derecho o a menos que no supiera el significado de ello que lo dudaba. Nos acercamos a la inmensa mesa, ¿por qué cuando uno quería ver algo no se dejaba ver? Una sombra lo tapaba, lo único que sentía era que sus ojos me seguían o quizás nos seguían.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio ¿por qué nadie se decía nada? El ambiente se tonificó a tenso, quise reírme modestamente y empezarle a hablar al señor Black pero me abstuve ¿qué tal si él ni siquiera me conocía?

— Hermano, perdón por la intromisión — finalmente el señor Black habló, no tenía esa voz aguardentosa que el señor Clayton tenía, tampoco era tan fuerte como la de Diamante era la voz de un muchacho joven, sí, varonil un poco, no lo negaba pero no se comparaba con la de su hermano.

— Pensé que llegarías mañana, eso estaba dicho en tu telegrama — comentó algo molesto.

— Yo también lo pensé pero quise darte la bienvenida lo antes posible, no pude negarme a darle la bienvenida y quise ver si los rumores que se daban en Escocia eran del todo ciertos después de la muerte de nuestra madre y de tu padre…

— ¿Rumores? — Dijo sin comprender Diamante.

— Sí, sí, tan bien sabes como yo que desde hace dos años que me marché de su casa, fui a otros rumbos por Escocia y descubrí que mi hermano mayor se iba casar… — sentí como se me quedaba viendo a pesar que la sombra ocultaba sus gestos — Y quería conocer a mi cuñada, nada me hace más gratificante que me la presentaras como tal.

— Si por supuesto — dijo cautelosamente y me apretó la mano —. Serena Tsukino, es el nombre de mi futura esposa — escuché el rechinido de la silla y pude ver su altura era mucho más alto que yo pero sin embargo no le alcanzaba a Diamante de estatura estaba segura que le sacaba cabeza y media, aún la sombra lo ocultaba ¡rayos! —. Y él es mi hermano menor Seiya Black.

Por fin se acercó a mí y pude ver con toda claridad que hizo una mueca al escuchar el apellido Black, tenía pelo negro, ojos azul zafiro, vestía un elegante traje, después sentí como me escudriñaba con la mirada, Diamante apretó más mi agarre, me miró a mis ojos y sonrió de lado y después miró a Diamante —. Diamante suéltala, no sé porqué la retienes tanto eres igual que tu padre que en paz descanse — Diamante hizo una mueca y me soltó, por vez primera olvidé qué tenía que hacer, por supuesto que se le veía a leguas que era un mujeriego y por supuesto esa imagen del señor Clayton nada que ver, fruncí el ceño, no olvidaba que era un asesino —. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance señorita Tsukino — agarró mi mano y la besó dulcemente ¿me había hablado en francés?

— A comer señores Black y señorita Tsukino — habló un señor y empezaron a servir la comida.

No se veía malo ni un asesino, oh, Diamante se me quedaba viendo ¡oh, no!, ¿me habré puesto roja por sus palabras en francés? No podría ser tan malo el señor Black o ¿sí?

— Su futura esposa es un encanto de mujer — sonrió Seiya mientras me miraba y miraba a su hermano —. Hacen la típica pareja perfecta.

— Como si eso te viniese a importar — habló molesto, entonces lo noté, Diamante estaba celoso ¡y de su propio hermano! Iba a decirle que no sea grosero pero vi la mirada de Luna —. Además sólo vienes por dinero ¿no es así? Tengo entendido por los rumores tuyos Seiya que tu dinero se acabó.

— Si, vengo por las dos fábricas que tu padre me heredó aquí, me extraña que sea en Bretaña, sólo a eso y conocer a la señorita Tsukino nada más y después me marcharé para no molestarlos más.

— Siempre el dinero Seiya ¿no es así? A mí también me extraña que mi padre te haya heredado aquí justamente en Bretaña pero él en su infinita sabiduría sabrá lo que pasa, yo también espero que nada más vengas a eso y no me molestes más, después de todo no te importó mi madre y la asesinaste — dijo Diamante venenosamente, yo casi me atragantaba con el agua, entonces supe que él estaba muy herido por la pérdida de su madre. Observé a Seiya que seguía comiendo tranquilamente, sin ningún rostro de sufrimiento en la cara ¡diablos! Era su madre.

— Ella no comió porque no quiso — puso los cubiertos en su lugar —. La comida es esplendida y Luna, me dijo muy amablemente mi cuarto así que con tu permiso Diamante, señorita Tsukino — yo esquivé la mirada —. Iré a descansar, yo no maté a nuestra madre Diamante ella quiso morirse por voluntad propia — y después empezó a caminar.

— Imbécil — musitó frustrado.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Y yo emocionándome por sus estúpidas palabras en francés que quien sabe en cuantas mujeres había ocupado. Compartía mi sentimiento con mi querido Diamante, yo también odiaba al señor Seiya Black.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Aquí de nueva cuenta 'pintando' otra _Mona Lisa_ T.T Después de escribir el capítulo escuchando **Rammstein** jeje les recomiendo el disco Mutter y de escuchar** Apocalyptica** su disco homónimo jeje y comer fresas con crema :P

La historia salió después de que vi de nueva cuenta la película _**The Moulin Rouge**_, hace mucho que no la veía ya tiene un buen pero después de que fastidié a mi padre para que la comprara T.T Oh chicas en serio véanla, esta tan romántica y dramática, yo sí lloré cuando la vi T.T Esa película es mi _inspiración_ para esta historia, la cita textual al inicio de la historia es de la película.

Seiya, Seiya, si es un Black jeje se lee extraño ¿no? Seiya Black o.o pero _no os preocupéis _que Seiya es un Kou ya veremos cómo y por qué. Ahora si repararon en la lectura Serena está leyendo _Lo que el viento se llevó_ (así que sí, ellos son de los finales de los 40's), leí el libro que por cierto ni acabé de leer, aunque eran mil hojas con letra tamaño Biblia o.o se me hizo predecible la trama, fastidié a mi padre a que me comprara la peli pero nack, grave 'horror' dura tres horas, si es tal cual el libro creo que la reservaré para cuando no tenga internet no haya nadie en mi casa y sufra ese día de insomnio. Así que mejor les recomiendo x) **The Dollanganger series** uff me encanta es de horror, (nuevamente gracias Caro por traumarme xD) el libro es de **Virginia C. Andrews **(si son de mente abierta y no tan _rosas_, créanme amaran los libros de la familia)

Pensé en el malo como **Darien Chiba** ¿qué más se puede esperar? Se parecen Seiya/Darien, pero al percatarme de la historia y del rumbo que se llevan (al menos casi todas mis historias ;) no podría poner a Darien de malo y ni por muy mal que me cae el tipo, porque si me han dicho porqué Darien no es el malo de mis historias y aclaro que oh sí, me gustaría no una sino muchas veces verlo en esa faceta, pero también una cosa es _lo que uno quiere con el personaje_ y otra muy diferente _a lo que el personaje realmente haría y está dentro de sus límites como tal_ por eso a veces leer un Darien malo sin alguna justificación cae en lo absurdo o ver a un Darien muy "lindo" fastidia y empalaga, él es serio y divertido (a mí en lo personal un personaje complicado) por eso al menos no de momento él no será el malo de mis historias, seamos un poco realistas y no dejarnos influenciar como realmente el personaje desearíamos que sea. Me extendí hablando de Darien ¡Kami! O.o

Todo es Reino Unido, lo siento no puedo escribir en otro lugar, porque me encanta el país a menos que escriba en Disneyland jeje Serena siendo Minnie y Mickey es Seiya jajá yo y mis locuras. Espero que les haya gustado y no sólo es el POV de Serena, pondré POV de Seiya y de Diamante estratégicamente jeje.

Reeditado; Junio de 2011

_Dejen reviews :P _

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Tiempo prolongado

**Tiempo prolongado**

**Capítulo 2.**

¡Genial, genial! Diamante no me había tomado la palabra desde que el señor Black se había ido a su cuarto, de acuerdo era mi primera vez que experimentaba sus celos pero ¡por Dios! Era su hermano ¿cómo me podría fijar en alguien como él? Era tonta la idea ¿qué demonios le pasaba por su cabeza?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que yo también lo odiaba? Sentí como una daga imaginaria había pasado por mi corazón cuando salió del comedor sin darme mi beso en la mejilla de las buenas noches. Y para colmo habiendo tantas camas de huéspedes Luna le tenía que dar una cerca de la mía ¿qué demonios le ocurría al mundo?

Estaba tan furiosa y tan triste al mismo tiempo que en algún momento pensé que iba a explotar del puro coraje frustrado. Oh, sabía que no iba a poder dormir en esta situación, no a sabiendas que Diamante se había enojado por tonterías y a sabiendas que un maldito asesino se alojaba cerca de mi alcoba. Oh Luna me la va pagar no sé cómo pero me vengaré. Ahora sentía que tenía que pedir perdón a Diamante. Oh mi amado Diamante. Sentí como el cumulo de lágrimas se anegaban en mis ojos, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Era su propio hermano. Tenía que salir de mi cuarto, si, eso tenía que hacer, tenía que hablar con Diamante no quería que las cosas quedaran así tan horribles, no lo soportaría.

Ya me hallaba vestida con mi pijama, ya no aguantaba el corsé, ni los lazos, ni mucho menos el peinado, me daba una jaqueca, ahora mi pelo ondulado caía debajo de mi cintura libremente, agarré un candelabro y me tapé mucho más, si tan sólo mis padres me vieran en ropa interior les daría el infarto y más si supiesen que iría a ver a Diamante. Oh, ¿en mi vida pecaría mucho? Porque al ir en ropa interior al cuarto de mi prometido era algo insano pero… pero… no era tan malo o ¿si? Cuando abrí la puerta decidida vi a Luna con el ceño fruncido. ¡Demonios! Oh si tan sólo me hubiese ido con Diamante unos minutos antes.

— ¿A dónde pensaba ir, señorita? — me instó a que de nueva cuenta entrara a mi cuarto.

— Pues… a… a… — tartamudeé — Tenía un poco de hambre y…

— ¿Sabe que ya es media noche? — cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Pues… — desvié mi vista al reloj de mi alcoba —… si y… ¿por qué usted está aún despierta?

— ¿Cómo? — abrió los ojos, obviamente sorprendida de que yo le preguntara eso, la verdad es que era una excusa justificable ¿por qué yo no podía pasarme por la mansión? Pero en cambio Luna si — Te recuerdo Serena que tengo que ver la mansión, ya que Rubeus es un bueno para nada y en estos momentos ya el muy maldito se marchó a dormir.

— Pero… — eso era una excusa tonta comparada a lo que yo iba a ser, era totalmente justificable — Eso lo tienes que ver con Diamante Luna, porque, porque, una mujer ya debe de estar dormida ¿no?

— Si, de hecho hablaré de esta cuestión con el señor Black, pero que diría el amo Tsukino, Serena si se entera que su hija no ha dormido ¿quién se preocupa por la doncella? No creo que alguien se preocupe por mi si este o no despierta, pero en cambio una señorita de sociedad como lo eres y como quiero suponer que eres ya debe de estar dormida.

— No seas tan cruel Luna — hice un puchero, era una señorita digna de sociedad, Luna sabía en donde herirme y sentirme muy miserable si ella realmente quería.

— Tienes razón — suspiró pesadamente y se fue a mi cama a sentarse —. Aún no me contestas ¿a dónde pensabas ir?

Suspiré de igual manera, era el gato, estaba encerrada, dejé el candelabro en la mesita en donde la había agarrado, derrotada era una buena definición, pero a pesar que mi plan era infructífero en estos momentos, de cualquier manera no iba a poder a dormir, después de que lo había pasado en la cena y para desfortunio mío Luna se había marchado cuando después de dejarnos en el comedor había salido sin siquiera darme cuenta de su presencia. Caminé lánguidamente, tenía esa sonrisa cálidamente, al menos lucía más tranquila, me senté a su lado, acomodándome entre las almohadas de plumas de mi alcoba y la miré.

— Iba a la habitación de mi Diamante — ella arqueó la ceja un poco disgustada —. Es que no puedo esperar hasta mañana Luna, no sabes lo que ocurrió allá en el comedor, riñeron.

— Lo suponía, lo suponía — susurró —. Pero… ¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo? Si ellos riñeron, es el problema de los señores Black, Serena no son tuyos…

— Pero — protesté —. También son mis problemas, cuando sea la señora Black, el señor Seiya Black formara parte de mis problemas ya que confabulo con mi prometido y…

— Si, tienes razón Serena — sonrió —, pero hasta que ese día llegué, aún sigues siendo Serena Tsukino y no Serena Black, por eso no te enemistes con el señor Black, es una buena persona…

— Pero Luna ¿qué tontería dices? — me levanté de súbito de mi cama y la miré extrañada ¿cómo podía decir eso? Si tan sólo a unas cuantas horas había dicho otra cosa total y parcialmente diferente al señor Black — Pero si tú…

— Sé lo que te dije Serena — dijo seria y yo abrí la boca para protestar pero las palabras no me salieron, esa cara era de disgusto la conocía a la perfección —. Te dije lo que yo escuché, y de hecho me sigo cuestionando cómo es el señor Black, sé cómo son las personas Serena, y me preocupo mucho por tu bienestar, platiqué en efecto con él mientras estabas con Diamante — pausó y me miró severa —. Por eso recalcó que no se me hizo una persona de mala calaña al menos no aquí, él sólo viene por la herencia de su padre nada más y para saber quién era la futura señora Black, pero aún no confió del todo, por eso lo puse cerca de tu alcoba.

¿Por eso lo puso cerca de mi alcoba? Eso era tonto y… y… absurdo, el señor Black era una persona que no le importaba la gente sí, sí, yo lo vi y escuché, la indiferencia de su madre muerta, no había dolor ¡ni mucho menos remordimiento! ¿Cómo Luna podría saber? Además si realmente era un psicópata el señor Black y me atacaba yo… — Luna pero eso es… — bajé la cabeza nunca había alzado la voz y jamás lo haría, menos empezando con ella pero era una completa locura eso — Pero el señor Black es malo ¿y si quiere hacerme algo?

— ¿Hacerte algo? — sonrió burlonamente y eso me enfadó un poco — No querida, y si así fuese lo buscaría sus majestades imperiales y todo el condado, recuerda que estas en una de las mansiones de los Black, así que si no sale bien parado del señor Black, lo buscarían, pedirían su cabeza por recompensa, así me doy cuenta como realmente es él.

— ¿Darte cuenta cómo es el hermano de mi futuro esposo? — exhalé aire sin comprender — Pero Luna, él es malvado, él no tiene corazón, ¡mató a su madre! — dije con las palabras atropelladamente.

¡Ya lo había dicho! Aunque tampoco Diamante me había dicho que era un secreto o… quizás sí. Me senté de nueva cuenta en la cama y prendí la lámpara que estaba cerca de mi alcoba, ya que la vela que aún seguía prendida hacía la vista más lúgubre que de lo normal. Esperé la reacción de Luna ante mi confesión de lo que había hecho, había alojado a un señor sin sentimientos que posiblemente ni le importaba su familia, quién sabe, ¿por qué no lo puso cerca de mi Diamante? Luna parecía una estatua hasta imaginé que Luna era una especia de fantasma, entonces la miré ¿y si lo era?, ¿y si el señor Black le había hecho algo a Luna?, y la que estaba cerca de mi era una especie de alma en pena. Oh Dios eso quería decir que estaba cerca de un muerto, ¡un muerto! Me levanté pero la mano fría de Luna me detuvo, solté un gritito agudo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Serena? — Volteé la mirada y Luna me miraba sorpresivamente — ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

— Yo… yo… — tragué saliva ¡qué tal si ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerta! Oh Dios Diamante, yo y los demás corríamos peligro, sí, un peligro — Ya te dije que tengo hambre Luna.

— No — meneó la cabeza, mientras aún me agarraba de la mano —. Me dijiste que ibas a ir con… — no lo pude evitar, estaba temblando… Luna muerta… Luna muerta y entonces reparé en la gravedad del asunto, mi amiga estaba muerta, empecé a llorar — ¿Serena por qué lloras?

— Porque tú estás muerta — dije entre sollozos y Luna me soltó, entonces ella no sabía que estaba… ella no lo sabía —. Oh Luna, no me asustas, soy una señorita fuerte, pero no puedo imaginarme un día sin tus regaños y…

Entonces la fantasma Luna echó a reír — ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Muerta yo? Serena eres demasiado imaginativa, ¿de dónde sacas que estoy muerta?

— Porque… porque… cuando te dije que el señor Black mató a su madre, te paralizaste y… y…

— Que tonta eres Serena, ¿acaso tu doncella no puede pensar?

— ¿Pensar? — dije casi en un susurro.

— Pues sí — dijo sonriendo y me jaló a que me volviera a sentar a su lado —. Debí de prohibir las lecturas, aunque agradezco que no hayas salido como loca gritando, ¿quién pensabas que me había matado? — Balbuceé palabras que ni siquiera supe que trataba de decir, decirle que mi primer sospechoso era el señor Black, era un poco tonto —. Ya veo — echó unas risitas —. Pensaste en el señor Black — abrí la boca de asombro y me sonrojé por mi atrevimiento.

— Es que, ¿qué puedo pensar de él Luna? Mató a su madre.

— Él no la mató — no comprendí, me dejaba en una encrucijada Luna, porque entonces eso quería decir que mi amado Diamante mentía, y él nunca me mentiría —. La verdad es que es cierto lo que dice el señor Black, supongo ya que el otro señor Black, su hermano menor no negó tal cosa, pero querida él no la mató, él como bien me lo dijo secamente su madre dejó de comer, fue la culpa por decirlo de una manera de su madre.

— Quizás — susurré, quizás él no la mató indirectamente con una daga o un arma o algo así, pero la mató de otra forma, entonces un asesino ¿no lo es sólo porque no lleva un arma?, no, era un asesino, sabía que su madre podría enferma, él lo sabía perfectamente pero prefirió el dinero que a su propia familia — Pero Luna, si quieres que mi pensamiento cambié, no lo haré — ella no me contestó y proseguí —. Sabes que soy una persona buena, pero no puedo ayudar o charlar con un asesino — Luna iba a protestar —. Para mi lo es y para mi Diamante lo es, con eso me basta, quizás no la mató como siempre un asesino hace, pero la mató a su forma.

Luna no dijo nada por unos instantes parecía como si codificara mis palabras, entonces no comprendí ¿por qué Luna se enfrascaba en ayudar a Seiya Black? No quise preguntar, no le veía el caso porque sé que Luna es muy inteligente y se iría muy inteligente con otra pregunta o se desviaría del tema y yo ni siquiera me daría cuenta. Pero era cierto, Diamante odiaba lo que yo odiaba y a veces no le daba justificaciones, y en cambió él me dio una gran justificación, aún recordaba esa sonrisa amarga cuando me comentó lo que muy cobardemente hizo el señor Black a su madre, eso no era de hombres y ni mucho menos de hijos, por eso no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

— Serena, querida, sólo te estas yendo como el señor Black lo hace, ¿él que te ha hecho?

— Luna — dije enojada, ¿me cuestionaba?, ¿trataba de decir que Diamante me utilizaba? Eso quería decir oh no se lo iba a permitir, no le iba a permitir que juzgara a mi único y real amor —. Él me ha hecho lo mismo que a mi Diamante, si eso es a lo que te refieres, no puedo más que apoyar a mi futuro esposo Luna, él siempre me apoyó, él siempre ha creído en todo cuanto le he dicho ¿por qué no he de confiar en él?

— No malinterpretes Serena — dijo seria, pero yo aún seguía molesta —. En qué momento he dicho que dejes de confiar en el señor Black… — hubo unos segundos para que yo contestará pero no lo hice porque nunca me lo había dicho — Sólo he dicho que ellos son hermanos que tienen que arreglar sus problemas, pero Serena ¿qué tienes que ver en esto tú? ¿Acaso el señor Black le hizo una grosería? ¿Acaso el señor Black se le insinuó? — ¿Insinuar? Esa pregunta era absurda — ¿Le ha hecho alguna grosería?

— No — susurré, pero sólo lo había conocido escasos momentos —. Pero no entiendes Luna, no entiendes ¡nada! — me levanté de la cama y agarré el candelabro que estaba en donde lo había dejado la vela estaba ya a la mitad —. Iré a ver a Diamante — y Luna me siguió —. No sé porqué defiendes tanto a ese… — escupí la palabra — Señor Seiya Black, pero no me detendrás a ver a Diamante.

— Serena — dijo más seria, mucho más de lo que la haya visto en mi niñez — ¿No crees que ya está dormido? Hemos platicado mucho tiempo, además que tienes que contarme lo de la biblioteca…

— Pues lo despertaré — dije decidida y Luna se me adelantó a la puerta.

— Oh no molestaras al señor Black Serena, ¡es la una de la madrugada! Mañana hablaras con él y conmigo.

— No me puedes dejar aquí, soy… soy… — me detuve ¿su dueña? Si en efecto lo era pero nunca me ha gustado sentirme superior sólo por dinero, las palabras no me salían.

— Mi dueña — terminó la frase —. Si, lo es, pero también soy tu amiga y no dejaré que un juicio nuble a otro o que pienses mal del señor Black sin siquiera conocerle, Serena tu no eres así.

Me tambaleé abrumada por sus palabras yo no era así, no lo era, ¿había cambiado tanto? ¿Lo había hecho? — Iré con Diamante, Luna.

— No — sentenció —. Te ha vuelto muy caprichosa

— Piensas encerrarme — dije un poco burlona y ella sonrió y yo deshice mi sonrisa.

— No lo había pensado — y sacó de una de sus bolsitas un fajo de muchísimas llaves —. Recuerda que soy el ama de llaves de la mansión, que pase buenas noches o días, señorita — cerró la puerta y escuché cuando la había asegurado por afuera.

Agh dejé el candelabro a un lado, me iba a poner a golpear la puerta para que me dejará salir pero desistí porque tenía razón ya era muy tarde, debería de estar ya ahora en mi quinto sueño y sin embargo estaba un poco ¿caprichosa? Suspiré cansadamente, la conversación de Luna había sido para defender al señor Black de cosas feas que me había jurado Diamante que había hecho, pero sobre todas las cosas que habíamos hablado en toda esta insignificante hora la voz dura y suave a la vez de Luna seguía retumbando en mi cabeza _'tú no eres así… tú no eres así… tú no eres así'_ una y otra vez su voz retumbaba, pero yo seguía siendo la misma, lo podía comprobar claramente, yo podía…

Apagué la vela casi extinta, y me metí en la cama, el señor Black era una persona mala, eso era él, una persona avariciosa y mujeriego porque sólo era un interesado, un simple egoísta interesado si realmente hubiese querido su redención con su familia hace muchos años hubiese venido con su hermano o al funeral de sus padres, sin embargo sólo se presentaba cuando se enteró que su amable padre le había heredado ¿qué clase de persona era él? Apagué la lámpara, un frío gélido pasó por mi espina dorsal al si quiera imaginar que Seiya Black estaba cerca de mí. Le rezaba a Dios que lo que decía Luna era cierto, aunque también no comprendía del todo esa unión con mi doncella por qué lo protegía mucho.

Me metí más entre las sábanas de sedas, me puse el gorro color blanco que se hallaba del lado izquierdo y me lo acomodé, al menos me encontraba encerrada en mi propia habitación dudaba mucho que el señor Black pudiese hacerme algo en esta situación, me iba a disponer a dormir cuando un ruido seco me despertó de súbito. Prendí la lámpara y temblorosamente me asomé, ¿era el señor Black? Ladeé mi rostro hacía la puerta y parecía igual, lo poco que alumbraba la lámpara me mostraba que no había nadie en la habitación más que yo, entonces reparé que las cortinas se movían, agarré el alhajero más próximo a modo de arma, tragué duramente saliva.

— ¿Esta ahí, señor Black? — susurré muy suavemente, no podía hablar más fuerte y no era para que nadie se despertara era porque realmente tenía mucho miedo y el sonido había salido tan suave, que se podría entremezclar entre el aire que se hacía allá afuera. Abrí estrepitosamente las cortinas y observé un gato quien abrió los ojos e hizo un sonido gutural me espanté sin dar un grito, el gato salió literalmente volando hacía el arbusto más cercano del inmenso jardín de la mansión. Suspiré más relajada, entonces me di cuenta que la habitación de junto que pertenecía a Seiya Black seguía prendida las luces, ¿por qué seguía despierto?, ¿veía la manera de hacernos algún mal? Me acerqué más al barandal de mi propio balcón esperanzada de ver algo más comprometedor que sólo su silueta moviéndose de un lado a otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase de esa manera esperanzada de decirle a Luna que él era una mala persona tal y como lo había dicho mi querido Diamante pero sólo veía como desesperado caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Maldije para mis adentros porque me estaba congelando afuera, así que mi espionaje con el señor Black lo retomaría para otro día después de todo, estaría cerca de mí. Sonreí divertida y provechosamente de lo que Luna sin darse cuenta había hecho, sería la espía de él. Pero tropecé torpemente con una maceta que se hallaba cerca de donde caminaba, solté el alhajero que para mi mala suerte era musical, se abrió el alhajero dejando escuchar _Rondo Alla Turca_ me había lastimado la parte de arriba de la rodilla, me iba a poner a sollozar pero no sé de donde ni cómo pero estoicamente no solté algún quejido y cerré mi alhajero, era un regalo de mi abuela, _Rondo Alla Turca_ eran unas de las mejores piezas de piano de _Mozart_ que me agradaban (y de hecho la única que sabía) Escuché como el señor Black abría súbitamente las puertas de su balcón. Me hice chiquita, muy chiquita.

Hasta también dejé de sentir el dolor, quizás en parte era por el miedo no lo sé con exactitud, aún vestía de traje de sastre, sin duda, el señor Black no era una persona de mal gusto para ser un irlandés petulante, no supe que expresión llevaba a cabo porque la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho y la luna y las estrellas no eran tan brillosas pero lo que si estaba segura es que miraba a mi cuarto. Oh ¡lo sabía! Estaba pensando algo, sí, si, algo pensaba ¿por qué miraba mi alcoba? Algo en su vil y retorcida mente de asesino algo tramaba.

— Señorita Tsukino ¿está ahí? — dijo sin titubear y un poco alarmado. ¡Oh no! Era muy inteligente ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia? ¿Y que se supone que tenía qué decir? Iba a salir de mi refugio de la oscuridad como si nada y decirle: _"Oh señor Black, si soy yo es que estaba viendo que tramaba en contra de su hermano y mío, pero verá soy un poco torpe ¿sabe? Y como me estoy enfriando aquí ya que usted sólo se limita a dar vueltas como león por eso di vuelta y me caí, así que ya que estamos en esto ¿qué trama?"_ Era tonto eso y por alguna extraña razón el dolor de mi caída regresó.

Se acercó mucho más al barandal, escudriñando el lugar y yo esperaba que no me señalará y dijera con un "¿Qué hace aquí?" frunció los labios y entonces me di cuenta que no había apagado la luz de mi alcoba. Oh Serena eres una bruta pensé resignada o también podría salir excusándome que se me había caído el alhajero ¿podría ser no? Y que sufría una especie de sordera — Señorita Tsukino, ¿esta bien? Me pareció escuchar un sonido y… la luz de su cuarto está encendida y… — al menos no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de un huequito de oscuridad, soltando lágrimas en silencio porque en realidad el dolor era espantoso — Estaría dormida — musitó —. Oh Dios mío, debe de estar dormida y yo estoy tan afligido que creí escuchar aquella melodía que tanto le gustaba a mi madre — sonrió triste y después encogió de hombros y se metió a su alcoba cerrando de nueva cuenta las puertas del balcón.

Esperé unos minutos más, no era tan tonta como para dejarme ver así nada más qué tal si todo era una pantomima para que saliera de mi escondite ¿podría ser no? Pero apagó la luz de su cuarto y yo sigilosamente me metí en el mío. Alcé mi bata (algo recatada por parte de mis padres) de dormir y vi un horrible moretón arriba de mi rodilla. Suspiré hubiese deseado aventar el alhajero si es que no era de mi abuela, cerré las puertas de mi balcón, lo puse en su lugar y apagué la lámpara que estaba a lado de mi cama. Me metí con cuidado a la cama porque el fino roce de la seda me lastimaba el futuro (y ya de por sí) moretón. Realmente el señor Seiya Black se le veía muy triste y preocupado ¿se preocupaba por su futura cuñada? Había dicho que esa música le gustaba a su madre ¿por qué se mostraba de esa manera? Y enfrente de su hermano o de nosotros era de otra forma, ¿le tenía miedo a Diamante? Y si así fuese ¿por qué?

Realmente por un momento dudé sobre mi juicio, dudé lo de Diamante, dudé de mi misma, ahí a la luz de la luna se veía tan triste y solo, calmado y preocupado por mí, tan diferente al como lo vi en la cena, tan… humano. ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba? No podía dudar de Diamante ¡eso no! Él quería hacerme creer que era una buena persona ¡sí!, ¡eso era!, ¿qué otra cosa más si no? Porque oh sí, él sabía a la perfección que eraapuesto, si lo sabía que era gallardo y se quería lucir con sus aires de gentileza, por eso tanta atención de momento en mí. Estaba loco el señor Black porque yo quien amaba tanto a Diamante, que confiaba ciegamente en él no caería en su red… ya sabía quien en realidad era ese tal Seiya Black. Bostecé más tranquila y dormí plácidamente con una sonrisa divertida.

Luna me despertó demasiado temprano para mi agrado, eran las nueve de la mañana al parecer, sonrió al verme tan soñolienta, supuse que lo vio una especie de castigo para mí. A pesar que se durmió demasiado noche se veía tan llena de vida. Suspiró dejando las llaves en las bolsitas de su delantal y se acercó a mi, tocándome las mejillas, con esa sonrisa divertida ¿por qué sonreía?, ¿qué le veía lo gracioso?

— Dormiste muy bien para estar demasiado caprichosa en la madrugada — se levantó prendiendo las luces de mi alcoba —. Además que la amanecida estaba muy fría y pensé por unos instantes que tenía fiebre pero sólo tiene las mejillas coloreadas.

— ¿Pero qué…? — dije sin comprender tocando mis mejillas, yo las sentía normales, de hecho me sentía normal, sonreí, no había dormido lo demasiado no pensaba a decirle a Luna que había acertado en el clima ya que yo misma lo podía corroborar espiando al señor Black.

— Señorita apúrese, el desayuno está por servirse y usted se tiene que bañar.

Asentí, la verdad aunque me había despertado tan temprano había soñado tan rico aunque no me acordaba para mi frustración de lo que había soñado sabía que era lindo, metí mis pies en las pantuflas y me puse la bata para tapar mi bata de dormir, seguí a Luna al baño que ya estaba preparado, me dijo que me iba a esperar afuera pero que no me tardara ya que Rubeus aún seguía sin hacer algo productivo, no sé porque siempre pensaba por unos instantes cuando era más joven que Luna iba a quedarse con Rubeus por el dicho del odio al amor hay un solo paso pero… la idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo y a Luna indudablemente aborrecía a toda la familia que había servido a mi querido Diamante. Y Rubeus no sabía si quería o estimaba a Luna que lo dudaba ya que siempre lo escuchaba gruñir diciéndole bruja a mi doncella y yo siempre le reñía por la falta de tacto hacía con las mujeres en general.

Me desvestí con cuidado, y espantada vi el horrible moretón arriba de mi rodilla, estaba de un color verde, me daba un poco de asco, en las orillas estaba morado y en mi piel blanquecina se veían las venitas rojas del golpe sufrido por la maceta, me toqué pero el dolor ya era leve. Esperaba que el moretón desapareciera lo más pronto posible. Me metí en la bañera, ¿mi Diamante ya estaría despierto?, ¿seguiría teniendo celos de su propio hermano?, ¿el señor Black seguiría de esa forma tan a la defensiva y altanero?, ¿Luna seguiría enfrascada en decirme que el señor Black no era tan mala persona? No sabía nada y eso me frustraba, odiaba que Luna tuviese otro punto de vista diferente que al de mi Diamante, me dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

— Señorita, apúrese — tocó suavemente Luna.

Me bañé lo más rápido posible ya que mi pelo era una cosa de sumo cuidado del cual siempre trataba, me gustaba que mi Diamante lo tocara y que siempre muy cariñosamente lo acariciara entre sus dedos y que siempre oliera a rosas, siempre tenía que olor de esa forma ya que a él siempre le había gustado que desde siempre desprendía ese aroma, era _mi_ aroma. Me pasé la toalla por mi cuerpo para secarme para después ponerme la bata para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo y con la toalla que acababa de secarme ponérmelo en mi cabello largo y rubio. Le dije a Luna que estaba lista y ella entró diciéndome que saliera ya que Diamante se encontraba ya abajo esperando y que el señor Black por no querer tener otra disputa con su hermano había preferido agarrar uno de los caballos del establo y cabalgar mientras deseoso me esperaba, por supuesto me había dicho Luna mientras íbamos hacía mi cuarto que eso había molestado a mi Diamante y con justa razón ¡qué descarado era!

Entramos a mi cuarto, de seguro Diamante debería de estar sumamente molesto por la situación ¿quién no? Yo estaría de igual manera si las cosas fueran al revés, aunque nunca desconfiaría de mi amado Diamante, ¡uy! Ese señor Black sólo nos quería ver reñir a expensas aún del testamento que sólo esperaba. Luna empezó a sacar mis ropas que mis padres habían empacado, pero no sé porqué había sacado un vestido algo sencillo, color guinda con un escote en "V" acentuaba un poco mi cuerpo, llevaba una especie de bufanda larga y no tan pesada del mismo color (ese vestido era regalo de mi Diamante)

— Luna ¿por qué me voy a poner ese vestido? — ella alzó la ceja dándome a entender que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba — Es muy… tu entiendes.

— Oh — musitó —. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no te vistes como una señorita que eres y de sociedad Serena — fruncí el ceño.

— De acuerdo — asentí mientras asimilaba la situación —. Pero… ¿por qué escogiste exactamente ese vestido cuando el señor Black está aquí?

— Bueno — encogió de hombros sin darle importancia —. Escuché a la servidumbre que el señor Black le gustaba tu belleza pero que los gustos de su hermano habían… — agachó los ojos un poco apenada — empeorado, no se refería a que eras fea oh no, sólo que eras muy recatada para el año en el que estábamos sólo eso y no sé porqué, pero supuse que tu le demostrarías lo contrario.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras codificaba la información. Conque me creía muy poca cosa para su hermano, ¡claro! Como él dizque siempre tenía gustos finísimos por eso decía esas cosas, miré el vestido aún con cara ceñuda, aunque pensándolo bien el vestido seguía siendo un poco recatado después de todo, así que sólo me limitaría mostrándole que era digna de su hermano oh sí, que era digna muy digna que todas esas mujerzuelas con las que anduvo eran poca cosa porque su cuñada era muy bonita. Conque eso pensaba de mí, aunque yo lo creía un poco más hombre ahora sólo se fijaba por las apariencias, miré a Luna decidida — Le mostraré que para la mejor belleza sólo Serena Tsukino.

— ¡Vaya! — Sonrió Luna mientras dejaba las cosas y me quitaba con cuidado la bata — Ahora te sale un orgullo que no te conocía Serena.

— Nada de eso, le mostraré que soy muy digna de portar el apellido Black, a pesar que debe de estar enemistado con mi Diamante debe de ser un orgulloso, altanero y engreído Black — sonreí tan decidida, no se burlaría de mí.

— ¡Pero Serena qué te ocurrió! — miró mi moretón ¡diablos! Lo había olvidado. Lo examinada un poco preocupada y lo apretó y obviamente me quejé del dolor — Pensé que no te iba a doler mucho.

— Pues si duele — dije un poco rezongona —. Me caí Luna — dije sin darle más explicaciones y esperaba que no me preguntara más por el incidente.

Gruñó un poco pero no dijo más, suspiré agradecida para mis adentros porque era mala mintiendo y aunque fuera demasiado buena en ese plan Luna siempre sabía todo inclusive aunque ¡ni yo misma supiera de mí! Me puse crema por supuesto con aroma de rosas y me indicó que me diera la vuelta poniéndome el corsé, yo no entendía porqué seguían poniéndome el corsé, era ya algo pasado de moda, pero sin embargo me lo seguían poniendo, martirizándome cada vez que me lo apretaban, ¡era injusto! Pero cuando me casara con mi Diamante me desharía de él, porque pese a que era teóricamente adulta aún seguía al mando de mis padres, quién en estas fechas se casaban con los que su padres decían, por suerte yo amaba a mi Diamante, pero tenía que acatar lo del corsé.

— Luna — solté un quejido mientras me apretaba el corsé — ¿Por qué soy la única que ocupa el corsé? Ya es muy anticuado en esta época.

— Ordenes del amo Serena — suspiró mientras me entrelazaba los lazos del corsé —. Aunque posiblemente seas la única que ocupa el corsé por eso eres la única con un cuerpo envidiable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dije confundida — Hay mujeres con cuerpos mucho más bonitos que el mío Luna ¡y ni si quieran ocupan el odioso corsé! — protesté.

— Oh no Serena eso no es un bonito cuerpo — se sentó secamente en mi cama y señaló mi cuerpo —. Ese es un cuerpo bonito y estilizado, estilizado de la cintura, te ayuda al busto, te hace siempre estar derecha, tu cuerpo cuando te llegas a poner prendas muy femeninas — arqueé las cejas un poco molesta ¿cómo qué femeninas? Y Luna sonrió —. No es que no ocupes cosas femeninas — después meditó —. Me refiero a que a veces vistes como una cuarentona y creo que ni las cuarentonas se visten así, pero cuando te vistes como una señorita de tu edad los hombres se fijan mucho en ti, realmente Diamante te encela mucho, si por él fuera le gustaría que siempre en cada reunión que has ido te vistas como las hermanas del Convento — y echó una risita.

No supe qué decir, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso detalladamente, que el horrible corsé me daba una figura "envidiable" ni por mi mente había pasado, pero al menos coincidía la hipótesis de Luna con lo que me había dicho Diamante que los hombres me miraban, eso me puso de buenas, me sentía importante para Diamante, me sentía tan hermosa, después de todo el corsé no era tan malo, me puso una especia de crema en el moretón afortunadamente ese vestido cubría mi herida. Me puso un liguero que iba a juego de mi corsé color negro, realmente Luna se había tomado muy en serio lo que la servidumbre había dicho con respecto a mi persona, no, más bien lo que el señor Black había dicho sobre mí, y la verdad no me molestaba en lo absoluto que supiera que su hermano se va a casar con una mujer demasiado linda.

Le ayudé a ponerme las pantimedias y ella me las abrochó en el liguero, después me puse el sedoso vestido guinda, me vi de reojo en el espejo y realmente comprendía que el corsé había hecho una maravilla en mí, todo este tiempo o quizás porque lo estaba viendo ahora con ojos de adulta, Luna me cepilló con sumo cuidado mi pelo y con varios pasadores de pelo me lo subió haciéndolo poner a la moda de la época ondulado le costó un poco de trabajo ya que odiaba que pensaran solamente en cortar mi pelo al menos en eso discrepaba con la sociedad y la época, me puso la tipo bufanda de mi cuello y agarró el perfume de botella color turquesa, apretó de la goma de mi perfume y me echó sólo dos veces, me maquilló muy tenuemente. Después sonrió y yo también lo hice agradecida.

— Luna — dije mientras me ponía los zapatos acordes y ella alzó su vista —. Tardamos como una hora y me habías dicho que…

— Era tarde — acabó mi frase y yo asentí, recordaba que era ya tarde —. Pues bueno sólo fue una pequeña mentirita.

— ¿Pequeña? Pero si Diamante y el señor Black deben de estar hambrientos son las… las…

— Las nueve Serena, te desperté a las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Qué? — Dije sin entender — Pensé que era muy temprano y… — desvié la vista en efecto era la ahora del desayuno.

Caminé hacía las escaleras, me sentía nerviosa, mucho a decir verdad ¿qué cara pondría mi Diamante?, pero sobre todo por muy increíble que pensó mi mente (yo misma me sorprendí) ¿qué pensaría el señor Black? Haber si con eso se quedaba callado. Sonreí divertida mientras Luna caminaba a mi lado, me sentí como la primera vez que en el pueblo donde era la finca de mi padre me habían presentando ante la sociedad de ahí, aunque sé que sólo era para ver a Seiya Black y esperaba y le oraba a Dios mentalmente que Diamante no dijera nada o hubiese otra disputa porque si le comentara que esto era una cuestión de honorabilidad de belleza entre su hermano y yo, no me creería.

— Me tienes que contar lo de la biblioteca Serena no se me olvida eh — dijo entre susurros, mientras los de la servidumbre se me quedaban viendo y yo sonreía nerviosa.

— Si, que se le puede hacer — dije un poco avergonzada por todo, por lo de la biblioteca por lo de los hombres que se me quedaban viendo. No sé en qué momento dejé de respirar porque me estaba mareando y tampoco sé en que momento empecé a respirar muy agitadamente, me sentía estúpida, ¿por qué tenía que probarle tanto? Nunca me había importado lo que decía la gente… claro hasta ahora. Quise entenderlo porque era alguien de la familia no muy querido por ambos pero al final era de mi futura familia.

Me metí al inmenso comedor, y Diamante abrió los ojos como platos, sonreí, no supe que más hacer, en serio que no sabía que tenía que hacer, mi mente había colapsado, caminaba como una niña o al menos yo me sentí así, Diamante se acercó a mi y me miró sin ningún pudor de arriba abajo a mi no me molestaba después de todo era mi prometido, vi como tragaba saliva, quise reír nunca lo había visto así o al menos eso siempre he creído.

— Buenos días querido Diamante — finalmente una parte de mi cerebro carburó y le di los simples buenos días que siempre le daba.

— Buen día — dijo un poco tartamudo, sonreí divertida —. Pasa a desayunar, te ves tan preciosa, bueno siempre te ves preciosa pero…

— Diamante — me sonrojé, volteé a todos lados y me di cuenta que el señor Black no se hallaba por el comedor, resoplé, agh y yo que quería que me viera — Y ¿no vamos a esperar a tu hermano, cariño?

Tosió y alzó una ceja un poco molesto… no… celoso… ¡sí, estaba celoso! Me sentí orgullosa, ahora sabía cuando se ponía celoso, aunque no me agrado que se pusiera celoso por su propio hermano — Seiya se fue a cabalgar no sé muy bien cuando regrese el niño ese ¿por qué tanto interés?

— ¡Diamante! — Exclamé sin creer lo que estaba diciendo — ¡Es tu hermano! Y sabes tan bien como yo que no me cae en lo absoluto bien, pero a pesar de todo es un inquilino tuyo y también mío — dije un poco ofendida.

— Tienes razón yo… lo siento — dijo disculpándose y después miró a Luna.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo secamente — Oh por favor señor Black ¿acaso pensaba que iba a ser lo que me pidió? — Alcé la vista inquisitoriamente, viendo Black y después a Luna esperanzada que me dijera alguno de los dos lo que me ocultaban — No iba a serle al señor Black una caja de castidad — dijo un poco indignada Luna ¿cómo qué una caja de castidad? Agradecí a Luna con mi mirada que muy sutilmente me revelara las cosas y Diamante se sonrojó —. Señor Black con sus respetos eso es a finales de 1700, creo y sabe que sabe en qué fecha nos encontramos, sería muy indigno, ¿acaso no confía en mi querida señorita Tsukino? A parte de todo la encerré en su cuarto.

— Yo… — tosió Diamante mientras tomaba café — Si, sin duda de repente se me vienen ideologías muy absurdas, y no dudes que no confió en Serena, le confiaría mi vida a la mujer que amo — dijo avergonzado y me miró temeroso yo le brindé una sonrisa, carraspeó —. Esperaremos a Seiya — dijo tratando de enmendar el mal y la pena que Luna le había causado.

Realmente no había pasado más de algunos cuantos minutos, yo me encontraba callada ansiosa por la llegada del señor Black, Diamante seguía aún apenado por lo dicho por mi doncella así que no decía mucho sólo se limitaba a ver la puerta y leer el periódico. Luna se hallaba detrás de mí, al parecer igual de ansiosa que yo, el señor Black entró al salón muy impetuoso, tenía puesto el traje que se ocupa para llevar el equino, miró a su hermano y después a mí, me sonrió y yo le regresé mi sonrisa un poco altanera. El mayordomo le iba decir su silla pero él se metió como si fuera su propia casa y nosotros sus amigos o algo parecido. Se sentó en la silla enfrente de mí.

— Buenos días señorita Tsukino — sonrió —. Buen día Diamante.

— Que bueno que ya llegaste Seiya — dijo molesto Diamante —. Me moría de hambre… — dobló el periódico con vehemencia.

— Pues si tenías hambre Diamante debiste haber desayunado y no haber hecho esperar a la señorita Tsukino.

Esa actitud me sorprendió, lo había dicho un poco serio, aun podía ver como parte de su traje estaba sucio pero era pulcro ya que no ensuciaba la mesa, meneé mi pie insistentemente, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi cambio drástico de ropa ¿no estaba a la altura de ellos? Agh como me gustaría pararme delante de él, zarandearlo y si era posible lo torturaría para que dijese si era digna o no, pero ahí estaba esperando la respuesta de mi prometido, quien miraba sólo a él, y no había dicho nada aunque… Oh tonta, me mordí el labio inferior, no había la suficiente confianza para que dijera semejante cosa y menos a sabiendas que Diamante lo odiaba ¡diablos!

— Pues, por supuesto que por mi cuenta sabes que no me interesa en lo absoluto que estés o no en la mesa — Seiya lo miró con cara de 'ya sé' —. Pero Serena estaba en desacuerdo conmigo insistió en que se te espérese por supuesto que siendo una petición de mi prometida accedí, pero no más, ¡traigan el desayuno de una vez! — dijo fastidiado.

¡Oh no! Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular nada, después me miró sorprendido por tal confesión de mi prometido, ¿por qué mi Diamante no tenía tacto para _esas _cosas? Eso me dejaba como si quisiera ser su amiga, lo vi en sus ojos, no, había otra cosa más en sus ojos que no comprendí, aparte de la sorpresa había algo más… ¡yo no quería ser su amiga!, sólo quería demostrarle que soy muy bonita, después me sonrió con franqueza, no entendí que hice de seguro puse cara de… no lo sé porque después me sonrió más abiertamente, ¿qué demonios ocurría aquí? Me sentía un poco mareada no podía ver a nadie más que a él, sólo él y yo estábamos en el inmenso comedor. ¡Uy! No, eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

— Señorita desea jugo – dijo un poco exasperado el mayordomo, entonces desperté del ligero letargo.

— ¿Eh? — miré el jugo y asentí, estaba muy nerviosa, ojalá y el señor Black se marchará lo más pronto posible no me gustaba su presencia, dejó de mirarme por supuesto.

— En estos momentos Rubeus esta tratando de localizar al abogado que tenía el testamento de mi padre — Seiya asintió.

¿Por qué me dejé engañar de esta forma? Me sentía idiota con el vestido guinda, me sentía idiota por esperar al señor Black. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Entonces Rubeus llegó imprudentemente al comedor. Escuché el resoplido de fastidio de Luna, se acercó a Diamante y le susurró algo, mi prometido se limpiaba las orillas de la boca mientras Rubeus siseaba algo que no entendía.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — se levantó bruscamente Diamante — Eso no esta bien, eres un bueno para nada como bien dice Luna — eché una risita y miré a Luna que sonreía complacida, Rubeus fulminó a Luna y ella no hizo nada —. Haber, vamos ¿cómo es posible?

— ¿Algo no esta bien, querido? — dije dulcemente y el señor Black tosió mientras tomaba el vino, pensé que algo malo le iba a pasar porque se había atragantado con el vino pero sólo fueron segundos ya que después se había recuperado, mi Diamante no me contestó y eso me molestó un poco, salió del comedor después de meditarlo unos segundos lo seguí al igual que Luna me siguió a mí y al igual que el señor Black siguió a mi doncella.

Caminamos del otro lado de la mansión, llegamos al estudio de mi Diamante, donde sacó en un cajón del mueble tipo del reinado de unos de los tantos Luises de Francia una agenda café, supuse que era donde tenía a los clientes y escuché un 'ajá' de su parte y agarró el teléfono color beige de su mueblecito y empezó a discar. Supuse que algo malo le habían dicho del abogado y esperaba que no le hallase pasado nada malo, después Diamante empezó a hablar.

— Al bufete del señor Watson — dijo refiriéndose a la operadora hubo unos segundos — ¿Cómo qué Watson no está? — Dijo gritándole a quien quiera que estaba del otro lado — Ese imbécil, si le dije que Seiya iba a venir ¡hoy! — Respiraba frenéticamente — ¿Cuándo? Cuando regrese de América dígale que me llamé ¿entendió señorita? — después colgó el teléfono muy raudamente.

Eso quería decir que… que… Diamante miró a Seiya enojado, miré al señor Black que al parecer no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Después ambos me miraron — Diamante — susurré.

— El imbécil de Watson se fue a vacacionar — escupió las palabras —. No creo que tarde pero Seiya seguirá siendo nuestro odioso inquilino — dijo más frustrado, nunca en toda mi vida que había pasado con Diamante lo había visto tantas veces molesto. El señor Black me miraba impaciente, mi prometido aún seguía en estado catatónico y Luna nos observaba ambos ¿esperaban mi reacción?

Supuse que sí, qué se supone que iba a decir, no sabía a ciencia exacta lo que tenia que decir, entonces miré a Diamante con mucha acongoja, recordé lo de su fallecida madre, y entonces miré a Seiya que aún me miraba impaciente, lo miré decidida, él me sonrió, cosa que no le regrese el gesto, estaba con mi prometido, con mi Diamante en esto ¿por qué me iba a sentir feliz estando el señor Black con nosotros? Me acerqué a Diamante tocándole el hombro y él me sonrió tiernamente, yo por supuesto le regresé el geste sentí aún la mirada del señor Black, me acerqué a él pero no alejándome de mi prometido.

— Es una lastima — susurré, ¡era un asesino! Me decía a mi misma —. Pensé que nos dejaría de molestar a mí y a mi prometido, pero ahora será nuestro huésped indefinidamente, ojalá el señor Watson regrese pronto para que se vaya a gastar su dinero como le plazca, con su permiso señor Black — desdibujó su sonrisa y yo le sonreí secamente era lo menos que tenía que decirle.

— Señorita — dijo secamente Luna mientras pasaba a su lado.

— Aquí no, Luna, aquí no — la miré decidida y ella no contestó, miré a Diamante oh cómo debía de sufrir por tener más tiempo a un asesino, miré al señor Black perplejo, no me sentía bien por mis palabras pero mi Diamante se sentía mal por su causa, así que él también no merecía mucho mis respetos, me quité la bufanda de repente me dieron ganas de llorar… ¿por qué me sentía así? Salí del estudio confundida por lo que sentía pero increíblemente bien por apoyar a mi prometido, después de todo Seiya Black era una mala persona ¿no es así?, ¿por qué entonces tenía que probarle algo? Oh no, no me sentía bien, el rostro triste del señor Black me hacía sentir miserable, demasiado para mi gusto.

Pero así había aprendido, tenía que serle leal a Diamante. Oh mi Diamante, cuánto debe de estar sufriendo por la causa de él. ¿Acaso estar del lado de mi Diamante me hacía una mala persona? ¿Realmente me había vuelto una persona insensible? Luna había dicho que había cambiado ¿Diamante me había cambiado? Salí al jardín sentí que me ahogaba en la mansión y me acerqué a un árbol frondoso de hojas y flores de buganvilias, si al estar al lado de mi Diamante me hacía una buena persona entonces porqué al ver a Seiya tan triste me hacía sentir miserable, ¿por qué? Me pregunté tristemente.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

_**¡¡Me encanta escribir esta historia n.n!!**_

No tengo perdón de gosh por la tardanza aunque…si tengo mi justificación lo que pasa es que la estúpida de yo escribió en la Lap-top y se la llevó Alex desde junio hace un mes me la regresó el porqué no lo subí hace un mes si, fue pereza mía ¿qué puedo decir? xD_**  
**_  
Bien, bien, sé que algunas no les agradara a Serena porque odia al lindo de Seiya, pero recuerden que ella piensa que es un _asesino_ ya que Luna le dijo que él no le ha hecho nada malo ¿por qué odiarlo cuándo la persona no te hace daño? Pero sabemos como es Serena. Pero ya veremos el desarrollo de la historia, porque después de todo esa sonrisita de Seiya bien picarón el chico jeje y esa Serena jeje. Bueno para quienes pescan los sentimientos sabrán como se siente Serena y si no, no importa ya lo leerán más adelante y lo entenderán.

Lo de **Moulin Rouge** la verdad es que realmente hay una canción que es mi inspiración _**Le tangue de Roxanne**_ ¿qué cuál es? Bueno es cuando Satine se va con el Duque y Christian le duele porque le dicen que los celos y esas cosas pero bla, bla, bla, mejor véanla y escúchenla a mi me fascina la canción n.n

Otra cosa y no lo pude evitar jajá eso de la _caja de castidad_ ¡es cierto! Lo vi en la película **El Patriota** cuando Gabriel se queda en la casa de Annie la esposa del quien los socorre, su madre le cose a Gabriel las sábanas para que no salga de ahí y ya saben… pero creo que Diamante se emocionó jajá pero no lo pude evitar escribir hasta donde llega sus celos oscuros :O

Gracias por sus lindos reviews a y felicitaciones de cumpleaños a: _Bulmita su, Kokoro Lust, Hotaru no Hikaru, Erill Cullen, Loyda Astrid, La que pasaba por aki (qué original eres xD), Serenalucy, Kawaii Bitchy, BichitaKou, Paty (perdonada) y Rossa._

**Dejen reviews ¡Imperius! **_(¿ah, no verdad? Eso es Harry Potter xD, pero de igual sirve)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. Tarde negra

**Tarde negra**

**Capítulo 3.**

No quería ver a nadie, sabía en mi corazón que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, lo sabía pero no podía dudar de mi Diamante, de que, aquél muchacho Seiya Black fuese un asesino pero entonces ¿por qué me dolía? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto? ¿Qué era lo que me frenaba hacer eso? Diamante no me había venido a buscar y yo había comprendido que no lo había hecho porque sabía que quería que tuviese tranquilidad, sabía que estaba madurando y que aquella chiquilla de Serena Tsukino se estaba quedando muy atrás olvidada en un pequeño recuerdo, y que a pesar que me abrumaba cambiar sabía que era por mi bien y por mi futuro con Diamante.

Recargué mi espalda en el frondoso tronco, empecé a juguetear con las hojas secas que se hallaban a mí alrededor ya que apenas habían caído unas cuantas horas. Tampoco había visto al señor Black, pese a que veía a la servidumbre trabajar me daba vergüenza preguntarles por él después de haberlo tratado como lo había hecho, me sentía torpe como si de repente tuviese dos personalidades, la Serena comprensiblemente joven y la Serena madura que quería comprender a Diamante y que daría la vida si fuese necesario.

Empecé ver el caminar a lo lejos de Luna, era predecible su caminar, siempre había pensado que ella había nacido en una familia equivocada en algún lugar equivocado, caminaba refinadamente, sin siquiera trastabillar con aquellos zapatos que a mí, en lo personal siempre se me hacían cansados pero ella siempre lucía impecable, con su cabello negruzco brillante, con su tez blanca y tranquila, y aunque no llevaba marca de diseñador y lucía ropas de ama de llaves siempre lucía fresca, con aquella actitud de madre protectora hacia mí, como si siempre lo supiese todo de todos.

Luna llegó unos segundos y sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado, la miré de reojo sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, me sentía incomoda a su lado porque de alguna manera sabía que iba a tratar de hacerme entender que Diamante y yo estábamos mal, que no me adelantara a los hechos y sinceramente a mi no me gustaba que me pusieran entre la espada y la pared porque toda mi vida había sido criada para querer, asentir sin chistar y respetar todo lo que Diamante decía sobre nosotros, ¿cómo podría hacerme cambiar de opinión si toda mi vida había nacido exclusivamente para él?

— El señor Kou salió a cabalgar después de que hiciste esa salida triunfal — habló sin mirarme, serena como siempre era ella, mi corazón dio un vuelco y suspiré, Luna siempre sabía lo que quería o lo qué pensaba aún sin siquiera decirlo —. Lucía molesto y por supuesto que si hubiese estado en su lugar yo también lo estaría, y más si su hermano se burló de él, la perfecta humillación…

Finalmente alcé la vista y la miré contrariada — ¡Yo no lo humillé!

— Yo no dije que lo hicieras Serena, dije que el Señor Black lo hizo ¿qué puede hacer una simple empleada como yo? Desde que estás aquí no ha regresado el hermano de tu prometido, aún no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto — suspiró y me miró escudriñándome, tratando de ver algo dentro de mí que se le escapaba.

— Te he dicho que las cosas que diga o haga Diamante yo…las trataré de entender.

— Pero ni siquiera lo estás haciendo, Serena — desvió la mirada al horizonte —. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Qué por qué yo…? — Bajé la vista, me sentí invadida en mi privacidad, a veces Luna solía ser imprudente y solía atacarme de una manera u otra — No tengo por qué darte respuestas, Luna.

Escuché el resoplido de Luna frustrada y meneó ligeramente la cabeza apenas fue algo perceptible pero podía saber que pensaba en qué nunca podría cambiar y eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir una horrible persona — Me debes una charla, y de una vez cuéntamela antes de que vaya a hacer mis deberes y el muy maldito de Rubeus empiece a fastidiar.

Enseguida un dolor cruzó por mi estómago, sentí como mi cuerpo tenía un ligero temblor y algo caliente estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo y justamente se había parado en mis mejillas y orejas — Luna — apenas si alcancé a musitar, ella me miró y sonrió, estaba perdida, no sabía qué decirle o qué omitir, de cualquier manera ella siempre sabía cuando mentía — ¿En la biblioteca, dices, verdad?

— Sí, de la biblioteca hablo — rió divertida ante mi nerviosismo —. Me da cierta curiosidad, y ambas sabemos lo curiosa que llegas a hacer con ciertos temas que… digamos te llaman la atención.

No era un secreto lo que quería y lo que anhelaba como mujer al menos con Luna nunca había sido así con los demás era otro asunto total y completamente diferente, pero no sé por qué me había dado tanta curiosidad aunque eso bien podría atribuírselo a mi hermana Mina, quien siempre había sido demasiado despierta para todos aquellos pecados que padre y madre solían decir que sólo es válido a los ojos de Dios cuando uno este felizmente casada, y no es que me espantará que pagara sentencia en el infierno por el resto de mis días, pero desde que Mina se había casado con el Conde, y me había mencionado esa sensación tan hermosa, explosiva y excitante. Me había causado cierta intriga y al final de cuentas ¿no me iba a casar con él? Siempre mi estómago sufría una sensación difícil de describir cuando lo tenía cerca a punto de cometer el _pecado_.

— Olía y sabía a whiskey, había tomado algo de licor — me ruboricé y bajé inmediatamente la mirada cuando Luna sonrió más divertida y tierna —. Bueno, Luna, fue una persona linda y comprensible y demasiado maduro en ese momento, a veces me pregunto… — meneé la cabeza, nunca entendería qué había visto Diamante en mí —. Hasta que llegó Rubeus anunciando que el señor Black había venido más pronto de lo previsto — comenté algo irritada.

— Bueno por algo son las cosas — encogió de hombros —. Aún no es tu tiempo de experimentar aquello que tu hermana con tanta devoción te habló — Luna se paró con delicadeza y se quitó las pocas hojas y pasto que se le habían pegado —. Aunque insisto, Serena. El señor Black no es una mala persona si sólo hablases con él…

— ¿Acaso tú ya has hablado con él? — Comenté irritada y molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

Luna me miró contrariada como si lo que le estuviese preguntando fuese lo más bizarro y tonto que alguien hubiese dicho — El punto aquí Serena, es que si haya hecho o no algo malo, no está en tu poder juzgar a la gente, ¿desde cuándo eres así? Tu no solías ser así…

— Exacto, no solía serlo, pero cuando sea…

— Cuando seas la Señora Black eso será otra cuestión, mientras no, piensa en lo que has hecho a la gente y cómo la hieres con tu actitud.

— Se hace lo que se tiene que hacer, Luna, ¿cómo hubieses actuado tú, ah? Sólo le di el apoyo a mi prometido, nada más…

— Y sin embargo no te sientes bien al haber hecho eso — suspiró y yo abrí los ojos como platos ¡cómo odiaba cuando ella sabía lo que sentía! ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ella creía tener siempre la razón y la tenía! Mis labios temblaron sin siquiera decir palabra alguna —. Piénsalo, Sere.

Luna camino dándome la espalda, siempre hacía que me sintiese miserable ¿sabía el efecto que sus palabras hacían en mí? Sí, me auto-contesté de inmediato, ella siempre sabía el efecto que sus palabras hacían en mí por eso siempre me las decía cada que podía por mi bien y procuraba hacerle caso pero… esta vez siempre entraba en una crisis. Porque, ¡demonios! Sí, era cierto, sentía que le debía una disculpa por mi comportamiento pero eso… ¿no significaba que no quería apoyar a Diamante?

Frustrada me levanté, limpiándome las ropas y estirándome un poco, caminé sin rumbo fijo aún no quería ver a Diamante ni a Luna, supuse que era más de medio día, el calor empezaba ligeramente a sofocar aunque en esta parte siempre había lloviznas no me preocupé por ello, sin darme cuenta había llegado a las caballerizas, un dolor ligeramente agudo pasó por mi estómago, Luna había dicho que el señor Black no se encontraba ¿ya habría regresado? Mordí mi labio inferior ligeramente nerviosa, el sonido de un ave me espantó y reí nerviosa, ninguno de los sirvientes se encontraba en mi alrededor, caminé algo vacilante la puerta se encontraba semi-abierta, pero la caballeriza se hallaba vacía salvo por los caballos que se encontraban relinchando en unas perfectas hileras llenas alrededor con heno.

Llegué a mi caballo favorito, era blanco y bastante dócil aunque veloz, era mi primer caballo pura sangre, enseguida me reconoció pese a que era dócil no a todos les caía bien y eso lo podía constatar mi Diamante, siempre el caballo le relinchaba y se hacía para atrás fastidiado. Mi caballo que lo había nombrado Sir StarLight, sabía que era un nombre largo y posiblemente tonto pero para mí no era así, porque a la luz estelar del campo había nacido ese caballo, y como la romántica que era en aquella época quise nombrarlo a mención de aquél hermosa noche. Sir Star se acercó a mí, yo agarré un poco de heno, hubiese deseado haber tenido un terrón de azúcar pero tampoco había planeado visitar las caballerizas, fui demasiado cuidadosa al darle de comer, mi caballo meneó su cola efusivamente mientras le acariciaba su sedoso pelaje.

El sonido del crujido de la puerta me hizo vacilar unos segundos, ¿podría Seiya Black haber regresado? ¿Había sido el viento? En seguida me puse tensa, sentía una mirada detrás de mí pero no por ello quise creer que en verdad él se encontraba detrás de mí, seguí acariciando a mi caballo, pero era evidente…demasiado evidente y suspiré frustrada Sir Thunder no se encontraba en su lugar, y aquella sensación que sentía mi espalda no era nada de mi imaginación. Mi corazón se aceleró, me encontraba nerviosa, ¿me gritaría? ¿Me odiaría? Me reproché a mí misma, ¿por qué tenía que haber ido a las caballerizas? Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, el caballo se encontraba a su lado, él lo mantenía quieto y tranquilo. Eso me sorprendió, Sir Thunder era un caballo bravo, lo habían traído de las Indias, había costado mucho trabajo domarlo o al menos…si eso se le podía decir domar, la única persona que reconocía a su dueño era a Diamante y ahora él.

Pretendí no hacerle caso, como si no existiese, aunque en realidad mis rodillas temblaban y mi pulso no había bajado en lo más mínimo eché otra hojeada y seguía ahí, mirándome, había cruzado de brazos y finalmente me erguí y me volví para verlo, ¿quería que le pidiera perdón? Pues estaba equivocado porque no lo haría. Pero su rostro me hizo sentir sentimientos encontrados, su rostro era inescrutable y eso me puso nerviosa, sentí como si mi respiración hubiese cesado abruptamente, aquellos ojos vivaces habían desaparecido, lucían umbrosos, ¿qué quería con esa mirada? Me sentí mal unos segundos… mi boca, mi corazón gritaba que le diera una disculpa y me marchara corriendo de ahí pero mi mente y mi razón lo negaron, ¡demonios! ¡Era un asesino! Sí, me sentí más poderosa al pensar en eso, alcé el cuello más prepotente, él seguía igual.

Se había recargado en las puertas de madera, sin quitar esa mirada ¿qué pensaba? Caminé para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería dirigir una palabra con él, pero Sir Thunder obstruía el paso, casi podía imaginarme su burla aunque su cara seguía igual de seria que antes.

— Señor Black — hablé suave ligeramente irritada — ¿Podría mover el caballo, por favor?

— Puede pasar perfectamente por ahí — habló seco, sin chispa de humor ni coquetería. Seguí con los ojos el camino que señalaba con el dedo índice, era un espacio entre él y Sir Thunder, demasiado pequeño.

Gruñí frustrada — No puedo pasar por ahí, ¿por qué no se hace a un lado, señor Black?

Me miró arrugando ligeramente la nariz — Ambos sabemos que si puede pasar, su cuerpo es delgado y pequeño y no me hago a un lado porque estoy disfrutando de los rayos del sol que caen al igual que el caballo.

Lo miré atónita, pero sólo fueron unos segundos…ahora me había quedado más que claro ¡no le iba pedir perdón! Alcé mi vestido y caminé orgullosa, sentí su mirada fija en mí, percibí como ligeramente hizo una visible mueca, de seguro estaba pensando en que le iba pedir perdón, sonreí para mis adentros, encantada de que Seiya Black estuviese molesto, ahora que se quedaría por un corto tiempo o al menos eso esperaba, no podía tardarse tanto el abogado Watson. Mi zapato se enterró en el pasto, haciendo que gruñera y me sujetara del caballo. El señor Black me había agarrado del codo para que no perdiera el equilibro.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias, pero ¡oh! Podía, casi aseguraba su vista burlona en mí, deseaba que me cayera, bien sabía él que no podía pasar por ese lugar, quería hacerme caer y por alguna razón —y estoy segura que fue su lado caballeresco— me agarró de mi codo. Le quité el brazo bruscamente y sus ojos los había posado en mis labios habían vuelto a perder esa chispa tan encantadora.

— No necesitaba su ayuda, señor Black — espeté indignada.

Sus ojos de un azul acero me miraron echando chispas, me ruboricé ligeramente y me aterré, estábamos completamente solos y… ¡Dios! Yo sólo lo estaba provocando, aunque él evidentemente no vino con alegría de entablar una conversación amistosa. Observé como su mandíbula se tensaba.

— Recuérdemelo siempre tenerlo en mente señorita Tsukino — comentó secamente —. Evidentemente prefería ver su cara y en general todo su atuendo manchado de suciedad, además… — sonrió forzosamente — Temo confesar que no me impresionó en lo más mínimo con ese atuendo tan insípido — agregó agriamente.

— ¡Usted es un…! — Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, me miraba furioso, ¿cómo sabía que yo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso Luna había…? ¡No! Eso era imposible y estúpido, Luna jamás… ¡Jamás! Haría semejante cosa, además, ¿no era él un perfecto seductor? De seguro debía de haber sabido mi pequeña e idiota tentación y orgullo femenino que había tratado de hacer para… ¡por Dios! ¿Para agradarle?

— Guárdese sus improperios, señorita Tsukino — se dio la vuelta jalando a Sir Thunder —. Me sé de memoria cada uno de ellos, ¡la gente debería de aprender más y agrandar más su léxico!

— ¿Qué quiere? — Le grité roja de furia, se burlaba de mí ese canalla sinvergüenza.

Él se paro abruptamente, sus hombros se tensaron — Nada de usted, ni de Diamante, no quiero nada.

— Si no quiere nada… — vacilé — Debería de marcharse.

— Debería — comentó irritado, apretó las riendas de cuero, observé cómo sus nudillos se volvían blancos y di un paso hacia atrás ¿en qué me estaba metiendo? Debía de huir…tenía que huir pero no sé qué me detenía estar ahí —. Pero no puedo, debo de esperar el testamento de ese hombre aunque eso, estoy seguro que usted lo sabe con toda claridad, ¿no es así?

Su tono burlón y herido me hicieron sentirme extraña, nadie me había hecho pasar por tantos sentimientos a la vez, le debía su disculpa lo sabía pero… — Debería de buscar un lindo Hotel cerca de Glasgow, estoy segura que…

— Me quiere lejos de usted — echó una risotada cínica —. Y lo haré, no estaré cerca de su vista por mucho tiempo, yo también deseó tanto como usted irme de este lugar.

— Perdón — agaché la cabeza, él se giró bruscamente —. No era mi intención correrlo de la Mansión — agregué —. No soy la dueña de cualquier manera y sólo quise que usted se sintiese más cómodo aquí.

— ¿Por eso es el perdón, eh?

— ¿Debería de disculparme por otra cosa más? — Pregunté inocentemente, mi vocecilla que Luna con frecuencia le decía _la voz de la consciencia _había auto-contestado un sí largo y fuerte.

Seiya se giró bruscamente — ¿Cree que debería de hacerlo? — Habló irónicamente, encogiendo de hombros — Creo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y supongo que una de ellas no requiere perder su tiempo conmigo, porque yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con usted señorita — caminó sin dejarme replicar más.

Caminé enfurecida hacia la Mansión, ¿quién demonios se creía para burlarse de mí? Me había humillado; diciéndome una mujer insípida, me había dicho una mujer prácticamente sin corazón ¡yo! ¡Yo le había dado mis disculpas! Y Seiya Black se había limitado a burlarse de aquellas disculpas. Diamante se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico de finanzas en cuanto alzó la vista se levantó y me abrazó. Me puse ligeramente tensa, seguía molesta.

— ¿Ocurre algo, querida? — Susurró en mi oído quedamente.

— Nada, nada — me relajé paulatinamente, mientras respiraba ese aroma a puro que desprendía el cuerpo de mi Diamante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Me separó delicadamente y me movió el flequillo. Asentí con la cabeza — Estuviste increíble, todo tu apoyo incondicional que me brindaste, Serena.

— ¿En serio? — Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, me sentí llena de felicidad, ¡por fin! Alguien me decía que estaba haciendo las cosas correctas, que en realidad estaba completamente bien haber tratado de esa manera a su hermano.

— Por supuesto — dijo radiante —. La cara que puso ese inútil… —sonrió divertido — Estaba tan furioso y humillado, ¿qué le podría decir yo? Sólo dije que mi linda prometida decía las cosas tan directamente y honestamente, aunque no sé con seguridad el por qué te fuiste, aunque quedó muy en claro por tu manera desdeñosa que repudiabas su presencia.

¿Me había comportado de esa manera? ¿En realidad lo había hecho? ¿Aquella persona…era yo? Yo no recordaba haber hecho semejante cosa — Diamante… yo no… mi intención era apoyarte…yo no quería que tu hermano…

— ¡Basta ya! — Habló ligeramente ronco de la voz — Seiya se merece cosas mucho peores…

— Pero él no…

— Si él si lo merece — me acalló abruptamente —. Mato a mi madre…recuerda que ha sido un libertino sin ningún cuidado y sólo busca malgastar el dinero de la familia…

— Creo-creo que tienes razón — hablé tímidamente.

— No, no creas que tengo la razón…tengo la absoluta razón de que es así — Frunció el ceño y después soltó una risita, acariciándome la mejilla —. No te preocupes, no causara molestias, además que… he estado indagando, quiero que esté lejos de ti… — Alcé la ceja, sin entender del todo su conversación — En realidad, lejos de nosotros mientras el bastardo de Watson regresa, por supuesto que planeo pagarle el Hotel, y sí, sí, será uno de lujo, pero lo quiero lejos de aquí porque… ¿tú también lo quieres lejos, no es así? — Se acercó ligeramente, su nariz rosaba con la mía, me miraba fijamente, ¿quería lejos a Seiya Black? Era cierto… sin darme cuenta me besó, gruñó ligeramente y me entregué a su beso pensando en su hermano.

— La comida está servida — entró Luna, la pude observar limpiándose las manos con su delantal — ¿Han visto al señor Black? Tengo que avisarle…

— No hay necesidad — una voz umbrosa salió de las sombras —. Será un placer.

— Espero que la cabalgata no haya sido tan horrible, señor Black.

— Al contrario, Luna — pasó sin siquiera mirarme, su aroma varonil golpeó mis fosas nasales, me mordí el labio inferior, ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba nerviosa! —. Fue una cabalgata interesante…aunque bueno a veces el caballo se ponía _bravo_ — ironizó la última palabra y me vio ligeramente —. Estoy seguro que ya no tendré problemas con ese caballo.

— Y espero que así sea, señor — asintió Luna, mirándome y después sonrió forzosamente —. Síganme por favor.

La tensión en todos se podía sentir y literalmente respirar, Seiya Black no habló en el ligero trayecto al salón de comida, Diamante gruñía de algo que no comprendía y yo me sentía desubicada en aquél lugar, de alguna manera extraña, sabía que hace unos momentos él se había referido a mí, al nombrar _"al caballo bravo"_, y pensé que me molestaría lo cierto es que tenía el derecho de molestarse conmigo, además que presentía que ambos estaban enojados y era de alguna manera directa o indirectamente por mi culpa. El mayordomo abrió la puerta, el hermano de Diamante se sentó lo más alejado de mí, sabía dónde me sentaba…sí, él lo sabía sin embargo le había parecido una excelente idea al parecer sentarse lo más lejos de mí y de alguna manera era lo mejor o al menos eso quise pensar, Diamante había suspirado tranquilo se apresuró a caminar para que él personalmente me diera la silla, por un momento quise decirle que cambiaba de idea queriéndome sentar al lado de su hermano pero descarté la idea, no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Diamante en seguida se sentó paciente, empezaron a traernos los panecillos y las sopas de cremas.

El silencio era abrumador, Luna se puso a un lado mío como siempre hacía.

— ¿Dónde demonios está Rubeus? — Alzó las cejas Diamante, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios.

— Rubeus salió, señor Black — habló con aburrimiento Luna.

— Y al menos sabe ¿por qué salió? No le di el día libre, a decir verdad, él nunca tiene días libres — gruñó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa de crema.

— No lo sé con exactitud señor Black, unos señores pedían inmediatamente su presencia pero en esos momentos — Luna vaciló ligeramente —. Tenía una charla entretenida con su hermano, el señor Black, así que, Rubeus tomó su lugar, supongo — Encogió de hombros no dándole importancia.

— Ese pedazo de mie…— Gruñó — Bueno, ya no importa. Cuando regresé lo sabremos.

Hubo otros minutos largos y tediosos de silencio habían retirado las cremas y habían servido muchas veces el vino que con tanto ímpetu Seiya Black tomaba como si fuese agua. Había traído una carne gruesa y algo insípida. Quise tratar de hacer charla, pero no sé me ocurría qué decir, por más que me estrujaba los sesos, nada interesante salía de ella.

— Seiya, hermano — su hermano se erguió ligeramente dándole a entender que escuchaba la voz de Diamante —. Serena y yo estuvimos hablando de… tu grata presencia — en seguida me puse rígida.

— ¿En serio? — Habló lacónicamente — Me halagan, nunca hubiese pensado que fuese tema principal dentro de sus charlas.

— Yo tampoco — comentó con una honestidad brutal —. Pero a veces… El punto de la conversación aquí, es que Serena y yo hemos pensado que deberías de irte, me refiero yo pagaré por todos los gastos del Hotel, hasta que Watson regresé.

Observé como Luna me miraba y yo me puse ligeramente pálida, sorbiendo el vino, ¡yo nunca había dado mi consentimiento a hacer semejante cosa! ¡Tenía que decir algo pronto! — Señor Black yo…

— Ya lo escuché — sonrió forzosamente —. No necesito que dos personas me lo digan de nuevo, señorita Tsukino.

— Pero lo que intento decirle es que…

— Serena, mi hermano entendió — sonrió cálidamente Diamante.

Fruncí el ceño disgustada, estaba furiosa, completamente furiosa, no me dejaban hablar, yo sólo quería decir que yo no estaba de acuerdo a que su hermano se marchara.

— Ambos pensamos que sería lo mejor, hermano.

— Es la demostración de cariño que estaba buscando — habló sarcástico, mirándome —. Mañana a temprana hora partiré, no deseo importunarles más de lo debido, evidentemente fue una equivocación pedirles asilo.

— Y no te equivocas en eso ¿verdad, Serena?

Ambos me miraron en su guerra de palabras hirientes, miré a Luna de reojo, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, a quién apoyar… vacilé. Hace unos momentos apoyaba a Diamante ¿por qué vacilaba? Era un asesino, me había humillado, me había dicho insípida, merecía todo eso, aunque en el fondo no lo sintiera así, él lo merecía — Yo… — susurré.

— La comida se ha terminado, señores — Intervino Luna —. Lo prudente es que se retiren del lugar si es que ya no van a comer más de lo necesario ¿o sí? — Todos negamos con la cabeza.

Poco a poco los sirvientes empezaron a quitar los platos. Le di las gracias con la mirada a Luna, no sabría qué habría ocurrido, no podría soportar aquella mirada de nuevo del señor Black, pero… era lo mejor, que él se marchara. Diamante se paró y me besó la frente, diciéndome que tenía que ir con el capataz de la plantación de algodón. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba salir, apreté la mandíbula nerviosa y tragué saliva, Seiya Black aún seguía en su sitio, parado viendo la puerta donde había salido mi prometido, empecé a caminar cuando Luna empezó a hacerlo, sin querer rocé con su codo, su aroma varonil volvió a chocar mi nariz una sensación extraña cruzó por mi estómago, él sin previo aviso me agarró del codo, ligeramente me apretaba.

— Creo que debo disculparme — dijo secamente, sonreía burlón con ojos sombríos.

— No, no debe señor Black y por favor, hágame el favor de soltarme — me jaloneé suavemente pero él me apretó aún más fuerte haciéndome gemir de dolor ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no debería? Si pedir disculpas debe de ser tan sencillo — la sonrisa se le desdibujó —. Debo de pedir disculpar por haber venido más temprano de lo normal y aunque no me queda del todo claro debo de pedir disculpas porque soy un lindo miembro de la familia que no quieren abrazar o ¿me equivoco?

— Me lastima, señor Black — su voz era rasposa, se encontraba a tan pocos centímetros de mí.

— Y también sé — me apretó otro tanto más, apretando la mandíbula, haciéndole resaltar aquellos huesos masculinos —. Lo tanto que me repudia, no es necesario ser profeta o adivino para saberlo…

— Me duele… — traté de moverme, gravísimo error, sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel — Y si lo llego a repudiar — comenté con un ligero sollozo —- Es por quien es usted.

Seiya Black vaciló y me soltó lentamente, después suspiró — ¿Y quién cree que soy usted? Si me hace el honor de explicarme.

— No tengo por qué hacerlo, no quiero decir todas las faenas que usted ha hecho en nombre de la buena familia que son los Black — el brazo empezó a dolerme y sin esperarlo empecé a sollozar, las marcas eran evidentes, sus dedos habían apretado mi blancuzca piel, y esperaba por Dios que se me quitara eso cuanto antes.

— Lo siento — habló sinceramente, vi su rostro preocupado, tocó mi brazo una vez más pero lo yo lo quité de inmediato —. Yo no… yo no suelo portarme de esta manera ¡demonios! Es sólo… yo… sólo pensé que…

— Hasta luego, señor Black — dije fastidiada con lágrimas que querían salir y las muy traicioneras salían, haciéndole poner una cara compungida al hermano de Diamante —. Ambos sabemos que suele portarse de esa manera y aunque fuese mentira, no me sorprendería viniendo de alguien como usted…

— ¿A qué se refiere con…?

Con mi otro brazo me toqué el apretón que me había hecho, gemí nuevamente — Y no lo perdono de cualquier manera, no le debo nada, mi futuro marido no le debe nada, es un malagradecido con su familia y con nuestra generosa hospitalidad.

— ¡¿Hospitalidad?! — Estalló casi gritando, yo me volteé para salir de aquél lugar — Es falta de educación dejando hablar a la persona sola.

— Debería de estar acostumbrado a ello…

— Señorita Serena, escuché sonidos fuertes y… — Luna caminó rápidamente y se detuvo, hizo una 'o' perfecta en su boca — ¿Qué pasó aquí?

— Pregúntale a él, Luna — la voz se me quebró y caminé dignamente, las lágrimas salían a borbotones esta vez, me dolía tanto, escuché maldecir a Seiya Black y a Luna decirle algo suave, pero era demasiado, lo quería lejos ¡Lejos! Y entre más pronto mejor.

Finalmente fui consciente ¿qué había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que culparme? Es cierto, tuve algo de culpa por no haberle pedido perdón. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible hacía mi alcoba, sentía el palpitar de mi brazo adolorido. Aunque hubiese tenido la culpa ¿por qué sólo se descargaba conmigo? Eso no tenía sentido, no quería decírselo a Diamante, de seguro podría echar el grito en el cielo y mandarlo matar aunque fuese Seiya Black…su hermano menor.

— ¡Dios! — Me soné la nariz mientras veía aún con más claridad sus dedos en mi codo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? Él me había provocado de cualquier manera, era un asesino y un asesino de los grandes, no le había importado casi romperme el brazo ahí abajo, sólo quería descargar su ira con alguien y ese alguien era yo. Yo no me había portado tan desdeñosa como Diamante y él solían afirmar y tampoco había cambiado tanto como Luna decía, era que sólo nadie me entendía en lo más mínimo. ¡Demonios! El dolor me empezaba a escocer, ¡no sabía nada de quitar el color rojizo, ni siquiera para apaciguar el dolor! Empecé a buscar algún atuendo, que me cubriera de esa marca hasta que lo supiese solucionar.

La puerta se abrió di un respingo y tapé enseguida mí brazo, suspiré al ver a Luna entrar con un trasto.

— Pensé que le pedirías perdón al señor Black.

— Pues le pedí perdón — me volteé y seguí buscando algo para cubrir su delito —. Aunque quizás no fueron las disculpas que él quería pero lo hice.

— Ven, Serena, traje compresas frías para tu pequeño accidente en las escaleras — giré bruscamente — ¿O si le decimos a Diamante? — Habló inocentemente.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui a sentar — Es un salvaje ¡le dije que parara! No me hizo caso, se burló de mí Luna, todo este tiempo supo que me había vestido de esta manera tan insípida para agradarle como cuñada.

— Hay algo que no entiendo Serena — Luna me dejó el paño en el brazo e hice un gesto de dolor — ¿Exactamente de qué estás molesta? Ahora estás furiosa porque se burló de ti, o estás furiosa porque te lastimó salvajemente y también vi la reacción de horror que hiciste cuando tu prometido anunció la… despedida del señor Black, no te entiendo ¿puedes explicarme?

— Estoy molesta por todo Luna — gemí al sentir nuevamente la compresa fría en mi codo —. Posiblemente le iba a pedir perdón pero me lo encontré en las caballerizas, él me provocó demasiadas veces hasta que se burló de mí, ¿por qué me lastimó? Yo-yo no lo entiendo, me pidió un perdón sincero pero no lo acepté y ni pienso hacerlo que se marché.

— Aún no me contestas la última pregunta que te comenté — Luna río — ¿No aceptaste su perdón?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Que se pudra en el averno de donde vino. Y con respecto a tu pregunta — me ruboricé —. Yo fui la primera en correrlo…

— ¡Serena!

— Estuvo mal…le pedí perdón de todo corazón pero al parecer él tampoco aceptó mis perdones y yo no soy nadie como para andarle apretando el codo como hizo conmigo, ¿qué le dijiste allá abajo?

— Le pregunté lo mismo que a ti — volvió a mojar la compresa y me la volvió a poner —. Pobre hombre, estaba abrumado por lo que te hizo pero furioso a más no poder, rompió aquél cisne horrible cuando saliste enfurecida del comedor.

— ¿En serio lo rompió? — Comenté atónita abriendo los ojos como platos — Ni siquiera escuché los vidrios esparcirse aunque…me alegra que haya roto ese horrible cisne al menos eso tengo que agradecerle — reí divertida, el cisne que se hallaba era mediano y era la devoción de Diamante por eso jamás me había atrevido a decirle que lejos de agradar espantaba con sus toscos grabados y sus ojos saltones que brillaban a cualquier intromisión, sus alas toscas de vidrio y de colores chillones hacían ponerse a uno incomodo.

— Sí, lo rompió — sacó de su delantal un ungüento y me lo aplicó, dando un masaje suave, la fricción de su mano con mi piel hizo que me ardiera —. Dice que no desea esperar ni un minuto más en estar en esa Mansión…

— ¿En serio ha dicho eso? — Me sorprendió que mi voz sonara con desilusión, Luna asintió arrugando la nariz mientras me daba el masaje — Entiendo…

— Estoy segura que debe de estar en su cuarto en estos momentos guardando el equipaje para irse a pasar la noche en alguna posada y de ahí al Hotel que con tanto empeño Diamante ha buscado para él.

— ¿No iba irse por la mañana?

— No soportó, Serena, déjalo… — Luna alzó la vista — ¿No querías que se fuera? No entiendo nada…

— ¡Oh! No malinterpretes — bufé —. Sólo que… ¡Bah! Que haga lo que le plazca, sólo quería despedirme apropiadamente y entre más lejos esté de nuestras vidas mejor, no soporto que alguien viva en mi misma casa siendo un asesino… además ¿te has dado cuenta? Ha puesto mi cabeza, mi vida y todo lo demás patas arriba en tan sola un mugroso día.

Luna dejó de aplicarme el ungüento y me miró extrañada — ¿A qué te refieres con tu cabeza y vida?

— Bueno… ahora que lo dices no sé por qué lo mencioné de hecho — medité unos segundos ¿por qué lo había dicho? —. Bueno, mi vida era…nuestra vida era más tranquila sin su presencia y él… el señor Black me ha hecho pasar por bueno… me ha hecho sentir cosas que ninguna persona me ha hecho sentir en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

— ¿Qué clases de cosas te ha hecho sentir? — Comentó intrigada.

— Bueno — bajé la vista, sentí como mis ojos saltaban nerviosos —. Me ha hecho sentir… — recordé cuando vino y su grata impresión que me había dado inclusive había olvidado que había matado a su madre… ¡era ridículo! Sentirme bonita y querida cuando él había llegado — Me hizo sentir miserable, me hizo sentir una mujer horrible que no merece a mi Diamante, furiosa, no sé además me lastimó Luna…

Luna se levantó de mi cama y empezó a sacar un suéter —Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, Sere. Es una persona voluble y bueno hay cosas que sabrás con el pasar de los tiempos… no creo que sea una persona que lastime a las mujeres sólo porque sí, aunque creo de cualquier manera que nunca ha lastimado a una, claro salvo a ti y es algo que se te quitará mañana, afortunadamente lo tratamos a tiempo aunque te dolerá ligeramente.

Me dio un suéter y me lo puse enseguida — ¿Lucía insípida?

— ¿Cómo dices…? — Después Luna rió — ¡Por supuesto que no! Es un hombre herido…

— ¿Herido de qué? — Dije extrañada

— Orgullo, Serena. Creo que el señor Seiya Black es una persona que ha pasado por tantas penurias…

— ¿Crees eso, Luna?

— Es posible…de otra manera ¿por qué suele ser tan sarcástico y lindo?

— Porque no tiene nada mejor qué hacer Luna… vamos — gruñí mientras el calor del ungüento se hacía más fuerte en mi brazo.

Luna me siguió ¿realmente si pensaba marcharse Seiya Black? La idea ya no me parecía tan atractiva como antes y no sabía el por qué. No quería que se marchara y la idea de tenerlo al lado de mi dormitorio ya no me parecía tan loca ni bizarra ¿y si Luna tenía razón? Si él, en verdad era un hombre melancólico, quizás le debía sus disculpas, quizás, sólo quizás la muerte de su madre le había afectado mucho aunque él indirectamente la haya matado. A mí no me hubiese gustado que a cada rato me estuviesen diciendo que yo maté a un ser querido para mí.

— Luna, ¿crees que sea mala idea que vaya a visitar al señor Black?

Luna pensó unos segundos — Francamente, sí — Suspiré triste —. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y contigo.

— Lo imagino, espero cambiarle de opinión al menos… para que pase la noche en lo que es también su casa.

— Serena, ¿por qué esa preocupación repentina hacía él?

Mi respiración se agitó — ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? — Reí nerviosa — Es mi manera de gratitud, además que si le voy a dar esas disculpas en la hora del té.

— Ya es la hora del té.

— ¡Oh! Se pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, si quieres yo le…

— No, Serena — me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro —. Yo le aviso al señor Seiya Black.

Asentí mientras Luna regresaba a su dormitorio ¿estaba tan furioso? ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo se me ocurría siquiera provocarlo? Yo deseaba que se quedara más… tomé la decisión, iba a hablar con Diamante, Seiya Black se tenía que alojar en la Mansión. Bajé las escaleras, la luz estaba suave me dirigí a la sala, Diamante se encontraba sentado, pensativo en su sillón favorito, era pequeño aquél sillón con un estampado horriblemente primaveral, desentonaba con la época en la que nos hallábamos (que era principios de Otoño) y con los demás muebles rústicos victorianos.

— Ese bastardo de Rubeus no ha regresado — habló sin mirarme.

— Algo se le habrá metido para llegar tarde.

Diamante echó una risotada — Más bien habrás querido decir, algo él metió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunté confusa cuando me corrigió.

— Ahh los placeres de la vida, mundanos — me miró y sonrió —. No sabes cómo me fascinas.

— Tu también me fascinas — se levantó y sonrió seductoramente, como su hermano, el pensamiento me horrorizó ¿por qué había pensado en él en ese momento? — ¿Quieres que pida el té? — Me deslicé antes de que me abrazara, no quería que lo hiciera ¿y si me veía Seiya Black? Aunque…

— ¿Interrumpí? — Habló el hermano de Diamante metiéndose en el salón dando zancadas.

— Sí, lo hiciste.

— ¡Qué lástima! — Chasqueó la lengua — Aunque hoy lo he pensado — me miró furtivamente —. Que está noche pasaré…

Mi corazón y mi estómago dieron un vuelco, una alarma interna sonó en mi cabeza — La velada con nosotros, ¿he dicho que Luna va a hacer ese té negro? Ella sabe prepararlo perfectamente bien, con aquél toque de limón — dije atropelladamente, sonriendo con tantas fuerzas que mis mejillas me dolían, me restregaba las manos.

Me miró confuso. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué no se le ocurra hablar! Después desvió la vista con cara de pocos amigos, como si tratara de comprender el _"oscuro" _mensaje de mis palabras.

— Luna comentó que daría Té de Naranjo.

— ¡Oh! Debí de haberlo olvidado.

— ¿Por qué de repente sonríes tanto, querida? — Comentó Diamante, mientras volvía a sentarse en ese horrible sillón.

— ¿Lo hago? — Solté una risa demasiado falsa, que afortunadamente Diamante no notó pero si su hermano, que entrecruzó los dedos y alzó las cejas pensativo ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se hallaba Luna? Me senté enfrente de Seiya Black, lucía furioso…aún — Diamante, sobre dónde se quedará tu hermano…

— Lo tengo solucionado, todo eso.

— Me refiero a…

—Los gastos son lo de menos, no se repara en ellos cuando es mi hermano — habló irritado y yo bufé, nada salía como debería de salir, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo era eso de cualquier manera.

Luna y una sirvienta entraron a la sala, poniendo las cosas necesarias para el té, todo era de porcelana, de la más fina traída desde Francia y confeccionada sólo para Diamante. Me sirvieron una taza de té y entonces me preparé, tenía que hablar sobre la estadía del hermano de Diamante y… cuando estuviésemos a solas sobre sus merecidas disculpas claro está.

— Señor Black — sorbí, dejando que el té de Naranjo me tranquilizará, su aroma se impregnó en mi garganta bajando gradualmente hasta mi estómago dejando un camino de calor. Alzó la mirada —. Lo que ocurrió en el comedor hace unos…

— ¡Señor!

Todos volteamos, casi iba a soltar un improperio, gritar y patalear, Rubeus se le había parecido justa y grandiosa la idea aparecerse justamente en el preciso momento en el que planeaba hablar. ¡Fantástico! ¡Estúpidamente genial!

— Vaya, hasta que apareces… ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

— Unos señores vinieron — se acercó algo vacilante con un telegrama en las manos —. Pidieron por usted y yo…

— Luna me lo contó… — Rubeus volteó a ver a Luna, fulminándola con la mirada — ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mi igual?

— Yo no… — apretó la mandíbula — Bruja desdeñosa… le mentiste al amo…

— Sólo dije lo que vi…

— ¡Diamante! — Lo miré con reproche.

— No es modo de hablarle a Luna y bien lo sabes. Como sea, ¿qué ocurrió?

— Y yo fui como su trabajador — dijo entre dientes mirando a Luna con odio por última vez para después dirigirse a su patrón —. Pensé que era algo que iba a traer cargando pero no era otra cosa más que un telegrama ya sabe que la Ciudad está un poco retirada de aquí inclusive en carro…

— ¿Toda el día?

— Bueno…

— No importa ya… ¿qué traes en la mano?

— ¡Cierto! Aquellos hombres trabajan en correos y dijeron que era de suma importancia y que se lo hiciera entregar cuanto antes — Rubeus estiró la mano y Diamante le arrebató el sobre.

Comenzó a leer, su cara se volvía de horror y después de enojo — ¡Bastardos!

Me levanté y me fui a su lado para estar con él y apoyarlo — ¿Ocurre algo?

— No… — después desvió la vista a su hermano — ¡Demonios! ¡Sí, sí! Ocurren cosas, el telegrama dice que la Plantación de Café fue quemada…

— ¡¿Quemada?! — Chillé horrorizada.

— Sí, sí…tengo que partir a Estados Unidos lo más pronto posible…mañana mismo en el amanecer.

— Yo… tú… ¿te marchas? — Apenas musité.

Diamante se paró abruptamente, irritado, me besó la frente — Sí, me marchó pero regreso pronto… Rubeus prepara mis cosas, habla al aeropuerto — se paró en frente de Seiya —. Creo que no habrá más…día en el Hotel para ti.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí cómo dejé de respirar — ¿De qué estás hablando? — Espetó furioso.

— No tardaré y Serena se queda sola…

— Ella no se queda sola ¡por Dios! — Se paró de un respingo — Estará con Luna, con todos esos sirvientes ¿qué estupideces dices?

— Sirvientes y Luna no es lo que tengo en mente…Seiya.

— Y yo tampoco, me marchó en unas cuantas horas a una posada lejos y no me interesa si ella se queda sola… Ya es una señorita.

Mis facciones se descompusieron, de alguna manera las palabras de su hermano me herían — Diamante, si él no desea…

— Si él no desea no me interesa, eres una mujer sola en una Mansión grande, y él se va quedar y se acabó ¿entiendes Seiya?

Sonrió divertido — De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Diamante asintió, me dio un beso mal dado puesto que apenas rozó mis labios y se marchó del lugar.

— Señor Black… yo quiero decirle que muchas gra…

— ¿Quién dijo que lo iba hacer porque quisiera? ¡Demonios! ¡Arruinaste todo! — Su mirada era furiosa.

— ¿Qué intenta decir con qué arruiné todo? — Comenté algo exasperada.

— Pude estar pacíficamente en la posada o en ese magistral y costoso Hotel lejos de Diamante y de tu presencia, pero tengo que cuidar a una niña indefensa, ni crea que mi presencia será grata.

Luna frunció el ceño, pero no le parecía importarle a él en lo más mínimo quienes estuviesen ahí escuchando su confesión — ¿Cree que la mía lo será, señor Black?

Soltó una risita, y paso su mano derecha en su brillante pelo negro — ¿Tiene presencia grata? No sabía que lo tuviese… con su permiso, señorita Tsukino, creo que tengo que desempacar ropas por cuidar de usted — Hizo una reverencia absurda y maldijo por debajo azotando la puerta tras su partida.

Miré la puerta irritada, apretando el puño ¡y yo que planeaba disculparme! Luna me dijo algo que no entendí, salí como un torbellino de ahí también dando un portazo a la puerta, subiendo con furia los peldaños de las escaleras.

Me odiaba… y si él me odiaba yo también podía hacerlo…

* * *

¡Hey! C:

Me puse a escribir muajaja. La música árabe si funciona… No tengo mucho qué decir ¡Vaya! Eso demuestra lo aburrida que se ha vuelto mi vida. Aunque tengo una anécdota estúpida que pueden saltarse en estos momentos.

Me perdí… pensé que sabía llegar a cierto destino de mi país y jamás llegué pero al menos el lado bueno es que supe regresar al departamento y comprar libros románticos muajaja.

No sé si esperaban esto, las cosas con Seiya y Serena ¿fui muy cruel? ¿Me pasé? Espero no tardarme ahora que ya entré a la escuela por las tardes y a mediados de febrero entro a la otra escuela por las mañanas, espero actualizar lo más pronto que mi imaginación me dejé y si Marisu (_Miss-Odango)_ no anda de jodona otro tanto más x). Ahh les dije… ando leyendo "El exorcista" pero soy bien miedosa y ni de estúpida me lo leo en las noches…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: _Loyda Astrid, Bulmita su, Hotaru no Hikaru, Serenalucy, Seiya-Moon, Kawaii Bitchy, Sailor Lady. Kokoro Lust. Sakurita, Tomoyosei y Miss-Odango. _Y a ti mi querido lector de la sombras…

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	4. Incipiente

_**Dedicado: **__Para ti, mi querida amiga imaginaria __**Miss-Odango**__, que ya eres toda una matasanos…_

* * *

"_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier. Sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir […] Hält mich mit tausend Armen fest […] In die Falle gehst du ihr, in die Augen starrt sie dir. Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft."  
—Amour, Rammstein._

* * *

**Incipiente  
**

****

**Capítulo 4.**

Estaba en mi cama dando vueltas, y es que a pesar de que había pasado exactamente tres horas con treinta y dos minutos y ocho segundos seguía despierta, fastidiada y con un calor inmenso. Estaba nerviosa, realmente quería que Seiya Black y yo empezáramos las cosas tranquilamente o al menos lo más civilizado que se pudiese, y más ahora que él trataría "cuidar" de mi, si es que eso podría significar un cuidado, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía lo que él tenía en mente, quizás solamente me estaba preocupando por nada y quizás él no me hablaría hasta que Diamante regresara, y así no tendría nada por el cual preocuparme, sí, eso podría ser, las cosas serían muchas más sencillas, pero ¿y si no lo eran? Y si pensaba en molestarme todo el día.

Me levanté de la cama, y me puse la bata, necesitaba aire frío, observé mi ligero moretón ya no me dolía mucho pero eso era un aviso de lo cuan peligroso podría resultar ser, ese señor Black. ¡No podía creer! Ese… maldito petulante, coqueto, me hacía sentir de una manera, molesta e importante, no era como mi Diamante que siempre me hacía sentir bien, que siempre me mimaba y que siempre me besaba, Seiya Black me hacía sentir otra clase de sentimientos. Golpeé el barandal del balcón. Gruñí como niña chiquita y pataleé como una niña que quiere su poni. Mi enojo hacía que me pusiera más y más roja, que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo, desvié la vista hacia el cuarto del señor Black, sonreí con desprecio, con aquél desprecio que él siente por mí o al menos como lo pudiese imaginar.

La puerta estaba abierta, las cortinas se meneaban a gusto, suavemente, rítmicamente, las luces estaban apagadas, alcé la vista y me dirigí hacía la esquina de mi balcón, mi largo cabello pegaba con mis pantorrillas, dejando detrás de mí un aroma a rosas. Al llegar a la esquina, crucé de brazos y me paré de puntitas para observar todo con suma claridad, al parecer nadie se encontraba ahí. Reí suavemente con burla.

— ¡Qué bueno que se quedó! ¡Ja! Se lo merece por ser tan… creído — me burlé, imaginándome su presencia ahí — ¿Cómo dice? — imaginé que él me respondía algo así como:

_"Yo no soy ningún creído, señorita Serena."_

Contesté algo indignada ante su comentario imaginario — Por supuesto que lo es, mira con venir a perturbar mi vida de esa manera, pero no diga nada, de ninguna manera crea que lo perdonaré por semejante estupidez.

Esperé unos segundos, pensando en lo qué él me podría contestar y mi mente pensó algo así como __

_"¡Oh piedad, señorita Serena! No quiero que mi apuesto hermano me haga nada malo."_

— ¿Piedad, dice usted, señor Black? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que hace unas horas acabamos de dictarnos una guerra? Y no soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para echarle a su apuesto hermano, como bien dice usted — hablé con resentimiento, alzando la ceja y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperé otro tiempo más y mi mente reprodujo la voz del señor Black una vez más.

__

_"¿Dictarnos una guerra? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Si, señorita Serena usted me agrada, yo nunca podría hacer semejante cosa."_

Ensanché más mi sonrisa y reí como psicótica — No sabía que le gustaba, señor Black…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas conejo?

Su voz algo divertida, y algo neutral me tomó desprevenida, sentí el aire frío golpear mi pecho, había entrado en pánico, mis orbes azules brincaban de un lado para otro buscándolo sin éxito. ¿Cómo no me había percatado de su presencia? ¿Habría escuchado todo? Era una completa idiota, ¿en qué demonios pensaba, hablando sobre él, cerca de su habitación? Y por supuesto que no iba a titubear tenía algo de dignidad ante eso, además ¿por qué me dijo conejo? — De…de… — Bueno, no todo es tan fácil cuando uno lo piensa, mi voz sonó algo nerviosa y maldije para mis adentros — ¿Por qué… por qué me dice conejo?

Escuché su risa divertida, entrecerré los ojos, me molestaba su odiosa risita de seductor barato, bueno, no es que realmente conociera una risa de esas en la vida real, pero algo me decía que esa risa era una de ellas.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Además ¿con quién diantres hablaba? ¿Con algún hermano gemelo mío?

— No — apenas si musité, ¡sinvergüenza! Pretendía humillarme más y más — ¿Cómo que por qué no deberías de hacerlo? ¡No soy un conejo!

— Bombón parece una buena opción, claro si no te apetece conejo — parecía meditarlo muy a fondo, de una manera casi humorística en su retorcida mente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un conejo conmigo de todas formas? — Crucé los brazos, aún seguía viendo todo oscuro, como si realmente una vez más mi mente planeara inventar la conversación con el señor Black.

— Bueno — chifló suavemente —. Es lo bastante obvio, conejo — Finalmente pude verlo salir detrás de las cortinas ¿desde cuándo habrá estado ahí? ¿Desde siempre? ¿Hace apenas unos cuantos minutos? —. Son seres pequeños, escurridizos, fastidiosos…

— ¡Lo conejos no son fastidiosos! ¡Yo no soy ninguna fastidiosa! — Comenté algo exasperada.

— Por supuesto que lo son, muerden todo, son animales caprichosos, además tú tienes la nariz como ellos…

Instintivamente me toqué la nariz, sonreía divertido por supuesto que sólo quería hacerme enojar y el maldito lo estaba logrando, tenía una bata satín, arrastrándole hasta los pies, los ojos le brillaban divertido ante mi enojo y mi ceño fruncido que justamente estaba haciendo — ¡Mi nariz es perfecta!

— Por supuesto que lo es — contestó con falso horror —. Perfecta como la del conejo, siempre haces un movimiento raro con la nariz, la mueves de una manera graciosa. Sólo te faltan los bigotes largos, además que estás algo gordita — dijo burlón.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, ¿me dijo que estaba algo subida de peso? Tanto tiempo ocupando ese mugroso corsé y él… ¿y él se atrevía a decirme obesa? — Con todo el respeto señor Black, ¡a usted qué narices le importa mi peso! Soy gordita pero me quiero mucho, se acabó la charla — espeté.

— Pero es linda, me refiero, son de esas corpulentas — remarcó la última palabra divertido, observando mi furiosa expresión —, que a todo mundo le cae bien, incluyéndome, claro y eso es a veces. Además que cuando se peina con esos chongos parecen ser sus grandes orejas. Sí — se llevó una mano al mentón como si estuviese pensando en algún veredicto —. Es un conejo, ahora que lo recuerdo me robé unas zanahorias ¿desea comer, antes de que se despida de _mi apuesto hermano_? — Habló con sorna, y lo miré irritada.

— Conque escuchando conversaciones privadas ¿ah? Maleducado.

— Permítame comprender algo, señorita Tsukino — divagó un par de segundos, presuntamente confuso — ¿Con quién tenía una charla? Digo, para pedirles perdón a usted y a ese peculiar individuo, como todo un caballero como yo, debe de ser — soltó una sonrisita picaresca.

Apreté el puño y la quijada ¿se burlaba, ah? — Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— Tranquilícese, que yo no le diré a _mi apuesto hermano_, sobre sus amantes, sepa que conmigo cuenta — habló con esa arrogante pero dizque sinceridad.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo algún amante? — Gruñí — Siempre amaré a mi Diamante.

— Me confunde, señorita Tsukino — se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo una cara de total desconcierto — ¿Quién era aquél señor Black con el que hablaba?

— Usted — hablé atropelladamente, con un tono demasiado bajo, esperanzada que él por supuesto no escucharía y que yo por supuesto no lo volviera a repetir.

— Entiendo — suspiró tranquilamente supuse que él habría entendido algo como "ni crea que le diré, maldito" bueno quizás sin el maldito, ¡qué diablos! Ojalá y se haya imaginado el maldito. Agachó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos, le brillaban a la luz de la noche —. Bueno, en realidad no entendí nada de lo que dijo, ¿podría hacer el favor de repetirlo?

— Bueno, si no escuchó no es mi problema, además, ¿quién dictó esa guerra de cortesía?

Black suspiró — Estaba molesto.

— ¿Ya no lo está? — Pregunté un tanto ansiosa.

— No — comentó con sinceridad, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal del balcón —. Aunque podría estarlo, conejo, últimamente señorita Tsukino, tiene el don de irritarme.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — Fruncí el ceño, atónita ante sus palabras ¿él, quería hacerse el digno? ¡Él! Que casi me arrancaba el brazo — ¿Usted no a mí? ¿Quién fue el que dijo que mi vida sería un infierno?

— ¡Qué calamidad! — Habló con falso pesar — Yo nunca he dicho semejantes palabras aunque… — asintió con la cabeza ligeramente convencido —, técnicamente y burdamente traducido eso es justamente lo que dije — Lo miré asombrada nunca pensé que realmente aceptará eso, nunca —. Aunque discrepo, yo desde que llegué he sido amable, increíblemente amable.

— ¿Amable? — Solté una risa larga, falsa y remarcada — Es la persona más petulante, ruin, odioso, vanidoso — su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más y más ¿qué demonios le veía de gracioso? Me irritó su actitud, su mirada me incitaba de una manera descarada a seguir nombrándole sus 'puntos malos', me toqué el brazo por inercia. Él creía que estaba en su juego, él creía que realmente iba como si nada con ese jalón horrible que me había hecho en el brazo, él daba por sentado varias cosas, pero él no me conocía en lo absoluto y si él había dicho que mi vida sería un infierno es porque así realmente planeaba hacerlo —. Además de un _asesino_ — hablé lúgubre, sabía que eso le molestaría, odiaba esa sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó y yo, pude hacer la mía…al menos internamente — ¿Me conoce, acaso? — Ni siquiera pude afirmar o negar nada porque vi, claramente que sus manos apretaban el barandal — ¿Cree saber de mi, más que yo? ¿Siempre es así? Siempre es una mujer sumamente fastidiosa, ¿a qué juega señorita Tsukino? ¿Es bipolar? — Dijo hastiado, chasqueando la lengua y soltando poco a poco el barandal, me sentí indignada ante ese comentario, abrí mi boca para espetarle algunas cosas pero él se apresuró a callarme — Un día está sumamente feliz conmigo y al siguiente simplemente me detesta.

De alguna manera extraña me puse nerviosa, ¡ni siquiera yo misma lo entendía del todo! Además, había una guerra que él había implantado y casi me arrancaba el brazo, ¿acaso eso no contaba? — ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Confío ciegamente en mi Diamante — él hizo una mueca — ¿Por qué no habría de detestarlo? Si casi termina arrancándome el brazo — su gesto retorcido cambió por una expresión de horror, bajó la vista a mi brazo, era raro que él supiese en qué brazo había sido, cerró los ojos con pesadez y me miró arrepentido —. No quiero sus disculpas señor Black — lo miré echando chispas en los ojos.

Cambió su postura por alguien arrogante — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ambos no estamos lo suficientemente contentos en esta situación, realmente es un enorme fastidio cuidar a alguien como usted.

— ¿Quién dijo que usted me cuidaría? Es más… — alcé la voz altaneramente, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi habitación. Los ojos de Black brillaban intensamente, su boca había pasado ser algo fino y fruncido — ¿qué le parece? Finge. Es sencillo, cuando mi querido Diamante se marché le dirá que me cuidará, y esa misma tarde podrá irse a esa posada que con tantas ganas desea irse, dicen por ahí que las ratas y los hombres hacen buena compañía en días solitarios, escuché que en la posada de la señora Tomoe, hay una infinidad de ratas, así que amigos no le faltarán, tampoco se preocupe de Luna o Rubeus yo me encargaré.

Me di la media vuelta, observándolo arqueó una ceja de indignación, apretando aún más los labios, lucían ya de un blanco perlado con bordes algo rosados pero eso a mí no me interesó escuché que había dicho algo como "¡Mierda! ¡Esto no te había que haber acabado así!" Aunque mi mente lo descartó enseguida, era poco incoherente que Seiya Black dijera ese tipo de cosas, de cualquier manera, no es como si realmente él quisiera que termináramos siendo amigos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cerré las puertas del balcón fuertemente, y como niña pequeña me metí a mi cuarto, molesta, no, molesta era poco, estaba furiosa. Al parecer realmente detestaba cuidarme tanto. Me aventé a mi cama, apretando la almohada en mi cara, gritando en ella, apagando mi sonido. Empezaba a fastidiarme, ¡diantres! Y eso que todavía mi Diamante ni se marchaba, ¿cómo siquiera podría imaginarme su presencia todos los días? Le rogaba a Dios que en verdad tomará mi palabra, que se largará y sólo fingiéramos todo el tiempo, de cualquier manera, el más peligroso, era Rubeus y era su palabra contra la mía, dudo mucho que Luna haga algo colosal para mantener aquella odiosa presencia en la mansión.

Cuando despegué la almohada de mi cara, el enojo aún no se me quitaba, la verdad es que la idea de ir a su cuarto y molerlo a golpes sonaba tentador, para que se diera cuenta que los conejos si qué podemos ser seres malévolos. Demasiado tentador ir a su cuarto…estaba a su lado mi cuarto, demasiado cerca, a unos cuantos pasos del mío, nadie podría escucharnos, además había escuchado a la servidumbre que ambos cuartos se conectaban, la razón no la sabía y recuerdo perfectamente que quise comprobarlo pero lo cierto es que jamás hallé nada fuera de lo normal, ¿y si era cierto? Sentí algo raro en el estómago al pensar en todo eso, al pensar en la proximidad en la que él y yo nos encontrábamos, era una sensación rara. Con mi Diamante jamás había sentido algo raro en el estómago ni mucho menos…me temblaban mis piernas.

¡Por todos los cielos! Tenía que hacer algo con el señor Black, no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando, nada estaba bien desde que él había llegado a nuestra casa, me volví enfurecer con él; por esa estúpida actitud de niño bueno, de su coquetería ¿a quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que a mí no. Diamante me había enseñado las cosas prácticas que los hombres utilizan en las mujeres y los puntos que estaban subrayados y en letritas rojas en mi mente era; la media sonrisa de egocentrismo, y el narcicismo. Y Seiya Black tenía esas y en general tenía todas las señales que mi Diamante describió pero, eso supuestamente pasaba (según mi Diamante) era porque gente pobre se interesaba en la rica para conseguir dinero o subir un estatus social o porque simplemente la gente quería divertirse y se supone que las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies por aquellos atributos y ambas partes hacían cosas de gente casadas, pero… ¡eso no se aplicaba a mí! Le había dejado en claro cuánto le repudiaba, aunque a veces sentía que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas.

El sueño se me había ido, y ¡demonios! ¿Qué hacía malgastando mi tiempo pensando en el señor Black? Era tan ilógico y tonto. Tenía que pensar en mi Diamante, en el qué habrá pasado con la Plantación de café, si tenía que pensar que ya casi no lo vería, que pronto nos casaríamos que pronto estaré conviviendo más con su aborrecible hermano, y que pronto estallaría con ganas de volverme una asesina de a verdad si él seguía provocándome de esa manera tan horrible y… pataleé en mi cama.

¡Es un tonto! De alguna manera había vuelto a mis pensamientos, y eso tampoco se lo iba perdonar, ¡ahg! Gruñí y con fuerza me tapé mi cuerpo, tenía que dormir porque Diamante se iría lejos. Me di la vuelta y cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que el sueño viniera a mí.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Escuchaba la voz de alguien desde lo lejos, desde lo más recóndito de mi mente, sabía que era de mujer, pero no supe con exactitud de quién era esa voz algo melosa y firme, había olvidado que estaba soñando con suma precisión, simplemente esa voz me calmaba y hacía que me meciera más y más en el campo de los sueños, hasta que empecé a escuchar ese apellido terrible.

"Black… Black… Black…"

Era lo único que mi mente escuchaba con tanta atención, con tanta nitidez, entonces supe que había fruncido las cejas, aquél apellido seguía más constante en aquella voz femenina tan agraciada, quería decirle "Por favor, no lo repitas más y quédate junto a mi pequeña y tierna dulce voz" pero al parecer aquella voz fémina parecía detestarme, porque lo decía más constante, sentí como si fuera ese apellido una mosca en medio de la noche, aquellas que zumban al lado de tu oreja y que por más que quieres matarlas, insisten más en molestarte.

Me reincorporé de la cama, listísima para gritarle a la persona que estaba hartándome con ese apellido horrible — ¡Deja de decir ese apellido tan molesto! — Hablé enojada, aún sin abrir los ojos y cuando finalmente los abrí, vi a Luna, viéndome con cara de incredulidad y después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pero si ese va a hacer tu nuevo apellido el día en el que te cases — comentó divertida, mi expresión se volvió nula ¿acaso yo había dicho eso? ¡Yo! Que iba a pasar a ser una futura Señora Black, ¿había dicho eso? Me las iba a pagar ese Seiya Black con creces — ¿Te molestaste porque Diamante se va a marchar en estos momentos?

Abrí los ojos como platos, lo primero que había hecho al despertarme era… ¿haber pensado en Seiya Black? ¿Qué tipo de persona me estaba volviendo? Había olvidado por completo que Diamante se marchaba… ¡se marchaba hoy! — ¡Por todos los cielos, Luna! ¿No me digas que ya se marchó? — Dije gimiendo, levantándome como un relámpago de la cama.

— No, sabes que el señor Black no se marcha sin que se haya despedido de su hermosa y despampanante futura esposa, cito textualmente lo que me dijo hace unos minutos — meneó el dedo índice, arremedándolo.

— Conque a eso te referías con lo del señor Black — medité unos segundas, recordando cuando me alteré con hastío al escuchar _Black_, al parecer se refería a mi Diamante y no a… ¡qué diablos!

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Serena? — Frunció el ceño dubitativa.

— Nada, nada, estoy alterada eso es todo — me desesperé al no hallar nada lindo de mi armario — ¡Ni siquiera me he bañado!

— Cálmate Serena — Luna se acercó a mí apretando mi hombro suavemente —. Un día que no te bañes no te hará daño, también tienes que descansar tu pelo para que no se reseque tanto, más si tú te bañas con agua hirviendo, ¿ya no te duele el brazo? — Soltó de repente haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia mí _pequeño accidente en las escaleras_, lo cierto es que lo había olvidado por completo, quizás ya no me dolía tanto como antes, sólo quedaba un ligero color grisáceo muy leve, hubiese parecido como si me hubiese ensuciado de polvo en mi brazo si no fuera que tenía alrededor rasgos degradantes en las orillas de un tono morado.

— Ya no tanto — comenté algo seca, no tenía ganas de hablar nada que estuviese vinculado con Seiya Black.

— ¿Pasó algo que no quieras contarme? — Soltó de improviso, como no queriendo la cosa — Te despertaste de un humor demasiado agrio.

— Bueno — sonreí de lado —. No pasó nada, ¿debería de pasar algo? Simplemente me molesta el hecho de que…

— El señor Black se quedara a tu cargo…

Eché chispas por los ojos, Luna me dio una blusa de algodón de tres cuartos color beige satinado, una falda de un tono pálido rosado, me fui a mi cama cruzando los brazos — Eso está aún en discusión.

Luna resopló, mientras se acercaba a mí y con una señal en la mano me decía que me quitará mi bata, odiaba ese estúpido corsé que ¡me hacía ver gorda de todas formas! ¿Cuál era el chiste de ponerme algo si me seguía viendo igual o peor? — No puedes discutirle nada a Diamante y eso lo sabes. No seas una niña por lo que pasó ayer.

— ¿Ayer? — Solté un grito agudo — ¡Luna! ¡Ayer me dictó una guerra! ¡Una guerra! ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga en su contra? Además ya he pensando en algo para que ambos estemos contentos.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó interesada mientras me ajustaba el sofocante corsé.

— Si, así es y nada ni nadie me impedirá hacerlo llevar a cabo.

— Diamante sí.

Rodé los ojos exasperada, ¡cómo si no supiera Luna! — Pero Diamante no se enterará y me aseguraré que ese Rubeus no vaya de chismoso.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Algo sencillo por supuesto, el señor Black quiso que llegara a los extremos y Serena Tsukino bien puede llegar a los extremos — Encogí los hombros, me puse la blusa de algodón y la falda, caminé hacia el tocador mientras Luna me cepillaba mi largo cabello —. Fingiremos, eso es todo.

— ¿Fingir? Pero eso no tiene nada de lógica Serena, no encuentro el caso que el odioso de Rubeus se tome la molestia de hacer todo eso.

— ¡Oh! Es que aún no entiendes mi magnifico plan — contesté emocionada y más excitada que nunca —. Fingiremos hasta que mi Diamante se haya marchado claro está, después el señor Seiya Black puede hacer todo lo que le apetezca en Glasgow, finalmente podré descansar de él y él de mí, ¿qué estás haciendo Luna? — Observé como ella, enredaba mi cabello hacía arriba de una manera extraña.

— Lo de siempre, lo que siempre hago Serena ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Frunció la cejas confundida — De acuerdo supongamos que tu plan funciona, ¿qué harías si Diamante regresa antes de lo previsto sólo para hacerte una grata sorpresa?

— ¡Oh! — Bajé la vista, y después volví a alzarla histérica — ¡Luna no quiero que me peines como siempre! — Luna inmediatamente me miró espantada y dejó mi cabello en paz, me mordí el labio superior — Lo siento, creo que me emocioné un poco nada más, ahora quiero que sólo lo dejes suelte y le des brillo.

Luna relajó los hombros y sonrió más tranquila — ¿Por alguien en particular?

— ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me importara lo que piense mi detestable cuñado!

Ella soltó una risita divertida — ¿Quién pensaba en tu futuro cuñado? Además que ese plan va a hacer un fracaso desde el comienzo.

Me ruboricé unos segundos, fastidiada por mi torpeza ¿cómo había pensado en él? ¡Cómo si me importará toda la sarta de tonterías que había dicho en la noche! — ¿Lo crees? Bueno es sumamente fácil si mi Diamante regresará antes de tiempo lo prudente sería decirle que su _encantador _hermano dio un paseo.

— ¿Todo el día?

Medité unos segundos — Bueno, qué sé yo — encogí de hombros — ¿Se perdió? ¿Se murió? ¿Lo asaltaron? ¿Encontró chicas? — Aunque esa última sentencia no me parecía tan ridícula pero si me molestaba de alguna manera — No creo que a mi Diamante le moleste nada de eso.

— Pero eso no quita el hecho de que al final sea su hermano, Sere.

— Tienes razón, ¿crees que lo quiera fuera del mapa sin que se le vincule con él?

— Sere, despertaste con un humor más agrio de lo normal.

Hice un mohín y me levanté del asiento — No soporto que mi Diamante se marché — Luna me miró no muy convencida, pero era la triste verdad, no soportaba que se fuera Diamante, porque eso equivaldría a tener serios problemas con el señor Black y eso no estaba a discusión. Me eché perfume y me miré en el espejo, lucía como una persona completamente _normal_, nada de esos chongos, bizarros que, bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? También tenía que cambiar de imagen y también después de un determinado tiempo me empezaba a doler la cabeza, y no es que no me peinara como lo dictaba el último grito de la moda pero me parecía tierno y normal peinarme como mi Diamante siempre le ha gustado, ¿eso no tenía nada de malo, verdad?

_'Claro tonta, ambas sabemos que te fastidió el hecho que Seiya te dijera conejo, ¿no es así?'_

Abrí los ojos como platos, esto no tenía nada que ver con el señor Seiya Black, Luna se acercaba a la puerta. Ambas sabíamos que no tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, y mi consciencia lo sabía a la perfección.

_'Lo único que sé es que te molesta'_

— Entonces no sabes nada, voz de la razón — musité, casi gruñí.

— ¿Qué dices? — Luna giró el pomo de la puerta y me miró divertida.

— De nada, de nada — meneé la cabeza como si espantara alguna mosca.

Salimos de mi cuarto, ella iba muy feliz cantando suavemente aquella música que me cantaba cuando solía ser apenas una pequeña, se llamaba "Will ye go Lassie go", de alguna manera me hizo ponerme más tranquila, y a pesar que la había visto en esa película, nada se comparaba con la voz de Luna, suave y maternal. Me daba mucha curiosidad su forma de ser, por unos momentos había olvidado mi enfado con el señor Seiya Black, lo cierto es que no sabía más allá de Luna, simplemente el hecho desde que tenía uso se conciencia ella siempre estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Aún sabes hablar gaélico escocés, Luna? — Dejó de cantar, la había agarrado desprevenida, cuando bajábamos por las escaleras no regresó a mirarme, simplemente asintió con la cabeza — Yo… lo siento.

— No deberías de disculparte, señorita Serena — habló con suavidad —. No hay nada del porqué preocuparse, no preguntó nada horrible.

— Pero siento que te molesté, no quería que te sintieras ofuscada por…por…

— Es cierto — suspiró aún sin verme —. Le dije que no quería hablar sobre mi pasado, sobre cuando solía vivir en Irlanda.

Me sentí pésima por unos segundos, bajamos las escaleras con leve de tensión, recordaba a la perfección cuando me encontraba con mi hermana Minako, brincábamos y nos divertíamos al lado del río Clyde y Luna cantaba esa canción con tanta energía, hasta que nos topamos con un pueblerino, originario del lugar, el señor le sonrió con tanta amistad a Luna y empezaron a hablar tan amenamente en un idioma que nunca he entendido. Minako siempre había sido imprudente y aunque me hubiese fascinado haber sido como ella, y decirle qué tanto se decía con aquél señor, no pude, tenía que morderme la lengua y fingir desinterés. Lo único que había escuchado con tanta claridad había sido la palabra Irlanda y la cara de Luna había cambiada en una nostálgica.

Y aunque Minako la estuvo hostigando al final nos había comentado que aquél señor era muy buen amigo de sus padres, y por primera vez nos había contado que ella, era de Irlanda, que le habían enseñado el dialecto para una persona especial, nunca me había puesto a reparar en el hecho de que Luna también debía de tener alguna familia, hermanos, gente que la amaba, para mí, Luna siempre sólo había sido mi segunda madre nada más, la que me enseñaba todo sobre una cultura completamente diferente a la que había llevado en mi querida Bretaña.

La música, las creencias y aunque era nuestro secreto, mis padres jamás me perdonarían saber ese tipo de cosas, con sus ideas tan arcaicas, Minako siempre le atrajo las ideas célticas de Luna y sepa nuestro buen Dios que encontró una persona afín a su manera acelerada de pensar, pero cuando quise indagar más sobre su vida ella, tajantemente pero de la manera más suave posible me dijo que eran cosas privadas que a veces la gente siempre se tiene que guardar secretos para uno mismo.

— Aún no es el momento, señorita Serena — Luna volteó a verme con una sonrisa franca, distrayéndome del pasado.

Quizás por mi inexperiencia comprendí que Luna era una persona fuerte y quizás aquello que le había pasado era infinitamente doloroso y cruel como para ser contado y revivido, para desempolvarlo por tanto tiempo y yo que pensaba que la extinta Segunda Guerra Mundial, la había dejado en un estado depresivo. Le toqué el hombro, reconfortándola de algún dolor espiritual del que yo no tenía conocimiento alguno.

— Pero lo será y cuando lo sea espero que sepas confiar en mí como yo confió en ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, me sonrió con ternura. En seguida sentí una mano en mi hombro, giré para chocar con la ancha espalda de mi Diamante, me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos, sentí como me estrujaba entre su abrazo.

— Me vas a dejar sin respirar, Diamante — gemí suavemente, y su abrazo se deshizo.

Olía increíblemente bien, vestía con unos pantalones rectos color caqui, su camisa era de un color crema que la tenía arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata de un verde pasto le colgaba de un lado a otro con diversión, el pelo lo tenía alborotado dándole un aspecto más masculino y galante, sus zapatos negros bien lustrados, sonrió con gran amor y sus ojos azul brillaban.

— ¡Te estaba esperando! ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? — Me miró expectante, llevando uno de sus brazos a mi hombro, acercándome a él, fruncí las cejas y bufé ante su pregunta.

— Supongo que no, estuvo de escandalosa — la segunda voz de hombre me tomó desprevenida, me puse tensa en segundos, su voz bailaba llegando hasta mis orejas, un dolor punzante recorrió mi estómago como un cruel aguijonazo haciendo que un escalofríos recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

— Quiero recordarte que le pregunté a tu futura cuñada — gruñó Diamante, estaba segura que no planeaba que el señor Seiya Black se acercará tan pronto a nuestra privacidad ¿por qué siempre se aparecía cuando estaba con mi Diamante?

— Quiero recordarte que yo cuidaré de ella, y cuidaré su presencia y más aún que mi habitación es la de al lado, así que puedo decirte lo cuán escandalosa es cuando se lo propone.

Sentí como la cabeza de Diamante giró hacia Luna — A la hora de mi partida quiero que se le cambié enseguida de cuarto a Seiya.

— No creo que haya alguna necesidad.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Luna dijo eso, ¿qué pretendía? ¡Dios mío!

— Bien — dijo entre dientes —. Si no lo haces tú, lo hará Rubeus a su regreso.

— ¿Quieres que la cuide, no? _Mí apuesto hermano_ — escuché su risa sardónica, yo me ruboricé enseguida, bajando la vista para ver los pies de Diamante.

— ¿Pero qué estupidez dices? ¿Te estás volviendo más imbécil?

— Para nada — dijo sarcástico —. Pero al parecer tú sí. Teniendo en cuenta que ella se quedará sola, y que quieres que cuide de ella con todo lo que pueda, lo prudente sería que estuviésemos lo más cerca posible.

Observé como Luna asentía, pensé que esa era el gran motivo de la negatividad de hace unos momentos pero eso no justificaba nada, además ¿no qué se iba a marchar con sus amigas las ratas? ¿Y qué diantres había sido eso de _mi apuesto hermano_?

Diamante no había dicho nada, se acercó más a mí. Gemí sin pensarlo, Diamante bajó la vista y me escudriñó con la mirada, me mordí el labio, e instintivamente me agarré el brazo y volví a gemir por mi torpeza.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Dijo inexpresivo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miré nerviosa, tratando de parecer confundida, por supuesto que él no se creyó mi tonta mentira.

— ¿Por qué de repente sueltas ese gemido de dolor? — Enarcó la ceja derecha, frunciendo levemente la nariz, desvió su vista no miré a quién pero enseguida supe a quién se le había clavado con tanto odio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

En ese momento creí prudente decir lo que habíamos dictado yo y Luna, pero, las palabras no salían de mi boca — Enséñamelo — habló con una suavidad increíblemente falsa, me perturbó.

— ¿Enseñarte qué? — Hablé con fingido desorientación del tema.

— Señor Black…

— ¡Luna, cállate! — Ordenó a mi querida amiga y madre, mi respiración empezó a latir apresuradamente — No lo vuelvo a repetir, Serena — ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué no se lo enseñaba? ¿Por qué Seiya Black no hacía nada? Hice una mueca de dolor —. A la fuerza será — dijo impertérrito, jalándome mi brazo, me alzó con brutalidad y torpeza la manga.

— ¿Por qué la hostigas? — Habló con cansancio Seiya, finalmente reparé en él, ya se encontraba a nuestro lado, los ojos chispeaban de furia contenida, tenía una sonrisa retorcidamente cruel, los puños los apretaba, vestía unos pantalones rectos azul marino, las mangas al igual que mi Diamante las tenía arremangadas hasta los codos, tenía el chaleco que hacía juego en él, al lado de Diamante lucía un chiquillo.

— ¿A ti quién mierda te metió en nuestra plática? — Me dio un terror infernal, Luna lucía igual que yo, sin saber qué hacer, cómo decir, ambos apretaron la quijada como dos perros rabiosos a punto de explotar.

— ¿Crees que me importa? — Soltó Seiya Black, riendo — Si ella dice que la sueltes es porque es así, Diamante ¿seguirás siendo como tu padre? ¿Un idiota con las mujeres?

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Diamante me soltó, acechando a Seiya, me daba terror ¿y si algo le pasaba a Seiya Black? Jamás me perdonaría que algo le pase.

— Lo que le hice o no lo hice es algo entre ella y yo, ¿para qué jodidos quieres saber? — Gruñó.

— ¡Es mi prometida! — Diamante le agarró una de las solapas del chaleco formal de Seiya, salté enseguida.

— ¿Te das cuenta? — Sonrió arrogantemente — Si tanto te enerva ese estúpido hecho, yo me quedaré con ella, el resto de tu estúpida ida a América.

Diamante alzó el brazo, apretando el puño, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara ¿qué demonios pensaba Seiya Black? ¿Por qué diantres lo seguía provocando? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Me golpeé en el brazo con la escalera! — Chillé agudamente, Diamante se detuvo a dar ese golpe, Seiya lo miraba sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Habló irritado.

— Porque… — observé como aún aferraba a Seiya de esa manera, lucía tan furioso, y Seiya tan tranquilo, ¿en qué pensaba?, ¡demonios! — No quería que pensarás que era una chica estúpida, así que por favor…yo…

Diamante fulminó a Seiya, ¡él ni se dignó a mirarme siquiera! Lo empujó con su antebrazo, Seiya se acomodó el chaleco ni siquiera trastabilló, después me miró aún furioso pero con un deje de incredulidad.

— De acuerdo, di una escena demasiado estúpida, ¡por todos los diablos! — Pasó la yemas de sus dedos por su cabellera lacia — ¿Así es nuestro adiós?

— Hasta luego — corregí con amargura, molesta, él ni lo notó.

— Lo siento, Luna — se volteó a ver a mi amiga, quien asintió secamente, cuando él volteó percibí su cara de antipatía que siempre había sentido hacia él —. Perdóname, Serena.

— ¡Amo! Las cosas… — Rubeus se acercó con voz agitada.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Es que siempre tienes que interrumpir los momentos como este? — Bufó, rodando los ojos con hastío, Rubeus bajó la cabeza maldiciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

— Ya es tarde amo…el avión saldrá y… creí prudente que…

Diamante hizo un ademán para callarlo, observé por el rabillo del ojo a Seiya, se había instalado en uno de las columnas con una expresión de póquer, su espalda estaba recargada en la fría y dura pared, su pierna derecha estaba en cuadricula, cruzado de brazos nos observaba con aquellas orbes zafiros brillantes — Lo sé — me agarró de las mejillas y me dio un tierno beso, me sentí incomoda ante su contacto, quería abrir los ojos y ver qué hacía Seiya pero eso se me había vuelto imposible, cuando me despegué de sus labios, miré rápidamente a Seiya, seguía igual que antes, mirándonos sin cambiar su cara, ni posición de cuerpo —. Te voy a extrañar tanto — dijo con dulzura.

— Lo sé — añadí con soltura, Diamante esperó unos segundos ¿qué esperaba? Me pregunté curiosa, pero quizás él sólo sabía porque suspiró y miró a su hermano.

— No tengo que recordártelo, ¿verdad?

Seiya no le respondió, presentía que estaba rabioso, que en cualquier momento se cabrearía y saltaría a la yugular de Diamante como animal salvaje.

Caminé hacia la salida, rumbo hacia el carro que llevaría a Diamante al avión, cuando me sonrió y me besó por última vez, suspiré, sin siquiera notarlo, y esa era la última vez que lo vería ¿por qué había sido tan diferente del cómo me lo había imaginado? ¿Por qué no me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa? ¿Por qué no me había despedido de él? Lo cierto es que sentía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Suspiré, mirando como el carro despareció entre la esquina y me metí a la mansión, estaría sola… No, me corregí, estaría con él, con su hermano, con Seiya Black.

Un enojo volvió a mí, ¿por qué demonios no se había defendido? ¿Y qué había sido todo ese enojo? Me encontré con Luna.

— Lo siento, por Diamante — agregué.

Sonrió con calidez — Es Diamante — sentenció como si con ese simple significado se comprendiera su forma de ser, y lo triste es que era cierto —. El desayuno está listo ¿le avisarás al señor Black?

Asentí y me dirigí al pie de las escaleras, estaba igual, sólo que su cabeza se recargaba en la pared fría y dura con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿A qué vienes? — Soltó secamente sin abrir los ojos.

— A… Luna dijo que el desayuno estaba… — divagué y caminé hacía enfrente de él — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Hacer qué? — Dijo tranquilo.

— ¡Mírame! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?

Seiya se reincorporó, bajando la pierna de la pared, descruzando los brazos, abriendo los ojos — ¿Arriesgarme?

— ¡Sí! ¡Arriesgarte de esa manera estúpida!

— Si lo hice fue porque no me gusta que tú… odio cuando él hace que… ¡y eso a ti qué demonios te interesa!

Me sentí ofendida, apreté la quijada — Fue tu culpa que yo me encuentre de esta manera, y sin embargo no le dije a Diamante ¡nada!

— ¿Acaso tienes una preocupación por mí? — Sonrió — ¿Crees que ese ladrillo que le llamas; _mi apuesto _Diamante, podría ganarme?

— ¡No me preocupo por ti! — Grité humillada y con torpeza — ¡Por supuesto que mi Diamante te ganaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

— Todo estaba fríamente calculado, ¡maldición! — La furia regresó en él — Si no te preocupas por mí, lo que dice no tiene sentido, señorita Tsukino.

— ¡Tú eres el que no le da el sentido a la situación! ¡Casi te dan una paliza!

— Sé defenderme, no necesito a _niñas_ como usted de salir bien librado de ahí.

Le di un puntapié en la espinilla, apretó los labios sin soltar un gemido de dolor — ¿Pudo defenderse de eso? — Apreté los puños — ¿Verdad que no? Señor-que-tengo-todo-calculado.

— No golpeó a la mujeres — fue su descarada respuesta.

— ¿Ah, no? — me alcé lo que Diamante no pudo alzar y ver con claridad, el delito de ese señor.

— Lo siento — dijo con torpeza.

— Nada de perdones, y espero que jamás vuelva a defenderlo.

Seiya empezó a caminar, irritado dando zancados.

— ¿A dónde va, tonto? — Le grité fastidiada, viendo que se dirigía del otro lado de la habitación.

El giró a verme con una sonrisa descarada — A fingir.

— ¿Fingir? — Pregunté desorientada.

— Pretender, ¿qué más da? — Encogió de hombros y se volvió a girar siguiendo dando las zancadas.

— ¡Para allá no es el comedor, señor-que-pienso-todo-con-frialdad!

— Lo sé — Giró nuevamente para mi desconcierto —. Es sólo que no sabe señorita Tsukino cuánto deseo ser amiga de esas ratas, y entre más rápido lo haga mejor.

— ¿Insinúa que usted pronto…? — Empecé a hablar con horror.

— ¿Pronto? — Soltó una risa irritante — ¿No lo dijo ayer por la noche? Escuché que no daban mal los desayunos, creo que es la cosa más inteligente que dijo en la noche de ayer — sonrió de lado, despidiéndose de mí con su mano.

Escuché dos zancadas más y el abrir de la puerta de la mansión.

__

_'¡Serena! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Se fue.'_

Aunque era un eco la voz de mi consciencia y no entendía con exactitud nada de lo que había pasado, ¿se había ido? ¿En verdad planeaba hacer caso a la sarta de tonterías que había dicho? Porque yo no lo había dicho en verdad, todo era producto de que estaba realmente disgustada.

__

_'Si estabas disgustada, ¿por qué sigues parada aquí?'_

No puedo ir a seguirlo, me contesté a mi misma no muy convencida, me quedé parada ahí, su aroma seguía alrededor de mí, sentí algo en mi estómago un hueco en él, supuse que era porque no había desayunado, gemí, me mordí la uña del dedo índice, ¿realmente él no me podía dejar de esta manera verdad?

'___Si que puede y ya lo hizo.'_

¡Maldición! No es que realmente me importara. Me puse a caminar, directo hacia el comedor donde me esperaba Luna.

__

_'Nack, lugar equivocado, dirección errónea.'_

No presté atención a la vocecilla de mi razón, de todas formas, si él se quería ir era por algo ¿no es así? El mayordomo me abrió la puerta, Luna se encontraba mirándome con suma atención, ¡ni que se le ocurra preguntar por el hermano de mi Diamante! Bufé fastidiada y me limite a observar los dos platillos, el de él y mío, sentí un retortijón en el estómago, me sentí mal, vacilé un poco antes de que uno de los mayordomos se ofreciera con gentileza a darme el asiento. La comida era ligera, principalmente consistía en un tazón de frutas finamente picados y con mi entrañable jugo de naranja, sorbí un poco de jugo, miré por el rabillo del ojo el asiento que debería de ocupar Seiya Black.

— ¿Salió a cabalgar, señorita Serena? — Luna habló neutral, recordaba ella tan a la perfección los protocolos de trabajador-dueño que eso a veces me aterraba.

— Yo no… — bajé la vista aún más, perdiéndome en la frutilla de mi tazón, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Lo corrí? ¿Qué el plan que le había dicho si lo había aceptado? — ¿Sabes una cosa?

— Dime, señorita Serena — todo estaba tan vacío y hacía un eco horrible ¿se tardaría Diamante? ¿Así estaría toda mi vida mientras no llegaba mi Diamante? Y es que pese a que me encantaba charlar con Luna, eso no siempre iba a suceder, porque ella tenía sus deberes y el tedioso protocolo, tomé una decisión en ese mismo momento en el qué pensé eso ¡qué diablos!

— ¿Sabes? — Puse el tenedor en modo vertical en medio del plato, Luna me miró extrañada, el mayordomo se me acercó para retirarme el plato intacto de mi tazón de frutas — Hoy parece un esplendido día…

— Así es señorita Serena — asintió Luna con preocupación, sabía que no encontraba la coherencia del porqué de repente se me había parecido una estupenda idea decir en forma educada que no me apetecía comer…al menos no en la mansión.

— Como para salir por ejemplo — Enarcó una ceja mientras yo sonreía de oreja a oreja —. Salir a comer en alguna posada…

— ¿En las posadas? — No pudo disimular su asombro y estaba segura de lo que vendría después, casi lo podía decir palabra por palabra lo que apenas iba por escuchar — ¡Señorita Serena! ¿Segura qué en una posada? Pero ¡odia las posadas! Dice que la comida es de lo más corriente, que está grasosa… ¿si está segura?

— Claro — afirmé.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos, y después arregló su compostura — ¿Planea ir a alguna posada en particular? ¿Se le avisará al señor Seiya Black?

Medité unos segundos, claro que Luna no sabía nada de Seiya Black. Y bueno, no es que él supiese de posadas y eso ¿tenía dinero para todo esto, él? — A la posada de la señora Tomoe… — reí divertida — Y no, no se le avisará al señor Black — me levanté del asiento.

Luna asintió — Por favor — le dijo al mayordomo en un tono autoritario y suave —. Arreglen un carro, para la señorita — cuando el mayordomo asintió y salió del lugar, me giró a verme — ¿Estás segura, señorita Serena?

Le sonreí — Nunca había estado tan segura — salí del lugar, preparándome para ir a esa posada —. Si Seiya Black no va a Serena Tsukino, Serena Tsukino traerá a rastras a Seiya Black — por alguna extraña razón, me sentí más feliz que Seiya Black, me cuidaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola! :P

Francamente he estado ocupada, y bueno, espero en Gosh que mis peleas con mi "querido" pisciano al menos funcionen para hacer este un fic más interesante porque la verdad sea dicha que: los problemas de algunos son risas para otros, o algo así era ese mugroso dicho. Al menos algo bueno se le tiene que sacar de mi relación para diversión de las demás.

Para las personas que me dijeron en sus reviews sobre qué onda con _Seducción Mortal _no he escrito nada es la verdad, pero ando pensando en ello, no la descarto ni nada por el estilo, no lo voy a dejar más si el vampirito Seiya ya conoció a Serena, so, prometo que haré lo más rápido posible.

Quiero agradecer a: _Miss-Odango, Seiya-Moon, Bultmita su, Hotaru no Hikaru, Kokoro Lust, Loyda Astrid, Sailor Lady, Kawaii Bitchy, Tomoyosei, Sakurita, Paty, Rossa y Loly Kou._

_Y a los lectores de las sombras que sólo leen_.

___****_

_**¡No olviden dejar reviews! C:**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	5. ¿No vienes conmigo?

_Nota:_ Si alguien tiene que agradecer que ande a las 02:00 am (hora de México) terminando el capítulo es a Marisu, porque me trae de esclava T.T y no puede esperar dos semanas más ¡qué injustica! Jajaja pero igual y así te quiero loquis :D

* * *

_"Cuando amamos no tenemos ninguna necesidad de comprender lo que sucede, porque todo pasa a suceder dentro de nosotros."  
—Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**¿No vienes conmigo?**

**Capítulo 5.**

La luz del sol era algo brillante, me lastimaba los ojos, Luna me miró con extrañeza aún. En cambio le sonreí, fingiendo cierta naturalidad. Aunque en realidad lucía nerviosa y triste, nunca creí capaz que Seiya Black se marchara dejándome completamente sola en la Mansión, aunque también estaba furiosa ¿quién se creía ese cretino dejándome así nada más? Rubeus tosió, me sorprendió que él nos acompañara a la posada, abrió el Mercedes Benz 300.

— El chofer salió — Luna habló algo molesta y miró con desdén a Rubeus quien hizo un mohín.

Abrió la puerta del coche, lastimaba al sólo mirar la carrocería de un negro fino y bien pulido — Señorita Tsukino — asentí y me metí dentro del carro, Luna se metió tras de mí, después se cerró la puerta.

Se instaló en el asiento del conductor y el motor se encendió, sonreí y era realmente raro. ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando mi Diamante se hallaba lejos, demasiado lejos? Desvié la vista hacia la ventana, observando el inmenso jardín, las arboleadas que se entrelazaban unas contra otras y como la inmensa Mansión se quedaba atrás, la gente trabajaba, algunos en el jardín otros llevaban canastas de algo que no supe identificar. Me sentí nuevamente extraña, como si la partida de Diamante me hiciera sentir nueva, libre, como si todo lo que quisiera, pensara y deseara era sólo para mí y para nadie más. Que aquellos espasmo de la vida serían lo que yo decidiría que no tenía a alguien a quién apoyar, sólo egoístamente a mí.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Luna se metió dentro del carro, después de un gruñido por parte de Rubeus, la miré sonriente — De acuerdo, me estás asustando ¿qué hizo el señor Black?

— Nada — Encogí de hombros con simpleza, demasiado simpleza en realidad.

Luna entrecerró los ojos, no creyéndose nada para variar pero yo desvié la vista odiaba cuando me miraba de esa manera inquisitoria como si fuese mamá… inclusive como si tuviese mucho más poder que mi madre verdadera y creo que muy a mi pesar ella tenía más peso que mi propia madre. Rubeus arrancó el carro y me extrañó dirigiendo mi mirada hacía Luna.

— ¿Rubeus? — Arqueé una ceja — ¿Y qué pasó con el mismo conductor?

Luna suspiró — Nos va a acompañar en _casi_ todo ¡qué fastidio!

— Bruja… — rezongó.

— ¡Rubeus! — Lo regañé y él me miró entrecerrando sus ojos más frustrados de esta situación que yo misma — ¿Por por qué?

— Porque el Señor Black le pareció mejor que un… — con sus dedos hizo unas comillas imaginarias burlándose — _hombre_ nos cuidara, claro que en verdad se perdió el tiempo, sólo veo tres mujeres aquí.

— Mira bruja… — Rubeus apretó el volante — Si no te parece díselo al amo, pero aquí se acata lo que yo digo.

Lo miré desdeñosamente — Que quede claro que se hace lo que yo digo Rubeus si es que no te gustara que le hable a Diamante — Rubeus me fulminó con la mirada —. Y Diamante no me dijo nada, así que las cosas seguirán igual que antes, exceptuando el hecho de que nos acompañaras ¿entendido?

Rubeus asintió, gruñendo por debajo. Volví a desviar la vista de Luna. No quería decirle por qué deseaba ir a un lugar de _esos_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Iba a desayunar en una posada! ¡En una posada! No sé porqué apenas había comprendió la situación ¿qué me había motivado? ¿Simplemente porque quería al señor Black en mi casa? ¡Él podía hacer lo que le plazca! Podía marcharse si así lo deseaba de cualquier manera él se iba marchar y gastarse los miles de libras que le quedaban, y embarazar a muchas y tener miles de bastardos por allí, entonces… ¿qué me motivaba hacer todo esto? A bajar mi estatus e irlo a buscar a la estúpida posada… Me hundí más en el asiento, molesta por mi impulsividad.

— Rubeus — alcé la vista y él me miró por el retrovisor, estaba decidida a decirle que regresáramos a la casa, pero me detuve, ¡ni supe por qué! Miré al lado, hacia la ventana y descubrí que ya estamos lejos de la Mansión — ¿Ya casi llegamos?

— Falta poco — fue su respuesta seca.

Luna no dijo nada en el camino, quizás no quería bombardearme de preguntas todas sosas enfrente de Rubeus. No se veía ya la ciudad, en realidad no conocía la posada de la señora Tomoe, ni conocía a esa tal señora, sólo la llegaba a conocer porque escuchaba a los criados.

_'¿Por qué le dijiste que se marchara Serena?'  
_  
¡Já! ¡Ahora resultaba que mi propia consciencia me echaba en cara! En primer lugar, yo nunca le dije que se marchara, todo había sido producto de que me había enojado y nada más, como si en verdad me importara el hecho de que se largara.

'_Pero lo hiciste… ¡y te importa!'_Por supuesto que no me importaba… me fastidió y me hundí en el asiento, Luna me miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada ¿cómo podría importarme un asesino? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso consciencia? ¡Asesino!

_'Ambas sabemos que eres lo suficientemente buena como para darle asilo al supuesto asesino, y si no te importara ¿por qué vas personalmente tú? En vez de que él te pida asilo de nuevo.'_

¡Cállate! Hundí mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos ¡es estúpido que hablé conmigo misma! ¡Simplemente estúpido! ¡Estúpido pensar que le daría asilo a Seiya Black! Como del también estúpido pensar que me importaba de verdad, me preocupaba hasta cierto punto…porque era mi familia y eso pero nada más.

_'Si, yo también digo que es estúpido todo esto'_

— ¡Llegamos señorita Tsukino! — No me percaté que el carro estaba estacionado. Rubeus salió del carro y abrió la puerta brindándome su mano para salir de ahí con delicadeza.

Ayudó a salir a Luna con asqueo. Era provincia sin lugar a dudas, los animales pastaban y sonreí de lado tranquila, no sé porqué siempre me habían hecho pensar que las posadas eran lo peor de lo peor. Caminé tres pasos sin esperar que Rubeus sacara la sombrilla, a veces pensaba que si el sol no me quemaba iba a morir cuando los rayos del sol me tocaran.

La casa lucía algo vieja pero grande, podría decirse que era una cuarta parte de la Mansión, de dos pisos con ventanales grandes, olía a comida. Era blanca, daba confianza esa casa lucía hogareña, eché a correr, olvidándome por unos segundos de Seiya Black, de Luna, y de Rubeus, nadie me estaba diciendo qué hacer o qué no hacer. Las puertas estaban abiertas, eran de una madera pesada con vidrios cortadas en ellas, había unas escaleras principales, casi no había gente, me sorprendió puesto que era temprano.

— Bienvenida — me sonrió una pequeña, jovial, tenía el pelo corto y negro, con ojos increíbles de un morado intenso, la miré maravillada — ¿Busca alguna recamara? Tenemos bastantes ¡oh qué tonta! ¿Ya desayunó? Mi hermana hizo un pastel de manzana increíble, a decir verdad es lo único que sabe hacer bien — Soltó una risita — ¿No tiene equipajes?

Sonreí como idiota — Me gustaría desayunar y no…no traje equipajes — desprendía un aroma a vainilla.

— ¿Viaja sola? La zona es tranquila pero es una mujer y es muy hermosa, luego los hombres allá por las colinas son medio brutos con las mujeres.

La chica me caía bien, cuando entramos al comedor, no estaba Seiya Black pese a que lo trataba de buscar con la mirada sólo había algunos chicos escoceses, me miraban con cautela, eran de clase media o simple viajeros se les notaba en su forma holgada de vestir, en sus trajes poco trabajados, me senté a dos asientos de ellos, los más jóvenes me miraban con perspicacia, alcé la vista con altanería. Minutos después Luna llegó junto con Rubeus y aquella chica que no sabía su nombre.

— Estas personas dicen conocerte — Habló la joven y yo asentí —. Por favor siéntense, el desayuno pronto estará listo.

Luna se sentó a mi lado y Rubeus enfrente de nosotras, vigilándonos y vigilándolos siempre con cara de asco.

— ¿Segura que quieres desayunar aquí? — Soltó de improvisto Luna, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantas personas, al menos no de _esa_ clase, y pese a veces estaba acostumbrada a hacer banquetes todo era predicho.

— Sí, Luna la gente no se ve mal, la jovencita es muy amable — sonreí y bajé la voz —. No nos hará ningún daño estar con viajeros decentes verdaderos, no como el señor Black todo un mujeriego.

— Hablando del señor Black… ¿dónde está? — Susurró, mirando hacia atrás, suponía que miraba a las personas — Los británicos no me ponen segura Sere, en realidad desconfío de ellos — habló atropelladamente.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices? — Fruncí el ceño — Yo soy británica, todos lucen escocés o irlandeses en su defecto ¿de dónde sacas eso?

— Quizás — balbuceó —. Sabes cómo son los británicos, ustedes son la excepción pero a mí no me tienen en buena espina los británicos y lo sabe más tu querido Diamante Black — me susurró.

Cuando pensaba contestarle, la pequeña joven llegó, dejándonos un caldo de pollo, ¡pero no estaba enferma! Sonreí forzadamente y asentí, nos dejó los cubiertos ¿estarán desinfectados? Agarré la cuchara sopera y lo examiné de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hey, británica! ¡Están más limpios que cuando yo me baño! — Soltó burlón, su acento era escocés se escuchaba demasiado cargado y podría asegurar que me odiaban. Nunca había pensando en las consecuencias, pesé a que vivía en una región Escocesa, nunca me había pensando a imaginar la delgada línea de odio que mantenía mi "pueblo" con su "pueblo" pese a ser todos un solo_ país_.

— ¿Podrías dejar a la señorita en paz? — Seco, brusco, también con su acento escocés, Rubeus habló, sin prestarle atención, sólo sorbiendo el caldo.

Miré que el otro prestaba a contestar pero su amigo, compañero de parranda o lo que fuese le codeó las costillas negando la cabeza — Lo siento, siempre se porta así — se excuso tontamente.

— No te preocupes — soltó al fin Luna por mí, su voz suave y tranquila le llamó la atención al apuesto joven.

— ¿Se quedaran mucho tiempo? Puedo enseñarles el lugar si no es mucha molestia — su amigo soltó una queja.

No lo miré después, estaba segura que me querían fuera del mapa, Rubeus miró la escena frunciendo los labios ¿en realidad Rubeus amaba a Luna? Tampoco presté más atención a su plática, discretamente me moví del asiento, sólo escuchaba gruñidos por parte de su amigo del joven y bufidos por parte de Rubeus y palabras barridas por parte de Luna y el chico escocés.

El caldo no sabía mal después de todo. Estaba ansiosa sin saber nada del señor Seiya Black ¿qué tal si él había ido a otra posada? Más le valía que no. Le di vueltas al caldo, en realidad no me gustaban los caldos, se me hacía comida para gente enferma y yo no estaba enferma de nada. Llegó una segunda chica con varias rebanadas de pastel de manzana, supuse que era su hermana, era más pequeña aún ¿serán las hijas de la Señora Tomoe? Me puso el pastel sin sonreírme yo tampoco lo hice, vestía con ropas de hombres. Pensé por unos momentos que podría haberme envenenado el postre, por el rabillo del ojo miré a Luna que se le pasaba estupendamente con el escocés y a Rubeus y a su amigo furioso.

Corté un pedazo, estaba tibio, no lucía bien, nada comparado con los chefs que hacen mis propios postres, no lucía ni olía ni la octava parte de lo que ellos hacían, lucía bien, si no conocía la comida por más de dos días. De cualquier manera, la probé. Qué equivocada estaba, si pudiese decir que eso sabía a la comida de mamá lo diría, tristemente madre jamás cocinó. Sólo Luna y sabía exactamente igual o inclusive mejor, la manzana se derretía en mi boca, mi paladar lo degustaba increíblemente en un santiamén lo degusté y devoré.

Sonreí, si estaba o no el señor Seiya Black no me importaría, al menos había valido bien la pena salir de allí, siempre estar encerrada en la Mansión, tampoco es que me llegase a enfermar por comer comida hecha en casa. Recogí mi plato y me fui rumbo a lo que pensé que era la cocina, la casa era muy grande y era obvio puesto que era para hospedar a los viajeros. Además que mi olfato me indicaba que iba en la dirección correcta, sonreí. Mientras más me acercaba podía escuchar voces, supuse que eran las voces de la señora Tomoe. La puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entré me quedé petrificada al ver la escena. La joven ¡la que me había caído bien! Estaba platicando muy amenamente con ¡Seiya Black! ¡Con el señor Seiya Black! Me escondí detrás de un almacén que estaba pegado en la puerta. Reían… ¡qué tonto! ¡Qué grandísimo tonto! Estrujé el plato hacía mí más y más.

— ¿En serio dicen eso de mí? — Rió la joven, su hermana los miraba y soltó una carcajada — ¡Pero aún no estoy vieja!

— Las reputaciones qué rápido pasan — golpeó con suavidad el hombro de su pequeña hermana, o al menos quise pensar que era pequeña —. No sé quién habrá empezado a decir eso.

— A mi me lo dijeron — lo podía ver, por la esquina de un espejo, sólo esperaba que él no se haya percatado de mi presencia, se recargó en la silla de madera —. Una británica.

— ¡Ahg esos británicos mal paridos! — Vociferó la pequeña — Sólo porque no hacemos la nariz de asco, ya piensan que todos somos unos cerdos.

— Rini, no digas eso por favor — sonrió con nerviosismo y el señor Black se echó a reír —. La gente te podría escuchar.

— ¡Qué me escuchen lo que opino! — Chasqueó la lengua — ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse por aquí Black?

— Seiya — le corrigió él —. Lo suficiente para que su hermana me haga caso — Rini soltó una risa cálida, el señor Black agarró las manos de las joven la estrechó con las de él. Rechiné los dientes ¡grandísimo cretino! ¡Yo que quería que regresara a la casa! — ¿Me vas a ser caso, verdad señora Tomoe? — Barrió las palabras con dulzura. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¡Señora Tomoe! ¡Ella no podía ser la señora Tomoe!

— No me digas señora — soltó una sonrisa, se sonrojó y deslizó su mano suavemente a su costado —. No sé en verdad por qué me dicen así los británicos, ni siquiera nuestra madre que en paz descanse se llama como yo; Hotaru.

Solté un grito agudo suave ¡Conque ella era Hotaru Tomoe! ¡Y lucía tan tranquila! ¡Y Seiya Black! ¡Grandísimo Don Juan! Iba a salir y darle su merecido y yo… yo… ¡él quería! ¡La estaba seduciendo! Y la supuesta Rini no hacía más que reírse como tonta y esa Hotaru Tomoe no hacía más que ponerse toda roja ¡qué tontos eran todos! Rechiné mis dientes, iba a salir de mis penumbras y…

'_¡Lúcete! ¿Qué piensas hacer? Duele…'_

Si duele, entrecerré los ojos, no sé qué habían dicho pero se reían tan campantes. Duele porque quería que me cuidara.

_'Duele porque anda con otras y no contigo.'_

Fruncí el ceño, mirando cómo le besuqueaba la mano a Hotaru. Eso estaba fuera de discusión, que se acostara y que estuviese con quién quiera. Como si me importara.

— Entonces… — le llevó su cabello negro a su oreja, ese maldito cretino, tonto, tonto, tontísimo — ¿Me vas a enseñar el jardín?

Bajó su vista — Será un placer — apenas si musitó. Se levantó de la mesa y se quitó el delantal dejándolo en la mesa — ¿Si me harás el favor de cuidar…?

— No digas más, anda, sal con Seiya — hice un mohín ¡ya lo tuteaban! — No será cargo para mí — Se inclino hacía ella y le susurró algo que no pude alcanzar a escuchar.

— ¡No Rini! — Y después se puso completamente roja — Entonces —se giró al señor Seiya Black —, ¿me haría el favor?

— ¿Favor? — Habló ofuscado, fingido por supuesto — Tú me haces el favor en desperdiciar su tan valioso tiempo en mi — le guiñó el ojo, refunfuñé.

Apreté un poco más el plato, cuando ella soltó una risita de emoción y nerviosismo. Miré con discreción creyendo estúpidamente que él en verdad no saldría con ella, que en verdad regresaría a la Mansión a cuidarme… que en verdad yo… ¡qué ingenua! ¡Agh! Pero esperaba que eso en verdad no pasara que todo fuese producto de mi entera imaginación, cuando miré, sentí un balde de agua fría caer… él había salido agarrado de la mano de Hotaru a la parte trasera de la casa ¡Él la había sacado! ¡Y ella…! ¡Odiaba a Hotaru Tomoe! Por hacerme pensar que era una chica linda, buena, tierna y de confianza. Apreté más el plato y este crujió, apreté mi labio y no sentí ardor, ¿por qué me enojaba? En realidad ¿por qué lo había buscado?

Pensé que se arrastraría hasta mí, volviéndome a pedir perdón porque me lastimó el brazo y retorciéndose que no podría vivir lejos de la Mansión, pero al parecer el Don Juan la estaba pasando estupendo con aquellas jovencitas que bien podrían ser sus hermanas pequeñas, maldito libidinoso, rabo verde, patán, ruin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me miró inquisitoriamente la hermana — Por si lo sabes es la cocina, ningún visitante puede entrar aquí — ¡Por supuesto que no! Ironizó mi mente — ¡Vaya! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Hablé tajante, tampoco ella me caía bien, después de escuchar como hablaba mal de mis compatriotas, ya no quería seguir en esa posada me sentía estúpida.

Me miró pero no respondió se dio la vuelta, la fulminé ¿quién se creía? — Toma — me brindó un trapo — Te cortaste ¿no sientes? — Bajé la vista y tenía razón, me había cortado, había roto el plato, abrí los ojos impresionada — Eres una británica rara — eso me molestó.

— Eres una escocesa poco amable — refunfuñé, ella se echó a reír mientras recogía lo que había roto con mis propias manos —. Y no me duele.

— ¿Pero cómo te lo hiciste mujer? — Tiró los pedazos de plato — ¿Se quebró?

— Supongo — vacilé —. Sólo venía por un poco más de pastel de manzana.

— ¡Oh! — Cuando terminó de recoger los platos me indicó que me sentara en la silla — Bueno se acabó — dijo con simpleza.

— Te pagaré el plato que rompí — Me apresuré a decir.

— No hace falta, uno menos no nos hace daño — Me quitó el paño y me miró la herida —. No es profunda se te quitará pronto, pero dolerá un poco, siempre las heridas pequeñas son las que más fastidian.

— En serio no me cuesta…

— Y lo sé — se burló y me miró de arriba hacia abajo, decodificando mis ropas —. Pero no quiero que pagues por algo así — dijo entre dientes.

Le caía mal y eso se le notaba a leguas, no había plática me miraba raro, como si apestara, como si el simple hecho de estar ahí estuviese mal, enteramente mal. No sabía qué decir, sentía que me tiraría de loca, no podía empezar por hablar del clima porque algo dentro de mí la sentía como una pequeña rival.

— Así que tu eres la famosa Doña Black — finalmente habló, algo seca, limpiando el cúmulo de trastes que estaban en el lugar. La miré con rareza.

— ¿Doña Black?

— En realidad ese es tu segundo apodo, el otro no es muy lindo, pensé que ibas a ser más…materialistas eres sencilla, ¿sabes? Su hermano se hospeda aquí.

Apreté el paño y quise decirle como: ¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! Ya lo vi flirteando con tu hermana. Pero algo me lo impidió, fingí desconcierto e incredulidad quería saber qué les había dicho el señor Seiya Black a esas niñas.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí — volvió a abrir la llave del agua y se dispuso a remojar a aquellos que tenían grasa — Es una persona agradable si buscan mi opinión, han sido tantos los mitos que lo vinculan con él, pobre chico.

— ¿Por qué? — La miré extrañada ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo? — Puede que los mitos que dicen sean verdad…

Ella soltó una risa burlona, larga y estruendosa, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para verme directamente — Señorita, los mitos no son reales ¿comprende? Las calumnias son sólo para eso para calumniar y fastidiar a la gente, como por ejemplo usted o mi hermana. ¿Sabía que a mi hermana le dicen señora Tomoe? ¡Por dios! ¡Señora! — Volvió a reír — Ni siquiera tiene veinticinco años y ya es todo una señora, así llegó Seiya Black preguntando por una tal "señora Tomoe" porque así una joven maleducada le había dicho de este lugar — me encogí en mi asiento con vergüenza, yo había pensado que la señora Tomoe era una persona gorda, fea y bruja. Después me molesté con Seiya Black, conque había dicho que una maleducada ¿eh? — Y a usted, supuestamente era una lambiscona que buscaba dinero porque su padre había quedado pobre ¿puede creerlo?

Fruncí las cejas — En realidad no, puesto que las dos cosas son falsas.

— Eso mismo digo yo respecto a Seiya — se volvió a voltear para seguir lavando los trastes — Nos contó ciertas cosas…y ¡vaya! Lo que la gente de la supuesta alta alcurnia no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, sólo fastidiar y distorsionar el mensaje.

— Por ejemplo — no sé porqué me interesaba la plática, pese a todo Rini tenía buena charla — Si alguien muy cercano a él dijera algo sobre su vida… cosas malas, hipotéticamente hablando.

Rini meditó unos segundos — La verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano, los hechos son los hechos, señorita. Aún cuando diga la verdad esta persona cercana y mienta la otra siempre se sabrá ¿no lo cree? Y aplicaría lo mismo si fuese al revés. Creo que lo más triste es que nos mienta la persona que queremos — hizo una pausa — ¡Mire ahí viene Seiya! ¿No quiere conocer a su pariente? ¡Viene con mi hermana! ¡Hacen una pareja estupenda!

Sentí un dolor en el estómago y otro dolor más en el pecho — Lo siento pero debo de marchar ahora.

— Ya veo — se volteó a verme — ¿Segura que se siente bien? No tiene buena cara, ¿le duele mucho?

— Estoy bien, Rini — ella me miró extrañada — Lo siento, escuché tu nombre — soltó a reírse de buena manera.

— Estos británicos me sorprenden, ¿cómo se llama? Claro aparte de Doña Black.

Hice un mohín y sentí un radar de peligro en mi cuerpo al verlo casi cerca de mí, hablando con diversión y riendo ¿esa era su sonrisa real de Seiya? — Serena Tsukino — contesté con rapidez, el radar estaba más en zona roja que amarilla — Espero platicar después contigo y adoro mucho tus pasteles — sonreí y ella me regresó el gesto.

Partí del lugar, sin esperar su contestación, quería llorar pero no sabía por qué y en realidad ni debía de llorar ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? Y aún así traicioneras salían las lágrimas, me escondí. No quería ver a nadie, porque no quería contestar preguntas que no sabía. No era como lo había imaginado en realidad y apenas si era medio día quizás o un poco más. Me dolía la nariz y la frente, ¿qué esperaba?

_'Que viniese contigo…por ti'_

No, quería que viniese por mí, a cuidarme. ¿Qué clase de lástima daba? Apreté el puño, era suficiente si él quería venir que viniese si no quería venir pues también antes estaba feliz sin su presencia y ahora no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo. Me levanté y me acomodé el pelo suelto. Cerré los ojos y respiré tranquila tratando de quitar el hipido que me salía por mis tontos lloriqueos. Marcharía a la Mansión, nunca debí de haber salido ¿a quién le importaba estar ahí? Si tenía el suficiente dinero genial por él y si no…para eso Dios le había dado eso de Don Juan. Buscaría a Luna y a Rubeus y marcharíamos lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Salí al jardín esperanzada que la hallaría pero no fue así, había un columpio de madera que prestó mi atención en seguida, en realidad el lugar no era tan malo, la gente que habitaba allí era la perversa. Rini lucía buena algo racista quizás, pero su hermana era de lo peor, al menos ella decía lo que pensaba y lo que se le antojaba, el lugar olía a flores más no pude identificarlas, no era nada comparado el campo de debajo de la Mansión, al lado de mi casa sí, era hermoso pero lucía como artificial.

No había sido mala idea después de todo haber dejado en libertad mi pelo, solté un risa de mejor humor, las hojas secas caían y bailaban al son del aire. Caminé tranquila, pensando que realmente estaría sola y que eso era un hecho y nadie lo iba a cambiar. Cuando llegué al columpio me senté en él, dándole la espalda a la inmensa casa, agarrándome de las cuerdas, me picaban y me dolía por la herida que me había hecho pero lo soporté el paño hacía que no doliera tanto. La vista era increíble con todas esas colinas verdes, cerré los ojos pensando más tranquila y profundamente en lo que vendría de ahora en adelante. Tampoco es que necesitara al señor Seiya Black, quizás era un simple capricho estúpido, era lo más seguro de esos caprichos de soledad, además, siempre estaba sola, pese a que tenía mi hora con Diamante, estaba sola, salía demasiado, me daba chequera pero casi no me dejaba salir y Luna trabajaba, mi hermana ya no vivía conmigo. Suspiré, quizás salir de la Mansión no sería mala idea, quizás salir algunos días estaría bien.

Sentí como el columpio se balanceaba, abrí los ojos, veía acercarse y alejarse las colinas en segundos, mis pies bailaban y mi cabello danzaba al son del balanceo del columpio. Cuando volteé observé a Seiya Black. Fruncí las cejas — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Meciéndote con el columpio — fue su vaga respuesta.

— Deje de hacerlo ¿quiere? — Traté de poner mis zapatos en el piso pero no pude detenerlo — No quiero que me mezan.

Siguió haciéndolo — Lo dejaré de hacer hasta que hablemos…

— ¿Hablar de qué? — Volteé — No hay nada de qué hablar, en realidad es de mala educación que yo este de espaldas.

— Te soltaste el pelo, luce mejor así — llegaba su fragancia, sentí un calor por mi cuerpo — Hay mucho de qué hablar y tienes razón, no es bueno que tú estés de espaldas pero temo a que corras y huyas de mí.

— ¡Sabes que no lo haré! — Volteé a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada — Eso es de niñas…

— De acuerdo tu ganas — dejó de mecerme, el columpio dejo paulatinamente la aceleración yo la precipite con mis pies y salté en él corriendo velozmente — ¡Dijiste que eso era de niñas! — Gritó.

— ¡Pues mentí! — Eché a correr abriendo a su lado, corría al lado costado de la casa donde alguna vez hubo caballos.

— ¡Te alcancé! — Me tomó de la cintura con posesión, con firmeza, yo lo golpeé con torpeza.

— ¡Déjame! ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Me atrevo porque estás a mi cuidado, así que hablaremos y no escaparás — con sus brazos me volteó, yo le miraba el pecho quería salir de ahí — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Como si te quisiera en la mansión!

Soltó una risa, no me atreví a mirarlo — Me refería a tu herida, ¿aún te duele?

— ¡Ah eso! — Olía bien, quería restregar mi cara en su pecho era demasiado tentador, en sus brazos me sentía tranquila. Después fruncí el ceño ¿cómo sabía lo de mi mano? — ¿Cómo sabes que me lastimé?

— En primera porque tienes un paño y en segunda porque me dijeron — su voz chocaba en mi cabello, fuerte y tranquila.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién?

— Rini — contestó suave — Comentó que una británica torpe rompió el plato supuse que eras tú.

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces soy torpe? — Lo traté de empujar para zafarme de su pecho — De cualquier manera ¿a qué vienes? ¡Déjame en paz!

— Los hechos son los hechos — habló algo seco y no sé porqué recordé lo que me había dicho Rini, me mordí el labio era cierto, era torpe pero eso para nada había sido torpeza, además si lo pensaba con más detenimiento él nuevamente tenía la culpa de mi herida — Me preocupo por ti, si no lo hubiese hecho ¿crees que estaría detrás de ti?

Finalmente lo miré, su cara inescrutable era difícil saber qué expresaba, sonreía pero sus ojos lucían algo duros, a veces desearía saber qué pensaba — No lo sé y ya no me importa — finalmente vi un hueco entré y él y yo y me salí — De todos modos eres el causante de esto — le enseñé mi mano y volví a echar a correr de nuevo.

Volvió a alcanzarme, tumbándome en el pasto, aprisionó mis muñecas entre sus manos, me miró con fijeza, yo también le detuve la mirada — ¿Por qué soy el causante?

Verlo así me hizo sentirme pequeña lucía… lucía… bien. Sus ojos brillaban, desvié mi vista — Dedúcelo, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de soltarme? Tengo que regresar a la Mansión.

— Lo siento, perdón — se inclino un poco más, su coleta cayó a su costado, lo vi de reojo me miraba expectante — ¿Sólo tú vas a regresar?

— No — lo volví a mirar — Luna y Rubeus vendrán conmigo — me miró más allá, buscando algo, me sentí cohibida.

— ¿Por qué viniste? Tsukino eres la peor mentirosa que he conocido.

—Bueno si lo sabes ¿para qué me preguntas? ¿Eh? — Bufé tratando de zafarme pero él no me dejó, tampoco me apretó más la muñeca, porque pese a que trataba de zafarme no hacía gran cosa.

— Porque lo quiero escuchar de ti, porque quiero saber cómo tratarte, quiero saber qué es lo que te va a molestar, no quiero lastimarte de ninguna manera posible, porque quiero que aceptes mis disculpas ¡maldición!

Por primera vez lo vi molesto, frustrado, algo triste y eso no sé porqué me enojó de alguna manera — ¡Pero lo haces! Se ve que lo pasas genial ¿aquí, no? — El me miró perplejo — ¡Oh, claro que sí! ¿Qué fue todo eso de la salida con la niña esa Hotaru? Eso de que le pongas el cabello detrás de la oreja, se ve que te tienen complacido ¿para qué regresar a la Mansión? Aquí tienes todo lo que pudiste escoger ¿no lo crees?

Seiya arqueó la ceja y sonrió… ¡Sonrió! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? — ¿Acaso está mal eso?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es lo que quieres, ¡quédate con ella! ¡Cuídala! ¡Come todo lo que puedas! Te avisaré cuando mi Diamante regrese — Lo fulminé y él desdibujó su sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? — No negué la cabeza, pero tampoco afirmé lo miraba enteramente enojada — Ella es linda persona — moví la cabeza para ya no verlo me dolía sus palabras, inclusive más que el moretón que casi se quitaba y mucho más de la herida en la mano — ¡Sí, Tsukino! Ella es una linda persona, pero también es tímida…

— Y le gustas — solté con hastío — Lo sé porque su hermana dijo que hacían linda pareja ¡qué tierno! ¿No crees?

— Es una linda persona, adoro a ayudar a la gente — no prestó atención a lo que había dicho — Tampoco quiere decir que le tenga lástima, ha pasado por muchas cosas, juzgas sin saber Tsukino, eso siempre te pasa y si no escuchas y no aprendes eso te hundirá — Lo dijo áspero — Me cayó bien y la quiero bastante pese a penas conocerlo. Perdona nuevamente no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy por haberte hecho eso, yo no hago eso, no puedo dormir ¡te juro que no puedo dormir! ¿Cada momento me lo vas a recordar? No es nada lindo, no me siento bien — había aflicción en su mirada, dejé de fruncir el ceño para mirarlo, ya no había tanto agarre en mis muñecas ¿por qué me comportaba así de todas formas? — ¿Por qué te lastimaste? ¡Dímelo!

Agaché la vista en realidad no sé porqué lo había hecho, no sabía por qué me había puesto así, me había dolido y me seguía doliendo ese hecho, era como si mi mente sólo pasara eso, ni siquiera con Diamante me había pasado tan _así_. Con Diamante me frustraba y era escandalosa pero con Seiya Black simplemente me cegaba, la adrenalina se me subía y era raro… había pensado querer a Hotaru Tomoe y en cuestión de segundos la odiaba con todo mi ser, quizás estaba caprichosa porque las cosas no salían como quizás yo hubiese querido que saliesen — No sé, las cosas no salieron como pensé — fue mi honesta respuesta.

— ¿Y cómo esperabas? ¿Estás segura que es eso? — Me zafó de sus agarres y bajé las manos a mis costados, no traté de huir esta vez, simplemente quería permanecer allí.

— ¿Qué más podría ser? — Encogí de hombros — En realidad todo lo decía en broma, no quería que te marcharas, sólo quería no sé, hacerte enojar quizás…

— ¿Enojar? — Arqueó su ceja negra — No te entiendo, pensé que lo habías hecho por otra cuestión — musitó.

— Como te dije Black, no sé porqué a veces soy tan así… ¿cómo qué tipo de otra cuestión? — Arrugué la nariz.

— Antes de eso — habló ronco, suave, varonil, finalmente descubrí en el peligro en el que me encontraba, un peligro muy efímero pero efectivo; él estaba encima de mí, aprisionándome sin dejarme alguna escapatoria para salir de allí, su aliento me pegaba como también su aroma a madera, me sentí nerviosa — De todo corazón, Tsukino perdóname por haberte lastimado — Se inclinó un poco más.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, respiré agitadamente — ¿Me lastimaste? — Alcancé a preguntar.

— ¿Me estás poniendo atención? — Volvió a agacharse otro tanto más, mi cerebro decía: "Peligro, peligro, peligro."

— ¿Eh?

Soltó una risa — Te decía que si me vas a perdonar por haberte lastimado tu brazo — habló con seriedad esta vez — En realidad eso no me deja dormir, me preocupas, tampoco sé porqué pero es así me preocupas.

— ¿No lo sabes tampoco?

— No — sonrió — ¿Me vas a perdonar? — Hizo esa voz gutural, la piel se me puso de gallina al escucharla ¿cómo podía negármele? ¡Cuando hacía esa maldita voz! ¡Cuando me miraba profundamente de esa manera tan _cariñosa_!

— ¡Sí! — Me sorprendí de mí misma al decirlo con tanto entusiasmo me sonrojé, lo miré y sonreía como cuando le sonreía a Hotaru yo también sonreí así.

— Si, en verdad no eres fea — lo miré feo — Cuando sonríes es la cosa más bonita del momento Tsukino, porque muestras tu verdadero yo, la persona que en verdad eres.

Lo miré seria, no enojada simplemente pensaba ¿la persona que en verdad era? Era algo de cierto casi no sonreía y desconfiaba de los demás como… él — Puede ser — volví a sonreír.

Sonrió tranquilo — ¿Estás segura de que no sabes por qué te pones así?

Se acercó a mí un poco más, podía olerlo más ahora, podía oler inclusive el aroma de su cabello, su nariz estaba escasamente a milímetros de la mía — ¿Ah? — En realidad mi mente no carburó, sonrió con esa sonrisa seductora, pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho o que me desmayaría justamente ahí, sentí cosquillas en el estómago y me sonrojé aún más al sentir "algo" raro entre mis piernas, no era una sensación como la que Diamante me hacía sentir cuando me tocaba, era otro tipo de sensación.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? — Soltó burlón.

Tampoco me molesté por su tono, era demasiado raro, ver sus facciones, su egoísmo, su calidez, tenerlo cerca de mí, pareciera como si él tratase de que me diese cuenta de algo que enteramente olvidaba. Lo veía a los ojos, buscando una respuesta en ellos.

— En realidad no lo sé — susurré, perpleja al tipo de voz que sonó, tampoco era la voz que sacaba con Diamante ¿qué diantres pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente sentía esto? Sentía temblores, sentía algo raro en mi estómago, apreté las piernas de una manera extraña, como si no quisiera que él entrara por donde nacían los bebés ¿por qué no me pasaba esto con Diamante? ¿Era una especie de mecanismo anti-bebés? Pero sentía una necesidad enorme ¿acaso me estaba enfermando? Esperaba que no.

— Yo si lo sé — me susurró en el oído, solté un grito agudo, no de terror, parecía más un quejido, mis piernas se retorcieron y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendí lo abracé, se hundió un poco más. Sonreía nuevamente, mi respiración se volvió loca ¿qué…qué pasaba? ¡En un momento tenía el control de todo! Y de repente ¡tengo el control de la mitad de las cosas! Y lo peor de todo es que la otra mitad le agradaba esa sensación. ¡Por Dios! ¡Le agradaba!

— No quiero saberlo — contesté, solté un gemido cuando la orilla de su mano rozó mi hombro.

— ¿En realidad no quieres saber? — Rozó su nariz con la mía.

Me embriagaba su aliento, su ser, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, mi cuerpo se retorció debajo del suyo. Me sentía sumamente rara, sentía calor recorrer por mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas sentía palpitaciones, era como si todo mi cuerpo le gritara que me tocara, y en realidad no me importaba, porque no sé qué era la sensación pero me agradaba mucho. Con Diamante nunca lo percibí, sentí como una de sus manos bajaba una parte de mi ropa, me besó la frente. Sentí que iba a besar mis labios, podía saborear su beso ¿cómo se sentiría besarlo? Cerré los ojos dispuesta a todo lo que vendría.

— ¡¿Serena eres tú? — Exclamó la voz de Luna, me espanté. Con una de mis piernas golpeé el trasero de Seiya y lo empujé de ahí, lo más lejos y fuerte que mis fuerzas me permitieras. Me levanté riéndome como idiota.

— ¡Ta dán! — Sonreí… ¿había dicho ta dán? ¡Agh, qué tonta! Luna estaba con el chico ese que habíamos conocido en el desayuno sonreía. Luna me miraba atónita, después sonrió como si fuese cómplice de lo que… bueno de lo que fuera _eso_ con Seiya Black.

— ¡Ah señorita Serena! — Rectificó, me subió la hombrera… miró a mi lado, Seiya Black lucía brillante, sentado con una sonrisa profesional de; "aquí no pasó nada todo fue producto de tu entera imaginación" — ¡Vaya señor Black! Es una grata sorpresa verlo aquí — sonrió aún más — Pensé que cabalgaba.

— Y yo pensé que lo iba a hacer — musitó, sólo yo lo escuché porque arqueé la ceja no entendiéndole nada de lo que estaba diciendo, aquí no había caballo, él me miró y se puso rojo al comprobar que lo había escuchado — Yo también lo pensé pero bueno ya todos estamos aquí ¡qué cosas!, ¿no?

— En realidad si señor Black — volvieron a reír forzadamente los dos, y él se levantó del lugar, el cabello estaba despeinado ¡pero yo no había hecho nada! — Lo mejor es que marchemos antes de anochezca, ¿no lo cree?

— Si — apresuré a decir, alisándome cualquier arruga en la ropa y también en el cabello — ¿Y Rubeus?

— En el carro terminamos de desayunar y se fue directo allí — encogió de hombros Luna sin darle más importancia.

Luna se marchó con el chico, no miré a Seiya y fingí toser — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? — Preguntó extrañado.

— ¿No vienes con nosotras?

— No — algo dentro de mi sentí que se había quebrado — Voy contigo, formulaste mal la pregunta.

Sonreí de lado y lo miré — ¿No vienes conmigo?

— Si, a donde sea — sonreí con tranquilidad, me apretó la mano, la agarraba con posesión — Hotaru me invitó a una fiesta de pueblo — comentó.

— ¿Te invito, ah? — Habló enojada, fruncí el ceño — ¿Piensas ir?

Meditó — Sí, si vas conmigo.

— ¿Querrán a una británica? Además no es mala idea, casi no salgo podría ser divertido pero te invitaron a ti, _tu queridísima Hotaru_.

— ¿Por qué no habrían de querer a una británica quejumbrosa? — Soltó una sonrisa — ¿Escucho celos?

— ¿Celos? — Hice una mueca — Lo que escucharas será mi puño en tu quijada si dices que ando celosa cuando tengo a mi Diamante.

— Olvidé que tienes a _tu querido Diamante_ — echó una buena risotada — Pero a veces lo olvidas…como hace unos momentos — entrecerré los ojos — Miénteme — me retó.

Y perdí pero ¡claro! No se lo iba a dejar saber — Pues no lo olvidé, entonces ¿irás a ver a tu amada Hotaru?

— Quizás — me molesté y quise quitarle mi mano de la suya pero él la apretó con suavidad — Pero quiero que estés conmigo.

Sin percatarme habíamos llegado al carro, no le contesté, me besó la mano y me acarició el dorso de esta. Luna estaba ahí atrás, Seiya no se molestó en sentarse delante cuando Rubeus me abrió la puerta me sentí más tranquila la verlo ahí sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

— Parece que las dos la pasamos muy bien ¿no? — Luna me susurró en el oído, yo me hundí en el asiento avergonzada — No sé porqué tengo la necesidad de decirle bienvenido de nuevo señor Black.

Sonrió, no era como la sonrisa de Diamante, era como si fuera parte de nosotros Luna y no una simple ama de llaves de la casa — El gusto es todo mío de volverla a ver.

Miré como Rubeus rodaba los ojos con hastió. Me sentía mejor, quería descansar nada más había sido un día agotador y cuando pensaba agotador era porque no se comparaba con el día en el que compré el vestido de gala para mi presentación como la futura esposa de Diamante… la futura esposa…

Meneé la cabeza también necesitaba un baño caliente y comida, buena comida aunque en realidad extrañaba el pastel de Rini. Miré a Seiya Black por detrás, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la ventana del carro y sonreí, en realidad nada había pasado como quería, inclusive había pasado mejor, me toqué los labios que jamás besó, me hizo sentir aquella sensación, esperaba que no me estuviese enfermando de a verdad, bajé la mano a mi lado costado y cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que había sentido y en Seiya Black, después me quedé dormida en el trayecto regreso a casa.

* * *

¡Hola! ;D

Perdonen si no contesto reviews esta vez pero en serio mi trasero me lo agradecerá y también mi cuerpo ¡Quiero dormir! T.T Todas saben que contesto los reviews, pero Morfeo me lo impide T.T

Ahh, también que pese a que Bretaña, Escocia, e Irlanda del Norte es un mismo país, sé por las malas lenguas que hay una fina línea de odio entre ellos xP En fin espero que les guste ;)

Gracias a: _Hotaru no Hikaru_, _Seiya-Moon, Miss-Odango, Bulmita su, Loly Kou, Rossa, Kokoro Lust, Sailor Lady, XxX, Sakurita y aunque sé que aún no llegas bruja vecina a SerenaDulceStar_

_Y a los lectores de las sombras que pasan por acá_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	6. Confusión e interés

Este capítulo, está especialmente dedicado a _Vale __**(LESVAL)**_, a quien quiero y aprecio mucho a esa psicoloca jajaja

* * *

**Confusión e interés**

**Capítulo 6.**

Escuché a los lejos la voz de alguien llamándome, finalmente frustrada y algo molesta me desperté, encontrándome en mi habitación. ¿El señor Seiya Black me había subido? Las cortinas estaban cerradas, apenas si podía ver una minúscula parte de luz en ellas, tenía mi ropa aún, por alguna extraña razón eso me hizo sentirme segura, tenerla bien puesta conmigo. Me incorporé, había sido una mañana agotadora y… extraña.

— Despertaste Sere — fue la voz de Luna quien me distrajo, la habitación estaba a oscuras si no fuera por la luz media-baja que estaba en el buró de mí tocador era posible que ni siquiera alcanzara a ver su silueta —. Te quedaste dormida mucho tiempo — dijo con diversión sonriéndome con sus perlados dientes, para finalmente levantarse de su asiento e ir al mío — ¿Qué pasó? — Me dijo emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasó de qué? — Hablé confundida, rodó los ojos y me tocó las manos.

— Con el señor Seiya Black.

La miré aún si comprender — Pues… nada de la cual me acuerde ¿pasó algo?

Esta vez Luna no pudo ocultar una risa y sonrisa burlesca — Primero que nada, ¿qué hacía el señor Black en la posada de la niña Tomoe y por qué de repente querías ir allá?

Bajé la mirada mordiéndome el labio, algo incómoda, ¿siempre tenía que rendirle cuentas a Luna? ¿O es que era sumamente chismosa? Además… ¿por qué me hacía estás preguntas? Resultaba extraño cuando nunca me hostigaba tanto, sólo cuando quería hablar de _eso_ sobre lo de Diamante pero nada más, ¿tendría un oscuro chantaje? ¿Pero con qué fin? — ¿Y tú?

Luna me observó para después suspirar y meneando la cabeza — No cambias, no importa —encogió los hombros y se recargó en el dosel de mi cama —. En realidad no pasó la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Me acordaba a Artemis… — soltó de repente con nostalgia me sentí incómoda.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que alcancé a decir, no supe qué más hacer, no sabía quién era Artemis.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que pedir disculpas? Así pasan las cosas simplemente, en realidad era una persona cabezota, nada le parecía y yo que pensé que Rubeus estaba crítico, él lo está más — soltó una risa —. En realidad no tiene nada de parecido con Artemis, él es lo opuesto simplemente en lo físico nada más, junto con su amigo iban hacia Cardiff, aunque — sonrió de medio lado, como si recordara algo de repente algo sumamente hermoso —. Lo pase muy bien a su lado, pude notar lo obstinado que era y vanidoso — agregó — ¿Y tú?

— ¿No vas a parar verdad?

— Por nada del mundo — aclaró Luna más tranquila.

Suspiré infinitamente nerviosa, ¿en qué parte empezar y qué omitir? — La verdad…la verdad — bajé la cabeza —. Por mi impulsividad había corrido al señor Seiya Black, le había dicho que la posada de la señora Tomoe era la mejor opción.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes — Y luego te diste cuenta de tu error y quisiste que regresara a que te cuidara.

— Algo así…si, en realidad me sentí herida.

— ¿Por qué? De cualquier manera eso era lo que me decías que querías ¿no? El plan parecía que estaba funcionando.

La miré malhumorada — Bueno ¿y qué? — Alcé ligeramente la voz, ¿por qué demonios me tenía que preguntar? ¿Qué ganaba Luna de todas formas? — Ya te dije que me sentí herida porque ¡demonios! ¡Me olvidó demasiado rápido y yo soy de su familia!

— ¿Segura? — Sus ojos le brillaron como felino y arqueé las cejas.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? — Crucé de brazos — Quiero aclararte Luna, que no hay ningún oscuro secreto detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Por qué habría un oscuro secreto detrás de todo esto? En realidad… — divagó — Me da curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te da curiosidad?

— Tú — Y sonrió alegremente.

— ¿Yo te doy curiosidad? ¡Eso es tonto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería estar sola? — Hablé molesta.

— Si, me da curiosidad ¿no soy humana? — Su simpleza me irritó sólo un poco — Nunca necesitaste de alguien a tu lado ¿por qué ahora si?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, tenía razón. No necesitaba de nadie a mi lado antes. Pero antes había sido diferente porque no me apetecía salir y me sentía encerrada y por más raro que pareciera sentía que con el señor Seiya Black podía hacer lo que se me antojara… y lo mejor de todo podía ser yo.

— Bueno eso tampoco viene al caso Luna, lo importante es que ya estamos los tres… ¿sabías que la Señora Tomoe resultara ser una pequeña niña?

— Bueno sí, es bien sabido por nosotros que la muchachita es una niña linda, se sabe de buena fuente que las británicas dicen en un secreto a voces que es fea y vieja, quiero suponer para ahuyentar a los hombres, me supongo ¿también pensaste lo mismo?

— ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que no! — La miré malhumorada, conque era una niña bonita, eso no era para nada signo de hermosura, se hacía la mustia que era otra cosa — ¿Me crees tan tonta como pensar semejante cosa?

Hubo un silencio algo así como un: "Puede ser" que quedó en el aire, gruñí — Supongo que no me vas a contar del por qué los encontré así…en el césped.

— Supones bien — sonreí, si Luna me podía cambiar el tema yo también podría hacerlo — ¿Y el señor Seiya Black?

Agachó la cabeza — No lo sé en realidad vine a despertarte, te quedaste toda la tarde dormida ¿no tienes hambre? ¿En serio no me quieres decir nada? — Me miró algo herida.

Por un momento quise decirle que había sentido algo raro cuando él estaba conmigo, sentía una sensación extrañamente placentera y eso me asustaba, temía a que no me pasara nada malo, pero también me daba vergüenza a preguntarle esas cosas, lo más factible era que… — ¿Sabías que al señor Seiya Black lo invitaron a una reunioncilla? — Apreté los dientes.

— ¡Estupendo!

— ¿Por qué es estupendo? ¿Sabes quién lo invitó? — Luna negó con la cabeza, mientras me levantaba de la cama — La mustia de Tomoe, esa niña la invitó — apreté los puños, Luna me miró podría jurar que había hecho una sonrisilla divertida pero posiblemente había sido muy rápido ya que la había desdibujado en un santiamén — ¡Aceptó! Pero siempre y cuando lo acompañe ¡es muy cínico!

Luna en cambio me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró — Irá Andrew — me sonrió, los ojos le brillaban de una manera divertida —. La cena ya está ¿harás el favor de buscar al señor Black? — Asentí algo noqueada, se volteó, abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla me sonrió, obviamente consciente de lo que había provocado al decirme aquello.

Andrew Furuhata… Andrew…, me caí de sentón en la cama ¿por qué Luna me había dicho todo eso? Recordaba en el fondo de mi corazón a Andrew un chico irlandés de padre japonés. Él había sido mi primer amor, el que me había robado mi primer beso y del cual me había enamorado perdidamente. Lo cierto es que era una persona pobre que trabajaba en el campo de los vecinos, no podía aspirar más, era una persona alegre y encantadora. Recuerdo aquél día que se marchó, lloré como jamás había llorado y dos días no pasaron cuando me comprometí con Diamante.

Quizás era idiota de mi parte, pero podía verme a mí misma con Andrew, teniendo hijos rubios por ahí, de ojos verdes o azules, en alguna casa modesta pero sin más desapareció de mi vida, sólo me había dejado una carta que aún atesoro muy oculta por las manos de Diamante diciéndome que tenía que marcharse porque quería buscar a Reika. Ambos lo sabíamos que yo sólo era una niña en esa época y que él estaba completamente enamorado de Reika, si yo le había dicho que me besara había sido por mi propio egoísmo nada más. Porque yo era la única que lo amaba y lo deseaba en la relación. Y ahora saber que después de cinco años Andrew podría ir ¿cómo conocía a esa niña? ¿Luna cómo se había enterado? ¿Sería prudente ir a aquél lugar? Me mordí los labios no sabiendo qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, tratando de distraer mi mente abrí con cuidado las cortinas. Además tampoco es como si el señor Black quisiese estar conmigo, quizás sólo lo hacía por el mero hecho de verse cordial. Se veía el ocaso en el horizonte, la luz lastimó ligeramente mi iris, torcí mi cabello largo pasándolo por mi hombro ¿qué pretendía Luna? Me puse unos botines cambiándome de zapatos, también agarré el primer suéter que encontré y bajé en busca del señor Seiya Black.

Conocía como la palma de mi mano la mansión pese a que estuviese todo oscuro, un presentimiento hizo que fuera a buscarlo en las caballerizas. Toda esta situación de la fiesta de esa niña me tenía nerviosa y alterada ¡ni siquiera sabía qué día era! ¿Y si Andrew ya no me reconocía? Hacía un poco de frío, mientras agarraba mi cabello insistentemente, mordía mi labio inferior ¿por qué? Mi mente se repetía muchas veces, ¿por qué?

— ¿Piensas en mí? — Escuché su voz varonil, abrí las fosas nasales sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Alcé la vista al percatarme que había llegado a las caballerizas, cepillaba al caballo de Diamante, sonreía de lado, no estaba con esas ropas de ejecutivo lucía como Andrew… con unos botones ligeramente abiertos, pantalones de obrero y una sonrisa endemoniada.

— El hecho de que me vienes a buscar pensando en mí, creo que es demasiado obvio, además que ambos sabemos que soy una persona irresistible, con el sólo hecho de necesitarme hace que piensen en mí ¿o no? — Arqueó una ceja.

— No tiene remedio — gruñí —. Si vine es porque Luna me lo pidió.

— Patrañas… antes de que te lo pidiera Luna es posible que desearas saber en dónde estuviera yo.

Abrí la boca y crucé de brazos ¡es… es injusto! — Pues no — Balbuceé —. Sólo pienso en Diamante.

Le dio una palmadita al lomo del animal y se me acercó con un brillo exótico en los ojos — ¿Alguna vez te he contado que las caballerizas son buenas?

— No — comenté —. Buenas ¿para qué?

Soltó una risita — Inocente.

Me enfurecí — Bueno pues… pues Luna dijo que ya estaba la cena si se lo pierde por mí mejor, además ¿por qué diantres vino con nosotras?

— Porque me lo suplicaste…

— ¡Yo no suplico! Además no soy ninguna inocente…

— ¿Apuestas a que sigues siendo inocente?

Mi mente se congeló y me ruboricé, ¿estábamos hablando de lo mismo? ¿O cómo? Miré nerviosa — Es un estúpido ¿lo sabe?

— ¿Yo? — Frunció las cejas sorprendido haciendo voz estúpida — Usted empezó, ¿pero apuesta?

Apreté los labios — ¡Me ha besado Diamante! — Le grité como si de esa sentencia me agarrara fuertemente para ampararme de que ya no era inocente, ni una niña.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué tonto! — Se pegó en la frente, burlándose de mi sentencia — Con su perdón señorita Tsukino pero esos no son besos.

Me sentí ofendida, demasiado en realidad y lo curioso es que no me sentía así por lo malo o buen besador que era Diamante si no porque de alguna manera sentía que me había ofendido diciéndome entre líneas "tonta e inexperta" — Quizás no lo sean — lo fulminé con la mirada, apretándome las palmas de la mano, solté un chillido suave al recordarme mi herida de la mañana… tonta herida — Pero los de Andrew… esos ¡si que eran besos! — Enfaticé.

Enarcó la ceja, se acercó a mí, observándome profundamente, leyendo mis ojos, respiré con dificultad, me ponía ansiosa tenerlo tan cerca y tan así — ¿Y se puede saber quién carajos es Andrew?

Me miró con cara retadora ¿qué demonios había dicho? Respiré duramente, nunca en toda mi existencia había dicho cosas sólo por decirlas, me había encerrado entre las tablas del establo, tragué saliva a duras penas y traté de retarle también la mirada y que mi voz sonará algo firme — Para qué quieres saber, ¿te afecta en algo?

Apretó la quijada lucía algo tenso y molesto — Sí — dijo con énfasis.

— ¿Por qué tendría que afectarte en todo caso?

Bufó molesto, tenía algo de miedo si no fuera por el hecho de que también cabreado no lucía mal ¿qué demonios hacía para lucir siempre bien? Posó sus manos en mis hombros, apretándome ligeramente, se agachó hacía mí. Nuevamente sentía esa cosa rara en mi estómago, y las piernas se sentían de gelatina y un calor inexplicable corría por mi cuerpo sintiéndolo en mis mejillas, me agarró el pelo mientras sus labios se iban acercando más y más en mi cara, hasta que finalmente se posaron en mi oreja — Porque me interesas — fue un sonido seco, suave, cerré los ojos cuando me lo había dicho nunca había sentido una carga positiva en todo mi cuerpo.

Se separó mirándome, no lucía burlón, algo molesto, mi respiración se congeló. Verlo de esa manera era increíblemente atroz, bajé la vista a sus labios que lucían carnosos ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era esto qué sentía? Empecé a temblar de miedo o al menos eso quise suponer, pude sentir como abrí mi boca para exhalar con fuerza, me tocó la mejilla que en seguida sentir arder. Se mordió sus labios y mi cerebro no pensaba con claridad, era suya, como un estúpido títere, la situación se me había escapado de las manos una vez más — No aguanto más — dijo a modo de súplica, a modo de contener algo.

Su cuerpo se restregó en el mío y mis pechos hicieron lo suyo ¡grandísimos pechos tontos! Se erectaron al sentir su pecho bien formado, y presentí que si me tocaba sería el fin, así sin más. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no había escapatoria — ¿Quién es Andrew? — Volvió intentar medio molesto, medio controlado.

— ¿Andrew? — Alcancé a hablar, pero sonaba más a un gemido… ¿gemido? ¡Oh! Tenía que salir de allí, lo más pronto posible y finalmente no sé si había sido por obra del Señor pero había un espacio entre sus brazos y escapé por allí, echándome a correr no sin antes voltear a verlo — La cena ya está — solté un gritito agudo de exaltación al verlo parado con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y unos ojos inexplicables ¡era el demonio mismo! Y eché a correr antes de que se demonio me embrujara y fuera su títere de nuevo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la Mansión, respiré tranquilamente, arreglé mi cabello y entré sin más. Rubeus estaba allí, solté un grito de miedo, me miraba con sospecha, ¿sospecha de qué? Le saqué la lengua y gruñó — La señora Luna la está buscando, señorita.

— Señorita — corregí la falta de atención que le había dado a Luna.

— ¿Señorita? — Se burló — Es tan señorita como yo soy tan caballero — Lo miré con desdén pero no pidió perdón, sin embargo me miró nuevamente de esa manera algo reprobatoria que tampoco supe comprender, a veces suponía que Rubeus estaba algo loco — En el comedor dónde más va estar… — se encogió de hombros y tampoco le di las gracias — la bruja esa — concluyó, pero cuando volteé a verlo para reprenderlo había desaparecido el muy malvado.

Caminé hacía el comedor donde Luna nos aguardaba, alzó una ceja y me miró sorprendida — ¿Dónde te fuiste a parar?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Me puse toda roja, y traté de arreglarme el cabello y mis ropas.

— Déjalo es caso perdido que te acomodes las cosas, ¿discutieron? — Se acercó a mí, moviendo algo en mi cabello.

— Pues no que yo recuerde, sólo le avisé que fuera a cenar.

— ¿Dónde estaba el señor Black? ¿Te costó trabajo encontrarlo? Debí haberte dicho que estaba en las caballerizas desde un principio.

Por un momento quise decirle la verdad pero una vocecita me decía que mintiera — En realidad lo quise buscar en el jardín que es un laberinto, no sé en qué pensaba peor lo hice, después recordé que le gustaban los caballos.

— Comprendo — dijo Luna — Parece que te fuiste a revolcar… podría jurar que en los establos pero… — se echó a reír — Es algo imposible.

— ¿Por qué? — Dije curiosa.

— ¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué es imposible o por qué pienso lo de los establos?

— Ambas.

— Bueno, Sere — dejó de agarrarme el cabello para mirar en todas direcciones, para después suspirar y volverme agarrar el cabello — Es imposible que te hayas revolcado, en realidad no puedo imaginarme cómo es que llegó el heno en tu cabeza y ese olor a caballo, lo prudente es que te metas a bañar acabando de cenar. Y lo de los establos es más que obvio, ni por mucho que hayas ido al jardín laberinto llegarías con una ligera peste a establos. Quisiera suponer que riñeron y te pegaste de alguna extraña manera a la pared, no encuentro otra solución o la otra… — después sentí como negó con la cabeza — ¿Te cae mal el señor Seiya Black, no es así?

— Bueno… caerme mal con la definición de la palabra no lo creo, simplemente que no lo soporto, ¿has notado que se cree el último hombre guapo en la faz de la Tierra?

— ¿En serio? — Mostró asombro.

— Luna — regañé.

— Bueno, si se cree el Adonis andando y que todas — enfatizó —, lo merecen. Si te pones a pensar con claridad no es molesto el hombre.

— ¡Ah! — Solté un gemido — ¿Te das cuenta de que lo dijiste? ¡Todas! ¿Cómo puede existir un hombre que se deje toquetear así sin más?

— Ahora entiendo tu punto — rió de buena gana — Bueno si estuviera en tu lugar estaría igual que tú, sólo lo querría para mí.

Abrí los ojos exaltada dando unos pasos hacia atrás algo espantada — No — musité.

— ¿No qué? — Escuché el eco de otros pies, di un respingo al escuchar su voz — Perdón por llegar tarde, acomodaba… ciertas cosas.

Cuando volteé a verlo, estaba todo despeinado, olía a establos, estaba completamente sucio, me ruboricé sólo un poco y volteé mi mirada para no verlo, aún así me intimidaba todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que había sentido me daba vergüenza ¿qué era todo eso?

— Me imagino qué cosas serán — preguntó en tono socarrón Luna, dejándome de agarrar el cabello.

— Y debo añadir — escuché sus pasos más y más hacía nosotras, se paró al lado, pude sentir su fuerte mirada en mí, tragué saliva — Que imagina bien.

Escuché risitas y yo enseguida me deslicé a sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente. Me sentía rara con este nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí, y también por la plática que llevaba Luna y el señor Black, nunca lo había tomado con Diamante y era algo que me entristecía, lucían normal, a menos que Seiya Black aún no sacara lo malo que podía ser por qué a fin de cuentas ¿no era un cruel asesino?

_En tus sueños puede que lo es… y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más podría ser._

Volví a ruborizarme mientras me sentaba en la silla e iban sirviendo la sopa. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Me sentía sucia en todo ¿pero por qué?

_Quieres aún preguntar o te contesta tu propio yo._

Gruñí y el señor Black me observó al verme hacer ese mohín. Bueno como si lo supiera mi propio yo, ¡ni yo misma lo sabía!

— ¿Te molesta algo? — Me penetró con la mirada, mi corazón empezó a latir con violencia — Porque si es por mi aroma tú también apestas un poco menos que yo pero de igual — Arrugué la nariz y lo miré con enojo, me había mal interpretado y esa palpitación en mi corazón cambió a uno de adrenalina.

— Y no es el aroma — comí como si no me importara y me limpié las comisuras de mis labios lo más calmadamente del mundo mientras nos traían el plato fuerte — Es usted debo añadir.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy el tal Andrew ese? — Dijo despectivo.

Me sobresalté y miré a Luna de reojo que tenía una mirada de póker, me dolió su comentario de alguna manera — No, no lo es, y nunca lo será, con su permiso — me levanté aún inclusive de que se terminara la comida pero me agarró el antebrazo.

— Ah no, usted no se irá, ¿sabe es que es de mala educación dejar comer solo al invitado? Creo suponer que usted no hizo ninguna de esas groserías a Diamante.

Lo miré con algo de odio — No, no lo hago porque es Diamante, ¿cuál invitado? Sólo veo un buitre en la mesa — Alzó las cejas.

— Pues bien usted ve a un buitre y yo veo un chango, ¿cuál es el problema? Al parecer somos dos animales comiendo en una mesa de humanos, ¿podrías sentarte?

Lo miré sin habla ¡¿Yo? ¿Un chango? — Tarado — escuché a penas una leve risita por parte de Luna y también la fulminé con la mirada — ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a compararme con un mono?

— Chango — me corrigió — De la misma manera en la cual usted me compara.

— Como sea — farfullé, sentí que la sangre corría por mi cabeza, estaba muy cabreada y quería darle un puñetazo en su cara de Don Juan, haber si con eso se callaba — Porque tengo bases y fundamentos ¡ahora suélteme de una vez o… o le pego!

Soltó una buena risotada, así bajándosele los malos ánimos que a mí me subían cada vez más — Yo también tengo bases y fundamentos, ahora siéntese a comer y dudo mucho que me pegue.

— No sabe lo que dice y de lo que soy capaz, no me tiente Black, no me tiente — Hablé entre dientes — Y no me sentaré a comer.

— ¿Y si la besó? — Sonrió, alzando la ceja con coquetería.

— ¿Qué usted qué? — Apenas si pude hablar ¿qué era todo eso? Me senté en la silla, con la vista perdida y asintiendo a los sirvientes mientras servían algo que ni supe qué era, ¿qué iba a hacerme qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

— No que no se iba a sentar — se mofó, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, mientras cortaba el trozo de pastel de carne.

No pretendí decir nada más, observé mi platillo, nada me había dejado pensar tanto en el beso que según me iba a dar Seiya Black, lo miré de reojo y comía como si nada como si aquella cosa banal fuese una cruel broma, y a resumidas cuentas había sido eso; una broma cruel. Luna sonreía, divertida ante todo el bochorno que Seiya Black me hacía pasar, y no se habló más del asunto, cuando terminó de comer, Black se disculpó diciendo que saldría no sé dónde, pero yo tendría que preguntarle algo dentro de mí, necesitaba con suma urgencia la razón de eso, ¿lo había dicho en broma? ¿O era de verdad?

_Anhelas que sea de verdad_

Gruñí mientras comía otro bocado de la comida, es cierto, comía lento pero no me importaba. Y bueno, no es que anhelara que fuese verdad, yo le daba toda mi devoción a Diamante, y entonces ¿por qué me había aturdido tanto? Me sentía confundida e inclusive no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el señor Seiya Black se alojara en la casa ¿qué pasaría los demás días? Tampoco es que me encantara su forma de ser, era un pedante y sinvergüenza, además que me daba lástima a la pobre chica –si es que la encontrara– de ser su esposa, ¡yo jamás podría esperar que cada lagartona revoloteara a su lado! Sé que Diamante es una persona de buen ver, pero sé que él conoce la palabra respeto cosa que a su hermano le sale por los dos oídos. Pero ese pequeño detalle me daba curiosidad, en realidad todo de él me daba curiosidad.

— ¿Crees que haya sido verdad el beso, Luna? — Sorbí un poco de agua, mientras carraspeé, tampoco volteé a verla no quería verla o burlándose o impresionada de mí.

— ¿Qué podré decirle yo, señorita? Yo lo vi tan dispuesto como usted a comer, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta?

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Dije claramente con un deje ofendida — Puede inclusive burlarse de mí, y además sería una humillación parcial hacía mi persona, inclusive ¿por qué le tendría que decir esas cosas cuando tengo a Diamante?

— Es lo mismo que yo opino, señorita — Habló tranquila — ¿Pero por qué tanto interés de cualquier manera?

Cuando hubo terminado mi platillo, me levanté y encaré a Luna, su expresión era inescrutable — No lo sé — le dije seria — Me da curiosidad, Luna no sé qué pasa, me siento muy confundida, ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Me sonrió maternalmente — ¿Sabes? — Habló bajo, sabíamos que no tenía la libertad de tutearme por la casa así sin más, yo esperaba que cuando me casara con Diamante esas formalidades se fueran muy, muy lejos — Creo que lo que nos pasa es que el señor Black nos ha hechizado.

— ¿A ti también? — Dije extrañada y algo recelosa.

Me mostró sus dientes — No es muy común ver a una persona como él en la casa, he pensando seriamente que le da vida. Aunque ¿no te has puesto a pensar? Es raro que el señor Diamante nunca lo haya mencionado, quizás son meras conjeturas mías pero ese chico Black, siento que no es lo que aparenta ser.

— ¿Mujeriego? Pero si parece que nació siéndolo.

Me acarició el cabello — Es posible que hay cosas que él jamás podrá cambiar. Hay gato encerrado, es sólo eso. Y creo firmemente que dentro de ti, también lo hay, no se necesita ser experto como para darse cuenta… aunque posiblemente contigo misma se necesita más que un experto para que lo notes.

Hice un mohín — No es para nada gracioso.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo era? — Me miró asombrada — He dicho la verdad.

Abrí los ojos — Como sea, iré a descansar.

— ¿Aún tienes sueño, después de dormir tanto?

Me ruboricé un poco — Bueno… pues sí.

Meneó la cabeza, haciendo una expresión tipo de: "¡Es increíble!," más sin embargo antes de que saliera del comedor agregó; — ¿No te ha dicho nada el señor Black? — Fruncí las cejas, algo confundida después enarcó una sonrisa tenue — ¡Ah! No es mi labor decirlo — fue lo único que dijo.

Me mordí el labio ¿qué tendrían qué decirme? Me sentía ansiosa, subí las escaleras y descubrí que el día de hoy había sido diferente, las horas de té jamás se rompían, eran servidas justamente a las cinco de la tarde, eso era cuando estaba Diamante, ahora pasaban más de las siete y apenas no más de una hora acabamos de almorzar, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo el cambio que se había suscitado. Es más se me antojaba más tranquilo y relajante, sólo esperara que no enfermara en los más mínimo por este cambio. No quise ponerme la pijama y sin embargo al llegar a mi habitación descubrí que el cuarto del Señor Black estaba prendido ¿todo este tiempo habría estado en su cuarto? Salí como no queriendo al balcón.

Siempre me había gustado ese cuarto, sentía que era el que tenía mejor visto que el de los demás pero nunca me lo quisieron dar porque estaba muy alejada de Diamante ¡semejante estupidez! Si el de Diamante estaba en el otro piso lo más alejado de la luz solar ¿qué tanto es tantito? Miré su balcón, no esperé que saliera, una música rara se escuchaba no estaba segura si era francés o español, pero no era mi idioma de eso si estaba segura. Vi su silueta, caminar de un lado a otro podría hasta imaginarlo algo meditabundo, con algo en las manos ¿qué será? Quería gritarle y decirle: "¡Hey, enséñame qué es eso!" Finalmente se detuvo de repente, empecé a sentir frío en mis piernas el vestido empezaba a congelarse también, y el pelo a enredarse. Sonreí recordando, cuando juraba que jamás me soltaría el pelo y allí estaba yo, con el pelo suelto comiéndomelo.

Observé su silueta que se ampliaba cada vez más y más hasta verse de una manera descomunal por detrás de las cortinas solté un gemido bajo y retrocedí un paso más, cuando él abrió los enormes ventanales quedaban hacía el balcón. Por un momento pensé que no era para nada tan mala idea de que ambos balcones estuviesen contiguos y aparte de que iba a ver sus crueles planes en contra de nosotros. Me miró algo asombrado, tenía un sobre en las manos, se había cambiado de ropas por limpias, pero igual estaba vestido con un pantalón de obrero que se le ceñía a sus piernas bien marcadas, tragué saliva hasta que traté de descifrar el sobre aunque no vi nada.

— ¿Me espiabas? — Soltó de repente, lo seguí con la mirada, sus codos se posaron en el barandal, observando el horizonte negruzco.

— Pensé que iba a hacer cosas — en cambó opiné, mientras de igual hacía lo mismo que él.

— Y las hice — fue su simple y sincera respuesta — Tenía que debatirme ciertas cuestiones.

No le contesté y no me miró, en cambio yo si lo hice, lucía pacífico en ese estado, su nariz pequeña y respingada lo hacía lucir más hermoso, y lo tenía que admitir muy a mi pesar era guapo aunque creído y eso le quitaba méritos. Sus ojos zafiros brillaban de una manera increíble. Finalmente me preparé mentalmente, es ahora o nunca me dije en ese momento.

— ¿Era cierto… — finalmente captó mi atención, sin sonrisas, ni miradas raras, tragué saliva y me torcí las manos nerviosa — lo del beso? — Finalicé, me sentí más libre… al menos por un momento.

— Si — lo dijo con mucha seriedad, farfullé algo que ni supe qué era, me dolió el estómago cuando había dicho esa palabra de sus labios — ¿Por qué no querría besarte? ¿Sólo porque eres la novia de mi supuesto hermano?

No contesté, con calor y acorralada me sentía — Pensé que era broma sólo para hacerme sentar — apenas si logré articular.

— En parte no te mentiré y fue por eso aunque también me das curiosidad — entonces alcé la vista y lo miré con suspicacia ¡con qué no era la única que le daba curiosidad! Nunca lo había visto tan serio y reservado.

— Deberías de tenerme respeto — medio dije.

— Y lo tengo, no voy a negar que sientes una atracción hacía mi — soltó directo.

Temblé, por primera vez temblé y me sentí más confundida de lo que me había sentido en años, mis manos sudaron como grifos de agua — Lo dudo, en realidad me das curiosidad — de repente me sentí amenazada emocionalmente y un leve enojo se asomó en mis sentimientos confusos ¿quién se creía él al decirme estás cosas nada más porque si? ¿Quién era él como para saber mis sentimientos? — ¿Cómo podría siquiera sentir una atracción cuando tengo a Diamante?

Frunció las cejas — Entonces todo lo que ha pasado ¿qué ha sido?

Yo no lo sabía pero esa invasión hacía mi ser me había molestado sobremanera — Enojos, gritos y supongo que a lo que te refieres algún desliz de mi… — bajé la vista en segundos pero la alcé — inexperiencia.

— Debo suponer que siempre eres así con todos ¿no es así? — Comentó dolido.

No sabía cómo sentirme si herida o preocupada por él — No lo soy, pero… ¡diablos! ¡No sé qué demonios pase! Es sólo eso, ¿contento? — Bufé.

Se relajó un poco y sonrió calmo — ¿Me permitirás conocerte más a fondo?

— Con qué fin, tu sólo estás aquí para checarme cuando venga Diamante te marcharás y regresaré a mi vida cotidiana para qué quiero que me conozcas, así como apareciste así te irás.

— ¿Me crees tan poco hombre como para faltar a mi palabra? — Rezongó algo fastidiado.

— No lo sé, lo único que sé es lo que vivo hoy y en la realidad de las cosas, ponte en mi lugar ¿cómo crees que actuarias tú?

Sonrió pícaramente — Si estuviera en tu lugar, estoy seguro que habría besado al señor Seiya Back, dejaría las cosas en paz y le diría a Diamante que no lo amo, aunque principalmente me quedaría con Seiya Black, no es que fuera feo Seiya — echó una carcajada — Aceptaría de buen modo su coquetería.

— No tiene remedio — sonreí, lo curioso es que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, se suponía que le daba cierta devoción a mi prometido pero no lo hacía ¿pecaba? — Posiblemente, pero temo recordar que si usted fuera yo, estrangularía a todas las niñas que anduvieran detrás de él, y posiblemente el señor Black no haga caso en eso, además que simplemente serían amantes y es posible que yo no lo pueda soportar.

— Entonces… ¿está diciendo que me aceptaría?

— Yo no dije eso, dije que…

— ¡Patrañas! — Me calló de súbito — Sé perfectamente lo que quiso decirme, no le busque tantos líos, con que es celosa y amantes quién la viera hablando de esas cosas — me ruboricé — A propósito, quiero enseñarle algo.

Me acerqué al balcón para poder verlo, olía bien. Bajé la vista y acercó la carta, tenía una fina escritura quién quiera que la haya escrito sólo tenía grabado Seiya Black — Si lo que me quiere presumir de sus cartas amorosas ahórreselo que no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

— En realidad es de la señorita Hotaru — gruñí y me puse dura, ¿a mí qué me importaba sus cartas? — Calma, calma que sólo tengo ojos para usted — Lo miré de reojo y agregué para mis adentros "¿Para mí? Y para unas mil más" — Es la invitación en su posada es en dos días, creo entendido que la fiesta ya tenía tiempo de ser anunciada, y como favor le pedí que me acompañe ¿lo hará?

— ¿Para verlo en acción? No gracias, además que mis ropas son demasiado pretenciosas para la gente del pueblo.

— Sé que quiere ir — meneó la carta de la invitación.

Y finalmente recordé lo que había dicho Luna, Andrew estaría allí, ¿con qué razón lo había dicho? También había mencionado que Black me diría algo importante. Me miró feliz como cuando había mirado a esa niña boba de Tomoe y sentí un retortijón al sentirme expuesta de algo que jamás en mí vida había utilizado: interés. Allí estaba volando la sentencia para ir o no ir, aunque el mal no sería tan malo después de todo, de cualquier manera hubiese ido si Andrew no fuera, aunque sabía de antemano que sólo lo utilizaba para ese fin para ver a Andrew, tampoco es como si al señor Black le importara mucho lo que hiciese o dejara de hacer y mucho menos como si de en verdad le importara, ambos sabíamos que lo habíamos dicho habían sido meras falsedades para no sé sentirnos bien.

— Iré — susurré.

Black me miró con regocijo y me besó en la mejilla, lo miré y me sentí culpable por utilizarlo de esa manera — No ponga esa cara que no es tan malo.

Sonreí de lado — Ojalá y no — dije sin ánimos, ya no tan convencida de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Hola :D

Bueno, que tanto es tantito no tarde mucho sólo cinco meses en actualizar jajaja. Pero bueno, creo que lo importante es que ya tengo la historia lo más curioso es que la última que subiré en actualización para este 2010. En serio, espero que se le hayan pasado de lo más genial todo este año y que lo empiecen bien como debe de ser.

Por otra parte, bueno creo que Seiya más lanzado no puede ser jajaja aunque ya me ando tramando la trama en la fiesta de Hotaru, no sé si lo haga todo en un capítulo (que lo dudo) tengo cosas por las cuales abarcar como lo de Andrew/Serena y la relación de Serena/Seiya y bueno también algo de Seiya/Hotaru minúsculo pero bueno qué se le va hacer.

Y si alguna se percató de quién era el tipo con el que charló Luna, era Yaten jajaja no puedo evitar dejar pasar a esos dos, no sé si en el futuro lo incluya o sea de esos personajes que una escribe y pone el cartelito de "20 años después" y ya esté en su vida jaja.

Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews que son tan importantes para mí como para ustedes comer jaja XD

¡Muchísimas gracias! A: _Kokoro Lust, Hotaru no Hikaru (la difunta que ya se fue de ff u.u), Seiya-Moon, Rouge Passion, Loly Kou, Sailor Lady, Kawaii Bitchy, Hikariadi, Miss-Odango y Lesval :)_

_Emily Castro: Oh ¡no manches! Ojalá y te des una paseada pero tus msn no me salió, y si lo haces te pido de favor que cuando lo escribas dejes espacios ya que la página los borra u.u._

_Serenity82: Por supuesto que la continuaré, es una de las historias propias que más me gustan. _

_Rossa: También Seiya tiene su corazoncito ¿qué no? Seducción mortal anda de viaje espero que regrese pronto que acá la recibo con gusto._

_XxX: Jajaja, creo que todas lo hacemos unas más locas que otras pero al final todas lo hacemos jaja._

_Paty: Oyes muuuuy bien jajaja. Es humana debe de sentir celos que no siempre lo enfoquen eso ya es otro lar ¿no crees? Buena idea jaja yo lo intenté y no salió como en mi historia. Aún no sé qué onda con Rubeus puede que esté celoso puede que no._

**¡No olviden dejar reviews y también gracias a los lectores que leen desde las sombras!**

**LES DESEO UN BONITO EMPEZAR AÑO NUEVO 2011 CON MUCHO LICOR Y HOMBRES AL POR MAYOR JAJAJA**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	7. La voz interna

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a la locura andando de _Juli _a.k.a **Rouge Passion**

* * *

**La voz interna**

**Capítulo 7.**

Me tenía que sentir feliz, me refiero ¡iba a ver a Andrew! Pero me sentía una vil y cruel traicionera, él era el malvado yo no. Nunca había utilizado a nadie. Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto, no era el "toc, toc" de Luna, era más enérgico pero animado. Estaba en pijama, en realidad solía ponerme la más provocadora de todas. A veces cuando hacía frío y Diamante estaba cerca no tenía más remedio que ponerme las de cuello tapado y hasta los tobillos. Está era menos tapada del cuello, era de tirantes en escote de "V" llegando un poco más debajo de las rodillas de un color rosa pálido.

— ¿Quién es? — Alcé las cejas mientras me quitaba las sábanas para ponerme las pantuflas y abrir.

— Soy el apuesto Black… — Habló cantarinamente, incluso casi pude asegurar que se regodeaba — Naturalmente el más guapo.

Por extraña razón sonreí al escuchar su voz, justo cuando iba a abrir desdibujé mi sonrisa ¿en qué demonios pensaba? ¿Abrirle al señor Seiya Black? ¡¿Vestida así? Corrí nuevamente, brincando a mi cama, echándome las sábanas encima.

— ¿Tan pronto se ha puesto nerviosa por mí? — Soltó una carcajada — Aún ni siquiera la he visto.

Idiota, pensé, se da mucho su posición altísima serenísima.

— Para su información — Dije desdeñosa — No lo esperaba, eso es todo, me pilló.

— ¿Ahora se dice pillar, cuando piensa en mí?

Gruñí — ¿Bueno qué quiere?

— Decirle buenos días, ¿acaso eso es malo? — Dijo con cierta voz sumisa.

Mi cerebro decía "triquiñuela," pero mi corazón se blandió.

— Por supuesto que no, es sólo que es… raro.

— ¿Raro? ¿Por qué no abre la puerta? Y así bajamos a desayunar.

— ¿Por qué? — Musité, y en seguida miré mi escote sonrojada — Bueno, porque pues… me siento mal, no quiero que me vea de esa manera.

— ¿Se siente mal? — Escuché su tono preocupado — ¡Con mayor razón debo de entrar!

Ya no contesté, me vi nerviosa ante semejante descaro de mentira. Me levanté de mi cama caminando descalza tratando de pensar en buen argumento coherente para que mi mentira fuese convincente o bien, para explicar el por qué de esa garrafal traición de mí parte. Abrí las cortinas del balcón, dejando entrar aire, necesitaba que el viento pasara por mis cabellos largos y ondulados, dejándome tratar de pensar en una muy buena falacia. ¿Yo mintiendo? Era como irreal pensar semejante cuestión. De igual, ¿qué me pasaba con el señor Seiya Black? Me ponía ansiosa y sentía algo extraño cada que estaba cerca de él, ni siquiera con Diamante sentía algo así cuando se suponía que lo amaba.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino, se encuentra bien? — Su voz preocupada hizo que girará a verlo, la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, estaba parado en el umbral de esta, abrió los ojos como platos al verme así. Sentí mucha vergüenza, un calor inexplicable pasó por mi rostro, eché a correr hacía mi cama, tapándome con las sábanas hasta mi cuello — ¿No que estabas demasiado enferma? — Soltó una risa sarcástica.

— ¡Pero lo estoy! — Contesté nerviosa, aún roja. Se acercó, recargándose en el dosel de mi cama — Además… ¿acaso no es malo que tu estés en mi cuarto?

— ¿Por qué? — Habló con seguridad —Porque posiblemente ¿sea incorrecto que nos veamos siendo mayores y de diferentes sexos? ¿Podría ser eso? — Sus ojos le brillaron de una manera extraña, como en el establo. Tragué saliva, se acercó más.

— ¡Gritaré si se acerca más! — Musité.

Black echó una carcajada sensual — Grite todo lo que quiera — susurró en mi oído, solté un grito agudo.

Sentí el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla ardiente, su mano izquierda se posó en mi muslo, deslizándolo y acariciándolo con suavidad. Nos miramos, podía verme en esos ojos zafiros, entre abrí la boca, sus dedos acariciaron mi cara, juguetearon con mis labios entre abiertos. Me retorcí entre las sábanas, esas caricias me estaban volviendo loca, sus yemas pasaron por mi cuello. Sonreía con seguridad, su cabeza se acercó un poco más.

— Détente — dije, con la poca cordura que me quedaba pero que mandé al olvido, en cuanto deslizó una de sus manos por mi pecho, brincándose mis senos llegando a mi vientre. Sentí las sábanas que ardían, quería quitarlas y que me tocara sin ropa — Por favor — rogué, y esta vez no para que se detuviera, si no para que no lo hiciera ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Por qué me ponía de esa manera?

Subió sus dos manos, tomándome con firmeza de mis mejillas, gemí, me miraba con una ferviente ¿pasión? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no estaba bien! ¡Nada bien! ¡Era mi futuro cuñado! Lo vi sonreír como si estuviese pensando en algún chiste en el cual yo era participe sin saberlo, acarició mis orejas y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Se acercó más y más, cerré los ojos, estaba perdida ¡Oh Dios! ¡Era tan débil como para detener todo lo que venía! Sentí su calor corporal, mezclado junto con su fragancia varonil de madera, sentí como su cabello tocaba una parte de mi piel, como el calor de su boca chocaba con mi nariz. Podía arrepentirme… aún tenía las fuerzas para empujarlo… o eso creo.

_¡Al diablo con empujarlo! ¿En verdad lo quieres empujar?_

Gruñí, maldita vocecita de mi cabeza… ¡no quería impedir nada! Sentí sus labios en mi nariz, abrí primero un ojo y después el otro, me besaba en la nariz con sus cálidos labios carnosos ¿pero por qué?

Cuando me sonrió me miró algo tranquilo — ¿Te decepcioné?

— ¿Qué si me decepcionó? ¿De qué demonios habla? — Me ofendí y lo empujé, ¿pero qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Por qué no me había besado? ¿Qué se creía?

Alzó una ceja — ¿Habla con malas palabras? — Se echó a reír, ni siquiera me puse nerviosa, me sentí estúpida — En verdad quería que la besara ¿no es así?

Me levanté de mi cama sin importarme que no estuviera decente — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién quiere besar a un buitre? ¡Lárguese de mi cuarto!

Por supuesto que lucía él divertido, ¡malvado buitre! — Escuché pasos, en realidad me espanté — Se excusó.

Fruncí las cejas, me sentí la mujer más imbécil de todas, por supuesto que no era por su beso ahg, ¡buitre Black! — ¿Y qué? ¿Es incorrecto que nos veamos aunque seamos mayores y adultos? — Lo desafié con sus propias palabras.

— En verdad me deseas — ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¡Ya lárguese! — Me llevé las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Luna entró, mirándome con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y después desvió los ojos en Seiya.

— ¡Luna! ¡Saque a este… de mi cuarto! — Lo señalé como si fuese escoria.

Seiya Black tosió… fingido. — Señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Qué? — Desvió sus ojos hacía mi pijama, ¡oh no! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Y Luna me había visto! Solté un gritó largo y me eché a mi cama — Lo odio — le grité a mi almohada, ahogando mi voz en ella — Odio esta mañana.

— ¿Así es siempre? — Escuché la voz de Seiya a lo lejos, mientras le seguía gritando a mi almohada a todo pulmón.

En cambió escuché la risa de Luna, miré por el rabillo del ojo, algo le había dicho en el oído que Seiya Black quedó más que complacido, y grité más aún — Bajo en un segundo con Serena.

— Ah… por cierto — agregó Seiya Black, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre mis ahogados gritos — La pijama le sienta bien, aunque hubiese comprado una satín — lo miré de reojo y me sonrió.

Volví a gritar y a patalear. ¿Por qué? ¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba que me hiciese sentir de esa manera, odiaba que se regodeara de esa manera, ¿quién demonios se creía? Venir de esa manera tan… odiosamente para venir a molestar… a verme y, ¡a alborotarme! Escuché que Luna silbaba en un estado demasiado alegre, eso me cabreó. Me levanté de un brincó y miré a Luna molesta — ¿Y por qué el silbido?

En cambio ella me miró, tranquila. Sacó un vestido rojo con pequeños holanes en el cuello, y su respectivo cinturón ancho negro que estaba de moda. Parecía que me silbaba más para enojarme de lo que ya estaba en realidad — Allí está la ropa, te sugiero Sere que te apures al rato saldrás.

— ¿Saldré? ¿A dónde? — Alcé las cejas.

Ella encogió los hombros mientras silbaba — Con el señor Black, en realidad no lo sé — Me crucé de brazos ¿con qué saldría con él? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso me preguntó? Luna seguía sacando las cosas, en realidad lucía demasiado feliz. También me molestó eso ¿por qué? — ¡Pero Sere! ¿Qué haces sentada allí?

— No planeo ir — dije con firmeza, cruzando las piernas también.

Luna resopló — ¿Y por qué no? Si se puede saber, ¿riñeron muy fuerte esta vez? ¿Algo pasó?

Abrí los ojos como platos y me ruboricé, al recordar el beso… ¡maldito beso infructífero! Y luego, ¡Luna me había pillado en pijama enfrente de él! ¡Aish! — ¡Me viste! ¡Y me vio! ¡Y ni siquiera me preguntó! ¡Ni me dijo si quería ir o no!

Luna me miró y se acercó a mí, me acarició con tranquilidad mi cabeza — Sere, ¿no te había visto antes? Me refiero, te veías… como si ya hubiesen tenido charla desde antes… y bueno me sorprendí que le gritaras — encogió de hombros y meditó un momento — Es cierto, no te pidió permiso pero ¿no es lindo de su parte? — La miré confundida — Diamante nunca lo hacía — agregó y se levantó del lugar, buscando las demás cosas pero esta vez para meterme a bañar.

Bueno, eso si era cierto que Diamante nunca me sacaba a pasear porque no le gustaba cómo me veían los hombres y por ende siempre permanecía encerrada, (o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo si), en la mansión, pero eso tampoco significaba que él otro buitre me sacara a pasear sin mi consentimiento y en todo caso ¿a dónde planeaba llevarme? ¿Por qué Luna no se escandalizó? ¿En realidad se había tragado ese cuento de que era el niño bueno? Además de que me sentía mal, nunca en mi vida había engañado, pero también quería ver a Andrew y bueno ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad y ya? De todas formas ambos sabíamos que él iba a ver a la señora Tomoe. Así que suponía que todo estaba bien… ¿o no? Bueno y si todo estaba bien ¿por qué me sentía mal?

— Ya está el baño, Sere — Luna me miró y me ayudó a desvestirme.

Adoraba que cada cuarto tuviese su propia bañera. El aroma a las fragancias me hacía sentirme tranquila, me metí con tranquilidad en la bañera y me remojé la cabellera mientras Luna me ponía el shampoo. Cerré los ojos mientras me daba el masaje en mi cuero cabelludo.

— ¿A dónde crees que me pueda llevar Black? — Empecé a ser charla, odiaba quedarme callada.

Luna no contestó luego, luego. Se escuchaba pensando — ¿Vas a ir con él, a la fiesta de la señorita Tomoe?

Fruncí las cejas — Sí, supongo que si iré, le prometí que iría a la fiesta de la señora Tomoe.

Luna echó una carcajada mientras me echaba agua por el cabello, enjabonando la bañera, para empezar a enjabonar un zacate para mi cuerpo — ¿Señora Tomoe? — Y volvió a reírse de nuevo — En verdad te molesta eso ¿no?

Cerré los ojos y apreté la quijada — Bueno como sea que sea, ¿te consta que siga siendo una señorita? — Me empezó a frotar la espalda y los brazos — Y no me molesta para nada, él puede hacer lo que se le viene en gana, ¿acaso no tiene privilegios de hombre?

— Bueno no me consta nada en realidad — dijo medio burlona — Pero son de esas niñas que se ven tan puras y castas que…

— De mera apariencia — rezongué.

— Sere, ¿estás celosa?

Me reí como lunática y después nerviosa. Yo desnuda, con Luna bañándome y riéndome como una completa tonta me serené y hablé con mucha tranquilidad — ¿Hay una razón por la cual estarlo? Es un adulto, y tampoco soy algo más allá de él como para hacerlo sentir atado a mí o algo similar.

— No, pero si no te conociera diría que son celos, lo cual es tonto… — recalcó la última palabra socarronamente — Ya que se supone que amas al otro Black.

No dije nada, ¿qué significa la palabra suponer? Según mi diccionario personal suponer era algo así como un posible algo demasiado-lejos-de-la-realidad. Entonces… ¿se suponía que amaba a Diamante? Gruñí, eso no estaba bien pero algo decía que presumía que amaba a Diamante ¿desde siempre suponía haberlo hecho? Y desde cuándo decía suponer.

_Desde que viste a Seiya Black, ¡caramba! Yo también supondría amar a Diamante… en realidad si fuese siempre mejor._

— Cállate tonta — me rezongué.

— ¿Qué dices? — Luna me miró perpleja — ¿Te dices tonta? ¿Hablas contigo misma?

Me puse de todos los colores, una cosa es que yo misma pensara que estaba algo loca pero las demás gente, bueno aunque ciertamente Luna no era la demás gente pero era algo no sé, privado — Si — dije en tono bajo.

_Oye a mi no me dijeron loca, ¿ahora quién es la tonta?_

Luego tendría una pequeña charla con mi lado interior, a veces se encontraba indomable. Y en realidad, me sentía demasiado tonta. ¿Cómo había tenido ese desliz? Bueno, no es como si la demás gente no hablara consigo mismo ¿no es así? Si, lo medité, es cierto — Bueno, tu también lo haces, ¿qué no?

No me había percatado que Luna había vaciado el agua enjabonada y la había reemplazado por una limpia para quitarme todo el jabón del cuerpo. En cambio Luna sonrió — Bueno es normal que uno tenga su propia voz interna, aunque me imagino que varía en la gente.

Fruncí las cejas — ¿Cómo que varía?

— Bueno esa vocecita, puede ser molestosa en algunas ocasiones porque quiere que hagas las cosas bien — Luna pestañeó varias veces y puso mala cara — Bueno, a veces esa voz no es nada sensata.

Resoplé — ¿Verdad qué no? En realidad se supone que es la voz de la consciencia pero… quiere que una haga cosas descabelladas.

Luna me prestó atención y rió divertida — Exacto, ¿te ha pasado?

— Últimamente, creo que la Serena de afuera es la buena y esa voz interna es la mala, aunque, ciertamente creo que a veces se le ocurren cosas tan inverosímiles.

— He creído firmemente que esa voz sabe lo que quiere, creo que esa voz piensa y quiere lo que una en realidad desea.

Abrí la boca y la cerré inmediato como si fuese un pez de esos japoneses dorados y gordos. ¡Bueno eso era ilógico! Yo no deseaba a Seiya Black, no quería que se quedara conmigo porque lo necesitara, en ningún aspecto posible. No quería que me tocara como hace unos momentos, no quería que me besara… ¿o sí? No, era imposible… una tontería algo… estúpido, en realidad la sola idea de pensar sobre eso era para reírse de lo absurdo.

_¿Quieres que me ría así de fuerte? Digo… para que te sientas mejor, es obvio que es cierto y el primer paso es aceptarlo… no sé tú, pero yo si quiero que me bese._

Hice una risa sarcástica mental. — Afortunadamente yo soy la cuerda en esto, así que no te metas.

— ¿Otra charla? — Luna me miró un poco inquisitoria, en realidad como chismosa. Asentí, no quería alargar esa charla de… mi otro ser. O lo que fuese que fuera — Y, ¿de qué tanto discuten?

Bueno, allí estaba mi silencio, ¿no entendía las sutilizas Luna? Me levanté de la bañera y me tapé con la toalla secándome, no quería que la charla se acrecentara más, o era apurarme y soportar la fastidiosa presencia de Black o hablar sobre mis cosas perversas que la muy malvada de mi interior quería hacer. Afortunadamente le había hecho un bozal imaginario, ojalá y se contenga por unos cuantos horas, si es de por vida, mejor.

Me puse la crema y decidí vestirme por mi cuenta, sabía que Luna lo haría demasiado lento con tal de que me exprimiera toda la información. Miente, miente, miente, pensé desesperadamente — Sobre Seiya Black… — abrí los ojos espantada y me quedé a la mitad de subirme mi pantimedia ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Ya, allí había sido mi última oportunidad de zafarme de todo, suspiré, bueno también había otra cosa más, que no sabía mentir, ¡qué tonta era!

— ¡Oh! — Luna me miró divertida, hasta casi pude asegurar que emocionada, pero no lo creo, además ¿ella por qué se tendría que emocionar? ¿Con qué fin de todas formas? — Deben de ser charlas muy entretenidas. Hasta casi podría asegurar quién es la mala…

No dije nada, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Me puse el cinturón grueso, y Luna se acercó a mí, cepillándome el cabello, me agarró el cabello a media coleta, me sentí con peinado de niña chiquilla pero me gustó, aún cuando no estaba a la moda. Me puse las pulseras doradas, vi el anillo de compromiso de Diamante fijamente, torcí el gesto, lo agarré y lo escondí en la polvorera vieja y fea. Luna me vio hacer eso pero no dijo nada. Sin eso pendiendo de mi dedo me sentía libre. Agarré el perfumero de vidrio, saqué el cilindro de cristal cortado y me puse detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas, adoraba ese aroma fresco; a flores.

— Bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa pensar o pelear con mi otro yo, sobre ese señor Black — encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

Luna soltó un bufido demasiado suave pero burlesco — Me imagino que debe de ser tedioso pensar en él, me refiero a menudo pienso en él — di un respingo y entrecerré lo ojos, ¿y por qué demonios Luna tenía que pensar en él? Después me espanté por mi vocabulario grosero… bueno ¡al diablo! Era mi mente y podía pensar lo que se me daba en gana.

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno… no encuentro el porqué te resulte interesante un petulante como él.

Luna sonrió y me tomó del hombro — A diferencia de ti, yo no pienso en él con deseo y amor de eso que tu consciencia esté tranquila — Enarqué las cejas y me sentí nerviosa al final solté una risa, creo que son de esas risas nerviosas pero que parecen fuera de lugar — Aunque te burles, es algo obvio que te gusta… ¿por qué lo niegas?

Me levanté del asiento molesta… un poco. — ¿Por qué negar qué? No niego nada, yo no lo quiero, ¿cómo podría querer a un arrogante asesino? — Solté entre dientes — Con esas personas uno trata, más no las quiere.

Luna me miró con fijeza después de que me hube –prácticamente– escabullido de su alcance de tacto. Esas pláticas me ponían nerviosas, como si temiera a una confrontación, aunque no sabía en realidad de qué.

— Bueno estimada señorita Serena — se agarró del delantal y se limpió en él, fingiendo una sonrisa divertida, en sus ojos traviesos de algo que probablemente sabía… demasiado — Puede negarlo es cierto… pero no es siempre, eso no se niega. Al corazón no se manda.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y solté una sonrisa, es más no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. No le dije nada y salí en seguida de allí, caminando hacía las escaleras. ¿Al corazón no se manda? ¡Pero qué disparates más tontos! ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? ¿De la televisión? ¿De la radionovela? Bueno, al menos eso me había puesto de bueno humor. En realidad, era ilógico que me enamorara de alguien como _él_, en primera no se podía, en segunda era un mujeriego, y en tercera era un asesino. Probablemente no podía negar que era apuesto y eso sumaba puntos, pero las otras tres reglas de oro, dejaban mucho qué desear.

Cuando bajé de las escaleras, y caminé directo al salón, donde el mayordomo me abrió la puerta, lo hallé comiendo. Fruncí las cejas, otros puntos menos para su persona, tampoco lo miré, y desgraciadamente estaba sentado al lado de mi asiento, bueno, me senté al lado opuesto de él. Alzó su vista zafiro y me miró divertido.

— ¿Qué?

Fue su respuesta burlona, cuando había agarrado un muslo con las manos, ¡qué asco! Era un animal sin duda… buitre tal cual.

— ¡Los animales hablan!, ¿por qué no me he vuelto rica? Más aún ¿por qué sigue con los humanos y no en un circo? — Comenté desdeñosa, al ver que me servían fruta picada.

— ¿Se molestó porque no la esperé? — Dijo, moviendo la pata del difunto animal. Fruncí la nariz de asco — Tengo hambre, y si alguien no le ha dicho las reglas básicas de los hombres que son; mujeres, alcohol y comida, aunque en realidad es una pirámide alimentaria que no terminaré con las otras dos, es mucho para sus castos oídos.

— No lo dudo viniendo de usted. ¿Y eso lo hace comportarse como un animal? — Rebané con cuidado la sandía mientras la introducía en mi boca.

— ¿Y eso la hace tardarse tanto, señorita? — Sorbió una buena porción de vino — Yo no le digo nada de que se haya tardado las horas y que la comida se tuvo que volver a recalentar, ¿acaso la dejé abrumada allá arriba? — Guiñó el ojo de manera provocadora.

Me ruboricé y volteé mi mirada, estúpido Black y estúpido beso… ese mentecato bueno para nada — ¿Hay razones para hacerlo?

— Entonces no debe porqué rebuznar tanto y debería de comer, porque saldremos tarde y parece que lloverá.

Solté un chillido ¿Rebuznar? ¡No era un maldito burro! — Buitre… mujeriego… grandísimo… — Inhalé, y exhalé. Tranquila Serena, me dije a mí misma, no merece la pena contestar cosas groseras… tú no eres grosera. ¡Idiota, imbécil, cretino, grandísimo petulante! Es probable que si le ponía una peluca a la escoba iba detrás de ella… animal… y un cerdo. Sí, así estaba mejor, claro si no podía decir grosería y media al menos podía pensarlo y gritarlo — ¿Quién dijo que iba a salir contigo?

— Nadie en realidad, pero me pareció buena idea hacerlo, y dado que… — me observó — Te esmeraste en arreglarte, no quiero desperdiciar ese mérito.

Casi podría escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo, por supuesto que no lo haría porque era una dama, al menos podría imaginarlo en mi mente. Hoy la gente se esmeraba en hacerme reír de buen grado — Siempre me visto así — acoté.

Seiya Black alzó su ceja — La primera vez que te vi, recuerdo haberte visto pueril, lo adjudiqué al hecho de que estabas con mi hermano.

Sentí mis mejillas rojas de indignación — Pues él no manda mi guardarropa.

— Parece lo contario — dijo con calma, mientras le retiraban su plato, y el mío también para traerme un cereal con leche, algo sumamente sencillo a decir verdad.

— Pues lo es, no sé por qué tanta insistencia en que Diamante me controla.

Seiya rió de buen grado — Me disculpo por la mala imagen que le propiné al _juicioso_de mi hermano — le sirvieron más vino y sorbió un poco — En ningún momento señorita Tsukino dije que mi hermano fuera un tirano, sólo que… digamos quiere lo suyo consigo siempre — meditó unos segundos, tratando de cavilar si era o no correcto pronunciar lo siguiente, finalmente optó por tomar más vino.

— Eso es tonto, lo amo — encogí de hombros.

_Eres una rata de alcantarilla y lo sabes… más bien te corrijo, supones amarlo…_

Esa voz… suspiré. Pensé que el bozal mental duraría más, bueno ya, ya, si supongo amarlo ¿contenta?, pero no es como si se lo tuviese que decir a Seiya… ¡menos a él, tontuela voz!

— ¿Lo amas? — Asentí afirmativamente — ¿O crees amarlo?

Lo miré espantada, bueno, ¿es qué acaso leía mis pensamientos? ¡Demonios! — ¿Por qué tendría que suponer amarlo? ¿Acaso no me voy a casar?

Seiya Black sonrió — Bueno, entonces no debe por qué enojarse si su cuñado favorito desea sacarla a pasear.

— ¡Ni que fuera un animal como usted, para que me saquen a pasear! — Comenté divertida por la metida de pata que había dicho Black, si no fuera un petulante asesino, me caería demasiado bien. Vanidoso, pero entretenido.

Lo vi ponerse colorado, ¡vaya! Eso era nuevo, jamás había visto un nombre ponerse nervioso y colorado, salvo a Diamante, aunque claro sus intenciones no eran ruborizarse de pena, si no era por mera pasión.

— ¿Bueno va a salir o no? — Se paró de inmediato, quiso sonar molesto, lo cual no resultó, habló demasiado bajo y lastimoso.

Sonreí — Sólo saldré porque me dio pena, y porque es mi cuñado y tiene razón, no debería de encapricharme.

Él en cambio me miró molesto y chasqueo la lengua — ¿Por pena? Prefiero salir solo.

Me tomó desprevenida — ¿Se molestó?

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Encogió de hombros, no importándole pero lucía en realidad muy molesto, le brillaban esos ojos azules… sus mejillas parecían arder. Entre abrí mi boca, lucía… tan, increíblemente apuesto de esa manera molesto. No era como cuando se peleó con Diamante, era un enojo más moderado. Sin embargó agradecí que no hubiera notado mi boca entreabierta, ni mi cara de estúpida, ¡cielo santo! ¡Ojalá y no escuchara mi latido de corazón como yo lo hacía! ¿Y qué demonios era _esa_sensación en mi entrepierna? — ¿Y ahora por qué se me queda viendo?

Después de unos segundos de haberme dado cuenta que aún lo miraba como estúpida. Alcé la barbilla con altivez — ¿Nadie le dijo lo tonto qué puede ser al ponerse de esa manera tan pueril?

_Ajá, tonto o habrás querido decir, ¿excitante y sexy?_

Uhm… eso no ayudaba, voz tonta. Y si no te callas pondré un bozal más imaginario.

— Nadie le dijo, lo tonta que se ve con ese peinado — Dijo agrio.

Suponía que la salida se había cancelado, más bien… él había pactado su cancelación deliberadamente e irrevocablemente, además ¿qué tenía mi peinado de infantil? — Al demonio tu salida y usted.

Eché a correr, sin mirar qué había hecho o dicho. En realidad ni me importaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse con mi persona? Bueno, si me había metido con él al burlarme pero… pero… ¡era otra cosa muy diferente! Y ¿qué si era tarde? ¡Por mí se podía ir al infierno! Agradecí que hubiera lugares para escaparse de allí por horas aunque en realidad agradecí más el hecho de que Diamante tenía hectáreas de tierra a su disposición. Lloré, aunque no supe si de furia, de frustración, de dolor. ¿Qué hacía él para hacerme sentirme tan estúpida y malvada? Además, ¿no podía haberme esperado un poco más a desayunar? ¡Yo lo hubiese hecho!

Al caminar hacia la salida de la mansión, me miró Rubeus y no dijo nada, en realidad creo que no le importaba. Quise quitar mi furia en alguien, pero no, pobre hombre ¿qué culpa tenía?

— Deme un caballo — dije seca.

— Perdone la imprudencia señorita, pero si saldrá debo ir con usted como ordenó el amo.

Lo escudriñé y suspiré — Saldré a cabalgar ¿quiere? No saldré de los terrenos.

Rubeus gruñó y se encaminó hacia los establos, diciendo muchas cosas por debajo, cuando enlistó a Sir Star, empezó a enlistar otro más. Lo miré confusa — Aún cuando son tierras del amo, sabe que en lo lejos por el bosque está solo y está el libre pasaje, como comprenderá el amo tan noble como siempre nos deja la compra-venta de cosas.

— No iré más lejos, además que nada pasará — me subí al caballo, como si tuviese prendas de equino, aún cuando sólo tenía mi vestido femenino. — Gracias — sin esperar más, no dejé que Rubeus me alcanzará y salí en marcha.

No quería ir al Bosque, tampoco quería ir… en realidad a ningún lado, quería que Seiya Black no existiese y que no me hubiese dicho, tonta e infantil. Yo era muy bonita, y él no se percataba de eso en realidad, bueno, fruncí las cejas y solté unas cuantas lágrimas más, ¿a mí qué me interesaba si le era bonita o no para él? Mi querido caballo Sir Star me empezaba a tallar de las piernas, y el coxis me empezaba a doler, probablemente tenía que descansar allí, o regresar a la Mansión. Volteé a ver el lugar, sólo era un punto blanco en el horizonte, pero podía ver los pinos y la arboleada más próxima. Tampoco me fijé cuando había paseado la barda que cubría la Mansión de forasteros.

— Bueno Sir Star, al parecer si tendremos que estar en el Bosque — palmeé a mi caballo blanco.

Este me relinchó y dejamos de ir a galope, tampoco me fijé si en realidad ya era muy tarde. Yo no era de esas que al ver tan sólo la posición del sol, podía decir el horario exacto, aunque probablemente había pasado no más de una hora… espero. Lo curioso es que, tampoco había visto a Rubeus detrás de mí, por eso adoraba a Sir StarLight, porque era un caballo veloz, claro salvo Sir Thunder podría alcanzarlo y regresar, aún cuando el mío estaría en mitad de camino, afortunadamente sólo lo podía montar Diamante.

_Y él._

Fruncí las cejas, bueno, pretenderé no haber escuchado eso, además, siempre me hería de cualquier manera ¿cómo si quiera podríamos ser buenos familiares? Y eso daba pie a que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera sabía a quién me parecía, era muy probable que el embustero no sabía ni siquiera que tenía una hermana, casi gemela a mí. Probablemente Minako sabría cómo tratar a esa gente. Le pegué con suavidad al caballo, para que bajara el ritmo y pareciera una caminata.

Además que el Bosque no parecía ningún peligro nocivo, lucía más desértico. Y mi caballo se empezaba a cansar, y a mí me empezaba a dar hambre. Afortunadamente, encontré una laguna, bajé de mi caballo y probé con cautela y sonreí al comprobar que era agua dulce.

— ¡Ven Sir Star! — Jalé mi caballo, hacía la laguna, mientras me quitaba las pantimedias y los zapatos. ¡Cielo Santo! Sentía mis pies arder, y yo con un hambre, desearía comer uno de esos pastelillos de la escocesa de Rini, aunque esos significaba ser huésped de la señora Tomoe. Arrugué la frente, y yo no quería ser el huésped de esa niñata. Y ciertamente eso me haría pensar en el señor Seiya Black… metí mis pies en la laguna, la sentí fresca, aunque tampoco pude divisar el sol. Los árboles eran gigantes como para siquiera ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aunque podría asegurar entonces que me había pasado horas cabalgando, por el agua tibia. También deseaba echarme un chapuzón, pero eso era inverosímil.

Preferí no pensar en la comida, y mirarme en la laguna, en realidad no lucía mal ¿cierto? ¿Por qué siempre se proponía a lastimarme de esa manera? ¿No era parte de mi futura familia? ¿Acaso le caía mal? ¿Por qué siempre me provocaba de esa manera? Supuestamente Luna, decía que me gustaba, y eso era una falacia parcial, probablemente era mi triste naturaleza que no podía evitar que a todos en alguna ocasión podría caerles mal.

Vi que Sir Star dejaba de tomar agua, y finalmente descubrí que unas cuantas y minúsculas gotas estaban cayendo en la laguna, genial. ¡Ahora empezaría a llover! ¡Y yo con hambre! Ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en llevar una cesta. Saqué mis pies de la laguna, bueno tampoco había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para preparar el viaje, ya que todo había girado en; Seiya Black.

Sentí el pasto en mis pies descalzos, ¿y por qué rayos terminaba así por Seiya Black? Especialmente por _él_. No es como si en realidad importara, agarré las pantimedias y me di un ligero masaje en las entrepiernas, ¡rayos, cómo extrañaba también los pantalones! Yo no sabía cabalgar como toda una _señorita._Yo no sabía cómo no se quedaban así de por vida, con esa contorsión ¡qué válgame Dios! Sólo dos ocasiones las había hecho, y al otro día pensé que moriría, mi cadera dolía como el demonio. Aunque él estar aquí, había sido por su culpa.

_Serena, déjate de tonterías, te gusta… podría ser más odiosa y decírtelo todo el tiempo._

— Empecemos y terminemos con esto, tonta — Di un pisotón en el suelo, creyendo así prudente que mi propia voz entendería lo cual molestaba estaba — A mi no me gusta Seiya Black, ¿qué te hace suponer semejante tontería?

_Bueno el hecho de que te gustara que te besara… podría decirte las dos ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Yo adoro que me toqué con pasión, o al menos que lo intente._

— ¡Al diablo! — Rezongué mientras caminaba hacía Sir Star para acomodar la silla que se había volteado ligeramente — ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de pasión? ¡Podríamos estar enfermas! Y tú, majadera mentecilla pensando que es porque nos toca por una dizque pasión.

_Bueno, yo sí recuerdo lo que decía Minako sobre su pasional esposo el conde._

— Podría ser similar… es cierto — refunfuñé — Pero eso no quiere decir nada sobre…

— Nada sobre ¿qué, inglesa?

Alcé la vista y noté a un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos color café. Llevaba una cantimplora que estaba fuertemente amarrada en su cadera, una bolsa gigante en su hombro. Era obvio que no venía como amigos… ¿y qué hacía él allí? Me quedé paralizada, y caminé lentamente hacia atrás, junto con Sir Star, mis pupilas brincaban nerviosas, no recordaba la salida. ¡Maldita salida! ¡Y yo sin zapatos! Sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, pero pude sentir el aroma dulzón, aunque eso no me relajó, ¿qué hacía una mujer allí? Volteé enseguida, vestía con pantalones de mujer, aunque llevaba puesta una camisola demasiado holgada, y tenía unos ojos azules demasiado penetrantes, tenía el pelo agarrado en una coleta.

— Inglesa, ¿qué haces aquí? — La mujer me agarró de la quijada y me miró, al final sonrió — ¿Tomando una caminata ya tardía?

Traté de zafarme pero era inútil, aunque también el miedo me tenía algo vencida, quiénes eran esos sujetos.

— Mae hi mwynglawdd — Abrí los ojos como platos, y me lamenté al pensar que hubiese aprendido el idioma nativo de Luna. El hombre le gritó a la mujer.

— Dim ond dod â phroblemau — La mujer me aventó al suelo y me desbarató el peinado — Odio las niñas rubias, y odio a las inglesas como tú — Se acercó a Sir Star que empezó a relinchar pero ella le dio un latigazo, grité por mi caballo, ¡oh mi pobre Sir Star! — El caballo es raza pura. Ojo de Tigre… ¿qué le ves de bonito a esta niña?

En un arranque de ira, me levanté del piso. Finalmente el agua empezó a caer, en forma de gotas gruesas y seguidas, empapándome por completo, el agua escurriendo por todo mi cabello — ¿Cómo te atreves, tonta? ¡Es mi caballo! — Le grité, brincando hacía ella, rasguñando donde fuera que sintiera blando.

Ella me apartó de una bofetada en la cara — ¡Nadie toca mi cara! — Chilló la mujer.

Los ojos se me pusieron rojos, pero no lloraría, no lo haría, menos enfrente de ella. En cambio el otro muchacho quien le había llamado Ojo de Tigre me agarró del codo — ¡Mierda Ojo de Pez! ¿Por qué siempre maltratas a las mujeres que son más lindas que tú?

Ella soltó una risa burlesca — ¡Nadie es más bonita que yo! — dijo en un acento remarcadamente inglés, claro, ahora podía escuchar mejor su triste acento británico — Menos una cerda y asquerosa británica, tiene que pagar ¡me arañó la cara!

El cabello caía por mi cara, la lluvia no cesaba, ¿y qué supone que pasaría ahora? No era una ladrona, ni tampoco una guerrera amazona o algo similar para hacerles frente, además que ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de allí, seguramente nadie sabía que me encontraba lejos, y cuando lo supieran sería seguramente demasiado tarde, me secuestrarían y pedirían rescate. Sentí como me apretaba de las muñecas, en seguida me aventó hacía el pasto, caí de espalda, todo mi cabello se había esparcido.

Ojo de Tigre, se había inclinado hacia mí, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío — Ojo de Pez, nos llevaremos el tesoro — miró al caballo — Pero yo me llevaré el premio mayor — con ojos lascivos me miró, desabrochó mi cinturón. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No podía pasarme a mí! ¡Menos a mí! — Yo no le niego nada a una británica rica.

Empecé a zangolotearme, pero era demasiado fuerte, y musculoso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Seiya Black? ¿No se supone que me tenía que proteger? Reí mentalmente, él era un caballero, ¿cómo podría protegerme? Pero la verdad es que lo quería salvándome de esas bestias, el agua me empezaba a picar los ojos, y el muy toro me empezaba a quitar el aire. ¿Por qué rayos se tardaba? ¿O es que en realidad se había molestado? Ojalá y no, lo quería a mi lado… lo único que pude hacer fue escupirle en la cara — Cerdo, Ojo de Tigre — me reí, pero obviamente se molestó.

Me jaló como animal mi vestido desgarrándome sólo un poco del pecho — Apetitoso… — miró con descaro, lo que se había abierto de vista a mis senos.

— ¡Apetitoso será mi cara en tu puño! — Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, al escuchar esa voz, tan gloriosa y magnífica que era. Tumbó a Ojo de Tigre, me arrastré con sumo cuidado, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, ese bastardo animal me había dejado sin aire — ¡Escóndete! — Me vociferó, asentí… o al menos eso pensé que lo hacía.

La lluvia era muy fuerte, y me impedía ver, al final me acerqué a un arbusto. Había sido un logro, miré como Seiya Black, esquivaba los puños de Ojo de Tigre, de esa manera lucía lento y torpe. Metió uno de sus pies y lo volvió a tumbar, esta vez pegándose en la cabeza, lucía que había vencido con tanta facilidad a Ojo de Tigre, pero este lo jaló con sus pies tumbándolo, le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago. Solté un grito de horror ¡no, no, no! ¡Seiya Black no podía perder! El estómago me empezó a doler, parecía hipnotizada al verlos a ambos, tirados, mojándose, Ojo de Tigre golpeando a Seiya Black. Seiya alzó una rodilla, pegándole en el trasero, haciendo caer a Ojo de Tigre, sin chistar Seiya se levantó y le propinó dos golpes en su estómago con su pie.

Lucía bien… casi a penas con rasguños, sonreí tranquila, aliviada, quería abrazarlo y cuidarlo.

— Nadie se mete con mi hermano… — Ojo de Pez, sacó su látigo, chasqueándolo en el agua — Aunque podría perdonarte si me das una noche de pasión — sonrió con lujuria. Me enrojecí de furia ¡bastarda! — ¿Te animas?

Seiya Black soltó una risotada, nunca pensé que esa risa podría alegrarme el momento, verlo de esa manera… — Ciertamente no eres mi tipo.

Ojo de Pez desdibujó su sonrisa molesta — Pues bien… héroe, pagarás.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos, Seiya se quitó el saco, por primera vez lo había notado que lo llevaba puesto, sonrió con sorna. Ojo de Pez daba de latigazos en derredor, finalmente, propinó a dar uno directo a su hombro que esquivó Seiya con rapidez. Seiya llevaba las manos vacías sin armas ni nada, recé mentalmente por él, ¡Dios que no le pase nada! Seiya Black caminó tratando de cerrar el círculo pero Ojo de Pez volvió a propinar otro latigazo que dio en su estómago, desgarrando la fina tela blanca, manchándola con sangre. Sentí palidecer, bajé la vista, lloré en secreto ¡déjalo! Grité mentalmente con desesperación, quería salir y detener la pelea, pero no serviría de nada, sería un estorbo… me sentía tonta, no servía para nada. ¡Había puesto a Seiya Black en peligro! ¡Y me había puesto en peligro a mí misma! Todo por mi tontería… ¡qué ingenua!

Alcé nuevamente la vista, el círculo estaba más cerrado, parecía que iba a perder… mi héroe, ¡todos menos él! Ahora tenía otro latigazo en el hombro. Cuando Ojo de Pez propinó otro, Seiya lo agarró en el aire, enredándolo entre su antebrazo, acercando a la mujer, dándole una patada en su estómago. No sentí remordimiento cuando le pegó a una mujer. La lluvia seguía, no queriendo parar, la mujer cayó de bruces. Seiya lucía cansado, salí de mi escondite y corrí con todo lo que pude, estaba cansada, la mejilla me ardía como el mismo infierno, me sentí más desnuda que nunca, pero quería abrazar a Seiya Black.

Me miró cansado y con cara enlodada, cuando lo abracé cansada, me sentí a morir, lloré como tonta. En cambio él me agarró del hombro, y me separó, ¡qué tonta! ¡Estaba lastimado y yo lo apretaba como si se me fuera a ir de las manos!

— Estás lastimado — Susurré.

Frunció las cejas — ¡Eres una tonta! ¡La más grande de todas! — Rugió molesto, y me sentí a desfallecer, quería que me abrazara y me mimara — Estuve como loco buscándote, temía que algo malo te pasará y… — me miró la mejilla y la acarició, suavizó sus facciones — ¡Nunca te vayas de esa manera! ¡No de mi lado, así no! — Me abrazó, aún con esa torrencial agua que no sucumbía ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo pararía de llover de esa manera? Me levantó como un saco de patatas, y vi a lo lejos como mis zapatos se quedaban allí junto con mis pantimedias, y como Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Tigre parecían tranquilos, como si estuviesen dormidos.

Me depositó en Sir Thunder… sonreí, por agradecer el hecho de que él podía también montarlo. No dijo nada y se retiró, cuando volvió traía a Sir Star, ¡oh mi pobre caballo! También traía su saco escurriendo agua pero de igual manera me lo puso para cubrir mi parte de los senos descubiertos. Se subió en Sir Thunder, con esa cara frustrada, bajé la cabeza — ¿Y no que no le pegabas a las mujeres? — Dije como idiota tratando de hacer plática mientras me acomodaba de lado para descansar en su pecho, con una mano guiaba a Sir Star y con otro a Thunder.

Lo miré por debajo, aún con la lluvia que parecía disminuir pude ver cómo sonreía — Podría resultar un alago… claro está, si a mí me gustaran los hombres — soltó un sonido socarrón después se volvió a poner tenso. ¿Ojo de Pez era un hombre? ¡Vaya! Lucía como una mujer… entonces al final le había pegado a un hombre que se creía mujer — ¿Por qué te marchaste de mi lado? ¡Demonios Serena!

Solté a llorar nuevamente como la llorona que soy, me sentí demasiado cansada, y su pecho se sentía caliente. Trataba de no apoyarme tanto en él con esos dolores, ¡jamás me hubiese burlado de él de esa manera! Si esto no hubiese sido por mi culpa, hubiésemos salido como él había querido, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué arruinaba las cosas yo? ¡Quería salir con él! ¿A quién engañaba? Tenía ganas de salir de paseo. Pero preferí no contestar y cerrar los ojos, la caminata lenta y suave me adormecía, la lluvia sólo era una caída fina, ¿en realidad le preocupaba demasiado? O sólo lo hacía ¿por qué su hermano se lo había pedido? Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

— ¿Sigue molesto conmigo Black?

Detuvo el andar y bajó la vista, era claro que el sol se había ido desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo, era probable que me había quedado afuera todo el día, ¡qué rápido había pasado el tiempo! ¡Con esos árboles tan grandes uno ni se fijaba en el horario! Me siguió escudriñando de manera intensa.

— Me gustaría darle una zurra por todo esto — gruñó — Pero… no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué somos familia?

— ¡No, por Dios! ¡Créame que eso no me lo impide! — Apretó la quijada — Pero con usted a mi lado, me siento tonto e indefenso. Vamos — me abrazó — No puedo enojarme mucho tiempo con usted, es como una ley metafísica en mi persona que me impide hacer semejante locura pequeña, jamás podría enojarme con usted muy fuerte.

Lo miré indecisa — ¿Jamás?

— Jamás… bueno, si podría pero sólo si me abandonara — de repente dio un respingo, y sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco para empezar a latir con fiereza, sentí que me ponía toda colorada — Prometa que jamás lo hará — dijo algo articuladamente, parecía algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

Asentí nerviosa bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Qué curioso! — Meditó en un mejor estado de ánimo — Está es la segunda vez que la voy a cargar… en realidad no me quejo, adoro hacer eso — Me tomó desprevenida, conque la primavera vez él me había llevado a mi habitación después de regresar con la señora Tomoe. — Y tal parece ser, que usted le fascina.

Me escondí entré su saco mojado, y no le dije más, el caballo me acunaba más, y en verdad ¿a quién iba engañar? Adoraba estar a su lado, era como una droga, no quería pensar qué iba a pasar cuando él se marchara, ciertamente deseaba que pasara mucho tiempo después de eso. Después descubrí que ambos nos encontrábamos en un estado mejor de ánimo. Me acurruqué. Y de algo estaba segura es que nunca me iría de su lado… al final me quedé dormida rumbo a casa en su pecho protector.

* * *

_Hola x)_

¿Se esperaban esos cambios tan drásticos en la historia? Yo no :P Jajaja, la idea era en que iban a salir, pero preferí que eso sucediera capítulos más adelante. También deseé dejar a Ojo de Pez como en el manga, como un hombre que se creía mujer. Me costó trabajo pensar en ellos como muy malvados, pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Al menos en el manga ¡si qué lo eran!

¿Alguien desea que la voz interna de Serena se materialicé y tenga posesión de ella? ¿Pensará diferente Serena de Seiya, después de que la salvó? ¿Cómo se comportaran? Además… Seiya dijo palabras comprometedoras, y al menos yo estaría dándole vueltas. Asimismo, Serena aceptó –al menos internamente– que no amaba a Diamante.

¡¿Y qué creen? Sólo falta un capítulo más para la fiesta, ¿tan rápido Serena se olvidó de Andrew? ¡¿Y casi hubo un beso? El cuerpo y la voz de Serena claman a gritos el beso y que la toque (¡Yo también quiero!) Lo que si les prometo es que adoro la tensión… y de esto habrá mucho más. ¿Les dije que es mi historia favorita que escribo, después de Hermosa mentira?

¡Hablan galés por cierto... y tampoco dicen la gran cosa Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Tigre :P

Muchas gracias a; _Serenity824, Lesval Bronte, Hikariadi, Rouge Passion, Sol Bronte, Andru110, Kokoro Lust, Kawaii Bitchy y SiLver Moon Gia,_

_Emily Castro; ¡Perdona la tardanza! Espero no vuelva a ocurrir o al menos no tanto tiempo… ¡espero que tengas un lindo comienzo!_

_Suxzy; ¡Por supuesto que lo continuaré! Es una de las historias que más me encanta y me divierte escribir, espero que a ti también te encante bastante._

_Bulmita su: ¡Felicidades por tu casamiento! Supongo que no debe de ser tarea fácil, pero sé que contigo las cosas se pondrán buenas ¡Ojalá y algún día te animes a abrir una cuenta en el fb! Yp estaría re encantada._

_KateKou; ¡Me alegro saber que te gusten las discusiones mentales de Serena! Creo que todas discutimos con nosotras mismas para saber qué es lo correcto y qué no ;P ¡Saludos!_

_Marlen K; Adoro tus reviews son tan geniales, me alegra saber que por fin ahora si te animaste a leerme, y más aún que no fue una pérdida de tiempo, espero que cuando la termine y tenga el tiempo, trataré de hacerla un original :P_

¿Tienen ideas descabelladas? ¿Desenlaces locos? ¿Quieren ahorcar a Seiya o a Serena? ¿Qué creen que pase? Todos lo que pienses;

_**Dejadlo en un review Ladies Kou**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	8. Un sentimiento dudoso

Capítulo dedicado a mis amigas brujildas víborescas **Lesval **y **Rouge Passion.**

* * *

**Un sentimiento dudoso**

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando desperté entre las mantas de la sala, sentí un par de ojos mirándome, aunque no le presté más atención. Los rayos del sol caían en mi cara lastimándome el iris de mis ojos, en seguida supe que no estaba en mi cuarto. Aunque no sabía por qué. Tampoco parecía ser muy temprano era más tarde que temprano. Bajé mi mano y fruncí el ceño al sentir mi pijama. En realidad abrí más los ojos al recordar todo, y solté un suspiro tonto. ¿Es que acaso iba a terminar en sus brazos? ¿Siempre tenía que irme a rescatarme por mi imprudencia? ¿Eso era normal? Y ¡por Dios!

¿Estaba lastimado? ¿Por mi causa? Recordaba haberlo visto con mucha sangre y después… dije cosas estúpidas y recuerdo algo de una zurra, ¡oh por Dios! Me levanté de golpe, espantada por la zurra y por su bienestar. ¿Por qué me ponía de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que me estaba haciendo él?

— Ya despertó — me sobresalté al verlo, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con ropas cambiadas y con risa burlona — Me tenía preocupado.

— ¿Por qué? — Dije recelosa, y me lamenté sonar así. En cambio me acosté en el sillón largo mordiéndome el labio inferior. De repente mi pudor se había ido, y mis ganas de decirle cómo estaba se habían estancado en algún lugar de mi boca y mente.

_Cobarde…_

— ¿Por qué? — Sonó burlón, escuché que se levantaba de su asiento — Déjeme decirle que tuvo fiebre alta por la lluvia, por su semejante tontería pudo haber enfermado gravemente…

Torcí el gesto molesta — Nada hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dicho pueril — rezongué, escondiéndome entre las sábanas.

Pero él no me prestó atención en lo absoluto — Sin contar el hecho que nos asustó a todos, si no fuera por mi manera caballeresca de ser, Rubeus jamás nos hubiera dicho cómo se fue — escuché que gruñía suavemente — En verdad mi hermano debería de pensar seriamente a ese vasallo suyo. De todas formas, ¿se da cuenta en el peligro que estuvo? Actuando como la pueril que dice que no diga ¡no deja nada a desear!

Ya, de toda su perorata, era suficiente, es cierto que era una torpe, probablemente impulsiva, llorona e inexperta pero no era tan niña y no era tan ingenua era mayor de edad y sabía cuando las cosas eran malas y cuando no. Me incliné de repente y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba molesto tanto como yo — Si se pudiese a pensar, usted es el que ocasionó todo esto. Si hubiese sido de caballeroso nada de esto hubiese pasado. Y probablemente me hubiese comprado el vestido que tanto deseaba para su amada señora Tomoe, ¿lo entiende? Yo no sé para qué quiera que vaya acompañada con usted si bien puedo ir sola por mi cuenta.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y se sentó a mi lado, ignorando mi sutileza de ponerle el pie para que no se sentara, amablemente lo quitó y se sentó como si fuera el dueño de allí o algo así — ¿Es lo que quiere? A las mujeres les duele más estar y llegar completamente solas ¿qué dirán de la pobre Serena Tsukino llegando sola a una fiesta de pobres?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, esa mugrosa fiesta… con esa odiosa mujer Tomoe. Suspiré tranquilamente y me recordé mentalmente que Andrew estaría allí y que nada más que eso me importaba, sí, nadie más importaba sólo Andrew y yo. Entrecerré los ojos — ¿Tendría que interesarme lo que una fiesta de pobres vendrá a cuchichear sobre mí? Por supuesto que no, porque son pobres — solté mordaz.

— ¿Nadie le enseñó a ser humilde? — Soltó hosco, acercándose a mí, sus ojos vivaces brincaban y brillaban de una manera extraña. Gemí, estábamos muy cerca — ¿Sabía que la mayoría del chismorreo se originan de la gente pobre?, pero apuesto a que no sabe nada, porque es tonta e ingenua, creyendo que todo lo que dice mi santo hermano es cierto. ¡Oh salva aguarde nuestro Santo Diamante! ¡Quiero darle una zurra! Nadie le ha enseñado vivir entre los pobres, en ser más consciente…

— ¡Si me toca gritaré! Y ambos sabemos que lo haré — solté chillonamente. Una parte de mí me dolía enormemente que me dijera todas estas cosas eran como finas apuñaladas pero por supuesto que no se lo haría notar ¡oh no! — ¿Y qué si dicen que vengo sola? Al contrario lejos de cuchichear de mí, lo harán sobre usted dirán del cómo es posible que dejara sola y abandonada a la pobre y bella Serena. ¡Le hago caso a Diamante porque lo amo! ¿Qué sería el amor sin la confianza?

Seiya rió divertido aunque con un deje de mala gana — ¿Confianza? Me imagino que sí — asentí con superioridad alzando el mentón — Tanta confianza que no le dijo mi pobre hermano santo que tenía un hermano — soltó una carcajada divertida.

Yo desdibujé mi sonrisa altanera y me sentí a morir, ¿cómo podía rebatirle eso? ¡Si ni siquiera Diamante me tenía confianza! ¿Diamante no me amaba? Aunque claro, en mi mente tampoco sabía si lo amaba, en realidad no estaba segura en sí de lo que era amar, sólo parafraseaba a mi hermana, ¿y qué si Diamante me lo ocultó? Yo también le oculté sobre mi supuesto amor que le profeso. Aunque técnicamente eso me enteré cuando el señor Seiya Black vino a arruinar mi vida — Sus razones tiene — lo defendí, sin vehemencia — ¿Acaso cree que es lindo decirle a tu prometida que su hermano es un _asesino_?

Seiya bajó la cabeza, oscurecida por la sombra en el ángulo en el que estaba. Mis alertas de buena persona se prendieron frenéticamente. Me mordí el labio, tontamente, bien, si no me pensaba dar una zurra entonces ya me la había ganado. ¿Y qué tanto se molestaba con decirle asesino? Me refiero, ¿si la mató… o no? Se supone que no tiene corazón.

_Si no lo tuviera pequeña tonta, tu honor hubiese sido mancillado y quién sabe dónde estarías. En realidad estoy molesta contigo, pensé que eras más lista y lejos de mimarlo le recriminas._

Bueno mi voz interna tenía buenos puntos, y si es que tuviese corazón, ¿por qué era así? Seguía cabizbajo y me sentí a morir ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Me acerqué a él para tocarlo, pero en cambio él me agarró la muñeca, ligeramente me la apretaba. Alzó la cara y pude ver su rostro contraída en dolor, en furia, tristeza.

— No me vuelvas a llamar asesino — dijo algo lúgubre, en verdad me espanté — No sabes por lo qué pasé, ni tampoco Diamante sabe, en realidad ¿él que va saber? — Me jaló más contra él, podía oler su respiración penetrando en mis poros. De repente tuve ganas de llorar — ¿Se te hace divertido llamarme así? No me conoces…

— Al parecer la señora Tomoe sí — dije dolida al recordar la charla con la escocesa Rini, al parecer les había dicho de lo que lo acusaban y del porqué tuvo qué hacerlo, sostuve su mirada fría.

Sonrió de lado — Al parecer la señorita Tomoe si me entiende.

Abrí la boca furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía? Me jaloneé de su agarre, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme que la señora Tomoe si lo entendía? Al parecer su estado lúgubre se había desvanecido, con una sonrisa tranquila y divertida impregnada en sus labios y ojos, a mi no me parecía nada de divertido eso. Fruncí los labios hasta hacerlos sentir una línea fija y casi podía asegurar blanca. ¡Maldito! ¡Yo soy su familia! ¡Conmigo se debería de sentir bien!

_Si claro… diciéndole a cada tanto asesino…_

¡Pero es que lo es! ¿Pero es que por qué se sentía bien con ella y no conmigo? Me volví a jalonear como loca. No entendía por qué entre muchas amistades entre muchas personas en el mundo tenía que ser ella, precisamente la mojigata. La–cara–de–no–rompo–un–plato.

_¡Serena qué es ese lenguaje! A ti no te debería de molestar con quién se relacione…_

Me importa un bledo, es mi familia y él deliberadamente me traicionó con esa… Quería gritar como loca, hasta que él soltó una risita burlona y se atrevió a acercarse más a mí, me descompuse por un momento, aflojando todo el cuerpo, cuando sentí sus labios rozándome en mi oreja.

— Sé que me deseas — sonó ronco, dulce y varonil.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y esa mugrosa sensación traicionera por mi estómago y entrepierna salieron a flote. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Y por qué me hacía sentirme así? Al final de cuentas ¿quién era él? Solté una risa nerviosa disfrazada perfectamente en la burla.

— ¿Desearte? — Me di un jalón soltando mi muñeca de su agarre — Sinceramente señor Black no estoy de humor ¿por qué querría desearte? Le recuerdo como siempre que las compañías de mi Diamante son más gratificantes que las suyas.

De repente Seiya lucía diferente, más extraño. Con una cara seductora, miré en la puerta del salón y me lamenté que Luna no pasara, en realidad ¿por qué demonios Luna no me había visto en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué parecía que estábamos solos? ¿Y por qué demonios sacaba todas esas cosas? Seiya se acercó más a mí, agarrando mi cara, con sus dedos me acariciaba las mejillas. Quedé estática, como si me hubiese dado un veneno donde sólo podía apreciar sus gestos. Sentí como poco a poco se agachaba hacía mis labios cerrando sus ojos. ¡Oh Dios, iba en serio! Sentí como mi corazón golpeaba tan duro, que podría jurar que se saldría en cualquier momento. Abrí más los ojos al sentir su respiración en mis labios e hice viscos para ver que sus labios estaban a casi nada de besarme. En un intento nervioso y estúpido lo empujé.

_¡No, Serena! ¡Nos iba a besar!_

¿Nos iba a besar…? Las palabras de mi voz interna me retumbaron… nos iba a besar… ¡nos iba a besar! Escuché cómo se quejaba y de repente sentí la traición en todo mi cuerpo… pero fui lo suficientemente sensata como para retenerlo sí, lo fui. Me sentí en un mejor estado de ánimo al saber ese pequeño secreto mío. Eso claramente comprobaba que no lo deseaba, y ¿entonces por qué me sentía ansiosa?

Desvié la vista para verlo y descubrí horrorizada como su camisa se teñía de un rojo carmesí.

— ¡Por Dios! — Brinqué del sofá, inclinándome en él, le abrí desesperadamente la camisa. Vi el vendaje mojarse y de repente caí en la cuenta que él estaba herido por protegerme y yo como regalo -y como siempre- le hacía reñir — Perdón — solté de repente triste, le quité el vendaje y también descubrí que a lo mejor si estaba mal en la noche, había bandejas de agua y toallitas, junto con varios medicamentos que ni supe identificar. Corrí a la primera bandeja y agarré un poco de algodón.

También parecía que se había estado curando allí mismo, cuando regresé con un poco de algodón y vendaje nuevo. Vi una fina herida en su abdomen, era una herida escandalosa salía mucha sangre pero no era muy grave, limpié su abdomen plano, tenía un poco de vellos debajo de su ombligo escondiéndose debajo de su pantalón. Tragué saliva meneando la cabeza tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento sucio de mi mente.

— En verdad lo siento — le dije nerviosa — Olvidé que por mi culpa usted había sufrido tanto, no sé si algún día podré pagárselo, ambos… me refiero Diamante y yo — bajé la voz cuando mi mano izquierda tocó su piel caliente, gemí inconscientemente y volví a percatarme de otra cosa probablemente más atroz que la anterior. El señor Black estaba semidesnudo, yo en pijama y lo estaba tocando… claro no de manera, como la que una espera pasar en la intimidad… ¿o si era esa manera? Solté una risita baja — Le quiero dar las gracias por estar allí conmigo… por digo, ¿cómo se dice? — Volví a reírme ante mis incoherencias — Salvarme y esas cosas — le di las vueltas por su torso de la venda — Creo que sería conveniente que esa playera ya no se la ponga más.

— ¿Tiene hambre? — Soltó ronco, pasional, sentí que sus dedos tocaban mi mano que estaban en su estómago. Me sentí efímeramente pequeña, no quería alzar la mirada, sé que si lo haría estaría pérdida…

— ¿Qué dice?

Seiya entrelazó nuestros dedos, y una oleada de calor inundó mi cuerpo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir esto?

— Serena yo…

Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre de pila tan seductor, sin nada de formalidades, sólo su voz ronca cargada de algo que no supe identificar realmente, me empezó a dar miedo. ¿Y si…? Me gustaba ese contacto… me gustaba como me llamaba pero no estaba bien, estaba muy confundida al respecto, en cambio, comenté abruptamente quitándole la magia a todo, estaba en zona peligrosa y yo no sabía lidiar con ese tipo de cosas ni con nada relacionado a _eso_— ¿Por qué quería besarme? — Me levanté regañándome por sacar a colación lo del beso.

En cambio él pareció sopesando la situación, con esos ojos de felinos, tragué saliva. Al final su cara terminó una maraña de confusión, de todas formas ¿qué tenía que estar confundido? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡Por favor! Era tonto… era su cuñada.

_¿Eras?_

Soy, ¡demonios soy! ¿Qué una no puede tener deslices a la hora de pensar? En cambio, se quitó la playera y se levantó del asiento, pensativo. ¿Acaso no era parte de un juego? De esos en los que terminan con la famosa palabrita "te lo dije" ¿no estaba probándome de que en verdad amaba a Diamante? En cambio se acercó a mí, con su andar caballeresco sin playera y con una venda en su torso, recordándome mi momento estúpido de huída.

— Recuerdo haber escuchado recompensas sobre mi acto heroico de una damisela ingenua en peligro.

Lo miré estupefacta — ¿Cómo dice? — Después me serené un poco al comprobar que esa sería mi huida de ese beso, de la pregunta —Si claro, recompensa de parte mía y de Diamante, claro está, tenga por seguro que a Diamante no se le pasará desapercibido lo que ocurrió ayer por mi imprudencia.

Me acerqué al sillón y me senté en él, mientras Seiya se quedaba en el gran ventanal semi abierto por las cortinas, como pensando cuidadosamente lo que estaría a punto de decir. Por una parte estaba muy agradecida que zanjara el asunto del beso, pero por otra parte no, ¿por qué eludía eso? ¿Era correcto hacer eso? ¿Dudaba de mí? Pero eso sería imposible, estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, era muchísimo más grande que yo, sabía lo que quería, yo podía dudar…

_¿Qué tu qué? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿No qué se supone que amas a Diamante? Ahora resulta que Seiya te hace dudar, ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo en dado caso? ¿No que yo era la loca?_

¡Y yo qué voy a saber! Simplemente lo hacía y ya, y eso no me gustaba tampoco. Seiya no lucía de los que dudaban. Finalmente carraspeó y me miró a ver para acercarse y acariciarme la mejilla nuevamente, me puse tensa y la piel se me puso de gallina, semi abrí la boca como tonta.

— Pero yo, no salvé a mi hermano — me miró tranquilamente — Y esta recompensa sólo nos compete a mí y a usted. No necesito que mi hermano me dé nada por haberla salvado.

— Comprendo — dije hipnotizada por sus ojos zafiros — Supongo que estará…

— No, no entiende — me puso su dedo índice en mi boca callándome educadamente, hice viscos en el momento y sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a arder, al parecer le agradaba la situación, podría asegurar que la estaba manejando él, ya no lucía como antes contraria a mí, que me deshacía con un solo dedo — La deuda sigue en pie, pero como la salvé a usted, usted es la que debe de pagar la deuda.

— ¿Pagar? — Dije confundida aún con su dedo en mi boca — Pero si yo no tengo dinero, sólo joyas familiares supongo o…

Su risa divertida inundó mis oídos — ¿Quién dijo que quería dinero por mis heroicos servicios?

— Todos quieren dinero…

Finalmente me quitó el dedo de su boca y acercó su cara a la mía, aún con esa sonrisa malévola de diversión. Yo aguanté la respiración muy nerviosa — Le recuerdo que yo no soy todos…

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere de todas formas? No creo poder pagárselo no soy buena en nada en realidad — comenté nerviosa, sin aguantarme más la respiración el aliento a menta y a whisky me impactó de lleno en la cara, ¿tomaba? ¡A quién le importaba! Olía endiabladamente bien.

El señor Black enarcó una ceja — Pensé… y caí en la cuenta que uno de las tantas cosas de las cuales me gustaría que pagara su deuda es que salgamos hoy un par de horas a Buchanan Street o probablemente a Argyle Street…

— ¿A qué? — Comenté un poco distante, un par de mechones rubios cayeron a mis lados.

— A comprar ropa por supuesto…

— Pero Buchanan y Argyle son las zonas más caras — dije aún tonta — ¿Y ropa por qué?

— Sé que encontraremos cosas bonitas, además deseó comprar ciertas cosas en Argyle Street — se acercó un poco más a mí, quería sentirlo, mis labios empezaron a temblar y cuando creí que el beso era inminente, del cual el señor Black jugaba a ser la araña y yo como tontita caía en la telaraña como cual mosquita.

— ¡Serena ya despertaste! — Luna entró de improvisto, dejando unas toallas en el sillón.

— ¡Luna! — Chillé, en realidad grité como si me estuviesen ahorcando. Me levanté bruscamente golpeando sin querer al señor Black que ligeramente trastabilló entretenido ante mi reacción nerviosa — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño mirándome de arriba abajo — Vine porque tengo que venir a ver tu salud. ¿Interrumpí algo? — Enarcó las cejas, mirando con complicidad a Seiya.

— Claro mi salud — articulé remarcadamente, después moví mi cabeza energéticamente negando las cosas — ¿Interrumpir? ¿Cómo qué interrumpir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Sere — caminó hasta mí tocándome la frente y sonrió maternalmente. Agrandé los ojos ¿Sere? ¿Enfrente del señor Seiya Black? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente me tuteaba enfrente de alguien como él? Aún cuando la regañara la defendería, sí, eso haría — Estás muy rara hoy…

Miré a Seiya por el rabillo del ojo esperando, finalmente vi que su boca se abrió y me apresuré a hablar — ¡Ella me habla así y no se atreva a decirle nada! — Pero lo único que hizo fue dar un largo bostezo, me lamenté pegándome con la palma de mi mano en la frente ¿qué demonios me pasaba?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Encogió de hombros, sentándose — Para tu información hay gente que necesita descansar…

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras al mismo tiempo me sorprendía de que hiciera caso omiso a la forma en la que me había llamado Luna.

— Tiene razón el señor Black — asintió Luna, quien me abrazó — El señor Black, estuvo despierto toda la noche para ver que se mejorara, fue muy amable de su parte. Serena ¿fuiste consciente de todo el peligro que pudiste acarrear? Eran forajidos menos mal que el señor Black te encontró. Ese pusilánime y odioso de Rubeus — hizo un mohín — No quiso decir en dónde estabas.

— ¿Qué Rubeus qué? — Me desprendí de su agarre — ¿Qué Seiya hizo qué? — Miré estupefacta al señor Black, él alzó la cara cuando descubrí mi propio error de tutearlo. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba hoy?

Luna rió y en cambio miró el abdomen de Seiya lo cual me hizo ponerme incómoda, no me gustaba que le viera el abdomen de nadie, bueno, en realidad el abdomen de Seiya en específico. No era como muy prudente hacer eso. Tosí discretamente cuando Seiya se sentía más y más tranquilo en su terreno de gigoló seductor barato. Luna volteó a verme con cara de póker y soltó una risa.

— ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? — Expresé molesta, sintiéndome aún más tonta cuando mi futuro cuñado se unía a ella. ¡Odiaba estar fuera de algún chiste local!

— De ti me rio — rodó los ojos — Es obvio que sólo miro al señor Black por su cambio de vendas, tenlo por seguro.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo…?

— ¿Tienes hambre? — En cambio me calló sutilmente, desviando la vista del hombre de piel tostada. Negué con la cabeza — ¿Tienes sueño? — Volví a negar con la cabeza.

— Lo que sucede es que está extasiada en que salgamos a Buchanan Street, no ve el momento de irnos, de por sí ya es tarde…

— ¡Yo nunca acepté! — Mi cabello suelto se movió extrañamente hacía adelante, me lo quité de un manotazo. Y por primera vez me vi en el espejo de la sala, mi pijama era rosa, de las que madre decía que una tenía que utilizar. Agradecí al Señor que… esperen, si el señor Black estuvo todo el tiempo ¿eso significaba que me había vestido? ¡Oh Dios! No, no, no, claramente eso no podía pasar, creo que Luna guardaría un poco de pudor en esas cosas, me mordí el labio, y si Luna me había vestido, entonces había escogido una pijama muy, muy decente, eran de esas calientes y afelpadas, con empuñadores de holanes, en realidad era demasiado pueril para mi edad. Suspiré y le regresé la mirada — ¡Tampoco estoy extasiada!

— Yo sé que lo está, se desvive por mí… — sonrió con altanería cuando Luna, de las toallas que había traído no sé por qué, extrañamente tenía una camisa, era como si ya lo supiera ¡qué horror! Carburé sus palabras y di un tremendo pisotón en el suelo de madera molesta ¡engreído! — Además que debo de recordarle lo de una deuda…

Solté un bufido — Lo sé — musité — Y lo haré — volví a decir igual de bajo.

— No escuché — se regodeó.

— Dije que lo sé y que lo haré — dije en tono normal.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Señorita Luna acaso escuchó usted? — Miré a Luna quien negó y encogió los hombros, ¡traidora!

— Dije que–lo–ha–ré — remarqué con un tono más fuerte.

— ¿Qué hará qué? — Rió.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! No lo diré, su grado de sandez se hace más grande — en cambio rió más cuando se abotonaba la camisa blanca — Aunque dudo que podamos ir, debe de ser pasadas del medio día y debo agregar que debo de bañarme… ¿sabe lo que una mujer puede tardarse en bañarse?

— Por supuesto que lo sé no soy ingenuo — comentó calmo — Pero no será necesario ya que enseguida que venimos del Bosque, le preparé un baño para bañarla personalmente…

— ¿Qué usted qué? — Miré a Luna, casi podía jurar que mi cuello se fracturaría y que mi cara pasaba de unos treinta y seis grados centígrados de normalidad a unos cuarenta y siete — ¡Luna me bañó! ¿Es verdad? — Luna vaciló ante mi voz aguda, ¡no puede ser! ¡Me había visto desnuda! ¡Y yo no lo había visto a él! ¡Esto no estaba bien! — ¿Qué hizo qué?

— Creo que ambos escuchamos lo que le dije — encogió de hombros restándole importancia ¡Le restaba importancia a mi cuerpo! ¿Qué demonios se creía?

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Luna por qué? — Dije agudamente, ¡cuando se enterara Diamante! ¡Sería el fin! — ¿Me bañó?

— Serena yo… — Luna empezó nerviosa, me sentí a morir y ¿luego que venía? ¿Iba a tener hijos como María? De esos milagrosos… además ¡le restaba poca cosa a mi cuerpo! Tampoco es que fuera la mujer más radiante del mundo pero era linda…

— ¡Broma! — Soltó Seiya riéndose a todo pulmón — ¿Qué? ¿Te creías que iba a hacer eso?

De repente sentí como si mi alma me abandonara y como si mi voz interna hubiese dicho, "adiós" me sentí estática, no sentía ira, ni risa, nada, sólo la nada. No era lindo que te gastaran esas bromas ni que Luna estuviese allí medio de acuerdo. Vi como Seiya dejaba de reír para abrazarme, pero tampoco eso lo sentía, algo decía pero tampoco le entendía nada. Era mi cuerpo… y Diamante nunca me había hecho eso, en realidad nadie me había dicho eso. Y finalmente al no sentirme de la nada, me sentí triste. ¿Por qué seré tan bipolar? Vi que Luna se acercaba y que aún Seiya no dejaba de abrazarme, hasta que de repente sentí un clic y ese receso de todo regresó a mí. Mi voz interna había dicho "regresé" y yo finalmente pude escuchar sus voces.

— En verdad lo siento — lo miré con ojos llorosos esta vez — No quería que te molestaras, era un momento de diversión, mira ayer fue muy pesado pensé que aún estabas con las ideas de lo que había pasado y sólo quería hacerte reí.

— Sere, te prometo jamás hacer eso, jamás — terció Luna a mi lado y yo asentí un poco más contenta.

Y finalmente empecé a llorar, abrazando al señor Black, él en cambio me apretó más cariñosamente — Yo no quería irme — hipé — Pero estaba muy enojada — después de todo, si me sentía nerviosa y triste. Era como un tipo efecto demasiado retardado ante las catástrofes — Y luego, esas personas escocesas que odiaban a mi Patria, a mí… tuve mucho miedo, pensé que jamás regresaría — Luna me acarició el cabello, mientras me enterraba más en el cuello de mi futuro cuñado — Pero apareció usted y por mi culpa — me empujé un poco, gruesas lágrimas caían por mi mejilla y le señalé su hombro y su abdomen — Lo lastimaron… yo fui…

— Serena Tsukino — dijo un tanto duro Black cuando me aferró fuertemente por mis hombros — Escúcheme muy bien, pase lo que pase, donde quiera que se encuentre, la buscaré…

Abrí los ojos — Pero eso sólo lo hace porque Diamante se lo pidió, pero luego se marchará y estaré igual y… y…

Sonrió más tierno, limpiándome las lágrimas — No me interesa si Diamante me pide o no ayuda, lo haré por mi cuenta y por mis medios, como lo hice ayer, pelearé con quien tenga que pelear, así sea hasta el fin de donde sea, serás mía — calló abruptamente y sonreí contenta al escuchar eso.

— ¿Seré suya? — Mi corazón dio un vuelco en cambio Luna tosió tranquilamente recordándonos su presencia en el lugar. Seiya se giró y casi podía asegurar algo entre seguro y cohibido pero era ilógico, aunque Luna hubiese roto la magia, y yo me sentía tonta al haber dicho eso, se podría malinterpretar — Me refiero — tosí muy fuera de lugar — En ayudarme y en esas cosas.

— Si por supuesto — se apresuró a decir ansioso, podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas pero lo descarté ¡los hombres no se podían sonrojar y menos confundirse!

Luna soltó una carcajada débil pero divertida — Por supuesto — musitó, ambos la miramos pero no dijimos nada, probablemente porque se podrían malinterpretar las cosas.

_¿Acaso no están ya malinterpretadas?_

No le tomé atención a la voz, y solté una risita aguda y tonta. De repente me puse a lado de Luna, le susurré algo que ni ella ni yo misma me entendí. En realidad no quería ver al señor Black, lejos de verme la cuñada perfecta me sentía, tonta, las manos me sudaban y sentía que mi quijada estaba en modo rápido o estancado, o probablemente estaba más tonta de lo normal. Jalé a Luna conmigo y me dirigí a Black sin mirarlo, veía sus zapatos opacos en el piso blanquísimo de la sala — Eh, supongo que sí, en una media hora podré estar… eh, lista, si, lista — afirmé con convicción más para mí que para él.

— ¿Lista? — Lo escuché confundido, y cuando alcé la vista, parecía más pensativo y más perdido que yo.

— Lo del paseo… eh, ¿si es hoy verdad?

— ¡Oh! — De repente sonrió tranquilo y al momento en que sus ojos zafiros tocaron los míos celestes bajé la mirada — Si, supongo que estará bien en media hora o menos… ¿comerá?

— No tengo hambre — de repente me sentí incómoda, mirando sus zapatos, apretando con vehemencia el brazo de Luna, quien soltó un gemido suave.

— Creo que es momento de irnos, Sere — musitó Luna, mirándome con un poco de dolor — Creo que el señor Black desea vestirse al igual que tú.

— Hasta entonces — soltó Black, roncamente.

Asentí y junto con Luna salí con pijama, los criados me miraban pero descubrí que Luna les brindaba una cara desdeñosa y ellos se espantaban. Me sentí loca al ponerme nerviosa, de tenerlo en mi presencia, mi mente me daba vueltas diciéndome que Black estaba igual de confuso que yo, pero mi idea era que él no podía estar confuso, en realidad, dudaba mucho que supiera el verdadero significado de eso.

Luna me sentó y de repente fruncí el ceño cuando me percaté que estaba en mi cuarto y ella estaba tarareando felizmente mientras me escogía un vestido.

— Luna — ella asintió sin dejar de tararear esas canciones raras — ¿Por qué no utilizas las formalidades con él?

_Especialmente con él._

Finalmente agarró un vestido verde botella con un ancho cinturón grueso y unas medias; color natural, poniéndolas en mi cama, suspiré, no me diría, pero ¿por qué me molestaba ese hecho? ¿Por qué él era diferente? ¿Qué sabía Luna y yo no? No me gustaba que con simples miradas se entendieran ¿y sí…? ¡Oh, eso es ridículo! A Seiya no le podría gustar Luna, digo… miré a Luna que, acomodaba las cosas para peinarme, claro, era muy linda, su pelo negro caía en cascadas brillante, pero… era como ilógico ¿Seiya gustarle Luna? Era como decir que Rubeus adoraba a Luna…

_¿Por qué sería diferente? Luna no es fea y ambas lo sabemos…_

Lo sé, pero, la servidumbre no se casa con el patrón, pero si no se casaban ¿entonces por qué demonios tenían complicidad?

_¡Celos! ¡Huelo a celos!_

Fruncí la nariz mientras me quitaba el pantalón. Tampoco eran celos, simplemente era un sentimiento de posesión familiar, sólo eso. Lo cual podría resultar normal, era la única persona que me mantenía normal, viva… uhm… está bien probablemente no sepa muy bien del tema, con Diamante jamás sentí esto, probablemente… no, nada, simplemente orgullo pero…

De repente sentí la fragancia de Luna y finalmente me percaté que ella no era vieja, era una mujer de veintitantos, probablemente casi alcanzaba los treinta y ¿Seiya tenía qué? ¿Veintitantos años menos que los treinta? No me gustaba que estuvieran juntos. No era apropiado.

Me puso el corsé, aún sentada en la cama, me miró y suspiró sentándose a mi lado.

— No sé tú cabecita loca qué esté pensando — bajó la cabeza y me acarició el cabello suelto — Sé que me miras, terriblemente con odio, si es que podría asegurar que tu ni siquiera conoces el término odio.

— ¡Pero si yo no…! — Grité y la miré horrorizada.

— Calma, calma — me abrazó fuertemente, mientras sentía su respiración, era un abrazo íntimo, familiar, de esos que hubiese añorado que mi verdadera madre me los diera, me acarició el cabello, sentía sus dedos largos y femeninos pasar — Serena no vuelvas a irte así, me espantaste demasiado, creí que te perdería, ¡sabes lo cuán importante eres para mí! Eres como mi propia hija, y no sólo hablo por el señor Black, lo hago por mí. Fuiste muy egoísta al marcharte de esa manera muy impetuosa sólo por tener una rabieta.

Me mordí el labio, soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

— Llegaron demasiado noche — siguió contándome en el oído — Te tenía en sus brazos y gritó que cuidaran de los caballos, sangraba por todas partes, aunque la lluvia no era fuerte era densa y tupida. Pensé que algo demasiado malo había pasado, me apuré en traer vendas, agua, gasas y alcohol. Me dijo que ardías en fiebre y entonces — calló abruptamente y yo la abracé más, me sentía terrible — Le dije que no había tiempo para tu cuarto, dijo que tu bienestar era primero, y enseguida sin percatarme de si había o no hombres me dispuse a desvestirte, afortunadamente el señor Black los corrió dejándonos solas…

— Yo no sabía — comenté atropelladamente.

— ¿Qué eres importante en nuestras vidas? Pues deberías de saberlo — aseveró, después me dejó de abrazar y limpié sus lágrimas finas, en sus ojos que apenas se veían rojizos, pude verme reflejaba en sus pupilas que lucía igual que ella, semidesnuda chillando por mi estupidez — Serena deja ya de pensar que el señor Black es malo ¿crees que si lo fuera te hubiese salvado?

Torcí el gesto y una bofetada me pegó en la cara haciendo al final burbujear mi estómago — ¿Si lo fuera…? ¿Por qué lo defiendes mucho? ¿Acaso te gusta? — Solté agria, me espanté ante mi propia voz ¡esa no era yo…!

Luna me miró asombrada después suavizó sus facciones — Me preguntas del por qué te puedo tutear frente a él, ¿sabes que no le molesta en lo absoluto? No es como Diamante con sus protocolos aburridos, es cierto, debe de haber respeto, pero creo que cuando la gente se hace respetar eso se olvida. En mi opinión yo no sé la verdad sobre la madre de los Black, ellos saben su verdad y probablemente en el momento adecuado alguna verdad saldrá a la luz. Respeto demasiado a Seiya Black — se levantó de la cama, y me tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo — Pero piensa esto, siempre me fomentas las…

— ¡Pero es un asesino…!

— Segundas oportunidades — prosiguió sin escuchar mi pobre declaración — Y creo que estoy demasiada segura que simpatizas bastante con el señor Black, podría asegurar que si no fuera lo que dices que es, te gustaría — me sonrojé demasiado y abrí la boca para rebatirle pero Luna me calló — Y te lo vuelvo a decir, me causa interés Seiya Black, más no es el sentimiento amoroso como crees tú, ¿nos apuramos? Se puede hacer más tarde para salir.

Miré a Luna como si me estuviera hablando en otro idioma y finalmente me cuestioné; ¿es posible que si Seiya fuera otro tipo de persona albergara algún sentimiento menos confuso en él, y que muy probablemente lo llamase amor?

_Si._

Y me espanté más al saber que esa afirmación no era producto de mi alocada voz interna si no venía de la voz racional.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Seiya me miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo divertido, estaba vestido nuevamente con un atuendo más elegante, su saco largo y de un color pistache oscuro junto con los pantalones bien planchados y rectos, su corbata era de un tono algo excéntrico negro y amarillo con una playera a juego del saco, sus zapatos largos y cafés lustrosos con un sombrero verde bombín. Olía a perfume de hombre; a menta con un ligero toque de coñac está vez.

— ¡Qué preciosa! — Bajé la cabeza ansiosa.

Sin embargo lo miré y le sonreí — ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió, y no era para menos, si teníamos que viajar a Buchanan Street y Argyle, tenía que lucir sofisticada y femenina. El vestido verde botella, junto con el cinturón ancho me daba un aspecto más aristocrático y estilizado, junto con las medias bien jaladas con el liguero con los botines bien ajustados por las agujetas, había escogido la cartera traída con exclusividad de Dior, y los guantes negros resaltando mis finas y largas manos. Luna me había (en realidad no sé cómo) ensartado el sombrero de ala ancha café claro, pintándome los labios de un rojo carmesí.

En el momento en el que me brindó su brazo para tocarlo con mis manos enguantadas me sentí por un momento como si tuviera una cita e inclusive miré de reojo a Luna haciendo una sonrisa picaresca cuando salimos de la puerta principal. Ella en seguida asintió y recogió el saco negro oscurecido, y de repente me sentí en las nubes, llevada por el señor Black, a Buchanan y Argyle aunque solo sea para pasear.

El carro Ford Anglia nos estaba ya esperando con Rubeus como chófer, me metí emocionada en él y Seiya también lo hizo, cuando un lacayo cerró la puerta sonreí fuertemente a Luna y finalmente empezamos a desaparecernos de la Mansión Black. Me había mentalizado en todo el rato que Luna me había estado peinando y vistiendo que le tendría que dar una oportunidad al señor Black, no perdía absolutamente nada.

— ¿No te molesta el sombrero? — En mis descuidos había olvidado quitarme el sombrero que con tanto esmero Luna me había puesto, afortunadamente no lo molestaba y aunque si era fastidioso no me lo quité y negué con la cabeza temerosa de que si me lo quitaba ya jamás podría ponérmelo de nuevo — ¿Esperabas ir conmigo? Le dije que era cuestión de tiempo para que viniera a salir conmigo.

De repente noté el ojo algo violáceo de Rubeus, él me miró y soltó un gruñido — ¿Salir con usted? Pude salir sola, pero es grato de vez en cuando tener cierta compañía.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y agarró mi mano, apretándola suavemente — Lo único que me alegro es que la Mansión no está muy lejos de las calles.

— ¿Y qué quiere comprar? — Solté de repente viendo el paisaje y a la gente caminando — ¿Tiene dinero?

— ¿Es que acaso no soy un Black también?

Lo miré de reojo y solté un bufido divertido — Y me supongo que también tendrá conectes.

— ¡Qué come que adivina! — Soltó de repente sin soltarme la mano — Podría asegurarle que más de la mitad de los pobladores de Irlanda me debe favores.

— ¿Irlanda? — Alcé una ceja escéptica — ¿No son de Escocia? ¡Pensé que su familia era de Escocia y Bretaña!

Seiya calló un momento como si de repente hubiese dicho algo malo, en cambio soltó una risa tratando de arreglar el momento — Claro, ¿acaso no se acuerda que soy la oveja negra? La fruta podrida, la leche cortada, la…

— Si, ya entendí — rodé los ojos — Pero le recuerdo que estamos en Escocia y no en la Irlanda que le debe favores. Debería de actualizar su mapa mental.

— Pero lo hago — chasqueó — ¿Es qué acaso la gente que me debe cosas no puede residir en Escocia ahora? Usted es británica y reside aquí.

Bufé mirando la calle sin ver en realidad nada — Pensé que había dicho más de la mitad de Irlanda le debía algo…

— Nunca dije que más de la mitad residía en Escocia.

_Touché._

— Y supongo que esa gente le regalara cosas.

— No, en realidad las cosas me las cobraré a su debido tiempo — sentenció — No voy a cobrarles algo muy banal en realidad.

De repente Rubeus estacionó el carro y con su tono monótono y seco nos dirigió a vernos — Buchanan Street — acto seguido salió del carro, abriendo la puertezuela del carro, Seiya ya estaba afuera dándome su mano varonil, aplasté mi sombrero y salí.

Era un atardecer hermoso y perfecto, la gente salía con sus finos atuendos de un lado a otro comprando ropa en grandes bolsas. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no recordaba cómo era Buchanan Street con sus tiendas más costosas, en sus aparadores más lujosos, junto con Galerías de Artes.

— Pensé — soltó de repente Seiya dándome de nuevo su brazo para que lo sujetara — Que con eso de la crisis de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no habría dinero para gastar excentricidades.

Y de repente me sentí un poco culpable al tener mi monedero Dior a la mano, era cierto que con la Segunda Guerra, pensé que iba a morir, estaba viviendo en un búnker lejos, lo cierto es que como la riquilla que supuestamente soy, pude haber emigrado al continente Americano pero, no pasó así, Diamante estaba como loco buscándome. Él si podía viajar pero me negué a marcharme, si no era al menos con Luna, preferiría estar muerta, lo cual terminé literalmente en el exilio, y tampoco no era una etapa muy linda que me gustaba recordar, del cómo vivía — Supongo, ¿cómo sobrevivió?

— Ah — suspiró caminando — Huí — dijo a secas, con simpleza.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y algo molesta ¡al menos yo me había quedado! — Pensé que era más heroico, de seguro viajó en un avión de esos privados, para esconderse de la tan terrible guerra que acechaba a nuestro país, ¿no es así?

Él frunció las cejas — Estoy seguro que Diamante haría exactamente lo que hizo, ¿acaso no lo hizo usted señorita Tsukino?

— No.

— ¿Podría saber la razón?

De repente me sentí incomoda porque en efecto, Diamante habría hecho eso, finalmente suspiré — Diamante quería salir, pero me negué cuando él no quiso que Luna estuviera conmigo — bajé la vista y me mordí el labio — ¿Sabe? Luna es como… una especie de madre para mí.

— Pensé que se iría, al final no resulta ser una niña mimada. Es una lástima — continuó dándome palmaditas en mis dedos enguatados — que Diamante no haya querido eso, sé la relación que tienes con la señorita Luna, lo cual es muy sagrado, sería muy tonto dejar de hacer eso, lo que me resulta curioso es que prefiriera a la señorita Luna que a sus propios padres.

— Le dije que es como mi madre — tercié, haciendo un mohín, zanjé el asunto. Odiaba hablar de eso — No me dijo cómo salió corriendo del país.

— ¿Es pecado buscar un poco de libertad? — Dijo algo ofendido pero divertido — Pero no bajé en aviones privados, ni en barcos de cinco estrellas. Claro, viajé en barcos, pero fui un carguero, ¿no creerás que estos músculos los tengo sólo porque nacen solos? — Chasqueó la lengua — Llegué a México, pensé ir a Estados Unidos, me refiero, buscar el sueño americano y esas cosas… sería lo prudente no sé hablar el idioma, pero no sé, al final me terminé quedando un rato por allí.

— ¿México? — Soné torpe, no estaba muy segura del país, había medio leído algo, pero no, no lo recordaba — ¿Qué idioma hablan?

— Español.

— ¡Español! — Dije sin dar crédito ¿qué hacía Seiya Black, en un país como México siendo carguero? — ¿Y ya lo sabe hablar?

— Pues me entienden y les entiendo — silbó — Aunque nada mejor que el propio idioma ¿no cree?

— Si, supongo — encogí de hombros — ¿Podrá decirme algunas palabras? He visto muchas chicas españolas, pero jamás me puse a escuchar su idioma, porque, ¿es el mismo, no?

— Si, es el mismo — me empezó a caminar hacía la tienda de ropas — Las palabras me las reservo para una ocasión interesante.

Cuando me percaté, pisaba en los escaparates de Dior, ese lugar era mágico, con colores tenues y mármol en el lugar. Me sentí como niña pequeña embobada por todas esas ropas hermosas y costosas. La señorita dio una ligera reverencia y con una sonrisa de a millón me sonrió a mí y a Seiya.

— ¿Algún vestido en especial? — La chica, pulcramente vestida de negra, alzaba las cejas.

— ¿No que iba a ser ropas sencillas? — Solté burlona y de repente me acerqué a él musitándole — A mi Diamante no me dejó nada de dinero, no sé cómo pagar esto, además que mi guardarropa…

— Tonterías — movió la mano como si espantara moscas, se dirigió a la chica grácilmente, y torcí el labio cuando vi que los ojos de la niña brillaban — Los vestidos Corolle.

Ella asintió y nos condujo a través de pisos pulcramente limpiados, y de tantos vestidos hermosos que vi, finalmente nos paramos, en un lugar privado.

— Los vestidos Corolle.

— Elegí el que quieras — miré a Seiya y miré los vestidos boquiabierta era probablemente que pensaran que era gente de pueblo, pero, había escuchado la nueva moda, el "new look" pero, tenerlo cerca era una experiencia grata.

Me paseé por todos los vestidos tocando las telas, suaves y exclusivas. Para mi gusto, se utilizaba demasiada tela pero ¡qué diablos! Me emocioné al ver uno negro con beige, y miré a la chica entusiasmada en seguida, me dirigió a una apartado para cambiarme, ¿qué? ¿Cambiarme? ¿Desnudarme? ¿Aquí?

Cuando las puertas de madera cerraron me sentí algo ultrajada, pero después me sentí tranquila Seiya Black estaba allí, y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara. Y maldije por ser tan tonta y si ¿ya no sabía cómo ponerme la ropa? Solté un gemido. Rápidamente me desvestí y rogué para ponerme la ropa bien, no quería ensuciarla ¿y si me la ponía mal? Me quité finalmente el sombrero también. Cuando salí, había un gran espejo puesto, ya, en realidad eran tres.

Cuando me subí en el taburete, me sentí una persona diferente, alguien mayor, alguien sensual, miré de reojo a Seiya que torcía el gesto satisfecho y eso me complació. Me sentía más mujer, más guerrera, con mis labios pintados. Me vi en todos los ángulos posibles. El vestido largo y ancho hacía resaltar mis caderas, pese a que era negro, y el saco angosto y beige me hacía lucir mucho más refinada, olvidé quitarme los guantes pero eso sólo lo hacía verme más hermosa si es que se podía ser, el cintillo delgado del cinturón me hizo sentirme un poco rara pero feliz.

— Hermosa como siempre — terció Seiya Black — Me lo llevo — miró a la chica, yo bajé de la tarima — Me enamoré de la chica.

Me detuve a unos pasos de abrir la puerta, y me sonrojé por completo, ¿era en broma, no es así? Casi todo lo nuestra estaba en bromas, ¿y entonces por qué mi corazón empezaba a bombear descaradamente? Finalmente suspiré y abrí la puerta.

Me vestí rápido, en realidad las compras fueron rápidas y me lamenté mucho en salir tarde. Cuando salimos, no me puse el gorro y me enganché a los brazos de Black… de uno de los Black. Volví a mirar a Rubeus con su ojo casi morado y no pude evitar preguntarle a Seiya que lucía en un estado de ánimo extremadamente feliz.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Rubeus?

— ¿Ah? — Me miró distraídamente mientras yo, con mi mano suelta le señalaba el ojo, él soltó a la risa, bajándose a mi oído. Eso era muy peligroso así que reí como idiota —Bueno, en el momento no fue divertido era de desesperación pero cuando uno lo recuerda o cuenta fue gracioso. Verás cuando se hacía tarde ayer, y no te encontrábamos, Luna me comentó de Rubeus así que le pregunté de ti, y Luna le gritó que era un idiota (no entiendo muy bien por qué) — encogió de hombros — Entonces le dije que si sabía de ti, y me dijo que sí, supongo que no le caigo bien, porque cuando le pregunté de ti, me dijo que no tenía nada del porqué responderme — suspiró — Entonces Luna dijo que podías estar en peligro que no sea un idiota y él la llamó bruja malcriada, y en realidad me puse muy ansioso, era de noche y le dije a Rubeus que si me diría por las buenas o por las malas, naturalmente no me contestó. Así que naturalmente lo golpeé.

— ¿Qué lo qué? ¿Pero por qué? — Olvidé que hablábamos secretamente y alcé la voz asustada.

— Era Rubeus o usted, pudo estar en peligro — meditó.

— Supongo que sí — miré a Rubeus y sinceramente no me sentí culpable, ¿por qué le habrá dicho eso? — ¿Le dolió?

— ¿Pegarle? — Soltó burlesco — Preocúpese cuando este medio muerto… aunque eso jamás pasara.

— Si cómo no — dije irónica, mientras abría la puerta del coche. Y Rubeus dejaba la bolsa de Dior, en la cajuela.

Finalmente todos estuvimos abordo, y me sentía gusto, haber salido con Seiya, al final no era tan malo que digamos.

— Argyle Street — enarqué las cejas pero no dije nada, era muy tarde para ir a la calle aunque afortunadamente no estábamos lejos de allí. Rubeus asintió, en cinco minutos llegamos, iba a disponerme a salir cuando Seiya me detuvo — Iré rápido no tardo, Rubeus cuídela.

Gruñó, gruñí y Seiya desapareció.

¿Por qué no lo podía acompañar? Inclusive podría sentir que Rubeus estaba odioso, nunca me había puesto a pensar que el vasallo de Diamante fuera horrendo, y sonreí por su ojo semi morado. Pero ahora que no había ruidos, ni voces, mi mente empezaba a divagar, en lo de hoy, en mis sentimientos y ¡oh! ¡Mañana será lo de Andrew…! ¡Mi Andrew! ¿Me reconocería? Con ese vestido Corolle, ¿y qué pasaba si le daba la oportunidad completamente a Seiya? Luna tenía razón, alguna verdad saldría a la luz y ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Por qué era tan confuso?

De repente sentí que abrieron la puerta y Seiya Black entró con una preciosa caja dorada, grabadas pulcramente y estilizadamente las letras; Cartier. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿eso era otra sorpresa para mí? Pero mi desilusión fue más grande al descubrir que se guardaba la caja ¿y si me lo daba después? Eso podría ser una buena suposición. Me sorprendí que sin notarlo tampoco, entrecruzara sus dedos con los míos, no le dijo nada a Rubeus y este se puso en marcha rumbo a la Mansión.

— Estoy pensando — solté de repente y él me miró — En las segundas oportunidades.

Abrió la boca sorprendido para después acariciarme con su pulgar mi mano, demasiado feliz — ¿No está emocionada por la fiesta?

— ¿Emocionada? — Divagué en mis sentimientos confusos y en Andrew — Nerviosa, sería el término más adecuado.

— ¿Nerviosa? — Soltó una risilla aguda — Pero si se verá hermosa.

Bajé la mano y sentí su apretón más cariñosamente, más como Diamante, eso puso de nuevo mis alertas y lo miré — ¿Sabe lo que hace? — Le musité, para que Rubeus no se percatara y con mis ojos lo guié a nuestras manos entrelazadas y regresé la vista a él.

Seiya Black pensó por un momento después respiró calmo — No, no sé lo que hago — miró del lado de la ventana, me lamenté porque no podía ver su rostro — Pero no me arrepiento — agregó.

Algo se movió en mi estómago, junto con unos latidos feroces, y unos impulsos de agarrarlo y besarlo ¿qué más daba? Probablemente me arrepentiría. Y al final decidí suspirar controlando la poca cordura que me quedaba, ¡no sabía tampoco lo que sentía por mí! ¿Y eso era una buena señal o una mala? ¿Era correcto estar confusos? De repente me acurruqué en su pecho, Black se tensó, para después poner su mejilla en mi cabeza. De alguna manera, mi cuerpo no resistía a estar separada de él, no sé qué haría cuando viera mañana a Andrew pero… al menos de lo único que estaba segura es que siempre estaría en los brazos de ese hombre de alguna forma.

* * *

¡Hola! XD

Ok, me puedo esconder en muchas partes y como siempre nunca tengo perdón de nadie, y sería una mentirosa de lo peor cuando dijera que se me fueron las ganas, porque no es así, tengo la idea tan clara en mi cabeza, nunca me había pasado algo así. Pero bueno también tengo vida social y otros traumas en el fandom; como otra vez Harry Potter y el Dramione.

Pero como cada choro mareador, les diré que no la abandonaré, la adoro ¡demasiado! Y no sé si la subo en un momento de nerviosismo total ¿saben? ¡Vendrá The Rasmus! Sé que no les interesa en lo más mínimo… pero ¡carajo vendrá! ¡Y no tengo dinero! O pago para ir a verlos o me voy de viaje con mi novio… tengo un aura oscura jajajaja ahora mismo x) no sé qué hacer…

En fin, probablemente este capítulo haya sido aburrido… pero lo adoré escribiendo. Quiero que Serena se replanteé el hecho de que Seiya bueno… la gente se puede tener segundas oportunidades. Y que del también Seiya duda de lo que siente, aunque claro él está más acá que para allá, digo, a veces siento que cuando uno se divierte o jugando cosas que no son, uno mismo se termina enamorando de lo que estaba prohibido. Además falta Hotaru y Andrew… ¿qué si habrá celos? ¡Oh sí! ¡Esto corre por mi cuenta! Muajajaja.

Infinitas gracias a todas las personas que la agregan a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a las que me dejan sus hermosos reviews; _Rouge Passion_, _Sailor Lady, Kokoro Lust_, _Lesval_, _SiLver Moon Gia, Suxzylove, Kawaii Bitchy_y;

_Seiya–moon: _¡Yo te extrañaba a ti! Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo por estos lares ni por el facebook. Espero te encuentres muy bien.

_Emily Castro_: Perdóname mucho, creo que está vez no tarde tanto… creo x) Si debería de escucharla, pero esta vez creo que la está entendiendo.

_Bulmita su:_Me alegra que te guste Su, y que no la haga tan tonta, ¿tú también supones? ¡Quién te viera! ¡Tu si me entendiste a dónde quiero llegar no ando tan pérdida! Jajaja Créeme que ni yo misma sé de dónde saco todas estas cosas jajaja.

_Hotaru no Hikaru;_¡Bueno lo prometido es deuda nena, como te dije ayer por msn! XD Perdona por la demora de Diamante, pero ya verás que cuando menos te des cuenta él saldrá.

_KateKou_; Por supuesto que no dejaré mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero no demorarme muchísimo en verdad. Lo siento

_Sailor Claudia_; ¡Hola! Te lo mandaría con mucho gusto, pero no sé a dónde u.u espero que para la próxima me digas en dónde enviártelo.

_Marlen K;_¿En serio? No me puedo imaginar leer reviews que me digas "son ellos" nomás no me la creo jajaja. ¡Cuando lo escribí, yo también me reí por eso! Jajaja sobre la zurra XD Claro todo lo rosa y lo bello algún día tiene que terminar para caer en la cruda realidad de que ella es su futura cuñada. No he muerto… pero al menos no prometo nada, siempre rompo las promesas XD

_Patty; _Me ha pasado mucho, a veces me quiero desaparecer y no saber nada de nada de fics. Lo único salvable que te puedo decir es que le beso ya se viene cosechando.

_xXx; _Jajaja y te falta leer el final, no te preocupes, ella piensa lo mismo que tú ¿En serio te sientes identificada? Wow… eso es lindo, supongo jajaja.

_Rossa_; Bueno eso sucede con las actualizaciones no te sacan de una cuando ya te meten otra cosa quizás más interesante que la anterior. Bueno… jajaja lo espanto qué risa me diste…

_Clauser Seiya; _Perdón por haberte desesperado, pero bueno, al menos espero que sepas que no lo abandono. Perdona por no responder rápido desgraciadamente a los anónimos no les puedo responder o mandar mensajes privados como a los logados, ¡una disculpa!

17 de agosto de 2011

**¡No olviden dejar comentarios! ¡Es interesante ver lo que piensas!  
**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	9. Primer amor

Este capítulo está dedicado a una persona muy especial a la cual en verdad ¡aprecio demasiado! Y lo digo en serio con toda la expresión de la palabra, es una amiga que quiero a montones (y amigas son pocas en realidad) a _**LESVAL **__a.k.a __**Vale**__. _Aunque vivimos a kilómetros de distancia separadas bueno creo que muchos en realidad jaja, ¡estoy tan contenta (aún no me la creo) que me haya venido a visitar! Fue un momento inolvidable para haber cerrado este hermoso 2011, espero hacer lo propio el próximo año y tomar un avión y ¡ahora que seas tú la que me vayas a recoger al aeropuerto!  
_**¡Te quiero mucho parselina!**_

* * *

**Primer amor**

**Capítulo 9**

— Me siento nerviosa — Le dije a Luna. En realidad más que nerviosa estaba sudando, como si fuera hombre. Transpiraba como el demonio y lo detesté.

— ¿Por la fiesta? — Soltó Luna de repente, faltaba menos de dos horas, y yo estaba vestida con ropas de hombre, en realidad de equino, no sé porqué en la mañana me había dado unas ganas inmensas de galopar y mantener mi mente totalmente en blanco. Claro sin contar el hecho en sí de que no quería ver a Seiya Black y que me había pasado todo el día en el inmenso jardín de la mansión.

— Claro, la fiesta — le asentí mientras reía como tonta — Estoy en realidad muy emocionada y ansiosa.

Luna suspiró, como si de repente le cansara mi conversación. Lo cierto era que jamás le había dicho que le había dado una oportunidad a Seiya, eso era parte mía nada más, y de mi cerebro claro está, solamente me dispuse a enseñarle el hermoso vestido que Seiya me había comprado. Ella había saltado emocionada.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo no queriendo la cosa, agarrando uno de esos panecillos que había traído horas atrás en un cesto y que casi la mitad me había comido yo — ¿Acaso es por qué verás la simpática muchachilla de Hotaru?

Me tensé automáticamente, y gruñí, agarrando mi octavo panecillo y lo mordí con fiereza como si de alguna manera retorcida fuese aquella muchachilla como se empeñaban a llamarle — En serio te gusta rabiarme a más no poder, tenía un esplendido momento, pensando en la fiesta y me mencionaste a… la señora Tomoe.

— Bueno — rió Luna — Te recuerdo que la fiesta es enteramente de ella — agregó quisquillosa — Además de que no te hagas ilusiones con Andrew.

— ¿Y cómo por qué no lo haría? — Fruncí las cejas, molesta.

Luna en cambio se levantó y se sacudió — Es momento que te arregles y creo que ya fue suficiente de huir de Seiya Black.

— ¿Huir? — Dije avergonzada, no le había dicho muchas cosas a Luna al respecto, pero ¡odiaba ser un maldito libro abierto! No lo quería ver porque en verdad me ponía muy ansiosa, sus abrazos, sus risas, sus burlas… él, todo él me ponía así y en realidad traté de enfocarme en Andrew que en verdad es el que importaba más, al final suspiré y me levanté junto con ella — ¿Me vas a contestar? — Le pregunté al fin, cuando me brindó su mano.

— Serena en serio — empezó sarcástica, lo cual yo hice un puchero — Pues no deberías de hacerte ilusiones con Andrew…

La miré horrorizada como si de repente mi pequeño corazón me abandonara, como si mis esperanzas se fueran por la borda, además, ¿por qué me decía todo esto? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quién me había alentado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cómo es que se había enterado? La miré dolida, en cambio me miró seria — ¿Es por Seiya Black?

Luna me miró boquiabierta, de repente cerró la boca y pese a que sus andantes fueron más tranquilos, el brillo en sus ojos mantenía expectante y hasta podría decir emocionada, ¿qué había dicho? Además Seiya Black no tenía nada qué ver con Andrew, si tuviese suerte probablemente ellos ni se conocerían, y mi entera vista sería para Andrew más que nadie, por eso había aceptado ir en primera instancia con Seiya, no por otra cuestión.

_Si claro…_

Bufé, cuando Luna me agarró del brazo. La miré alzando las cejas ¿en verdad el por qué no debería de hacerme ilusiones era por Seiya Black? ¡Por Dios! No sé qué tenía en su pequeña mente, pero era un no, de cualquier manera, él no gobernaba con quién iba o a quién quería.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya Black en esto? — Dijo con dulzura, como queriéndome sonsacar algo, mientras nuestra vista se vislumbraba la mansión de los Black.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? — Por alguna extraña razón, mi voz sonó ofendida — ¡Pues creo que lo tiene que ver todo! Resulta que él no gobierna sobre mi persona, y si me quiero hacer ilusiones es cosa mía, sea lo que haya traído a venir a Andrew hasta aquí. Yo aprovecharé eso, además ¿no fuiste tú la que me impulsó a verlo? — Le solté mordaz.

Luna me miró por unos segundos como sopesando la situación, al final dio un suspiro muy hondo — Yo sólo te mencioné que Andrew vendría no que lo fueras a ver…

— Pero… — balbuceé, ¡era injusto! Entonces no debió haberme dicho nada, y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

— Pero es cierto que a lo mejor, se puedan mal entender mis palabras — prosiguió, callando mis flojas palabras. Cuando pisamos en la mansión, le dijo a una de las sirvientas que preparaban mi baño que en seguida subiríamos — Y también tienes razón, no le debes absolutamente nada a Seiya, al menos no en ese sentido, te ha salvado de tus imprudencias, pero no le debes explicaciones a él…

— ¿Entonces? — Encogí de hombros, mareada por toda la bomba de información.

— Creo que deberías de preocuparte más por tu futuro esposo al cual al parecer olvidaste con rápida facilidad, ¿no crees, señorita Serena? — Aseveró entre molesta y cansada.

No le contesté cuando subió por las escaleras. Me sentí en verdad muy mal ¿tan rápido había olvidado a Diamante? ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué había pensando en Seiya? Bueno, sólo pensaba que por tenerlo algunos días en la casa sentía… bueno, ¿en realidad qué sentía? Lo vislumbré de repente en el marco recargado, que se encontraba entre la escalera que yo subía y algunos pasos para llegar a él y que daban a la sala, mordía una manzana, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Tenía un traje insulso, al parecer tampoco se había vestido ni nada para la fiesta de la recatada esa.

— Apesta —dijo frunciendo la nariz, hablando con la boca llena. Abrí la boca horrorizada, ¿cómo se atrevía el muy cretino? Y decirlo como si nada, ¡alguien pudo escuchar! — No entiendo como Luna fue capaz de estar a su lado…

— Bueno, porque Luna me quiere, además que es un cerdo — le dije de forma altanera — Al menos apestaré, pero el aroma se me irá en cuanto me bañe ¿pero usted? ¡Jamás brillará en sociedad!

Seiya soltó una risa divertida, dándole otro mordisco a la manzana que se hallaba un poco oxidada — Si, podría ser… — apoyó la noción y yo le sonreí con diversión — ¿Podría soportar esto en la fiesta de Hotaru?

Mi corazón se aceleró con vehemencia ¿qué había dicho? ¿Dónde había quedado señora? O quizás, muy quizás, señorita — Confió en que los campesinos se comporten como debe de ser en presencia de una dama, además ¿qué acaso usted no me invitó? — Dije algo ofendida, aunque vacilé un poco ante mi malestar de cómo había llamado a esa pequeña muchacha ¡bueno qué diablos! — ¿Por qué demonios la tuteó?

Seiya se acercó a mí, subió algunos escalones, frunciendo la nariz, y me quejé indignada al pensar que sólo era por mi aroma, ¡por mi estúpido aroma! La manzana yacía en su mano, en realidad estaba casi por terminarse, alzó las cejas, finalmente se detuvo a dos escalones de donde estaba — ¿Diciendo malas palabras? ¡Alguien la pudo haber escuchado! — Dijo con diversión, si dejar de lado el sonido de un falso tono de alarma.

Yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos — No había nadie cerca — le dije entre dientes molesta — Y si digo malas palabras es porque las merece, todas ellas — le dije desdeñosa.

— Ya veo — dijo bajando la mirada — ¿Y por qué no habría de tutearla? — Dijo resolviendo mi principal duda, alzó la vista y se acercó un escalón más a mí, sus ojos zafiros brillaron de una manera increíble, ¿acaso brillaban sólo por la campesina? — La aprecio demasiado, como para no hacerlo, ¿acaso eso no hace la gente cuando quiere a otra?

No pude evitar sentirme furiosa ¿querer? ¿En serio había dicho querer? — Por supuesto que se hace — le dije apenas conteniéndome, apretando los puños — ¡Pero cuando los sentimientos son para casarse!

Seiya soltó una risa — Si tanto le molesta el hecho de que mis sentimientos con la señorita Hotaru son puros y leales, ¿por qué demonios me acompaña? — Su voz no sonaba molesta, es más estaba totalmente tranquilo, divertido con la situación, una mugrosa y jactanciosa sonrisa dibujaba su rostro que en ese momento quise golpear — Es probable que exprese esos sentimientos puros con ella — aseguró.

— ¡Por qué usted me invitó, demonios! — Le grité.

_Mentira…_

— Bien, si usted tanto le molesta podría declinar a mi invitación — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y mordió lo poco que le quedaba a la manzana, mostrando el corazón de la fruta.

Me quedé sin habla, en realidad me hubiese gustado decirle que en verdad no me interesaba en lo absoluto ir con él, pese a que le estaba probando para saber si en verdad era bueno. Pero en verdad me había hecho rabiar a más no poder , aún sentía que el enojo seguía allí, bombeándome la sangre por mi pecho, apreté aún más mis palmas con mis uñas, pero no podía declinar. Quería saber de Andrew, quería verlo, quería saber si seguía siendo divertido y atractivo, quería tocarlo con mis manos, ¿era normal lo que sentía? Bufé molesta, aunque eso tampoco quitaba el hecho de que había dado mención sobre la delicada Hotaru, si claro, delicada, reí mentalmente.

— De pronto ya no habla — dijo divertido, la manzana ya había sido consumida, y sus dedos tamborileaban el barandal — ¿Eso es que aún quiere mi hermosa compañía?

— ¿Sabe lo que pienso de usted? — Le dije, mirando la manzana, no quería verlo mientras le decía lo que pensaba, bueno lo poco que pensaba por él, y que era lo malo claro está, porque de lo otro no estaba muy segura al respecto que era todo eso. No dijo nada así que proseguí — Que es demasiado odioso, creo que si en verdad dejara de comportarse como un animal, es probable que tuviésemos una plática decente.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Asentí, con una mirada altanera de mi parte — Pensé que habría más — susurró — En fin, en un rato la veo, coneja.

— ¿Qué dice? — Lo miré boquiabierta, entre espantada y atónita.

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo dos veces? — Dijo burlón — Una vez le dije que le diría coneja, y le di mi porqué no veo la necesidad de hacérselo recordar — vaciló unos segundos — Aunque claro, podría hacer una excepción dado que es un poco lerda en el asunto, como un oso perezoso — dijo más contento cuando lo fulminé con la mirada — ¡Oh espere! ¿Eso no nos hace a ambos animales?

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Balbuceé molesta — No tiente mi temperamento, ni mi buena voluntad — lo amenacé.

— ¿Voluntad? — Rió jovial — Imagino que debe de tener buenos sentimientos, y eso le hace merecedora a ser decente como usted lo llama, pero ¡qué diablos! Si desea que le explique por qué le digo coneja con gusto…

— No hay necesidad — dije entre dientes, barriéndolo con la mirada molesta de arriba a abajo — Lo recuerdo con entera perfección — me giré — Debo de apurarme, para la fiesta de su muy querida señora Hotaru Tomoe.

Sentí que Seiya me dio un empujón, pero lo sentí más en mi trasero que en la parte posterior de mi espalda, me ruboricé un poco y me volteé para verlo reírse ante su acto, no pude decirle nada, parte porque se había marchado demasiado rápido el muy cretino y parte porque si a lo mejor me atrevía a decirle que me había agarrado el trasero deliberadamente, era muy probable que me hiciera parecer como una idiota. Me subí molesta y turbada.

No sé cuánto tiempo había perdido con mi charla con el pequeño animal, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme de nuevo coneja? Sólo porque me peinara diferente y porque mi cabello cayera como si asemejara orejas, no tenía nada de malo, además que eso decía que el cabello era en verdad hermoso, además ¿él que iba a saber si le gustaba esa niñata? ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo se atrevía decírmelo en mi cara? Aunque de una manera siniestra y maquiavélica que no supe entender me tranquilizó. Y es que a lo mejor Seiya mantenía a esa niña queriéndola, pero yo tenía a mi Andrew esperándome cosa que Seiya no contaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes? — Escuché a Luna decirme mientras entraba, no entendí en lo absoluto y fruncí las cejas — ¿Y ahora por qué te molestas?

Suspiré, en verdad no me había percatado que me estaba riendo ante mi macabro plan — Bueno, lo que sucede es que Seiya Black es un bruto.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y ahora por qué? Me percaté — dijo en un tono de obviedad — Que te tardaste demasiado, y si ya se enfrió el agua te bañarás así.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos — Pues te percataste demasiado bien querida Luna — me empecé a desvestir enfrente de ella sin ningún tipo de pudor — Y si está fría, quiero una caliente, empecé con el pie izquierdo hoy o la gente se empeña en ponerme de esa manera…

— ¿Riñeron?

— No importa ya, lo importante es estar linda para Andrew sólo eso — dije más tranquila y más dentro de mi oscura de alguna manera.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¡En verdad te esmeraste en opacar a las demás! — Me dijo cuando, me esperaba al pie de la puerta. Él también lucía bien, con ese traje todo pintoresco de un niño riquillo, me preguntaba que si en verdad íbamos a una fiesta de campesinos ¿por qué nuestras ropas eran ostentosas?

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? — Solté con vanidad, algo presuntuosa, pero la verdad sea dicha es que no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lucía linda y eso es lo que en verdad deseaba yo en este momento tan especial.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y no pudo evitar echar una risita socarrona ante mi persona — Típico viniendo de usted — Se recargó en la puerta para darme la mano.

Fruncí la nariz — Sabe que usted, señor Black — recalqué su nombre — Que no me conoce ¿verdad?

— ¿Está tan segura de eso? — Me sentí ofendida, ¿qué iba saber de mí un tipejo que recién llegaba a mi casa? Me acerqué a él para tomar su mano aunque un poco molesta, claro sólo lo hacía para mostrarme bien, aunque no tenía a nadie a quién mostrar, Luna no estaba en el lugar y seguramente Rubeus estaba en el carro esperando por nosotros — Podría decir lo cuán mimada es, y lo cuán entregada en el amor es, como del también lo que tan ingenua suele ser…

Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida me sentí a rabiar ¿quién demonios se creía para pretender decirme todas esas cosas falsas y descaradas? ¡Era pura mentira! — Oiga señor Black, creo que lo he tratado con respeto a lo mejor lo único salvable de las supuestamente cosas que soy es que, si, soy completamente entregada al amor — Solté una risita.

Cuando vislumbramos el carro, él, con toda la caballerosidad abrió la puerta del Ford Anglia — Si claro, demasiado entregada — soltó burlesco para después meterme en el carro y después enseguida él lo hizo — Me preguntó qué dirá mi hermano con todo esto, a juzgar por mí, ténganlo por segura que jamás permitiría esto.

Cuando el carro comenzó a andar desvié la vista hacía el paisaje que no sé si era porque era masoquista o porque en verdad me había gustado pero, podría jurar que me lo sabía de memoria — ¿Permitir?

— Por mucho que seamos familia ¿se da cuenta? — Cruzó de brazos, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo retrovisor, el malvado se había percatado pues me sonrió y yo giré mi cabeza bruscamente — Parece más una cita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? — Di un brinco, y me sonrojé demasiado — El único que habla de citas aquí es usted…

— Piénselo — dijo con voz divertida, a lo que Rubeus bufó. Probablemente estaba segura que era la primera vez que Rubeus y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo, porque era ridículo — Le compré un vestido hermoso, reñimos como dos enamorados, le pongo nombre de cariños ¿cómo se le llama eso?

Me quedé callada un buen momento, quizás demasiado largo, ya que el muy cretino no quitaba su sonrisa de ganador, bueno si se podría malinterpretar pero él lo quiso de esa manera no era mi culpa si él quería comprarme cosas y todo eso corría por su cuenta ¿qué se le iba a hacer? — Si me compró un vestido fue porque quiso, jamás se lo pedí, es más se lo podría regresar.

Volteé a verlo molesta, en cambio su mirada me descompuso, en realidad me atemorizó haciéndome sentir cosas raras en mi entrepierna de nuevo ¿por qué maldición? Seiya Black se me acercó al oído, mis mejillas se encendieron ¿qué tramaba? ¡Oh por Dios! Cada que actuaba así me ponía de los nervios, no sabía que se traía entre manos. Miré a Rubeus en su nuca con intensidad, no sé porqué creía que de hacerlo así, lo llamaría telepáticamente y vendría a mi socorro aunque no sucedió ¡maldito sea Rubeus! ¿No que le tenía cierto respeto a Diamante?

Seiya se acercó a mi oído, mi piel se puso de gallina.

_¿Crees que nos bese?_

¡Cállate tonta! Me expresé a mi misma atemorizada, eres un tonta, siempre lo has sido, tenemos al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y tu pensando en tonterías.

_¡Por supuesto que tenemos al hombre más maravilloso del mundo! Justo en frente de nosotras._

¿Qué? Sentí como el asiento se hundía más, mientras fruncía la nariz. ¿Estás loca? El hombre más maravilloso del mundo…

_¡Está a cientos de millones de kilómetros lejos! ¿Estás segura que es maravilloso? Deberías de acomodar el concepto maravilloso._

No atiné a debatir a mi yo, porque el señor Black me acarició la mejilla, y lo miré de la única manera posible que pude hacer; estúpidamente.

— ¿Se da cuenta de lo que dijo? — Ronroneó, mientras gemí de pánico — Podría regresarme ese vestido suyo que le compré en realidad la idea no me molesta para nada, es más la encuentro única y placentera — Habló bajo modulando la voz de una manera infartante, solté una vocal. Me hipnotizada bajo esos ojos azules color zafiro. Mi cerebro sólo se había quedado con la palabra placentera y no reaccioné ante eso, era demasiada información y tenía muchas sensaciones — Hasta lo puedo imaginar…

Entonces volví a hacer un esfuerzo titánico por imaginarme lo que había dicho para haberlo puesto de esa manera, miré a Rubeus y el muy bastardo no hacía completamente nada. Finalmente mi cerebro comenzó a correr cuando recordé que le había dicho que si prefería que me lo quitara ¿ósea que…? — ¿Me quiere ver desnuda? — Hablé muy por debajo, casi en un susurro de alguna manera extraña estaba emocionada, empecé a respirar con una rapidez feroz, las mejillas me ardieron como dos volcanes.

Seiya Black no asintió pero tampoco lo negó, sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y en ese momento me sentí un ser pequeño, lleno de deseo, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Estaba allí Rubeus! Y si me tocaba ¿lo permitiría? Las manos me empezaron a sudar, inclusive cuando él exhaló, yo gemí ¿Por qué demonios no me decía que me quería ver desnuda y ya? Me mordí el labio y él en cambio los apretó. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿En verdad quería que me viera desnuda?

— Hemos llegado — soltó de una manera hosca y fría, Rubeus.

Empujé al hermano menor de un manotazo — ¡Gracias a Dios! — Fue lo primero que dije y que lamenté en seguida, lo cual resultó ser gracioso para el pelinegro puesto que empezó a reírse de buen modo, abrí la ventanilla, necesitaba aire y agua fría, sentía que ardía ¡Dios! ¿Qué tal si me estaba enfermando de nuevo?

— ¿Le agradeces al buen Señor? — Soltó a la risa cuando finalmente miré como las lucecillas se encontraban fuera del inmenso lugar, había una tarima que no alcanzaba a ver demasiado bien, dejé de ponerme de malas y nerviosa, bueno quizás un poco si lo estaba — ¿Te quedaste sin habla señorita?

Lo miré distraída, y mi corazón comenzó a bombear frenéticamente, él estaría allí a unos cuantos pasos probablemente, siempre rubio y risueño como lo recordaba y Seiya no lo sabía. No sabía que me había esmerado en arreglarme de esa manera sólo para Andrew era mi más oscuro secreto. Está vez las caballerosidad la mandé al diablo, una vez que el coche se hubo detenido abrí la puerta sin esperar la mano de nadie.

— ¡Vaya! — Soltó un chiflido mi acompañante cuando saltó corriendo para socorrerme — Parece que alguien en verdad parece que le interesa bastante esta fiesta campesina.

Lo miré asesinamente, es obvio que se burlaba de mí, pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo por supuesto. Alcé la ceja pretendiendo que no me interesaba en lo absoluto — ¿Y a usted no le interesa?

— ¿A mí? — Soltó un tono falso de ofendido, mientras enganchaba mi mano en su brazo y comenzábamos a caminar por el pasto — Me ofende, ¿qué no ve que vine por Hotaru?

Rodé los ojos — ¿Cómo olvidarlo, verdad? Por la señora Tomoe — Espeté.

Él, en cambio soltó una risita — Que no es mala — sentenció — Es una pequeña criatura tan grácil que…

Y mi cerebro se desconectó en ese momento. No quería ponerme a pensar en lo cuán fantástica era esa señora, a mi nadie me engañaba con respecto a ella. Además que tampoco me debería de interesar lo que dejaba o no dejaba de hacer en su vida, el hecho de que me presentaba allí era porque sólo quería estar con Andrew, a lo mejor era una manera tonta de ponerme una especie de reto, si podía vencerlo a lo mejor quería decir que en verdad amaba demasiado a Diamante, y entonces podría jactarme conmigo mismo sobre mi verdadero sentimiento.

Cuando volví a prestarle atención a Seiya constaté que aún seguía embobado hablando de la _señorita_Hotaru como se empeñaba en decirle, volví a pensar en cómo poder encontrarme a mi primer amor. Apenas estaba oscureciendo, y hacía un aire horrible, jamás me quitaría mi saco, es más, sonreí de lado, mi saco podría ser aquellos brazos fuertes de mi adorado Andrew, claro todo era para fines de caridad, para no pasar frío. Había una mesa a la largo del lugar, con bocadillos, el aroma al pastel del manzana se coló entre mi nariz.

— Glotona, se pondrá obesa si no quita esa cara — Desvié mi vista para mirarlo furiosa — Mejor le diré a Rini que ponga orden en las golosinas porque… — finalmente lo pellizqué en el brazo y le sonreí — De acuerdo — dijo quejumbroso — Pero si se pone como cerdita no me… ¡Auch!

Y le volví a sonreír — ¿No cree a veces que soy un alma de Dios?

Casi quería carcajearme pero me abstuve porque Rini se nos acercó. Estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo color verde pistache, con unas zapatillas sencillas, y con el mismo odioso peinado que el mío ¡copiona!

_¿Te das cuenta que te acabas de decir odiosa?_

¡Cállate! Lo importante es que nos copió, no desvíes el mensaje cabeza loquita. Miró a Seiya profundamente y después a mí con rapidez tenía un plato en su mano, al final nos sonrió. Su sonrisa era cálida, ¿ella conocía las sonrisas cálidas?

— Pensé que ya no iban a venir, claro la fiesta recién comienza todos los invitados se encuentran ya — Ni paró en siquiera darme otra checadita, pero tampoco me importó, eso significaba que Andrew estaba ya allí, me mordí el labio ansiosa me lamenté no poder ver más allá y ser tan baja de estatura. Rini me obstruía la vista, con ese peinado tan horrible… ¡y si! También me lo dije a mí misma, me respondí antes de que mi yo interna lo hiciera por mí — Ten, es para ti británica — me tendió el plato y vi un pastel de manzana, una rebanada generosa — La guardé — soltó de repente — Aunque claro tampoco lo iba a hacer siempre ¿eh? — Se excusó rápidamente.

— Gracias — dije cohibida, ¡y yo hablando mal de ella! En cambio la escocesa chasqueó la lengua y no le dio más importancia, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, gustosa comencé a devorarlo.

— Les deseo que pasen linda noche — soltó de repente, desviando su vista de una manera casi asquerosa en mi persona ¿qué jamás había visto a alguien comiendo un agradable y riquísimo pastel de manzana?

— Siento que será inolvidable — sonrió contento Seiya Black — ¿No sabes dónde estará tu hermosa hermana?

Gruñí por lo bajo, mirándolos a ambos altercadamente, con los dientes apretados.

— Debe de estar por allí, es difícil decírtelo parece que una vez más la pobre está presionada por lo de la fiesta debería de divertirse — encogió de hombros antes de girarse agregó; — Aunque deberías de apurarte, que si no él te va a ganar la atención ¿eh? — Dijo de forma misteriosa.

Seiya simplemente sonrió de lado. Yo no entendía lo que decían, pero tampoco me importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando Rini se hubo ido, yo terminé mi pastel. Seiya agarró mi plato y lo dejo en una de las mesitas. Finalmente pude ver una de las tarimas y en realidad era una especie de escenario con luces apagadas, me pregunté si iban a tocar música regional. Al parecer o la Tomoe esa tenía muchas amistades que la apreciaban o era gente que se había colado como yo. Finalmente unas luces tenues alumbraban el gran patio, empecé mi búsqueda.

— Calma, calma — terció Seiya contento — Que yo estoy aquí pequeña.

— Lo sé — le contesté sin mirarlo — He ahí lo malo.

— No es para tanto coneja — me susurró — Estoy seguro que muchas chicas querrán estar en tu lugar.

— Si claro — rodé los ojos, aún buscando alguna mata rubia, que para mi mala suerte la mayoría eran rubios ¿qué no había otro tipo de color de pelo? Como por ejemplo el horrible tono negro de mi acompañante, simplemente por mencionar alguno — Como esa Hotaru, es más si tanto deseas verla ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? — ¡Eres tan inteligente Serena! Así te desharás de él, sonreí divertida.

— ¿Y la señorita celosa no vino? — Soltó divertido, mientras saludaba a la gente que lo reconocía con gran afecto — ¡Cómo adoro cuando te pones de esa manera tan encantadora!

— ¿Celos? ¿Quién habla de celos? A veces siento que el único que tiene una gran imaginación es usted — Fruncí la boca.

— Si claro, tanta imaginación tendré que… — por un momento dejé de escucharlo, sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando vi otra mata diferente, con un sombrero que sabía que sólo _él_se pondría —, que cuando usted se encuentra cerca de mí… — me lamenté porque estaba de espaldas platicando con un hombre barrigón que ni le presté atención. Tenía un vaso de licor en la mano, con esa espalda ancha y esa estatura fenomenal —, además que podría asegurar que cuando usted… — y volteó, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese momento tan perfecto. Tenía esa sonrisa que sólo Andrew podría tener tan franca y llena de vida. Vestía como algún explorador recién llegado de África, y en verdad no me lo podía creer, ¿en serio se encontraba justo a cinco metros de mi persona? — Y luego cuando haces ese tipo de cosas podría asegurar que… —no sabía si me había vuelto a mirar, pero no desperdiciaría el tiempo, probablemente jamás lo podría volver a ver. Sin pensarlo siquiera dejé de agarrar a Seiya, es más ni siquiera sé de qué demonios hablaba. Decidida empecé a caminar hasta él, costara lo que costara — ¡Serena! ¿A dónde vas? — Escuché a lo lejos gritar a Seiya.

Pero esperaba que no me siguiera. En ese momento Andrew se giró y volteó a verme, abrió sus hermosos ojos azul claro y me sonrió ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me había reconocido! Cuando me giré para ver a Seiya me percaté que mucha gente le obstruía el paso, me alegré enormemente, es más me sentí tranquila ante el hecho. Le di mi mano a Andrew y él la besó, casi sentí que me desmayada, cuando volví a voltear, Seiya Black estaba parado mirándome con una furia tan extraña muy diferente a la que había presenciado antes, y aquello me hizo sentir de dos maneras muy opuestas; sentí un inexplicable regodeo en mí y miedo.

— ¿Y si nos vamos a un lugar más apartado? — Le susurré a Andrew cuando agradecí que la gente mantenía alejado de mí a Seiya. Me miraba directamente, hasta podría asegurar que apretaba los dientes, cuando nuestras vistas se cruzaron tuve el descaro de sonreírle — Tanta gente me pone de malas — le urgí.

— Lo que mi señorita me pida — dijo solicito, pidió una disculpa al hombre barrigón para darme su mano. Asentí gustosa a darle mi mano y salir de ese lugar antes de que Seiya me alcanzara — ¿Cómo es posible que se acuerde de mí? — Caminó tan rápido, que me sentí tan ligera, se había entre mezclado con la gente como yo había querido y tan rápido había desaparecido de la vista del señor Black.

— ¿Por qué no habría de acordarme? — Solté una risita tonta — Si prácticamente éramos hermanos.

En cambio, él soltó una risa franca — Bueno, no creo que hermanos sea la palabra adecuada para eso, era un niño pobre que simplemente me llevaba bien con el hijo vecino de un rico hacendado.

— ¿Eras? — Arqueé la ceja y después me ruboricé — Espero no molestarte con mis preguntas, nunca fue mi sentido faltarte al respeto con eso.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? — Y por primera vez lo miré bien, había crecido tanto como Diamante, le crecieron las manos, la espalda aún más, Dios mío, ¿podría existir un ser tan perfecto como él? — ¿Desde cuándo muy propia? — Razonó por unos segundos, agarrándose la barbilla — La señorita que recuerdo es muy intrépida, ¿recuerdas lo del beso?

Me ruboricé completamente ante la mención, es cierto que quería sacarlo a colación pero aún no tan pronto, en cambio tragué saliva y carraspeé — Y dime, después de haberme roto el corazón ¿la hallaste?

Andrew desdibujó su sonrisa y yo me lamenté por unos segundos por eso, aunque tampoco me iba a retractar quería saber todo, o lo más que pudiese — Sí — después de una pausa que a mi me pareció larga contestó, al final recobró esa sonrisa que deseaba — Pero no de la manera que hubiese querido, ella estaba con alguien y creo que lo peor es que no haya sido eso si no que… es feliz — bajó la cabeza y sonrió de lado — Pero eso no importa ya, a veces el camino nos pone muchas pruebas para llegar al verdadero amor ¿no lo crees?

Me sentí mal, pero se me quitó con rapidez, por eso me encantaba Andrew por ese hermoso optimismo que tenía — Totalmente de acuerdo Andrew.

— ¿Aún sigues con ese Black? — Alzó las cejas, sorbiendo el poco licor que le quedaba en el vaso. Las orejas se me pusieron rojas y asentí — ¿Cuál era el nombre…?

Me mordí el labio, no quería decírselo, y por supuesto que no pensaba hacerlo ¡ni de loca! — No importa — meneé la mano no prestándole importancia — ¿Te acuerdas cómo rompiste mi corazón? — Dije con un sollozo fingido, acercándome un poco más a él, ¡tenía que abrazarme y lo iba a conseguir!

— No creo que te lo haya roto — soltó divertido, mientras dejaba su vaso en el piso — Mira que aún sigues comprometida con Black. Así que muy roto no me parece tanto — rió.

— Quizás — dije al aire. Además sonreí de lado, cuando en verdad si se acordaba de mi prometido. Cuando me pegué más a Andrew, enseguida él me abrazó de una manera tierna, y todo era como antes, cuando lloraba por las cosas tontas que mis papás me dejaban y que para él también le parecían absurdas — Pero aún así fuiste mi primer amor ¿lo sabes?

Sentí como me tocaba la cabeza — Lo sé — y me sentí tranquila, con sus brazos brindándome calor. Finalmente me acordé de Seiya, ¡cuán diferentes eran! Hasta podía escuchar su voz diciéndome todo aquello. Si hubiese estado él, probablemente se estuviese jactando por ese hecho — Por un momento pensé que a lo mejor tendríamos rubios por allí.

— ¿En serio? —Abrí los ojos como platos — ¡Yo también! — Dije emocionada, apretándome más en su frondoso pecho.

— Lo sé pequeña — acarició mi cabello — Pero también tenía una necesidad de encontrarme a mí mismo, me gustabas pero ¿no te ha pasado? — Se quedó divagando por unos momentos — A veces la gente te impone algo o tu mismo te impones algo que a veces piensas que es real, y de repente descubres que a ti te gustaban otras cosas muy diferentes.

Me quedé callada ante su comentario y es que no lo podía culpar. Yo me sentía igual, estaba segura que si Diamante estuviese aquí es probable que al saber que Andrew vendría mi estómago hubiese dado un retortijón, pero de allí no hubiese pasado, claro, también si es que hubiese podido asistir. Desde la llegada de Seiya Black, todo había sido confuso, como si de repente lo que yo había creído firme y sólido no era más que algo frágil de lo que me impusieron mis padres.

— Te entiendo — hablé despacito, y finalmente me percaté que no amaba más a Andrew como yo creía imponer. Lo adoraba como un amigo y como un primer amor del pasado, sentía que con él era todo lo que yo representaba como una adolescente pueril y también comprendí que lo nuestro tampoco hubiese podido funcionar. De repente sentí como unos dedos largos y duros habían agarrado mi antebrazo, despertándome de mi ensoñación — ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— ¡Con que te gusta jugar a las escondidas! —Abrí la boca y me paré en seco. Incluso abrí los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer. Seiya Black se encontraba frente a mí con una cara extraña, totalmente ajena a lo que yo había visto antes, bueno quizás hace un par de minutos atrás. Por alguna extraña razón me había quedado sin habla. Apretaba la mandíbula tanto que pensé que se le quebrarían todos los dientes, su pelo negro estaba revuelto de una manera tan varonil y caótica que me dejó sin aliento, su mirada estaba clavada en mí furiosamente, fruncía las cejas, sus ojos despedían un resentimiento, lo cual tampoco entendí — ¡Ahora resulta que te quedaste callada!

De una manera enferma que no supe comprender, mi cuerpo reaccionó emocionado, y quise besarlo en esos momentos ¿estaría bien? En cambio me mordí el labio. La ración que había tenido Seiya momentos atrás de diversión se había ido. Me sentí cohibida ante esos ojos tan expresivos — ¿De qué hablas? — Musité apenas cuando él dejó de agarrarme el brazo.

— Pensé que a ti no te gustaban los juegos…

— Disculpe — dijo Andrew ¡Oh, Andrew! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? — ¿Quién es usted?

Seiya dejó de mirarme para inspeccionar al hombre quien momentos atrás me había abrazado, lo miró con asco, y con un odio que me recordó al que le había hecho a Diamante cuando se había marchado. Parecía como si se hubiese olvidado de mí. Inclusive aunque Andrew le sacaba cabeza y media a Seiya, él lucía tan feroz pese a su complexión más pequeña — ¿Por qué jodidos la abrazaba? ¿Quién se cree?

Mi corazón se detuvo ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a mi lindo y simpático Andrew?

En cambio, el rubio no parecía ni un ápice de molestia lo cual molestó aún más a Seiya Black — Si la abrazaba es porque siempre lo he hecho, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo después de mucho tiempo de no verla? Y lo segundo, me creo una persona en realidad demasiado agradable — le sonrió.

Por un momento la cara de Seiya se perdió entre las sombras, finalmente me volteó a ver — ¿Cómo que siempre te abrazaba ese tipejo? — Se expresó venenosamente escupiendo las palabras como si fueran ponzoña.

Yo, en cambio ahora si me molesté, ¿cómo que le decía tipejo a mi primer amor? Además que hablaba como si Andrew no existiera — Bueno es algo que a usted no le concierne ciertamente, lo que hice, hago o haré no le importa — fruncí las cejas y exprese con frialdad.

— ¿No debe de importarme? — Gruñó, apretando los puños.

— Oiga señor… — expresó Andrew, y en realidad pude vislumbrar que él lucía un tanto divertido ¿cómo se podía divertir en una situación tan…? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo estaba insultando el inútil de Seiya Black?

— ¿Y usted por qué carajos no me ha contestado mi maldita pregunta? — Lo fulminó con la mirada alzando la voz un octavo más.

— Si ya lo hice — se excuso mi amigo, encogiendo los hombros, lo que provocó aún más al tonto de Seiya.

— No me tientes — destilo hiel en cada oración — Como te darás cuenta no estoy con humor de mantener la charla con usted.

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo si? — Rió Andrew cuando caminó hasta él. Estaban a un paso, Seiya caminó lo que quedaba de ese espacio, pero Andrew no dio un paso hacía atrás, allí se mantuvo sonriente y tranquilo — Además, ¿cómo sé quién es usted? Aprecio demasiado a esta linda señorita como para que venga alguien que apenas he visto todo iracundo y celoso.

Seiya apretó los ojos, esperen ¿qué? ¡Celoso! ¡Seiya no podía estar celoso! ¿O si podía? Me sentí demasiado importante aún cuando Andrew era demasiado grande y fortísimo, esa niña de Hotaru Tomoe había sido dejada, abandonada, tirada… nada menos que por mí, quise chillar de la emoción aunque no era la ocasión. Seiya frunció los labios ¿y si se peleaban? Me dio un retortijón en el estómago ¡oh, no!

Seiya sonrió de lado cuando abrió los ojos sopesando la respuesta — ¿Quién demonios es usted? Si me dice es probable que no pase a mayores — dijo tranquilo, aunque su puño temblando decía lo contrario.

Andrew se agachó un poco, nunca, es más, creo que jamás lo había visto molesto, y dudaba que estuviera siquiera a una parte de estarlo. Le alzó la ceja — Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata, ¿y el tuyo?

— ¿Andrew? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, más que para los demás — Andrew… — susurró como si de repente hubiese recordado algo y… ¡pero que imbécil soy! Yo le había dicho sin querer sobre Andrew sin pensar como siempre. Me miró, estaba inyectado de celos, sus ojos parecían titilar algo rojo, como fuego — Con que este personaje es quien besaste, y me aseguraste que besaba muy bien ¿no es así?

Me quedé estática por unos momentos, pero después me sentí contenta, feliz… importante — Si, ¿algún problema? — Le desafié.

— ¿En serio te molesta que le haya besado? — Andrew dio un paso hacía atrás y no pudo evitar la risa está vez. En realidad yo no entendía por qué se había empezado a reír, ¿era acaso de nervios como a mí? — Niño, eso ya pasó hace mucho…

— Deja de estarme jodiendo — le gruñó, mirándolo asesinamente — Me importa una mierda si pasó ayer o hace cinco años, la besaste y tienes la osadía de abrazarla justo ahora, estando yo.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? — Dijo divertido.

— ¡Soy su maldito prometido! — Gritó a todo pulmón rabioso. Me quedé estática, congelada, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, ¿lo decía en serio? ¡Quería gritar! Y lo curioso era ¡que era de emoción! — Así que deja a mi prometida en paz.

Andrew alzó la ceja entre incrédulo y divertido — ¿Sí? La última vez que la dejé en manos de un hombre era de mi estatura, y se llama Diamante Black.

A lo mejor a la mención de mi prometido _real_le hizo de una forma extraña clic a Seiya Black, porque sin pensarlo dos veces, pese a su estatura, lo agarró de la camiseta — Mi nombre es Seiya Black, Andrew — dijo entre dientes — No tengo por qué darte explicación ¿entiendes? Así que deja a mi prometida en paz o si no atente a la consecuencias.

Sin decir más, Seiya se dio la vuelta agarrándome, ya ni alcancé a despedirme. Andrew se quedó allí parado, no estaba molestó, simplemente sonreía. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo esto? Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me había emocionado, nunca me había pasado con Diamante ¿eso era normal? ¿O quizás era la adrenalina que corría por mi cabeza? Tenía que saberlo, tenía que comprenderlo. Miré a Seiya que estaba súper molesto aún, se encontraba completamente rojo de la cara, respiraba agitadamente, entonces me puse tensa y respiré hondamente armándome de valor.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste esa mentira a Andrew? — Hablé moduladamente no le grité, pero mi voz había sido firme está vez.

Él se detuvo en seco, se volteó y se echó una carcajada cruel — ¿Te hubiese gustado, no es así? Te hubiese gustado que no te hubiese detenido para que sus brazos te protegieran ¿no?

— No me hubiese gustado que mintieras eso es todo, además ¿por qué estabas celoso? ¡Es ilógico, soy tu futura cuñada! — Di un zapatazo, aún cuando todavía no alzaba la voz.

— ¿Celoso? — Se burló — ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? — Quedó pensativo un poco, sus ojos brillaban, su rictus lucía más aristocrático y había perdido toda esa carisma y diversión que había tenido — ¿Te das cuenta que te estuve buscando por horas? ¡Estaba preocupado!

— ¿Horas? — Dije incrédula — Lo dudo, además, ¿no se supone que todo esto de estar en esta fiesta iba a estar segura?

Seiya me agarró de los hombros, se agachó a mirarme los ojos profundamente, y dejé de respirar — ¿Desde cuándo sabes que ese tal Andrew vendría?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Ahogué la voz, espantada de que me hubiese descubierto.

En cambio, Seiya frunció la boca y se acercó más a mí, podía escuchar su respiración a unos cuantos centímetros de mí — Dímelo, Serena ¿desde cuándo me viste la cara?

Bajé la mirada al piso y me permití respirar — Desde hace un par de días, creo que el mismo día en el que fuimos a la posada — alcé con rapidez los ojos, y lo vi tan tenso, tan encolerizado — Pero Luna…

— ¡No quiero que estés más a su lado! — Me gritó — ¡Eres mía! ¡Él se fue! ¡No te quiere!

Sentí que iba a llorar, y que me emocionaba y que quería golpearlo al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme que era suya, o que Andrew me había dejado? — ¡No soy tuya! — Le grité de vuelta molesta — ¡Y si me quiere! No me anda molestando como tú, no me lastima a cada tanto, jamás reñimos cuando estábamos juntos, me abraza y me mima. Y dudo mucho que ande con muchas chicas.

— ¿Cómo yo? — Soltó burlesco — Él no está contigo — me zarandeó con suavidad, bufó — Pero yo si lo estoy, ¡demonios Serena! ¿En verdad lo quieres? — Me desafió.

— ¡Sí! — Esta vez lo miré decidida — Lo quiero mucho, lo aprecio. Andrew sabe cómo soy, sabe qué me gusta y sabe mis miedos, ¿tú lo sabes? — Está vez lo desafié, mirándolo sin titubear.

Seiya Black me soltó y se irguió — Bien, si lo quieres ¡quédate con él! También dejarás de interesarme.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — Y me lamenté por sonar un poco paranoica e histérica — ¡Tienes que cuidarme!

— ¡Y lo haré maldita sea! — Se giró — Si quieres un guardaespaldas pues lo tendrás. Ahora ya lárgate con el mejor besador — dijo molesto y herido. Sin poder darle más réplicas, comenzó a caminar con mucha rapidez.

Yo me quedé allí parada, molesta, herida y de alguna manera loca me sentía mal. Aunque quería sentirme más molesta por ello — ¡Pues bien, estaré en los brazos de mi Andrew! — Le grité a todo pulmón, esperanzada de que me pudiese escuchar.

Giré mis talones, y empecé a dar zanjadas. No pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, en verdad si me había dolido que dijera que Andrew no me quería, había cosas que uno ya sabía pero no quería volver a rectificarlas, porque eran dolorosas. Me quité de un manotazo las lágrimas, furiosa. Si quería que estuviera con Andrew por mi estaba perfecto. Lo único bueno es que él también estaba celoso, al menos era mi premio de consolación.

* * *

¡Hola! :P

¡Siento la tardanza! ¡Y dejarlo allí! En realidad, le faltaban más cosas que lo corté, bueno, saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, pero sentí que era muy extenso y no quería aburrirlas. Espero que los celos hayan salido divertidos.

Le pedí ayuda a mi novio del cómo se comportaría si estuviese en su lugar y yo me tomé la libertad de escribirlo, jajajaja. ¿Creerán que no soy muy celosa? Bueno tampoco es que él lo sea ¿o sí? ¡Qué diablos! XD

Bueno básicamente el otro capítulo se centrará en Seiya y Serena (obvio xP) pero también saldrá Hotaru y Andrew ¿alguien se imagina quién será el "él" que Rini mencionó cuando hablaba con Seiya? No les adelantaré mucho esta vez, soy muy mala muajajaja. Nah, ando de broma, el próximo capítulo se llamará; _Bésame mucho_, ¡me encanta esa canción! ¿No les dice nada el mega spoiler que les acabo de decir? XD Espero que comiencen este año _apocalíptico _(jajaja) con el pie derecho.

Gracias a; _sailor lady__, __Diivaa__, __Seiya-Moon__, __LESVAL__, __Kokoro Lust__, __SiLver Moon Gia__, __suxzylove__, __Aly Kou_

Emily Castro; Lo siento en serio procuro no dejarla abandonada tanto, al menos estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente espero no dejarlo que ya me meteré a trabajar y después a la escuela! ¡Te mando un abrazo, nena!  
_  
Andru110_; ¡Hola! Gracias por tu mensajito, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas buee, casi jajaja y si quiero tus abrazos mucho acá hace mucho frío! ¡Saludines!

_Marlen K_: Le molesta más que Serena no lo vio desnudo a él XD Si tiene otra connotación oscura ¡no me culpes! Jajajaja oye las cancers no tenemos la culpa, sólo somos así cuando la Luna nos pasa a molestar xP pero Serena es así porque no quiere aceptar lo obvio y por supuesto que les cumpliré el beso.

_clauser Seiya_: Si, claro que regreso soy lenta pero siempre regreso a menos que le ponga a la historia Hiatus, entonces es de pensarse pero siempre estaré aquí, hola, bueno no sé si tengas facebook, si es así le puedes dar el click a mi perfil de Ashamed Kawaii y ahí saldrá sólo que recuerda decirme que eres de la página de acá, o si no puedes logarte en la página en la parte superior derecha de la página dice Sign Up le das click y allí te registras. ¡Besos!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

06 de enero de 2012

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	10. Bésame mucho

Primero que nada este capítulo va dedicado a unos personas primero a la brujilda que quiero mucho y que fue su cumpleaños** ¡**_**Juli te adoro cosa!**_ A.k.a** Diivaa Bloom** y también a** Corazón de Diamante **por su linda espera, está chica siempre están paciente y linda.

Está historia seh, viene con banda sonora cuando vean este asterisco (*) les pediré que abran una nueva ventana abran youtube y después de la diagonal **(/)** peguen esta url; **watch?v=-c-S9fMZE7w&feature=related**

* * *

**Bésame mucho**

**Capítulo 1O**

Regresé, al final de cuentas ¿qué acaso no quería que me quedara con Andrew? Caminé sin siquiera pensar por donde iba, me encontraba dolida y un poco molesta, aunque también estaba confusa. Todas estas emociones que me estaban embargando eran inexplicables, ni siquiera con Diamante me habían pasado, ¿era normal todo aquello? Y ¿qué significaban en cualquier caso? Aunque no pude detenerme antes de llegar al corazón de la fiesta, aún seguía con esta sensación de regodeo y molestia ¿era capaz de creerme que no valía? Aunque tampoco pude evitar el pensar el hecho en sí, ¿sería capaz de olvidarme? ¿Sería capaz de sólo hablarme lo necesario?

Me mordí el labio inferior, era un tonto con toda la definición de la palabra. Me sentía demasiado estúpida preocupándome por él, aunque el sólo hecho de pensar que había ido a buscarme me hacía sentirme de una manera placenteramente tonta de felicidad. Sentí como las lágrimas estaban corriendo, calientes y suaves, me las quité de un manotazo ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba! Quería suponer que era más el hecho de haberme sentido humillada ¡sí, eso! Me sentía de esa manera, ¿cómo se había atrevido siquiera a arrastrarme fuera de Andrew? ¿Quién era él para decir esas sartas de tonteras a mi amigo? Por supuesto que no era nadie aún lo suficientemente importante como para tener algún derecho de hablar de esa manera cuando no conocía a las personas.

— Hola Sere — Andrew se acercó con una tranquilidad impresionante — ¿Ya se fue tu guardián?

Lo miré por unos segundos y nuevamente volví a corroborar que lo que había sentido por Andrew había pasado hace mucho tiempo y nuevamente me sentí tranquila — Ese prepotente, patán, mujeriego — le dije desdeñosa — No lo quiero cerca de mí.

Miré como Andrew movió la cabeza con diversión y me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla — En realidad es muy entretenido.

Alcé la ceja y lo miré — Pues te lo regalo, por mi no hay problema, sabes bien que me puedo valer sola, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado, sólo Luna y yo, y con eso estaré feliz, ¿quién quiere en su vida a alguien demasiado narcisista?

Andrew no pudo soltar una carcajada que extrañamente me contagió — ¿Acaso eso no lo hace interesante? Ese tipo de personas en realidad son las que más te cuidan.

— ¿Cuidarme? Lejos de cuidarme me ha hecho molestar, desde que Diamante se fue no ha hecho más que fastidiarme, por cómo me visto, por cómo actúo ¡él ni me conoce!

Me miró penetrantemente por unos segundos que los sentí eternos. Mantuvo la mirada distante, tenía un rictus entre serio y divertido — Ahora entiendo.

— ¿Entiendes qué? — Le dije confusa, frunciendo las cejas.

— Porque es así, aunque en realidad es demasiado obvio el hecho en sí. Y me parece completamente divertida la situación si hubiese sabido con antelación la situación — se quedó meditando por unos segundos, los cuales tampoco entendía absolutamente nada y dudaba el hecho de que me explicara lo que había sacado en su conjetura — Te tardaste.

— Yo no me tardé — vacilé — ¿De qué hablas?

— Apoyo al señor Black en esa cuestión — finalmente me volteó a ver — Te tardaste demasiado tiempo y es normal que la gente que te aprecie y te quiere se preocupe por tu bienestar.

Bajé la vista y fruncí los labios, entonces había sido cierto ¿y ahora qué demonios procedía? Seguramente no me querría ver lo cual era lo más sensato, además me había sentido aturdida y él tenía que comprender el hecho de que me encontraba con un amigo que hace mucho tiempo no conocía.

_¿Segura que amigo? Recuerdo que días atrás le estabas diciendo el amor de tu vida._

Bueno ya deja de estarme molestando, la gente puede cambiar de opinión y de sentimientos, además ahora te resulta demasiado interesante aparecerte cuando más te plazca, ¿dónde estuviste cuando Seiya Black me estaba faltando al respeto? Diciéndome esa sarta de tonteras, creyéndose el muy importante el cretino.

_¿En dónde estaba? Emocionada, ¿qué acaso no te causa emoción el hecho de que nos dijo que somos su prometida? ¡Creo que vale demasiado, muchísimo! ¡Estás loca!_

¿Ahora me insultas? Te recuerdo que… escuché a Andrew hablar pero no le presté atención, sea lo que estaba diciendo no me interesaba en lo absoluto, también había escuchado eso, había escuchado que había dicho _mi_ prometida, probablemente lo estaba haciendo ya que es mi protector, no había otra cuestión más. Era demasiado obvio, me ve con desconocidos y se molesta.

_¿Puedo reírme ya señorita analista? Te recuerdo que si de haber sido así pequeña tonta, no lo hubiese gritado molesto y como buen familiar que es, sólo lo hubiese mirado con molestia._

¿Cómo es que siquiera sigo teniendo una conversación contigo? Eres demasiado infantil y masoquista, no sé de dónde sacas tantas cosas ilógicas, pensando otras cosas que en verdad por supuesto que…

— Y creo que ese Seiya Black es demasiado no sé… creo que se encuentra desubicado así como me dices.

Lo miré extrañada alzando la vista de golpe — ¡Yo jamás te dije que se encontraba desubicado! — Le espeté molesta.

Andrew alzó la ceja un poco contrariado pero lo disimuló perfectamente, alzando una ceja de mera diversión — Me contabas hace un rato que era demasiado molesto y que probablemente te hubiese gustado estar sola que mal acompañada.

— Es probable que haya dicho esas cosas, pero no te da el derecho de opinar de alguien a quien no conoces Andrew — crucé de brazos.

Andrew sólo se limitó a reír — ¿Pero cómo no vendría siendo un odioso completamente? ¿Te das cuenta que mintió? Diciendo que eras su prometida cuando la verdad es otra cuestión diferente.

— Bueno ciertamente lo hizo para protegerme Andrew.

— Por supuesto — soltó divertido con un toque de ironía — Simplemente debió de preguntarme quién era yo, y que eras su protegida.

— Bueno ¿y qué te da el derecho a ser también odioso? Si lo hizo es por una muy buena razón que probablemente él sólo conoce.

— Me imagino que debe de hacer así, de lo contrario no debió haber actuado en la manera en que lo hizo, creo que tienes razón, no deberías de estar con él, no vale la pena un tipo que es mujeriego y lejos de eso un mentiroso.

Yo quedé boquiabierta no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, finalmente bajé la cabeza ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esas cuestiones de Seiya Black cuando ni siquiera lo conocía?

— Bueno, ya te dije, es entendible que digas esas cosas Andrew en verdad ¿no hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi? — Le dije desdeñosa mirándolo, casi podría asegurar con un odio infinito, pero era ilógico no podría odiar a Andrew era mi mejor amigo además de que había sido mi primer amor, de repente me sentí un poco confusa ¿qué estaba diciendo? Creo que estaba diciendo puros disparates, ni siquiera yo misma me entendía respecto a esto.

Andrew sólo soltó una risa burlona, jamás en mi vida lo había visto burlarse de algo o de alguien y lo peor es que… ¡su primera vez tenía que haber sido conmigo!

Me miró — No sabes nada, eres muy pequeña aún.

Fruncí las cejas y me molesté — ¿Cómo rayos dices esas cosas? ¿Cómo de que soy muy pequeña? Tú no sabes nada de Seiya Black, ni lo conoces siquiera, creo que no eres el indicado para hablar de él, pero por obvias razones yo si qué puedo — pataleé en el piso, demasiado molesta ¿quién se creía? ¿Cómo podía siquiera…? Él no me estaba cuidando pero el señor Black sí que lo estaba haciendo ¡me había ayudado aquél día en el caballo! Había hecho tantas cosas por mí. Mi amigo frunció las cejas, sin quitar esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— Tienes razón, no lo conozco y dudo mucho que deseé conocerlo aunque… — divagó por unos momentos, no estaba segura en qué estaba pensando, me le quedé viendo aún molesta — Eres muy linda cuando te enfadas, y más aún lo eres cuando no sabes el motivo del cual es tu enojo ¿te das cuenta de que contradices? Que justo casi en estos momentos habías deseado que ese chico Seiya Black jamás se apareciera y en estos momentos lo estás defendiendo — expresó como si esa sentencia fuera la cosa más obvia del universo — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue el hecho de que te dijo que eras su prometida? ¿No te das cuenta de la realidad?

Sentí algo en mi corazón, estaba palpitando demasiado fuerte por alguna extraña razón me espanté por ese motivo, no pude evitar sacar una exhalación de asombro, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo — ¿Qué si no me doy cuenta? — Le dije susurrante, dando un paso hacia atrás — Exactamente según tú ¿de qué me tendría que haber dado cuenta? ¡No hay nada qué notar sobre la situación! Y no me estoy contradiciendo, simplemente es el hecho de que… — divagué por unos momentos, ¿qué demonios le estaba diciendo? Fruncí las cejas, bajé la mirada, suspiré y lo miré con decisión, aunque por dentro no sentía nada de ese sentimiento — Si lo defiendo es porque es mi familia, y merece un lugar nos guste o no, además que no tienes la menor idea de lo que ha hecho por mí, es una persona completamente buena.

— Pero si estás diciendo que no es una persona buena…

Gruñí molesta — Ya no importa lo que esté diciendo o no — le interrumpí — Simplemente sé eso y punto, ¡ni siquiera sabes lo que me estás diciendo creo firmemente que el equivocado aquí eres tú! Porque no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo Andrew, creo que… — divagué un momento, me sentí un poco mareada — Necesito mi espacio, ¡diablos, ni siquiera debí de haber venido a esta estúpida fiesta de pobres! — Me di la vuelta completamente espantada.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Qué demonios es lo que yo sentía? Sin prestarle más atención a la situación, ni siquiera me di la vuelta para despedirme de Andrew, empecé a caminar lejos de él, como si quizás de esa forma ya dejaría de pensar en todas esas cosas. Escuché a Andrew gritándome — ¡Las niñas malas no dicen malas palabras!

Y lo miré aunque su imagen ya era borrosa, sólo podía observar el brillo de sus ojos azules y sus cabellos rubios con luz debido a las luces que se encontraban por parte de la fiesta — ¿Y qué? Yo soy una buena dama y me importa un bledo todo lo que opinen de mí.

Ahg ¿quién demonios se creía Andrew? ¿Cómo maldita sea había terminado así la situación? Era cierto quizás le debía una disculpa a Seiya.

_¡Eres una pequeña tonta! Por supuesto que le debes muchas disculpas a Seiya Black._

Fruncí las cejas, el hecho de haberme dicho tonta ¡Já! ¿Oye qué te pasa estúpida?

_¿Ahora te estás diciendo estúpida tu sola?_

Bueno… no es la primera vez que te digo estúpida.

_Pues ya te estás tardando en darle disculpas a Seiya Black, él ha sido tan amable con nosotras ¿y tú pequeña ingrata cómo le pagas? Siendo tan injusta ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres. _

¿Y tú si lo sabes? ¿Ah? Dudo mucho que sepas estás igual de perdida que yo. No entiendes nada de estas cosas, ni siquiera sabes lo que es el significado de amar o querer a alguien.

_Claro y me supongo que tú sabes todo ¿no? Yo sí sé qué es lo quiero y quiero estar con Seiya Black Eso es de lo único que sé ya que me hace sentir agradable, ¡así pensabas de Diamante! Yo jamás me metí cuando hablabas de Diamante lo detesto, simplemente nos lo impusieron._

¡Ah no! ¿Ahora resultaba que yo era la tonta? ¿Y tú qué sabes de imponer?

_Por supuesto que sé incrédula, somos la misma persona._

Me sentí a rabiar ¿quién se creía mi mente tonta? ¡Cállate tonta! Esfúmate de mi cabeza.

_De acuerdo haz lo que te plazca, lo peor de todo es que sabes que le debes una disculpa, lo sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que es así, ¿sabes qué? Eres una ingrata con él… y te diré ingrata de ahora en adelante._

¿Pero qué te pasa? Maldita… me quedé pensando unos segundos ¿cómo es posible que me auto maldiga? Aunque quizás muy en el fondo tenía razón. Agh ¿por qué Luna no había venido a la fiesta también? Ella sabría qué decirme aunque no sé porqué tenía ese ligero presentimiento que me iba a jalar de las orejas, ya no sé qué hacer, si le pido una disculpa me veré como la tonta o probablemente me humillaría pero puesto las cosas así, yo era la equivocada ¡demonios! ¿Quién se cree en hacerme sentir de esta forma? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto? Yo sólo sé que soy una persona buena que quiere un amor verdadero ¿cómo demonios había terminado en esta fiesta y accediendo? Era muy feliz con Diamante y en mi estado de confort.

Me detuve, percatándome que no estaba caminando a ningún lugar en específico y nuevamente descubrí que había sido una maldita ingrata. Tenía que buscar a Seiya Black y pedirle el perdón que se merecía. Aunque no me sentía del todo bien, me sentía más tranquila, aunque no podía evitar sentirme triste ¿siempre había sido de caprichosa? No quise contestarme porque temía por la verdad de esa pregunta ¿acaso Diamante habrá tenido en parte culpa por haberme malcriado así? Suspiré cansada de todas esa conjeturas al final la culpable había sido yo en cualquier caso y tenía que repararlo. Caminé de regreso en busca de Seiya Black, de alguna forma le había parecido prudente desaparecer de mi vista, inclusive ¿qué tal si ya no le importaba? Traté de no pensar en nada mientras caminé con paso más apretado.

De repente escuché una risa, _su risa_… no pude evitar emocionarme por la cuestión ¡qué rápido había sido encontrarlo! Caminé del lado izquierdo. Se encontraba aún lejos de la fiesta, con mucho cuidado traté de acercarme más entre los árboles para no ser vista, y me percaté que de alguna forma extraña estaba apareciendo por detrás de él, ya que podía ver lo que era su cabellera negruzca, más brillante y sedosa que nunca ¿acaso se cuida su cabello? Meneé la cabeza, aunque tampoco me resultaba ilógico, como lo tenía fichado entraba dentro de ese género.

Nuevamente lo escuché sonreír y sin poder evitarlo yo también lo hice tenía ese tipo de sonrisas contagiosas no como las de Diamante que sólo sentía que eran forzadas, eran casuales y divertidas, con mucho cuidado traté de acercarme no sé porqué quería que no me notara, quizás quería darle el susto de mi vida, finalmente lo pude escuchar hablar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no es así!

Aunque quizás no había pensando en esa cuestión pero, ¿con quién demonios hablaba? Era bobo que sólo se riera solo, aunque también había veces en las que yo me reía sola. Probablemente háblese con una persona local de la fiesta, quizás con Andrew, me reí de mi aseveración de mi negra broma macabra, cuando estuve a diez pasos de alcanzarlo y gritarle vi que una pequeña figura que se movía cerca suyo y me detuve unos segundos.

— ¿Ah, no? — Dijo con su vocecita suave.

No pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y sentirme engañada y triste. Era la voz de _ella. _De Hotaru Tomoe. ¿Qué hacían ellos juntos? ¿Por qué se estaban escondiéndose de los demás? No pude evitar sentirme triste y decepcionada. El corazón me estaba palpitando alocadamente, ya no me sentía enojado como la otra vez, era otra sensación me sentía muy herida en el fondo de mi corazón, no quería acercarme más, pero quizás mi masoquismo hizo que lo hiciera con más cautela que antes no quería que me notaran.

— Ya te dije muchas veces Hotaru que no es así la cuestión — dijo lo más serio que pudo y me recordó a aquella vez que me hablo tan serio ¿lo hablaría así con todas? — La cuestión es que te aprecio mucho y en verdad que no se lo digo a todas no de esa forma y no así.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se estaba quebrando muy lentamente. Escuché con toda la claridad posible el suspiro de Hotaru, aunque no era un suspiro de cansancio era más de añoranza, sentí un dolor inmenso en el estómago.

— Es un poco curioso ¿no lo crees? — Rió divertida ante la cuestión, desgraciadamente no pude ver la cara que hacía Seiya Black aunque sentía que de haberlo visto, tendría cara de asustado y eso me dolía pensar que fuera cierto, así que de alguna manera estaba al menos feliz de no poder verles la cara salvo la voz — Yo te vi, y sé lo que hiciste no soy ninguna pequeña ingenua…

— Oh, entonces ¿me viste? — Dijo con cierta moderación de ego, apreté mis manos, y sentí que en cualquier momento mi corazón iba a explotar — Eso quiere decir ¿qué estás al pendiente de mí?

Hotaru se rió con jovialidad, con tanta tranquilidad, se agarró su cabello, de esa forma asquerosa y horrible, la odiaba, la odiaba tanto — ¿Al pendiente? — Susurró, meditando la pregunta — Claro ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eso si me interesa.

— ¡Oh qué cruel eres me lastimas! — Soltó una carcajada, y alzó su brazo para pasarlo en sus hombros. ¡Esto no podía pasar! Me dije muchas veces en mi cabeza ¿por qué me quedaba viendo todo esto? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de cualquier manera? ¿Por qué terminan las cosas de esta manera tan cruel?

— ¿Lastimarte? ¿Ser honesta resulta ser que es malo? — Vi como frunció la nariz un poco molesta — De todas formas ¿por qué motivo me trajiste aquí?

— Pero que apresurada eres — movió la cabeza negativamente echando un chiflido. Con la mano izquierda que tenía libre sacó una especie de caja dorada, agudicé la vista para poder visualizar ¿qué demonios era esa cosa? — Un presente para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No pude evitar soltar una exhalación ¡ese había sido la cajita de Dior que él había comprado y que yo ingenuamente había pensando que era para mí! — ¿Escuchaste un sonido? — Me espanté, no quería ser descubierta.

— No, probablemente fue un animal — ¿Animal? ¿Eso era para él, un animal que estorbaba?

— Quizás… — dejó en el aire la sentencia Hotaru — Pero aún sigo sin entender por qué me regalas esto, ni es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Debe de ser tu cumpleaños para regalarte algo? — Expresó con infinita ternura.

Sentí mi cara roja, completamente roja, y sentí que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo estaba llorando de tristeza total, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido cuando Minako se había ido a vivir a España con su esposo, o quizás cuando intentaban separarme de Luna cuando estaba ocurriendo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿por qué lloraba en cualquier caso? No tenía lógica ni sentido, me sentía cada vez más tonta, cada vez sin ganas de nada, estaba desilusionada y no sabía de qué era. No entendía cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de esta forma tan poco inusual, ¿por qué siempre cuando trataba de pedirle disculpas a Seiya Black algo malo pasaba? ¿Y por qué ese algo dentro de mí se rompía? Era tonto porque sabía que eso no era parte de que fuéramos familiares o algo similar, era algo más que me quebraba, era algo mucho más grande de lo que a mí me daba miedo.

— Supongo que no — encogió de hombros, sus ojos de un tono violeta le brillaron, y es que ¡era la rareza y perfección andante de una mujer! Jamás por más que la odiara podría compararme con ella ¿a quién demonios engañaba? Tenía el mismo color de pelo que él, un negro a dos tonos, el mío simplemente era un rubio sin vida, tenía unos ojos completamente exóticos con tintes violetas y los míos simplemente eran azules, de un azul simple, ni siquiera eran como los turquesas de Seiya electrizantes y cautivadores

Aquella revelación de ellos dos juntos me enfermó. ¿Acaso sería así? ¿Esa sensación de pérdida? Y de un momento súbito me enojé ¿Quién era él? Sólo era el hermano indeseado, no lo necesitaba a mi lado ni cuidándome... Si para Seiya Black le había resultado ser tan un cero a la izquierda por mi estaba bien. Alcé el mentón con altanería aunque él no me podía ver me sentía más contenta... No me importaría.

— Tengo cierta curiosidad — nuevamente habló Hotaru con esa vocecilla de mustia — ¿Qué hay con respecto a la señorita Tsukino?

No pude evitar voltear a mirarla expectante, las aletas de mi nariz se abrieron y sentí un retortijón en el estómago. Observé como Seiya Black se removía entre la maleza nervioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Expresó sereno.

Hotaru parecía meditar lo que iba a decir porque demoró unos segundos que califiqué como lentos o bien ella era sumamente lerda.

— Bien, creo suponer que ella es una niña… — Dejó al aire con un tono de inocencia y yo arrugué la frente ¿Me había dicho pequeña? ¿Quién demonios se creía? — Y por ese motivo ella se casará con Diamante…

— No entiendo qué quieres sacar con esto — expresó algo molesto — Finalmente no me interesa si sea una niña mimada o no… O si se casa con Diamante — meditó unos segundos — No creo que sea tan niña.

Apreté la mandíbula furiosa. Quería salir de allí, encararlo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Hotaru se levantó y con una sonrisa lo miró con sus perfectos ojos violetas.

— Te importa ella, ¿no es así?

Escuché como Seiya se levantó y yo me escondí más. Por primera vez podía tener un panorama más claro, pude ver su rostro carente de aquél matiz risueño que lo caracterizaba. Miró penetrantemente a Hotaru pero solo sopló por unos momentos como si se encontrara fastidiado al contestar esa pregunta. Observé como su quijada se apretaba más.

— No — dijo inexpresivamente.

No pude evitar sentir un nudo enorme en la garganta, lo decía esta vez en serio, nunca le había importado y estaba segura que nunca le importaría. Había sido su decisión final… Me di la vuelta sin siquiera ser cuidadosa o no en mis pasos ya nada me importaba, todo estaba tirado ya, hubiese deseado jamás haber ido a la estúpida fiesta, todo estaba saliendo demasiado mal. Esas odiosas lágrimas ya no me dejaban ver en donde pasaba y fue cuando de repente tropecé…

Y la tierra ensució mi vestido caro, la tierra ensució mi cara pulcramente limpia y no me importó, me solté llorar como la niña tonta que era. Y tampoco entendía por qué su decisión me importaba, pero lo hacía y dolía. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Por qué dolía como el infierno? Sólo quería llegar a la mansión y que Luna me abrazara y me consolara. Detestaba a Seiya Black por haberme mentido de esa forma, nunca le había importado, sólo estaba allí por la herencia que le pertenecía, sólo estaba allí porque Diamante se lo había impuesto, siempre había dicho que preferiría estar en un hotel que cerca de mi presencia, y es que lo más triste de todo eso es que no lo podía detestar aunque me empeñara no podría.

Me di la vuelta y observé la luna llena en su esplendor, sentí el frío pasar por mi cara y como el lodo empezaba a secarse, deseaba que la tierra me tragara y desapareciera para siempre, en verdad me sentía estúpida por el hecho de no saber lo que sentía, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, ahora más que nunca creía que no conocía el verdadero amor. Con Diamante no me sentía así, sentía atracción pero no _esa_ clase de atracción que me hacía sentir el idiota de Seiya Black y me detesté de nuevo por eso, no pude evitar sonreír mientras lloraba patéticamente ¿cuántas veces me había auto detestado? ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba ya! ¿Y si cerraba los ojos y pienso que todo había sido una cruel mentira de mi cabeza? ¿Cambiaría eso de alguna forma?

— ¡Carajo! Puedes matar alguien de un susto — escuché como alguien gritoneó, tampoco me interesó, si venía a matarme estaba dispuesta a ello — Logras el pasar desapercibida británica… apestas de hecho ¿qué carajo te pasó?

Abrí un ojo y la vi — Oh eres tú… lo supuse al escuchar tu horrible voz de cotorro ¿sería tan amable de dejarme? Para que así el lodo y yo seamos uno.

Rini soltó una carcajada, bajó la lámpara y se puso en cuclillas — ¿Quieres que te embarre más de lodo? Faltan algunas partes y sinceramente desearía que en verdad seas uno con el lodo.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo que soportarte también en mi desgracia? Sólo déjame hundirme en el lodo ¿quieres?

Rini me miró con aquellos ojos divertidos, y esa sonrisa tierna que no compactaba con su cara maquiavélica ¿era tan difícil desear una muerte lo menos humillante posible? Volví a cerrar los ojos, sea lo que ella quisiera tampoco me importaba en lo absoluto, había agradecido que me guardara el postre pero eso no quería decir que íbamos a ser las mejores amigas del todo mundo. Aún con mis ojos cerrados sentía la luz que traspasaba mis párpados era un poco molesto a decir verdad quería tener una muerte tranquila después de mi inminente humillación hace unos momentos atrás. Escuché sus pequeños y odiosos pasos cerca de mí y sentí como dejó la lámpara al lado mío. Sus pequeñas manos pasaban por mi cara ¿qué demonios hacía? Una de sus manos se posó en mi nariz y otra en mi boca imposibilitándome respirar ¿pero qué demonios hacía? ¿Quería matarme rápido la maldita?

Inmediatamente me incliné, dándole un manotazo al momento de que me incorporé la miré fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios creías mocosa? ¿Querías matarme? ¿Es que uno ya no puede decidir cómo morir?

Rini rodó los ojos — Para todo eres una llorona consentida — se acercó más a mí y me acercó una pañoleta — Te hacía un favor… — dejó al aire las palabras — No me interesa en lo absoluto porqué rayos querías ser el lodo, pero no permitiré que quizás mañana nos divulguen como matonas de la señorita Tsukino, si prefieres morirte que sea en tu mansión no en propiedad ajena — tosió repentinamente nerviosa y escondió su rostro en la oscuridad.

Pero alcancé a ver el matiz de su preocupación y eso en cierta forma me hizo sentirme mejor. ¿Acaso sería posible que en verdad le importara algo a esa niña odiosa? La miré por unos momentos sopesando que lo que me estaba diciendo no encajaba en sus actos de preocupación hacía mi persona, con su pañoleta empecé a limpiar mi cara todo embarrada por el lodo, el cabello ya se encontraba perdido como del también aquél vestido que me había regalado… Arrugué la nariz y nuevamente sentí que iba a llorar de nuevo ¡qué patética me sentía e indefensa! Y de repente sin poderlo evitar de nuevo volví a llorar como una idiota.

Rini me miró por unos segundos parecía que se debatía entre acercarse o salir huyendo de la situación y fingir que jamás se había topado conmigo. Finalmente resopló con un deje de molestia y me abrazó sin importarle siquiera en que ella también se ensuciaría por mis ropas sucias. No me dijo nada, solamente me ayudó a incorporarme. Era más pequeña que yo, sin embargo parecía lo triple de fuerte que yo, por un momento me sentí alarmada porque caminaríamos cerca de la fiesta y quizás cerca de Seiya… y eso sólo quedaba en el hecho en que me vería en un mal estado. Sin embargo lo que hizo me dejó sin palabras, rodeó una parte del pequeño bosque en el que estábamos y entramos en su casa de huésped por la parte trasera.

Me guió hasta una pequeña habitación, que se encontraba en el primer piso del gran lugar. Prendió una lámpara que se encontraba en el buró y pude ver que había una cama sencilla en medio de la habitación, con doseles un poco desgastados, como de su vez unas sábanas un poco amarillas por el uso que ya tenía, había un ropero enorme que no supe identificar pero parecía demasiado viejo. Abrió una de las puertas y empecé a escuchar como el agua caía y la habitación empezó a llenarse de una bruma de calor. Rini no preguntó, simplemente actuó. Me quitó el peinado y la ropa que tenía y que había ensuciado en mi claro ejemplo de una muerte fallida. El vestido Corolle que me había regalado _él _estaba horriblemente sucio y quizás ya no serviría más y eso de alguna forma me alegró.

Me percaté que las ventanas tenían rejillas y que ella no contaba con una televisión como en la mansión teníamos aunque quizás este, probablemente sería una habitación para algún inquilino. Cuando descubrí el baño, me percaté que era la octava parte de lo que era el mío pero de alguna forma lo sentí acogedor, me ardían los ojos horrores y supuse inmediato que era por mis lágrimas traicioneras. Extrañamente no sentí pudor aún cuando ella me había ofrecido una toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo, volteé a verle y le agradecí con la mirada. Ella sólo me sonrió, el agua estaba caliente y me relajé mucho. Quizás debía de utilizar la regadera que tenía en mi cuarto y no la bañera que me preparaba Luna, y de repente nuevamente no pude evitar sollozar suavemente.

¿Por qué me auto torturaba? ¿Por qué me había negado? ¿Podría volverlo a verlo igual? Dolía mucho todos esos sentimientos tan extraños y ajenos. El lodo comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, dejándola extrañamente suave y tersa. Probablemente a estas alturas Seiya estuviese cortejando a Hotaru, no pude volver a evitar a soltar otro sollozo ¿por qué demonios dolía? El sólo hecho de pensarlo ardía en el estómago ¿eso era normal? Tampoco quería descubrir lo que era, porque en verdad me asustaba y sentía que podría abrumarme. Vi el jabón y no dudé en pasarlo en mi cuerpo. Cerré la llave de la regadera cuando creí que era lo necesario en la limpieza de mi cuerpo y me percaté que no tenía ropa alguna ya ¿qué demonios me vestiría? Pero mi sorpresa habría sido mayor al ver un sencillo vestido rojo de hombros anchos dejando entrever un escote algo pronunciado, tenía aquella tendencia de cintura de avispa, Rini se encontraba sacando unos tacones cuando se percató en mí.

— No es un Corolle pero al menos no estarás desnuda — se excusó de forma hosca.

— Gracias — musité apesadumbrada ante tan buen gesto de su parte aunque sabía que era una tozuda y una fría total.

— No es gratis — dijo de forma escueta, mientras aventó a la cama una pashmina negra.

— Lo sé — asentí agradecida mientras me sentaba en la cama totalmente desnuda. Agarré en el aire, una pantaleta y un sostén color blanco, enseguida me lo puse en el cuerpo y agradecí que me regalara un poco de crema corporal.

— Agradece que tú y yo tenemos las mismas medidas aunque podría asegurar que eras más gordita — dijo explicando sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, acostándose en la cama — Aunque le tendrás que pedir a Seiya algún abrigo que yo no cuento con eso, no soy muy friolenta.

En seguida me tensé mientras me disponía a ponerme el vestido ¡vaya! Parecía que el sostén estaba para que se me notaran más mis senos, de alguna extraña razón me sorprendí por ese hecho, pensé que el sostén blanco se vería pero me percaté que estaba diseñado para aquél vestido con su escote pronunciado a mi gusto y lo peor de todo es que sí, era una maníaca del frío, necesitaba estar… en contacto con calor.

— Bien ya se lo pediré a algún buen mozo, a ese patán no le pienso pedir absolutamente nada — expresé decidida.

— ¿Aún lo detesta? — Me preguntó con aburrimiento, con sus ojos cerrados pero una con sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo? — Expliqué molesta al percatarme que Rini ya estaba vestida con otro vestido — Y no lo juzgo, sinceramente no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, simplemente que no creo oportuno el hecho que me afecte a mí también.

— ¿Te afecta? — Se irguió en la cama y me miró con escrutinio — En realidad nunca he entendido el motivo por el cual te molesta con sinceridad, tampoco entiendo porqué detestas a mi hermana ¿hay alguna razón en particular?

Le sostuve la mirada ¿creía que me iba a sincerar con ella? Fruncí las cejas — ¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas? No lo creo.

— Pues créelo — explicó divertida — Deberías… considéralo tu paga por el vestido.

— ¡Puedo pagarte! — Exigí con vehemencia.

— No me interesa el dinero y lo sabes — se levantó de la cama y me guió hasta una silla, donde el tocador me esperaba, agarró mi cabello largo y lo cepilló — Me gusta este tipo de situaciones, me intrigan en realidad, me pareces un tanto extraña y tonta — me explicó mientras enrollaba mí cabello.

Me mordí los labios al comprender que de alguna forma tenía que contestarle era eso o estar desnuda en la fiesta — No lo sé, ¿es que acaso nunca te ha pasado que odias a la personas sólo porque si?

— Si — contestó, encogiendo los hombros y me sentí más tranquila, a decir verdad podría ser tan fácil explicarle a ella la situación de esa forma porque era verdad — Me ha ocurrido, no lo negaré, aunque me resulta extraño que mi hermana siendo tan simpática aún la detestes, me he percatado que te enerva el hecho en sí en que Seiya esté cerca de ella ¿lo has notado?

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, quizás si no veía su cara tan tranquila fingiría que ella no se encontraría arreglándome el cabello — Probablemente pero supongo que es una especie de posesión que uno tiene hacía su familiar ¿no lo crees?

— Claro — me concedió la palabra — Si conocieras a Seiya Black de toda la vida tendría demasiado sentido, ¿has pensado en que quizás te está gustando?

Dejé de respirar ¿qué si había considerado eso? En momentos lo había hecho y siempre la respuesta había sido negativa por supuesto — No lo negaré, ¿pero recuerdas que tengo un prometido que espera por mí?

— Él espera por ti ¿y tú? ¿En realidad crees que el hecho de que alguien te diga que debes de hacerlo es porque es así? — Escuché su voz cerca de mi oído y sentí un hormigueo en mi cabeza.

Era tan irreal como eso, el hecho de que alguien formulara mi pregunta que me realizaba de alguna forma me espantó ¿pero acaso no sería malo el hecho de no esperar por alguien que espera por mí? A Diamante le debía mucho, le debía… ¿qué le debía? Me había comprado muchos vestidos pero me había privado de mi libertad, ayudaba a mis padres y me brindaba devoción ¿eso no contaba? En verdad él me quería y yo también lo hacía — Pero lo amo — susurré aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí unas suaves caricias en mi piel.

— ¿Estás segura? — Expresó melodiosamente, sentí un rocío en mi cuello, mientras sentía la pashmina enrollarse con mi cuello, sentí sus dedos en mis hombros desnudos — Estoy segura que Seiya Black te quiere, he visto cómo te desea y cómo lo deseas.

Mi corazón latía ferozmente, como si de repente quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo ¿qué decía? ¿Él me deseaba? — Es imposible… — susurré.

— Te desea sus ojos brillan al verte y con mi hermana nunca ocurre eso porque la estima, se desean y eres muy tonta al no notarlo.

Abrí los ojos completamente asustada ante esa mención, pero al abrirlos me percaté que Rini había cerrado la habitación sigilosamente había salido o quizás yo me había enfrascado en sus palabras que danzaban en mi cabeza ¿podría ser eso cierto? Me observé en el espejo y me percaté que tenía una mirada gatuna, me había delineado los ojos de una forma espectacular, tenía un ligero rubor y unas sombras rosas pálidas, me había hecho un rodete pero unos caireles ondulados caían en mi cuello casi desnudo ¿es que me había adentrado tanto a la plática que no me había percatado que me estaba arreglando?

Agarré los zapatos con tacones y por primera vez me empecé a cuestionar esa incógnita ¿acaso era verdad que me estaba gustando Seiya Black? Pero era un asesino había matado a su mamá y eso no lo hacía una buena persona tampoco pero ¿era verdad también que me miraba con deseo? Y Rini tenía razón ¿por qué detestaba a Hotaru? Ella nunca me había hecho nada como para odiarla de esa forma ilógica. Sea lo que tuviese no me dejaría amedrentar de esa forma, me viera de forma deseosa o no, había escogido a Hotaru, y quisiera o no, mi vida ya estaba ligada con Diamante Black, estaba aún confundida.

Salí del lugar caminando suave, las personas me sonreían y yo también lo hacía, no pude evitar sentir frío en los brazos y en vano empecé a buscarlo, resoplé frustrada al hacerlo inconscientemente y opté por tratar de buscar a Andrew, quizás él me apoyaría en darme unos brazos calientes. La música empezó a sonar y el jardín empezó a estar iluminado, cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la voz del hombre gruesa y de un idioma totalmente ajeno a mí.

— Te buscaba como loco — escuché su voz como un susurro, inmediatamente me puse tensa y sentí que iba a llorar por un momento.

— No pedí que me buscaras — le dije agriamente, me di la vuelta y observé sus ojos zafiros tranquilos y pasivos de repente sentí que una furia crecía dentro de mí ¿acaso era tan cínico de venir a verme después de que ya se hubiese aburrido de _ella_? — Sólo quiero que me cuides nada más.

Sonrió retorcidamente y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña — Olvidaba que para ti, sólo soy un mugroso y asqueroso guardaespaldas.

Alcé la cejas y mentí — Me alegra saber que ya sabes tú lugar que para mí perteneces en mi familia como Black que eres, no mereces más ni mereces menos de lo que tienes — solté altiva, una parte de mí quería hacerlo sentir molesto, sentirlo menos, como él me había hecho sentir.

Caminó peligrosamente hasta mí, yo sólo di un respingo cuando se encontró tan cerca de mí, su aroma a madera penetró en mi cabeza y en mi nariz de repente ya no era tan capaz de ser tan malvada teniéndolo tan cerca de mí — ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? — Apretó la quijada, su pecho se infló — ¿No crees que no me iba a percatar que tenías otro vestido? ¿Estás loca?

Me quedé unos segundos callada, esa mirada, su quijada se tensaba cada que sus ojos miraban mi escote y mi cintura — ¿Loca? — Casi grité y no me importó que algunas personas me miraran — No me gustaba tu estúpido vestido, ni tu estúpido regalo en cuanto venga…

— Oh no… — frunció las cejas y me arrastró hasta la pista de baile, se escuchaba una canción demasiado suave pero otra vez de otro idioma que no supe comprender — Has sido malcriada me has dejado como un estúpido ¿quién no me asegura que esas ropas no te las dio ese estúpido mal parido rubiecito?

Sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse — ¿Qué insinúas? — Lo miré dolida y con furia.

— Lo que tu mente está pensando — me agarró con posesión de la cintura — No eres una santa y los hombres no estamos hechos de cartón al ver… al ver… — me miró el escote.

— ¡Cretino! — Me paré de puntas y le solté una cachetada, me miró impresionado ante tal acto, yo también me sentí impresionada pero ¿quién demonios se creía? — No quiero que te acerques a mí, ¡jamás! — Le espeté y de repente me acordé de lo que dijo de mí — No sé qué haces pretendiendo en ser un buen guardaespaldas cuando dices que no te intereso — empecé a llorar nuevamente y me sentí tan estúpida como antes.

— Nunca dije eso — se sentía ofuscado pude notarlo pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, era un maldito patán.

— ¿Ah, no? — Me quité de un manotazo con furia y dolor las lágrimas — ¿Aparte de patán y mugroso mujeriego, también eres mentiroso? Recuerdo escucharte decirlo cuando charlabas con Hotaru, maldito orangután.

Seiya se quedó helado y yo me di la vuelta, estúpido me iría de la mugrosa fiesta cuanto antes, y cerraría todas las puertas de la mansión haría que nadie lo dejara pasar si no lo castigaría con latigazos los perros dormían a fuera, y él era uno de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y una exclamación se ahogó en mi garganta, sentí su pequeña nariz respingada se hundía en mi cuello oliéndome.  
**_(*)_**  
— Tienes razón — me dijo en el oído, mi pulso se disparó al mil y empecé a forcejearme eso no cambiaba nada, él muy cretino me había dicho vulgar por tener un vestido que no era el suyo cuando él se había entregado a otra, cuando por poco casi muero enterrándome en el lodo — Le dije eso a Hotaru — me dio la vuelta y otra canción más suave empezó al compás y de repente me acordé que ese idioma era el español, estábamos alejados ya de la pista del baile pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la música en vivo. Me secó las lágrimas — La verdad es que me vuelves loco. Yo… — se le quebró la voz y lo miré expectante mientras él agachaba la cabeza — Me pones nervioso y te veo siempre tan frágil, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

— Pero si… — pero me calló usando uno de sus dedos gruesos en mi pequeña boca.

— No quiero que nadie te vea de la forma en la que yo te veo, no soporto la idea de que alguien te tenga para sí, soy egoísta y me da miedo sentir todo esto ¿quién eres tú para nublar mi juicio? No eres nadie y sin embargo lo haces, me tientas a cada minuto, con tu sonrisa, con tu voz, con tu forma de caminar y con tus peleas, me pones mal en verdad que lo haces — me miró nuevamente ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer? — Pero no puedo evitarlo, por más que lo niego más estás allí.

— Yo… — la voz se me perdió — Caí — expliqué tontamente — En el lodo caí y Rini me prestó ropa no… no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?

Seiya soltó una carcajada — Soy un completo idiota de lo peor yo… — me agarró de los hombros — Es tan complicado para mi ¿lo entiendes? Apenas si yo mismo lo comprendo y me asusta en verdad pero… quiero ser tu guardaespaldas.

— Pero ya lo eres — expresé sin comprender.

— Para siempre — sentenció serio.

Y lo miré entrecerrando sus ojos ¿qué trataba de insinuar? De repente me sentí de un mejor humor y comprendí que estábamos alejados pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la música lenta de un joven guapo que cantaba en español. Pero pese a eso, me sentía tan confundida y perdida, ¿qué significa un para siempre? Había sido fácil para él haberse olvidado de mí de esa forma, y parecer molesto y contrariado cuando Hotaru preguntó por mí.

— No necesito — finalmente expresó, abrazándose a mí ante mi nula respuesta y es que eso era nula, no le pensaba contestar a algo que no sabía qué contestar y que me ponía nerviosa — Que contestes a algo que para mí también es algo extraño y que en sí la situación es extraña, sólo quiero que sientas… sientas esto — llevó una de sus manos a su corazón — Y esto — llevo la mano a su cabeza — Que sientas esa energía.

Por un momento lo miré embelesada pero las incógnitas caían en mi cabeza — ¿Por qué le diste ese regalo a Hotaru? ¿En verdad me detestas?

Seiya alzó una ceja pero no cuestionó el hecho de que lo espiaba al menos aún no — Aprecio mucho a Hotaru como del también tu aprecias a Andrew.

— Yo amé a Andrew — solté bajito y de repente sentí un retortijón en el estómago por ese tonto desliz.

Sentí como Seiya se tenso por unos momentos, lo miré con timidez y observé como su quijada se tensaba, pero no podía mentirle de cualquier manera, Andrew había sido mi primer amor y había cosas tan fuertes que uno jamás podría borrar de la mente pasara lo que pasara siempre seguirían allí. Bajó un poco la vista Seiya y de repente empezó a cantar al sonido de la canción que se encontraba a lo lejos, su voz sonaba extraña y marcada, alcé las cejas.

— Bésame… — susurró en mi oído cantando, no entendía nada de lo que me decía pero escuchar su voz tan bajo y ronco hizo que mi respiración se detuviera por unos segundos — Bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez — Sus dedos acariciaron parte de mi clavícula, y sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo — Bésame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después.

Una parte de mí estaba completamente emocionada y desconocía lo que me decía en aquél idioma español, pero aquella mirada chispeante me doblegó de una manera inconsciente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, enterró sus dedos entre mis cabellos rubios, y posó sus labios con un apuro perturbador y casi magnético de necesidad. Por un momento mi mente colapsó, no supe qué había pasado en realidad, o si era tan consciente de ello, quería entrar y por alguna extraña razón yo no lo permitía, hasta que sentí su mano –la que tenía en mi cintura– empujándome más hacía su pecho masculino, gemí sin siquiera pensarlo o evitarlo, y esa fracción de segundos había sido el momento justo, donde me atacó sin preguntas. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias, ese beso era una necesidad que clamaba mi cuerpo.

Su lengua jugueteó expertamente con mi boca infantil e inexperta, posé mis pequeñas manos en su pecho, pensando que en algún momento caería de rodillas por semejante beso avasallador. Sentí como sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cintura de una manera audaz y al mismo tiempo tortuosamente lenta, sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello sin ser lo suficientemente agresivo, por inercia había cerrado los ojos, sin embargo cuando me aventuré a abrirlos, él me miraba fijamente, sus ojos zafiro brillaban de una manera extraña y seductora. Succionó parte de mi labio inferior hasta morderlo de forma suave, inconscientemente dejé al descubierto mi cuello, haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, sonrió de lado, de forma maliciosamente seductor, no dudo en ningún segundo pasar su lengua y recorrerla por mi cuello, brindando leves y excitantes mordiscos. Aquella sensación en la entrepierna volvía ¿qué demonios era eso? ¡Oh qué diablos! Era una sensación malditamente genial…

— Gracias a todos por la bienvenida a esta fiesta — escuché a lo lejos que hablaba Andrew ¿a quién le importaba lo que decía Andrew? Solté otro gemido suave cuando me apretó más hacía él y sentí sus deseos en tocarme completamente y estaba segura en que no tenía la suficiente cordura ni el suficiente odio en él como para detenerlo — Todo este festín tenía un cometido — escuché que se rió nervioso y eso por un momento me descontroló, él no nunca hacía eso… Miré a la tarima y descubrí que Hotaru estaba a su lado, por otra parte Seiya frunció los ojos, los había escuchaba él también… el anuncio, pero gruñó y me agarró con suavidad la barbilla para mirarlo — Y es anunciar mi boda con la hermosa Hotaru mi amada.

Me tensé por unos segundos, sopesando aquella información, no sabía si sentirme feliz porque no andaría de mustia con Seiya, o porque Andrew la había escogido justo a ella. Aunque no pude evitar sentirme desilusionada y de repente me sorprendí a mí misma que Seiya ya no me abrazaba, y me miraba herido y molesto. Y me percaté que había roto la magia de aquél beso.

— Tenemos que regresar a la mansión ya es tarde — titubeé por un momento, lo miré de reojo y pude ver cómo la gente se divertía y se emocionaba por la noticia.

Cuando miré a Seiya, no sonreía. Observaba todo con atención, parecía que la noticia no le impactaba demasiado o que ya la sabía de antemano. Lucía serio como si quisiera penetrar dentro de mí pero, estaba decidida a que esta vez no lo lograría, no quería que entrara a esa parte de mí, y de repente la noticia de su beso me cayó en mi cabeza como si lo hubiese bloqueado en mi mente y me abrumó enorme ¿qué había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿por qué lo había hecho? Caminó con paso decidido hasta mí y me agarró de los hombros, me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Aún te importa? — Dijo suave, pero sabía que estaba molesto, no le contesté no tenía porqué. Gruñó ante mi silencio — Quizás estés más confundida de lo que estoy pero tengo mi prueba con… el beso — susurró y yo bajé la mirada ¿habrá sido un error o en verdad estaba confundida? — Mírame Serena — su voz era tan atrayente que era difícil negársele su mando, cuando alcé la vista estaba más relajado, como si hubiese respirado muchas veces — Haré que yo te importe, y no sólo como un guardaespaldas o un familiar, haré lo que sea para que mi esencia se cuele en ti…

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿era una declaración de amor? ¿Se estaba obsesionado? ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Cuando observé que iba hablar me apresuré a callarlo, había sido demasiado información por un momento, muchos besos, muchos abrazos, y desilusiones probablemente — Ya es tarde — dije sin ánimos y me solté de su agarre abrumada.

No pude evitar al caminar de forma rápida sin despedirme de nada ni de nadie que la vista era un poco perturbadora, todos reían y sonreían por la noticia de que Andrew se casaría con la "_señora_" Tomoe y yo me sentía a morir con toda la información que había obtenido y sentido en un par de horas que había pasado.

Cuando me vio Rubeus ni siquiera me miró o quizás sí y ni le había prestado atención. Me arrinconé en la ventana del Ford Anglia y cerré los ojos no pude evitar el pensar que nunca debí de haber asistido a esa estúpida fiesta, me recriminé tanto. Sólo quería que el carro se marchara sin Seiya, de cualquier forma estaba cansada y quería dormí no quería sentir la tensión ni las mirada de Rubeus mañana sería otro día y quizás con suerte podría desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! C:

Un año sin actualizar me parece ¿en qué clase de monstruo me convertí? Jajajaja ok no, pero he estado taaan ocupada ¿les mencioné que trabajo y estudio? ¿No? Que mal… pues trabajo y estudio XD la idea era simple iba a actualizar en poco tiempo, pero borré este capítulo hace un año y casi lloro (aunque creo que lo hice jaja) y me aburrí y me molesté por lo tonta que fui.

La idea era publicarlo el 14 pero en mi desidia y en mi cansancio pensé ¿qué carajos? Pero ahora dije bien lo terminaré, creo que romperé el record de esguinces jajaja es el cuarto que tengo lo bueno que aprendo rápido y el hielo y naproxeno hacen milagros jajaja mi papá dice que para el quinto mientras me caiga ya tendré la venda puesta jajaja. En fin sepan disculparme trabajo en esta historia mucho, estuve unos meses en depresión jajaja pero este 2O13 como nueva sólo que sin tiempo u.u bien ya basta de n/a bobas y largas espero que les haya gustado, aprecio a las personas que aún esperan un nuevo capítulo y que se emocionen al haberlo leído.

Y la cosa ya se empieza a poner emocionante al menos Seiya ya sabe el rumbo que quiere ¿ya es algo, no?

Les agradezco sus reviews ¡son tan lindas nenas! A: _suxzylove, SM Gia, Diivaa Bloom, LESVAL, clauseiserdar1, serenity824, Kokoro Lust, MaRiZa 02, sailor lady, chika-natty _y_ Corazon de Diamante_

_Emily Castro; _Creo que mentí xD y tarde más de la cuenta esta vez, pero esta historia me gusta mucho escribirla espero que la menos la espera haya valido la pena :P

_Lady Kousiana: _¿En serio dan risas? Yo lo leo y sólo me saca una sonrisilla aunque me alegro que te de risa ese es el punto jajaja. Eres muy linda nena, y creo que deberías de animarte a escribir tus historias, yo no soy tan geniolosa ni tan woow hay chicas mucho mejores que yo y peores, siempre sé tú misma y haz lo que tu creas que debes de hacer ;) Grr verás que te llegará un Seiya tranquila ten paciencia jajaja le voy a decir a mi novio que explicó una buena escena de celos (?

_KateKou;_ Dios si conozco a un chico tipo Seiyame lo quedo yo (si aunque tenga novio no soy compartida) Nah no te creas quizás los fines de semana lo rolaría jajaja oibre que mala que soy, te agradezco mucho por tu lindo review era muy linda nena :) sigue con esa vibra.

_Guest:_ ¡Kyaaa! Eres la primera que menciona que le agrada Diamante eres tan linda jajaja ;') te prometo que entre Serena y Seiya ¡la cosa estará que arde!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS NENAS ES LINDO VER SUS COMENTARIOS SMUACK!**

16 de febrero de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	11. Confrontación

_Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga brujilda la que me obsesiona de todo la muy malvada jajaja…  
Te adoro linda a.k.a_** Diivaa Bloom**

* * *

**Confrontación**

**Capítulo 11.**

Una semana… una larga semana había pasado desde el suceso, y estaba completamente segura que aún seguía siendo un manojo de nervios. No salía de mi cuarto salvo para lo indispensable. Luna me notaba completamente extraña, diferente ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo sería ya? Tantos sentimientos se habían apoderado de mí de una forma tan escandalosa. Era medio día pero, yo lo veía más tardío, más nuboso. Glasgow siempre había sido de esa forma. Verde y húmeda. Un día parecía llover con todas sus ganas pero, de repente podía salir un sol horriblemente seco, en realidad la ciudad era quisquillosa, cambiaba de ambiente.

Me parecía justo que la mayor parte de mi aislamiento viera los bosques que se asomaban a lo lejos, salvo por el lago Clyde que lucía siempre impertérrito desde la ventana y tan sereno. Y siempre terminaba en la misma resolución, ¿por qué Andrew había escogido a Hotaru? ¿Por qué Rini decía esas cosas? ¿Era cierto que sentía algo lejano por el señor Black? Y lo más cuidadoso y peligroso de todo ¿por qué en el nombre del Señor me había besado? Toqué sin pensarlo mis labios, sentía aún su calor, su aroma y su esencia. Era muy difícil poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente, seguía latente cada vez que dormía, cada vez que me distraía y divagaba. Y la solución seguía siendo la misma, no quería verlo, a nadie. Miré de reojo la cajita donde había escondido el anillo de Diamante Black… y en realidad me molesté. ¿Por qué no me había llamado? Un telegrama… o algo. La situación era delicada, mis sentimientos bailaban tan dolorosamente. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué rumbo tomar! ¡Con qué cara mirar a los demás, a mí! Había persuadido a Luna tan perfectamente que la sola idea de pensar que era yo quien la había esquivado me habría echado a reír.

No lo quería, ni lo amaba ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras? «Para que mí esencia se cuele en ti» La idea era ridícula pero atemorizante, la sola idea de que de alguna forma se me declaraba era tan apresurado, tan ilógico ¿quién lo haría? Ciertamente le parecía bien jugar con los sentimientos ajenos de una forma cruel. Me encontraba comprometida con su hermano y así sería. Las cosas no cambiarían solo porque a él le había apetecido decir esas cosas, un asesino. La idea me parecía más acorde a él y de esa forma me aferraría a algo desconocido. Fruncí las cejas, ante Andrew, no podía negar que había sido un golpe bajo y duro. Todo mi cuerpo había expulsado una tensión nerviosa. Mi mente sólo pensaba y repetía; «cualquiera, menos ella».

Y suspiré nuevamente al recordar con tristeza que aquella noche de emoción terminó tan trágica de alguna forma extraña. Sentía la mirada de Seiya Black en todo el camino, sin embargo quería llorar. Los sentimientos eran tan poderosos y al mismo tiempo me sentía desolada, por Andrew, por el beso, por Rini, esa pequeña niña que me enterró el aguijón de lo que pensaba con respecto de mí y de Seiya. La idea era loca y sin embargo parecía una enfermedad que se había plagado dentro de mí.

Escuché como la puerta se abrió y supe que era Luna, no me moví de mi pequeño asiento, ni siquiera moví los ojos para verla, el Valle Clyde lucía más fantasmagórico, fruncí las cejas y la nariz.

— Serena…

— Me gustaría volver a New Lanark, el Valle Clyde — suspiré — Me encantan las cosas boscosas.

— Acabas de ir, Serena — escuché como dejaba la bandeja de comida en el tocador y se acercó en mí, yo no moví ni un solo músculo en verla — ¿Por qué te gustaría ir?

Fruncí las cejas aún sin quitar la vista del rio Clyde — Me ahogo — contesté con sinceridad — Me ahogo en la mansión.

Luna se quedó callada. Y, en realidad tampoco me molestaba ya el silencio estaba siendo mi amiga durante estas semanas, aunque era una amiga molesta, no hablaba se quedaba callada. Lo único bueno de la situación es que parecía que ya no hablaba conmigo misma, la consciencia se había marchado aunque no supe catalogar si eso había sido bueno o malo. De repente sentí las manos de Luna en las mías y su escrutinio de repente me sofocó, como si la paz que momentáneamente había pactado en ambas hubiese desaparecido.

— ¿En verdad te gustaba Andrew? — Suspiré, pero no le contesté, no moví mi cara, ni siquiera parpadeé — Serena, soy tu institutriz, soy tu amiga ¿ya no confías en mí?

Desvié la vista, y la miré sopesando su mirada; tierna y sincera. ¿Era capaz de explicarle lo que había ocurrido? ¿Era capaz de abrirme? Siempre había sido una chica amigable pero ahora… la situación… era delicada, yo estaba delicada, era como si estuviese enferma y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba ¿era necesario contarle todo a Luna? La miré penetrantemente y tenía razón, no tenía a nadie, estaba sola, no podía charlar con cosas importantes o cosas tontas con nadie salvo con ella. A pesar de todo, era como mi madre o mi hermana mayor. Pasé saliva.

— Me agradaba — dije por fin lenta, no llevaba prisas no había necesidad — Lo único bueno de la fiesta es que descubrí ese sentimiento.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurre? — Expresó Luna preocupada — No has salido de tu habitación para nada y si lo haces es cuando sabes que el señor Black está fuera… — titubeó unos momentos, indecisa en proseguir — Él…

— No esperaba que Andrew se casara con la… — torcí el gesto — la señorita Tomoe — la miré seria — Fue un golpe duro.

— ¿Por qué? — Comentó contrariada — ¿No deberías de sentirte feliz? Me acabas de comentar que Andrew ya no te agrada, ¿no es bueno sentirse felices por la gente que quieres?

— No lo entiendes Luna — comenté exasperada y me levanté del asiento — Es complicado, no puedes negar que no puedes aceptar a quien sea, cuando él pensó en algún momento en su pareja — Apreté las manos — Me lo ocultó ¡inclusive me ocultó que vendría! — Dije molesta.

— Oh Serena sabes que no es la intención de Andrew — dijo Luna tranquila.

— ¿No lo fue? — Suspiré con fuerza — ¿Por qué me enteré por ti? No soy tan importante como…

— Si con alguien debes de enojarte es conmigo — soltó de repente Luna con tranquilidad, yo en cambié la miré confusa — Tenías una invitación pero yo no te la di — fue su respuesta simple.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Mi semblante se descompuso y me sentí traicionada — ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Luna no quitó la vista serena en mí, tampoco se levantó del lugar. Sacó de una de sus bolsas del mandil de cocina una especie de carta. Yo la agarré en seguida y me dispuse a leerla. Las letras eran claras y pulcras.

"_Srita. Tsukino queda cordialmente invitada al anunció importante que se efectuará en New Lanark, cerca de río Clyde, donde el Sr. Andrew Furuhuta y la Srita. Hotaru Tomoe se comprometerán para dar inicio así, a un sagrado matrimonio posterior_"

La idea me parecía simplemente asquerosa y detrás de esa nota había una carta de Andrew, ni siquiera sonreí, ni pestañeé.

"_Mi querida amiga, ¿es increíble que me case? Aunque aún no lo he hecho, espero que puedas ir, me sigo sintiendo estúpido enviándote una carta para explicar lo obvio con la invitación creo que sigues comprometida, espero que no te moleste ¡pero Dios! Por lo que más quieras trata de no llevar al señor Diamante Black, sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio querida. Y sí, fue sarcasmo por si no lo notaste, aunque tú eres tan noble y tan delicada ¿en verdad acabo de escribirte esto? Sé que prometí mucho, sé que quizás no podrás creerme pero, soy honesto ¡te extraño! Has significado tanto para mí, eres un bello recuerdo del pasado que quiero mantener en mi presente, y aunque nuestros caminos siempre se dispersen sabes que siempre confiarás en mí.  
Con mucho afecto y sinceridad, Andrew"_

Temblé al leerlo y no pude evitar sonreír ¿en verdad estaba enojada con Andrew? Su carta se leía tan extraña, con muchos sentimientos desbordantes y torpes. Guardé la carta en uno de los cajones del tocador. Medité unos segundos, quería cabalgar y lo haría una vez que Seiya Black no estuviese en la casa y rezaba porque no lo estuviera. Miré a Luna, estaba avergonzada ante su acto y no la pude culpar.

— Juro que mi intención no era molestarte con esto — expresó por fin mi amiga, se levantó del lugar y me miró con fijeza — Pero… ¿en verdad quieres a Diamante, no es así?

Fruncí las cejas — ¿Qué quieres insinuarme? — Comenté ofendida.

— Que quizás no lo quieras, Serena querida, piensa — expresó algo desesperada — Si es que en verdad lo quisieras, no te importaría nada la situación de Andrew, si en verdad lo quisieras no te hubieses probado a ti misma en la fiesta.

¿Si en verdad lo quisiera? Apreté la quijada totalmente molesta — ¡Pero yo lo quiero Luna! — Caminé desesperada por mi habitación — Fue algo pueril de mi parte no lo niego, pero ¿acaso es malo preocuparse por la gente que aprecias? Lo acabas de decir.

— Sé lo que te he dicho — expresó más decidida — Y es por eso mismo que estas confundiendo las cosas completamente no sabes dividir entre una preocupación y un claro interés personal, además que el señor Seiya Black me comentó que…

— ¡ÉL NO TIENE DERECHO DE HABLAR SOBRE MÍ! — Comenté totalmente fuera de mí. Luna se calló por unos segundos, y de repente me percaté de lo brusca que había sido con ella ¿qué culpa tenía ella en cualquier caso? — Lo siento — comenté apenada.

Luna se quedó perpleja por unos segundos — No eres así — fue su respuesta sincera y me sonrió — Y en cierta parte me alegra ¿sabes? Siempre para ti, todo está bien y nunca te das a la tarea de pensar en ti, sólo en lo que crees que es correcto con respecto a lo que otras personas dictaminan por ti.

— Eso no es cierto — musité — Es sólo que el señor Black no tiene el derecho de hablar de mí — observé que Luna iba a replicarme así que me apresuré — Estoy agradecida en que siempre me ayudaba pero eso no le da derecho de hacer lo que crea conveniente conmigo.

— ¿Hacer lo que él crea? — Comentó contrariada — No entiendo lo que quieres decirme — Me miró indecisa — Sólo puedo opinar y juzgar con lo que veo Serena.

— ¿Con lo que ves? — La miré confusa — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Bueno… — divagó — Te he visto recluida en tu cuarto toda esta semana, y casi no pruebas bocado a nada, al principio pensé que era por Andrew es lo más sensato — volvió a divagar — Ni siquiera te emocionabas cuando te traía tu postre favorito. Tenía la esperanza de que, quizás salieras de tu aislamiento y dejarás sólo de ir a la biblioteca — no quité la vista en ella, y finalmente ella bajó la mirada — Pero también está el señor Black, en verdad si lo vieras — suspiró sin quitar la vista del piso — Está tan afligido el pobre, ya no ríe, y sólo me pregunta que si te encuentras bien o si bajarás a cenar con él. Casi me atrevo a asegurar que te extraña — alzó la mirada y yo la miré con escrutinio.

— ¿Extrañarme? — Expresé deliciosamente burlona y aunque me sorprendí un poco por mi tono y al parecer a Luna también no me molesté en detalles — Querida Luna, el pobre sufre por lo que me hizo, eso no es extrañarme.

Ella me miró demasiado sorprendida por mi comentario, y aunque yo también lo estaba. Yo no actuaba así, pero me sentía así, y en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínima lo que era el decoro en mi propia persona. Casi quería reírme ante el cinismo, ¿afligido? ¿En verdad lucía así? La sensación era placentera aunque muy cruel de mi parte, ¿qué se creía en besarme? Tenía sus consecuencias y muy graves, me había ofendido, había besado a la prometida de su hermano.

— ¿Te lastimó? — Expresó por fin Luna con firmeza, se levantó del lugar y fue hasta mí — ¿Lo hizo? — Presionó nuevamente con delicadeza mientras me agarraba de las manos.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — Comenté molesta.

— Insinúo lo que veo en tus ojos, no hay nada más claros que ellos — dijo paciente, masajeándome el dorso de mis manos.

Le arrebaté su agarre y me volteé, un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de mí. Y de repente no pude evitar temblar completamente, Luna no se acercó y lo agradecí enormemente, lo único que deseaba era que nadie estuviese cerca de mi cuarto, ni dentro de la casa. Apreté la quijada y volteé a verla, nerviosa como había estado toda la estúpida semana, y empecé a caminar como desesperada.

— ¡ME BESÓ! — Escupí desdichada, soltando lágrimas a mares, Luna descompuso su gesto — Él muy cretino — empecé a sollozar.

— ¿Fue capaz de besarte? — Dijo atónita mi amiga y yo asentí nerviosa — ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¡Serena! — habló temblorosa y yo me aventé literalmente a sus abrazos, quería un consuelo y quería desahogarme con alguien.

— Todo fue tan rápido, él… — hipé — Cambié de vestido oh Luna — volví a hipar — Pensó el muy desgraciado que había ido con Andrew porque regresé con nuevo vestido — sollocé nuevamente entre sus brazos — Y luego Rini… me metió ideas y estoy confundida.

Ella hizo que alzara la vista para ella, las lágrimas caían a borbotones, por fin después de una semana podía llorar… Me acarició con sus pequeñas manos y me sonrió de forma maternal — Mi pequeña niña — susurró, quitándome las lágrimas tratándome como la madre que siempre ha sido y que por sangre no es — Entiendo lo cuán ofendida debes de estar, pero si en algo debes de sentirte bien es que el pobre no la está pasando tan bien, siempre está taciturno y triste, puedo comprender que está arrepentido con lo que hizo.

Sentí un vació en mi estómago extraño y no pude evitar preguntar sin siquiera pensar en la pregunta — ¿Crees que esté arrepentido?

Luna me miró por unos segundos sopesando la respuesta y en cambio me preguntó en su defecto; — ¿Tú lo estás?

Fruncí la nariz y de repente las lágrimas cesaron. Sólo quedaba el hipo de mi lloriqueo pasado. La miré con molestia, y algo inexplicable empezó a brotar, y descubrí que era enojo, estaba completamente furiosa ¿podía…? ¿Acaso el muy cretino era capaz de simplemente no importarle? Después de que juró que… Él muy idiota… ¡había jurado! Apreté la quijada con más fuerza, aunque mis dientes rechinaron y mi piel se puso de gallina al sentir la sensación del rechinido no me importó. Las lágrimas que se encontraban en mis mejillas las había arrancado con una ferocidad, Luna me miró sorprendida, me quité del regazo de mi amiga y la fulminé con la mirada aunque ella no tenía la culpa por manías mías, la imaginé como si fuera el idiota Black. Era un mentiroso, traidor.

— ¿Arrepentida por besarlo? — Expresé casi histérica.

— ¿Lo besaste también? — Luna alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida sin embargo sonrió.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices! — Comenté espantada — ¿En verdad no me entiendes? ¡Me besó a la fuerza! ¡Él…! — Gruñí.

— Claro que entiendo ya te lo había dicho antes — expresó más calmada y con firmeza — Pero creo que no entiendes la situación en realidad ¿qué te molesta? — Alcé las cejas e iba a comentar sin embargo Luna se apresuró y me calló — Ya lo sé, su atrevimiento poco honroso en él, pero es muy peculiar descubrir cómo es que la mera sensación de que él se arrepienta de lo que hizo pueda perjudicarte a ti.

— Es que no sabes… — solté un bufido cruzando los brazos — Lo que me dijo — comenté con un deje de tristeza y me molesté por sonar así.

— No quiero saber que te dijo — comentó con voz clara Luna — Creo que es algo personal y que quizás debas guardarte para ti. Creo que te molesta que se arrepienta de la situación y quiero que sepas que jamás se enterará Diamante.

Torcí el gesto — Al parecer se ha olvidado de mí — reí sombríamente ¿y en verdad me molestaba?

— Eso no lo sé — Luna finalmente se levantó — Debes de comer y salir, algún día debes de afrontar el hecho de que te besó el señor Black y que quizás se sienta apenado por eso.

Volví a fruncir las cejas — ¡Al demonio! — Respiré con fuerzas — Estoy molesta con él, lo detesto tanto por… — divagué y casi iba a comentar «hacerme sentir así» pero apreté las manos y mis finas uñas se enterraron en mis palmas — Tomarse esas libertades pero — gruñí — Me detesto yo también.

Luna iba a abrir la boca pero deseé que no hablara ni dijera del porqué me sentía así sin embargo me sonrió con diversión.

— Debes de comer — encogió los hombros cambiando de tema el cual yo agradecí — Sin embargo no podrás salir siempre con la tuya Sere, y tendrás que toparte con el señor Black en algún momento.

Me acerqué a la bandeja con comida — Bien, ese algún momento será un tiempo muy lejano que he sido muy cuidadosa con él con respecto a mis salidas — dije con confianza.

Luna soltó una risita — Creo que… — meditó unos segundos — Quizás sean meras suposiciones mías pero Seiya Black no es hombre de engañar.

Vi la bandeja de plata y pasé las yemas de mis dedos en sus frías orillas — Uno nunca lo sabrá Luna, es un hombre vanidoso y no se merece ese título.

— Quizás — encogió de hombros — Sin embargo lo único que sé es ese hecho, y una semana encerrada en la casa no te ayudará tengo el ligero presentimiento que en algún momento tumbará la puerta de tu cuarto y créeme que no me haré responsable por eso, es más creo que me divertirá la situación.

Cuando iba a replicar, Luna cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y en seguida jalé el pestillo para que nadie me molestara salvo Luna. Estaba tan completamente molesta, con él y más conmigo aunque tenía razón algún momento tenía que salir… o quizás nunca. ¿Acaso se creía capaz en tumbar mi puerta sólo por sus caprichos? ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Tenía que respetar mi privacidad.

Agarré la bandeja de plata y me fui rumbo a la ventana a sentarme, sonreí emocionada al ver perdiz con morcilla, era uno de mis platillos favoritos y agradecí sobremanera que en toda la semana hubieran hecho los platillos exclusivos para mí y por sobre todo ricos. Cuando encajé el tenedor en la comida no pude más que ponerme sentimental de nuevo, no era justa la situación, todo seguía pasando demasiado rápido. Era obvio que Andrew se casaría con alguien pero no quería que fuera con ella, y tampoco entendía por qué me molestaba ese hecho pero era así, sentía como la morcilla parecía derretirse en mi boca, tenía un sabor exquisito, con mantequilla al final y la perdiz era suave, descubrí que no había postre lo que hizo que hiciera un mohín, el postre era algo imperdonable pero si iba por el postre eso quería decir que tenía que salir y salir significaba irme de mi santuario improvisado por tiempo indefinido, fruncí los labios, había gato encerrado y sabía que Luna lo había hecho adrede de alguna forma. Suspiré un día de postre no iba a pasar nada… aunque quizás pudiese que esa faena suya empezara a hacerlo todos los días y eso ya empezaría a molestar, hice una mueca. Bien, tampoco es que fuera muy cobarde y también sabía los escondrijos de la mansión y en cuanto escuchara pasos, _sus_ pasos, podría salir disparada a un lugar apartado de él.

Con esa idea más tranquilizadora, empecé a reírme, era un plan perfecto y con suerte podría salir a cabalgar… con suerte claro está ¡oh qué diablos! Si no le quería hablar tampoco me iba a inmutar en dirigirle la palabra, no era forzoso nuestro contacto, además que era un persona fuerte había soportado la vergüenza de que Andrew en un futuro se casara con esa Tomoe. Con esa solución me paré decidida, me agarré el cabello en una coleta. La ropa de equino era esencialmente cómoda y con los zapatos si quería podía salir corriendo si el momento lo requiriese. Abrí la puerta con suma cautela, tratando de agudizar mi oído lo más que pudiese, fui rumbo a la biblioteca aunque el lugar pudiese ser más largo no me interesaba al menos podía encerrarme en mi santuario si es que también lo necesitaba.

Lo criados se me quedaron viendo con curiosidad y les hice las señas de que guardaran silencio, ellos me miraron confundidos pero asintieron, tampoco confiaba en ellos, se vendían al mejor postor para tener información todos sabíamos que ellos no eran fieles a Diamante, ni siquiera a mí, y era comprensible, aunque eso me hacía siempre tener una nota mental, necesitaba a gente que fuese fiel a mí, siempre lo había pensando aún cuando pensaba que iba a casarme con Diamante y que lo necesitaba en esos momentos –como ahora– de desesperación para corroborar que él me amaba y yo a él, sentía que de alguna forma extraña estaba bizarramente en una fortaleza en la que nunca podría salir, nada me faltaría pero al mismo tiempo todo me faltaría. Caminé con mucho sigilo, no había escuchado voces ni pasos salvo de las personas que trabajaban.

Al parecer todo marchaba a la perfección y en verdad estaba tentada en preguntar en dónde se encontraba el señor Black a estas horas. Vi el horario del reloj cucú y al parecer decían las cuatro de la tarde, me sorprendí a mí misma que había comido demasiado tarde, más bien desayunado, los pensamientos esta vez se habían prolongado más de la cuenta. Me di cuenta que nuevamente comenzaba a divagar y que comenzaba a caminar más lento, la biblioteca, mi primera meta no estaba tan lejos ahora, además que si algo de repente pasaba había una puerta que dirigía un salón lleno de sillones, si mal no recordaba era de bailes, pero a Diamante nunca le había gustado utilizar ese salón le parecía aburrido.

Empecé a escuchar a lo lejos una charla, aquella voz empezaba a sonarme en la cabeza, era conocida. Un dolor en el estómago atravesó mi cuerpo, y espantada corrí a la puerta del salón de baile, olvidado por todos, quizás con suerte nadie se metería, nadie podía haberme escuchado y con suerte nadie se enteraría que estaba a fuera. Observé la habitación y me percaté de lo linda que estaba, estaba limpia aunque se podía sentir que la esencia humana ya no estaba más allí. Había un cuadro enorme arriba de la chimenea, y supe de inmediato que se trataba de la mamá de los Black, era una mujer sumamente preciosa, con ojos azules como los del menor de los hermanos aunque el cabello era rubio como el sol, sin embargo casi podía asegurar que en esa pintura no lucía tan feliz, aunque su sonrisa era jubilosa en sus ojos parecía que no llegaba a tanto. El candelabro era gigantesco, y resplandecía las millones de luces en el piso que se reflejaban por el cristal cortado, si no fuera porque estaba solo, hasta parecía mágico. El piso era de madera, y las mesas estaban arrinconadas cerca de una tarima que imaginé allí en algún momento más antiguo la orquesta interpretó la música importante de los respectivos siglos.

Escuché como la perilla se movía, abrí la boca y corrí a esconderme detrás de las mesas, rogué mentalmente que no me descubrieran ¿quién en el nombre del señor se metía a este lugar olvidado? Cuando entró la persona observé a Luna ingresando con parsimonia, y me relajé… al parecer Luna parecía disfrutar de la soledad por unos segundos quizás… o quizás no. Fruncí las cejas al ver que empezaba a limpiar las sillas que se encontraban pegadas al otro extremo de las mesas, si era Luna quien me viera no había problema, traté de no hacer ruido, inclusive de no respirar, una cosa era que me descubriera y otra diferente era que me dejara descubrir cosa que no quería que sucediera. Empezó a tararear algo que no pude identificar como siempre, era extraño verla trabajar, cuando me casara, ella jamás trabajaría, le daría una dote de mi parte y sería feliz como quisiera.

Me alarmé nuevamente al escuchar que la perilla nuevamente se movía solté un gemido bajo pero fue opacado por el chirrido de la puerta ¿Y si era Seiya Black? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si me veía escondida detrás de unas tristes mesas con sus pobres manteles? ¡Qué patética me vería! Pero mi sorpresa había sido aún más grande cuando vi a entrar a Rubeus, y lo más extraño es que Luna parecía no haberse percatado de eso ¿es que acaso no escuchó cómo la puerta chirriaba? Rubeus la miró por unos segundos, allí estático, no podía verle su cara, hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada burlona y yo hice un mohín.

— Con que la bruja se esconde y parece más que conveniente dejar a los sirvientes hacer las cosas más pesadas — cruzó de brazos, su voz gruesa y varonil retumbó en el salón ¡pero qué grosero era! — Parece que te comieron la lengua…

Luna se puso tensa por unos segundos y dejó de silbar felizmente — ¿En serio te estás quejando? — Soltó mordaz Luna sin voltear a verlo — Al parecer era más bebé de lo que creía.

— ¿Bebé? — Comentó furioso — Perdóneme _señorita_ — dijo socarrón las últimas palabras y yo fruncí aún más las cejas si es que aquello era posible aquella faceta de ellos dos juntos era… inexplicablemente extraño, sé que ambos se odiaban y que Rubeus no me daba buena espina, siempre parecía estar de acuerdo con todo con Diamante y eso no me agrada menos aún si siempre era grosero con mi institutriz — Pero parece que… tus manos de dama no te permiten cargar unas cuantas cajas y que ahora te parece huir como la bruja que eres.

Luna siguió sin voltear en cambio rió — Entre más te quejas, más me inclino al saber el hecho que eres un debilucho si por eso tanto te aflige, es tu deber no es mío el amparar una señorita como yo — encogió de hombros, ya sin inmutarse, siguió limpiando las sillas — Si era todo puedes marcharte que estoy cansada de escuchar tus niñerías.

Rubeus apretó las manos y me sorprendió bastante la audacia de Luna, ¡estaban solos! ¡Él era peligroso! ¡Podía hacerlo muchas cosas! Y nadie podría ayudarle salvo yo, pero si no estaba yo ¿desde cuándo Luna era así?

— ¿Te estás escuchando, _señorita? _— soltó socarrón, pero Luna no dijo nada empezó a tararear nuevamente esa cancioncilla de antes, sin prestarle más atención, dando a entender que las cosas estaban zanjadas — ¡Mírame maldita sea!

La voz de Rubeus era en tono desesperante y eso me dejó más sorprendida que nada, si tan sólo pudiese ver su cara, lo cual era una lástima. Luna en cambio no lo volteó a ver, ni le contestó, se dirigió hacia mí y automáticamente me puse nerviosa ¿me habrá visto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sin embargo mi alma descansó cuando ella se detuvo para limpiar un florero que parecía estar más que limpio, Rubeus se giró y tragué salive esperando que él no me viera, casi me había aguantado la respiración, pero solté un suspiró inaudible cuando me percaté que ellos ni me miraban es más estaban tan ocupados en sus cosas que dudaba mucho que supieran que hubiese una tercera persona en el salón.

La cara de Rubeus era tan… extraña a la que siempre estaba acostumbrada. Siempre tenía un mohín y cada que hablaba con Luna parecía tan hosco, como si fuese primitivo pero ahora… sus ojos brillaban de molestia y de algo diferente que aún no podía descifrar. Apretaba la mandíbula en su claro fuero de molestia y desesperación al ver que Luna ni le prestaba la más mínima atención.

— ¡Con un demonio! — Gruñó cuando la jaló del brazo de forma brusca hacía él, yo volví a soltar una exhalación — ¿Acaso estas sorda condenada bruja?

Luna lo miró un poco sorprendida… sólo un poco, sus ojos brillaban y brincaban de un lado a otro, fruncía las cejas y su pecho se alzaba virtuoso de forma frenética, estaban tan juntos y la situación parecía tan íntima, que inclusive había olvidado respirar — ¿Bruja? — Le espetó y Rubeus sonrió de lado — No tengo por qué hablarte y lo sabes, no me interesas en lo más mínimo ambos sabemos a quiénes van nuestras lealtades — Rubeus desdibujó su sonrisa y frunció las cejas, su mirada era tan penetrante y cautivadora — Y tampoco me interesa si me llamas bruja o no.

— Maldita sea, ¿siempre vas a joder con eso? — Comentó entre dientes y yo abrí los ojos como platos, parecía dolido ante las palabras de mi amiga — No es tan fácil… además tú… ¡eres demasiado maldita!

Luna se rió con desdén, aunque parecía que quería llorar y salir huyendo del lugar — Si quieres cambiar puedes hacerlo, pero siempre serás un cobarde Rubeus ¿comprendes?

No entendía a qué se referían con lo de las lealtades pero, Luna estaba resuelta a que al parecer si él no cambiaba no lo iba a aceptar como parte de la casa o como alguien que existiese. Mi amiga trató de zafarse pero los dedos de Rubeus estaban firmemente enganchados en los brazos lechosos de mi institutriz. La jaló hacía él, estaban tan juntos… me sentí incómoda ¿era posible que entre ellos hubiese algo? ¡Luna ya me lo hubiese contado! Pero lo único que había parecía ser molestias e inclusive un poco de odio. Rubeus la levantó con un poco de brusquedad, los pies de Luna estaban suspendidos en el aire, pero ella jamás soltó un grito de dolor, aunque sí hizo la mueca, Rubeus la bajó al ver su cara y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su cabello mientras que la otra no dejaba de soltar a Luna. Rubeus agachó la mirada, Luna en cambio abrió más los ojos, estaban a escasos centímetros ¿acaso le iba a besar? ¡Oh tenía que salir de mi escondite!

— Bien, te empeñas en llamarme cobarde pero… — sonrió con malevolencia — Ambos sabemos que sólo fuiste algo más que conveniente _señorita_

Luna apretó la quijada, sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ni una ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo que no fue algo más que conveniente? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Rubeus al parecer la soltó del agarre y con la poca fuerza que pudo Luna lo miró largo y tendido hizo una sonrisa algo rota — Y también… creo que ambos sabemos que no eres ningún caballero y que temo decirte que si lo hice fue porque estaba desesperada ¿crees que yo? — Rió cruelmente pero se volteó enseguida sin decir más, la palabra se habían quedado en el aire y también vi una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, sin embargo se la quitó con fiereza, estaba cabreada, demasiado ¡oh! ¿Qué había sido eso? Luna salió rápidamente de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Rubeus se quedó allí parado y finalmente pude visualizar que estaba molesto, y al mismo tiempo triste, sus cejas se habían bajado y bufó suavemente, susurró algo que no pude escuchar pese a que no había ruido en la habitación, apretó los puños y suspiró. Sus ojos eran de deseo ¿le gustaba Luna? Gruñó, y caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes golpear y romper el jarrón.

— ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que decir palabras horrible? — Expresó tristemente — Maldita bruja — Agregó, pero esta vez no había tono burlón, parecía tener un tono anhelante e hizo una sonrisa de lado, cerró los ojos como si de repente se acordara de algo porque empezó a ensanchar una sonrisa grande de felicidad — Siempre te fastidio de alguna forma, bruja — Suspiró y salió del lugar.

Yo me quedé allí, estática ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso? Y lo más importante ¿en verdad quería enterarme de lo que había sido todo eso? Al parecer me había quedado estática viendo el florero roto, porque ni siquiera me había percatado que había pasado media hora, la información había pasado muy… rápida y extraña, y no estaba muy segura de que Luna me contara esas intimidades, lo que sea que hayan tenido Rubeus y ella, había sido malo, aunque la cara de Rubeus, parecía triste y al mismo tiempo deseoso, lo pude ver cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel de Luna, quería más…

Suspiré no había más remedio, probablemente nunca me enteraría o quizás sí, todo había sido una mera casualidad, y no pude sonreír de lado ¿en verdad Rubeus podría pedir perdón? ¿Podría amar a alguien? ¿Y ese alguien podría ser Luna? Estaba enterada –o al menos un poco– de lo que le había pasado en Irlanda… Luna no tenía más familia pero nada más, si tan sólo Luna fuese más abierta conmigo, y por un momento me sentí triste ante la situación ¿algún día Luna podría confiar en mí? Salí del cuarto esta vez sin cuidarme si alguien estaba junto a mí, quizás el evento anterior me había puesto en un estado de letargo, aún lo asimilaba. Los criados pasaban a mi lado, sorprendidos de verme bajar, tampoco quería ir a las cocinas, sólo quería cabalgar con Sir Star.

Cuando llegué al establo me sorprendió ver a Rubeus recargado en uno de los tablones, y nuevamente las imágenes llegaron a mí, no quería hablar con él, ni que me dijera lo que debía o no debía de hacer, finalmente volteó al escuchar como la paja tronaba en mis zapatos. Me miró con fijeza, con ese fruncir de cejas tan características y esa mirada burlona. No le presté más atención aunque pese a todo quería preguntarle lo que había visto momentos atrás, saqué con cuidado al caballo, cuando se acercó a mí.

Me miró con cautela, y me quitó la silla del caballo, fruncí las cejas cuando iba a protestar él hizo todo por ensillar al caballo de forma correcta, quitándome el peso de cargar monumental silla, no dijo nada mientras hacia su trabajo, yo lo miré extrañada ¿él, ayudándome? ¿Es que acaso había entrado a una dimensión desconocida? Cuando terminó la faena se hizo hacía atrás, tratando de averiguar si era correcto hablar o no. Cuando me percaté que él no iba a hablar, encogí de hombros y musité un suave, _gracias_ cuando él me levantó con sumo cuidado a la silla de montar.

— Lo siento — fue su respuesta vaga, yo alcé las cejas ¿y por qué me pedía perdón en cualquier caso? Al parecer había notado mi confusión porque chasqueó la lengua y frunció las cejas como si mi sola confusión fuese tonta — Estaba cabreado ¿entiende? No por supuesto que no va a entender — meneó la cabeza y yo me quedé aún más confusa ¿qué rayos decía este pobre hombre? — Lo que quiero decir es que… no me molestó que Seiya Black me haya golpeado aquella vez, usted estaba en peligro y yo fui un tonto en cegarme en mis propios problemas — Bufó, obviamente molesto por decirme la confesión y de repente me acordé a cuando el señor Black me había protegido de esos escoceses aquel día, no entendía qué problemas había pasado pero le sonreí cálidamente de igual forma — Eso era todo, no soy tan… — divagó — Malo en cualquier caso — jaló el caballo hacía la puerta.

— Gracias Rubeus — lo miré intensamente recordando lo que él había hablado con Luna ¿por eso me pedía perdón? ¿Aquél día se había peleado con Luna? ¿Qué habrá querido decirme con todo eso? — Supongo que todos cometemos errores, es normal.

— Ese error pudo costar muy caro — miró al horizonte y después miró al cielo.

— Es cierto pudo haber costado muy caro, afortunadamente nada de eso pasó, vamos eres una buena persona — le sonreí.

— Con cuidado Lady Tsukino — dijo en cambio mientras soltaba las riendas y me las entregaba — Parece que va a llover —expresó sin más, dándole una palmada suave al caballo y este empezó a andar.

Volteé a verlo por una última vez y le sonreí, que persona tan más peculiar. Acomodé el cabestro y agarré las riendas fuertemente, miré el cielo no lucía gris pero tampoco me confié a Sir Star le ponía nervioso los truenos y quizás lo mejor sería dar un paseo y regresar. No me había llevado comida y desafortunadamente mi estómago nuevamente clamaba comida lo cual me molestó ¿por qué comía mucho? Traté de no pensar en nada, ni en Seiya Black, ni en la relación extraña de Luna y Rubeus pero era imposible porque no podía mantener mi mente en blanco. Lo cual me llevó a recordar a Diamante si le importaba ¿por qué no llamaba? ¿Acaso no era importante? ¿Y algún telegrama? Quizás en estos momentos lo necesitaría y me haría sentir más tranquila con lo que había pasado con Seiya Black, pero ahora la situación me molestaba. Me acordé de mi hermana que vivía en Cádiz con su esposo, hacía más de un mes que me había mandado una carta pero no me atreví a contestarla, al principio me había enojado y después me había puesto triste. Ella me decía en su carta que no amaba a Diamante y que no fuera tonta en hacer lo que nuestros padres decían, quizás ahora después de tiempo estará pensando que me molesté pero lo cierto es… que no supe qué contestarle después, siempre en cada carta lucía cada vez más feliz y al recordar mis propias cartas siempre me quejaba de alguna cosa

Me quejaba de que Diamante me mantenía siempre en la Mansión, me quejaba de que no me dejaba cabalgar sola, me quejaba porque siempre me tenía que acompañar a algo… supongo que la lista seguía sin poder impedirla sobre mis múltiples quejas y saber que alguien externo, y por supuesto, demasiado lejos se había percatado de eso, había hecho cabrearme aún más. La situación en sus cartas de mi hermana me había puesto nostálgica, y hasta quizás celosa, era cierto que la economía de mis padres no era la mejor y que ella había hecho lo mejor en casarse con ese aristocrático español, aunque era envidia de la sana, verla sacrificarse y tan molesta que estaba con la situación que al final habían sido tal para cual, y eso lo veía en cada carta tan apasionada que me mandaba, quizás en mi egoísmo esperaba lo mismo.

Secretamente deseaba que la situación de mi hermana me ocurriera a mí, casi había sido como un cuento de niños de fantasía cuando Diamante pidió mi mano, a mí… ¿en verdad lo estaba haciendo? Él, que fácilmente podía pedir a chicas más hermosas y más ricas que yo, por un momento me sentí en el cielo, aunque era más grande que yo, me halagaba con sus cosas románticas, era un sueño hecho realidad y…

— Maldito Seiya Black — fruncí el ceño y espeté su nombre.

Todo estaba bien, o al menos creía que todo andaba bien, pero su llegada… él lo había echado todo a perder. Él hizo que me cuestionara las cosas, mis sentimientos ¿qué quería? Estaba molesta ¿pero estaba molesta por él, o estaba más molesta conmigo? Fruncí la nariz y solté una carcajada seca, ¿cómo podría molestarme conmigo misma? No podía hacerlo, él tenía la culpa, la culpa de dejarme este sentimiento. Dejarme enterrado este deseo… porque no era amor ¡no podía serlo! Sólo era deseo, un fuerte deseo a lo prohibido.

_No es simple deseo._

— Pensé que siempre te quedarías callada — maldije por debajo.

_No, te dejé analizar la situación y al parecer eres demasiado tonta._

Solté una carcajada de buen agrado ¿en verdad me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Cómo es que podía hablar con mi propio yo, teniendo dos puntos de vista tan encontrados? Dios ¿ahora qué seguía? ¿Sir Star empezaría a hablar?

_No seas tan tonta, se llama consciencia se llama lo que debes hacer y no lo haces._

— Perdóname pero eso se llama impulsividad y no consciencia, y si eres mi parte impulsiva es obvio que nos estamos confundiendo en el camino — razoné conmigo misma… sí, estaba chalada.

_¿Acaso es ser impulsiva el quererlo tocar y besar? ¿Acaso es sentirse impulsiva que nuestro pulso se acelere? ¿Eso es ser impulsiva, querida tonta?_

Fruncí las cejas — No, pero si se puede llamar deseo y no amor — comenté más tranquila, dándole un ligero apretón en las costillas del caballo.

_¿Estás tan segura que sólo es deseo?_

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! — Le espeté — Mira tonta, es obvio que siento deseo, Diamante no me mira de esa forma, ni tampoco es tan audaz, el señor Black me causa cierta aflicción porque no podré negar que le deseo, pero también es obvio que siento eso porque no tengo a un hombre cerca, obviamente Rubeus no cuenta — apreté la quijada — El señor Black es tan… entregado — me ruboricé al decir la palabra — Que…

De repente sentí las primeras gotas resbalando en mí nariz y gruñí ¡Genial! Yo auto debatiéndome sobre el deseo, con hambre y ahora al día le parecía llover justo hoy cuando me había aventurado a salir a hurtadillas. Por primera vez me fijé por dónde estaba cabalgando, y sentí un escalofrío pasar mi cuerpo al recordar que en ese lugar había ocurrido la situación con el señor Black, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, llovía pero estaba sola, su cuerpo atlético no me sostenía ni me cobijaba, suspiré ¿qué rayos ocurría? Giré el caballo, tenía que regresar a casa antes de que empezara a llover más fuerte.

Sentía a Sir Star ansioso bajo mi mando, siempre pude controlarlo, no debía de espantarme ante la situación, y tampoco debía de esperar a que siempre Seiya Black me ayudara en las situaciones, me erguí en la silla inglesa para montar más confiada, no podía evitarlo, me iba a empapar completamente, la lluvia era más densa y tupida, volví a suspirar quizás me iba a enfermar y la idea la deseché.

_Una cosa más, ¿sabes por qué es amor y no deseo? _Rodé los ojos ante su idea de seguir en la plática, sonreí de lado soltando un bufido. _Porque aunque sientes una pasión por él y que probablemente lo atribuyes a un deseo quizás carnal, _me ruboricé cuando mi consciencia dijo esas palabras pero quise suponer que era en sí la lluvia y no sus palabras las que me habían hecho temblar. _La gran diferencia es que con él, eres tú y con Diamante eres sólo Serena._

— ¡Pero qué disparates! — Me reí — Siempre he sido la misma con Diamante, Seiya Black simplemente me pone con los nervios de punta, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca haya sido yo.

_Eso no es cierto y te quieres engañar, con Seiya eres tú porque te sientes libre…_

Abrí la boca por unos segundos, sentí como el agua de la lluvia se metía dentro de mí, pero la cerré enseguida, no podía rebatirle pero ¿eso era amor? ¿Es amor cuando uno se siente cómoda con la persona? ¿Era amor cuando sientes una pulsación irrefrenable? ¿Era amor cuando te sientes molesta al verlo con otras personas y al mismo tiempo te sientes cómoda? Apreté la quijada. Pero aún así, aún cuando quizás, muy quizás lo amara, y él me amara a mí como al parecer él asumía, aunque… Bajé la mirada con tristeza él nunca me había dicho que me amaba sólo me deseaba, lo había dejado muy en claro, y me percaté que la situación era tan horrible, ¿Cómo podía enamorarme de alguien que sólo me deseaba? La situación era triste.

Y mientras más divagaba menos me percataba que chorreaba de agua y que mi caballo estaba más nervioso que antes, hasta que ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar. Un trueno sin relámpago cruzó los cielos, tronando de tal manera que me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero también mi caballo salió de su ensimismamiento. Relinchó asustado botándome de la silla, caí de bruces en el pasto mojado, solté un quejido, quedándome por un momento tumbada, mojándome. Escuché como Sir Star sin pena ni gloria salía huyendo hacia la mansión.

— Genial — gruñí, mientras me reincorporaba, miré a mi alrededor, en su espanto y en mi pobre intento por agarrar con todas mis fuerzas la silla había desprendido el borrén, observé mis uñas hinchadas ¿cómo demonios había podido desprender parte del borrén? Quizás con la fuerza en la que me había sostenido para no caerme y la ansiedad de mi caballo sumado a la gravedad habían hecho de las suyas.

Sir Star había desaparecido de mi vista, con quejidos y trabajos me levanté por completo. Sentía la espalda arder como el infierno y lamenté que quizás mañana estaría llorando como una nena sabía que Luna me reprendería y me pondría esos ungüentos de olor apestosos. Por una extraña razón no me separé de la parte del borrén tal vez lo necesitaría, aunque quizás era muy idiota pensar así de mi parte. La lluvia no paraba, y ahora veía la mansión demasiado lejos ¿en qué parte me había caído? Esperaba que fuera más de la mitad del camino. Me quedé parada unos momentos cuando escuché los relinchidos de un caballo, oh, ese chico de Sir Star… regresaba…

Ajusté mi vista entre la lluvia, pero mi sorpresa había sido otra, sentí un dolor en el estómago, mordí mis labios pero eso no me amedrentó, debía llegar a la mansión como me había ido; sola. Cuando por fin lo vislumbré bien. Tenía una mueca en el rostro, eso me hizo ponerme de buen humor, sonreí pero solté un quejido, la espalda ardía, maldita… Lo miré por unos segundos, estaba molesto, cabreado quizás era la palabra adecuada, me miró fijamente pero estaba tan cansada como para prestarle atención, así que seguí caminando.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Gruñó molesto, después un trueno y relámpago le siguieron.

Yo seguí caminando, si él quería mojarse era su problema, yo quería comer ¡oh un buen pan con jamoncillo! Sí, pan con caramelos, oh maldita espalda… y la mano me ardía como el averno también ¿por qué me pasaban este tipo de cosas? Hasta parecía que no valoraba mi vida, qué gracioso… oh duele reír, maldición.

— Te hice una pregunta maldita sea — bajó del caballo pero yo seguí caminando, no quería verlo era más que obvia mi evasiva. — Tú caballo le pareció oportuno llegar al establo… pero sin ti ¿sabes en las múltiples cosas qué pensé? ¡Por Dios! Luego te encuentro caminando toda como pordiosero con un borrén roto ¡mujer está roto! ¿Sabes que esas cosas son de cuero?

Giré por unos momentos — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — Procuré no mirarlo a los ojos… era tan complicado — A Sir Star no le gustan los truenos, se puso nervioso y me caí fin de la historia, ahora déjame en paz como lo has estado haciendo estos días, por primera vez he sentido una grata felicidad.

— ¡Tsukino! — Dijo con energía pero me di la vuelta nuevamente dispuesta a retirarme de su mirada, no podía soportarle, estaba muy confundida aún y lo que menos quería era tener una confrontación de lo que sea que haya pasado, sólo quería descansar y comer ¿acaso era mucho pedir? — ¡No me des la espalda muchacha!

Si hubiese querido y si hubiese estado mejor probablemente le hubiese sacado la lengua, suspiré, las ropas se me pegaban como si fuese una segunda piel, y con los pantalones era tan complicado caminar y más aún con el dolor de infierno en la espalda, quizás nunca me recuperaría. Pero parecía que Dios no era tan cruel, había llegado a los establos, y eso significaba que estaba cerca, miré a Sir Star de soslayó — Traidor, me has dejado morir sola — murmuré melodramática, pero no lo podía culpar, me recargué en el establo, me sentía sofocada.

— ¿Por qué mierdas me evitas? — Su palabra altisonante no me molestó, hasta parecía divertida en sus labios — Estás lastimada y me duele verte así.

— Bien, ese era el propósito — mentí, no volteé a verlo, las piernas me temblaban estaba tan cerca de mí — Creo que he sido muy obvia y muy expresiva al darte entender que no te quiero ver, pude sola y siempre será así ¿estuviste cuando me caí del caballo? No lo estabas y llegué aquí sin tu ayuda ¿por qué debería de necesitarte? ¿Por qué debería de aprenderte a querer? Cuando ya estoy aprendiendo a querer a otra persona.

Me agarró bruscamente del codo, solté un quejido por el dolor de la espalda — ¿Cómo dices? — Miré el piso, si lo veía a la cara estaba perdida — Yo… me deseas maldita sea ¡me deseas! — Aulló, su voz sonó como tronido apagado por otro trueno — Mírame — pero no lo hice la sola idea de decirme que lo deseaba me asqueaba y no por la mención en sí, si no porque era verdad… lo deseaba — Dije que me miraras — con rudeza agarró mi barbilla, alzándola para mirar mis ojos azules, sus ojos zafiro penetraron en los míos, no sabía si estaba molesto o estaba herido de cualquier forma no me interesó, no quería que supiera que sintiera algo por él, tenía miedo, ¿qué pasaría si él se enterara de que lo deseaba? — Me has castigado, y yo te he dado todo… todo de mí ¿por qué eres tan cruel?

— Señor Black me ofende — apreté la quijada y fruncí las cejas — ¿Qué busca de mí? Lo que sea que busque no lo encontrara ¿entiende? Yo ya tengo a alguien a quién querer, la ofendida debería de ser yo en cualquier caso me ha ofendido besándome deliberadamente sin mi consentimiento.

Me observó por unos segundos, lucía tan guapo, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios carnosos y pequeños, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus mechones de cabello se adherían a su cara dándole un toque mucho más varonil si es que se podía hacer eso. Bajó las cejas, sopesando lo que le había dicho. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enteraba de mi sentimiento? Era obvio que sólo me deseaba y que quizás el acuerdo sería de mero aprendizaje corporal, nada que pudiera lamentar… Algunos roces y besos ¿a quién dañarían?

— Tarde o temprano tenía que confrontarme y yo estaba allí para pedir disculpas por mi atrevimiento pero no voy a pedir disculpas por mi acto.

Alce una ceja — ¿A qué se refiere? Eso es una disculpa a media, ¿podría soltarme? Quizás mañana muera de pulmonía y quizás se sienta más feliz, alejándome de usted.

Sus facciones se descompusieron — Nunca digas eso — espetó, soltándome de la quijada pero atrayéndome más hacía los establos — ¿Qué no es obvio? — Sonrió de lado — Todo lo que le dije fue cierto y no me retracto.

— ¿Sólo me deseas? — Me aventuré quizás una parte de mí, estaba aún esperanzada.

Balbuceó por unos segundos, mirándome indeciso, yo me di la vuelta — No me des la espalda — susurró pero yo caminé y sin esperarlo, me volvió a agarrar, tomándome de la cintura, solté un leve quejido y me regaló otro beso, más intenso que el primero que habíamos tenido. Y esa sensación extraña se apoderó de mí, me sentía libre y me sentía segura, Su lengua vivaz se introdujo como si conociera mi boca, me saboreó y me dejé saborear, y sin pensar tan solo actuaba mi instinto, succionó sus labios, mordiéndolo, podía olerlo, profundizó el beso y sentí que todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, su lengua paseaba con vivacidad mi boca, lo agarré de la cabeza, mis dedos se entrelazaron en sus cabellos mojados, su beso pasó de mi boca a mi cuello, sacando su lengua succionando cada gotita de mi cuello que resbalaba, la situación era tan íntima y placentera. Lo miré largo y tendido, no podía ocultarlo lo deseaba… sentía ese calor que con Diamante no lo sentía pero mi preguntaba había quedado en el aire sin que él me la contestara ¿me debía de sentir feliz o triste ante la situación?

Sonrió de lado y soltó una carcajada de júbilo cuando me le quedé mirando, supo que era oportuno no seguir con mi pregunta porque en cambio me dio un ligero beso en la nariz — ¿Vas a seguir en tu cueva? ¿O me vas a disfrutar?

Reí ante la mención — Lo que quiero es que Luna me talle que la espalda me quema — comenté con tranquilidad, y sin chistar más, me alzó entre sus brazos como si fuese nuestra boda nupcial — ¿Qué va a ocurrir? — Comenté nerviosa, suponía que él sabía mi deseo, pero quedaba cosas en el aire aún.

— Sólo sé que hay que arreglarte ese espalda — expresó serio.

Yo no dije más, no quería arruinar el momento con la tensión de mis propios miedos y nuevos sentimientos después de la ligera confrontación ¿qué pasaría? Aunque dentro de la felicidad que nacía en mí, no pude también evitar el sentirme triste, el hecho de evadir mi pregunta no hizo más que afirmar mis sospechas y de alguna forma extraña recordé la charla entre Luna y Rubeus, diciéndole a mi amiga que no había sido más que algo conveniente… tenía que ser su amiga, no podía… aunque el deseo era grande, y aunque me sentía libre con él, quizás solamente estaba confundida porque Diamante no estaba conmigo, suspiré. Entramos a la mansión y Luna me miró boquiabierta.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que nunca vas a estar quieta? ¿Ahora dónde te lastimaste? — Señalé mi espalda, y observé que Rubeus estaba en la puerta, mirándonos — Parece que nunca entiendes y siempre estarás en deuda con el señor Black — miró a Rubeus por unos momentos pero lo supe en ese momento, ¿cómo no me había percatado? Había un deseo poderoso en ellos, me quejé mientras cerré los ojos, mañana pensaría con claridad… oh qué hambre tengo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Oh Dios gracias a la loquita de mí amiga brujilda, Rubeus me tentó ¡me ha traumado! Jamás en mi vida había pensado generar este tipo de relación, es más pensaba en Luna/Yaten como debía ser pero ¡bang! Juli se ha poderado de mí, llenándome con sus ideas todas malvadas ¡eres una malvada! Y yo, como la tontita que soy, ¡me dejé engatusar! Pero parece que todo estaba fríamente calculado y sólo era cuestión que mí yo interna lo aceptara jajajaja ¡pero qué emocionada que estoy! Ella me ha obsesionada ¡malvada! Y lo peor… ¡No me arrepiento! Jajajaja

Quiero agradecer el tiempo dedicado en la historia, que sé que la he dejado descuidado sin embargo no quiere decir que no me interese, quiero dejarles un final por supuesto, quiero agradecer a quienes me han leído y me han dejado sus reviews, permitiendo saber qué es lo que opinan y en verdad ¡les agradezco! Gracias infinitas a: Corazon de Diamante, Andru110, Dayan Kou Uchiha, Diivaa Bloom y Lulispelulis

suxzylove; ¡oh! Una vez me pasó lo mismo olvidé mi contraseña, casi me volví loca jajaja, oh te desvelaste… ¿no te pasa? Luego te desvelas y te quedas con la idea y lo sueñas… a mí me ha pasado… creo que estoy mal de la cabeza jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho, es genial saber que aunque tarde y lenta, aún tengas esperanzas depositadas en mí ¡en verdad gracias!

Emily Castro; ¡Hola linda! Ya no prometo nada, lo único seguro es que la terminaré, te agradezco mucho por el apoyo que me has brindado, agradezco mucho que te agrade la historia, ¡espero que el capítulo te agrade!

natty: ¡Gracias! Espero no haberme tardado tanto :)

lindaserena; Gracias por tus dulces ánimos, tienes razón supongo que es la luna que hace de las suyas, he meditado con lo que me ha ocurrido y ya he dejado esas malas vibras ¡gracias por tus ánimos! Y qué mejor, es escribiendo para subirle el ánimos a los demás y darles un poco de momento de diversión, gracias. ¡Verás que seremos mucho mejores cada año!

**¡HERMOSAS NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS, ES GENIAL SABER LO QUE OPINAN!**

O6 de agosto de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
